Ma différence sera ta force
by Lucyle2B
Summary: Ils ne se connaissaient pas . Ils étaient différents . Opposés et pourtant . Quelque chose . Quelqu'un , finira par les rapprocher .. Il était un loup - garou . Elle était une chasseuse ... Comment réussira t'elle à surmonter sa vision des choses
1. Synopsis

**Mise à part les " OC " , aucun des personnages ne m'appartient . Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis **

Ils ne se connaissaient pas . Ils étaient différents . Opposés et pourtant . Quelque chose . Quelqu'un , finira par les rapprocher ..

Il était un loup - garou . Elle était une chasseuse ... Comment réussira t'elle à surmonter sa vision des choses ... Comment dépasser ce que ses parents lui ont appris et inculqués tout au long de son enfance ... C'était une chasseuse .

Elle ne vivait que pour ça , car ses parents ne lui avaient rien appris d'autre . C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire ... Elle ignorait que certains loups garous étaient " bons " . Ses parents ne lui avaient pas appris . La seule chose qu'elle savait , c'est qu'il y avait deux sortes de vie sur terre . D'un côté les humains et puis les autres ... Les loups - garou ...

Comment aurait t'elle pu imaginer que tout ce qu'elle savait . Tout ce qu'elle connaissait et ce en quoi elle croyait et pour quoi elle se battait , serait subitement mit à l'épreuve à cause d'une seule personne .. Et pas n'importe quelle personne . Puisque c'est un loup - garou qui sera la cause de tous les maux de cette jeune femme ...


	2. Prologue

**Mise à part les " OC " , aucun des personnages ne m'appartient . Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis **

Elle , c'est Maddy . Elle a 16 ans et est nouvelle à Beacon Hills . Ses parents l'ont inscrite au Lycée où étudient Stiles , Scott et toute la bande . Elle ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds ni même ce qui l'attendait ..

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir abandonné son ancienne vie , son ancienne maison ... Ses amis . Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix . Elle n'avait que 16 ans , et où ses parents allaient , Maddy suivait ...

C'est une famille de chasseur . Chasseur de loup - garou ... Depuis toujours et de génération en génération ... Maddy avait été élevé dans la haine des loups - garou . Ses parents lui ont inculqué cette idée et le lui ont inscruté dans la tête ... Les loups - garou étaient mauvais et ils se devaient de les tuer ... Maddy n'était pas vraiment choquée qu'une autre espèce de vie puisse coexister parmi eux ... Elle avait été mise au courant dès son plus jeune âge . Tellement jeune qu'elle ne saurait dire depuis quand elle était exactement au courant ... Même si elle n'avait jamais , jusqu'à présent eu à faire face à une de ces créatures ... Mais voilà . Maddy était différente de ses parents . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait suivre la trace de ceux ci . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait chasser des personnes ... Des créatures qui pourtant ne lui avaient rien fait . Tout ce qu'elle voulait , c'était une enfance normale avec des parents aimants et présents pour elle . Mais au lieu de ça , elle n'eu aucune preuve ou aucun geste d'amour de leur part . Ce n'était qu'entraînement , combats et leçons qu'elle apprit durant son enfance ... Histoire de se défendre . De s'endurcir et d'être forte lui répétaient ses parents ... Bien sur qu'ils l'aimaient , c'était évident . Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ... Heureusement Maddy n'était pas seule . Elle avait eu un petit frère : Alec . Il était toute sa vie et elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui sur terre . Plus que ses parents . C'est grace à son frère et son amour pour lui qu'elle a pu surmonter son enfance difficile et douloureuse ... Elle se sentait tellement seule . Quans son frère est venu au monde , c'est comme si la vie lui avait donné une seconde chance . Car en effet , depuis la venue d'Alec , Maddy se sentait enfin heureuse ... Vivante ... Elle aurait été capable de n'importe quoi pour son frère . De donner sa propre vie s'il le fallait . Mais voilà . La vie . Elle , en avait décidé autrement .

Maddy a tout perdu à l'âge de 14 ans . Un soir , son frère désirait plus que tout se rendre à la fête forraine qui avait déposé bagage à Beacon Hills ... C'était la première fois qu'il y avait la fête chez eux mais c'était aussi l'anniversaire d'Alec et Maddy ne voulait qu'une chose . Le bonheur de son frère . Le voir heureux et épanoui ... Celle ci ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit frère . Il était son double . Sa vie . Son oxygène ... Alors elle décidait de l'amener s'amuser malgré l'interdiction de ses parents ... Alors qu'ils avaient passé du bon temps , Maddy décidait qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison car il se faisait tard mais parce qu'il faisait également froid . Et Alec , euphorique par l'idée que sa soeur puisse l'amener à la fête partit en vitesse sans penser à prendre son manteau . Maddy lui avait prêté son pull et se retrouva en tee - shirt . Elle avait froid mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte . Alec avait chaud et se sentait bien et c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour Maddy ... Elle n'avait qu'à regarder les yeux de son frère et cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses iris pour qu'elle soit heureuse ... Elle aimait son frère et il le lui rendait bien ..  
>Mais voilà , ils sont sortis un soir de pleine lune . Et ça , Maddy n'y avait pas prêté attention . Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et elle pensait vraiment être à l'abri d'une éventuelle attaque . Mais elle avait tort . Elle n'était à l'abri de rien . Il faut dire qu'avec un nom de famille comme " Chastel " , il était difficile de passer inaperçu . En effet , les parents de Maddy venaient tout droit de la descendance de Jean Chastel , tueur présumé de la bête du Gevaudan ... Autrement dit , tueur d'un des tous premiers loups - garou ... Ce nom en faisait frissonner plus d'un ...<p>

Alors que Maddy raccompagnait son frère à la maison , elle sentit que quelqu'un les suivait . Elle n'en était pas vraiment sure alors elle misa sur la prudence et décidait d'emprunter un raccourci à travers bois , sans inquiéter son frère .. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprit son erreur .. Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas plus rapide , les deux jeunes se firent encerclés par deux hommes ... Maddy se doutait bien de ce qu'il pourrait se passer mais elle ignorait encore que c'était des loups - garou ... Maddy serra son frère tout contre lui afin de le protéger . Bien sur elle savait se défendre . Bien sur elle savait se battre . Mais elle n'avait que 14 ans ... Elle était encore menue et fragile . Mais surtout . Elle avait peur pour son frère . Elle essayait de contourner les deux hommes , mais sans qu'elle n'ai pu faire un mètre , ils étaient à nouveau encerclés . Maddy commençait à compprendre . Elle savait à qui elle avait à faire ... Mais c'était trop tard bien sur . Elle avait dit à son frère de courir de toutes ses forces sans jamais se retourner ... Mais voilà , Alec n'avait que 6 ans ... Il avait eu beau courrir , vite , très vite . Il fit vite rattrapé par l'un des deux loups . Alors Maddy a commencé à voir rouge . Elle était terrifiée mais elle se devait d'être courageuse pour son frère . Alors elle commençait à se battre avec le second homme . Bizarrement , malgré son petit corps tout svelte , elle n'eu aucune difficulté à le mettre à terre . Tant qu'il était encore sous forme humaine . Elle courru vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courrir aussi vite qu'elle le pu . Mais celle ci trébucha dans une branche et les deux jeunes tombèrent . Au moment ou elle voulait se relever pour repartir , les deux hommes se trouvaient face à eux . Cette fois ci , ce n'était pas les hommes qui étaient là , mais les loups - garou . Ceux ci avaient muté sous l'effet de la pleine lune ... Son frère était terrorisé . Il n'avait jamais vu de loup avant car sa soeur avait toujours tout fait pour le préserver de ça . Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ai la vie qu'elle avait du , elle même , subir .. Maddy savait que le temps lui était compté . Un combat s'enchaîna et se poursuivit , mais Maddy perdit vite l'avantage ... Elle avait reçu des coups mais en donnait autant en retour . Et celle ci fini par tuer un des loups . Comment ? Par quel miracle . Elle ne sait pas vraiment , mais il était mort ... Puis là , le second homme en voyant ça , courru après le jeune Alec , l'attrapa et le mordit violemment dans le cou . Maddy hurla un cri de douleur , qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres ... Alec se vidait de son sang et tomba à terre ... Sa soeur pleurait , mais sur le moment c'était des larmes de haine qui coulaient le long de son visage ... Elle se précipita sur le loup et le frappa avec rage . Violence . Mais Maddy était fragile , faible . Mais sa haine , à ce moment précis était encore plus forte que son chagrin . Elle réussit à maîtriser le loup par la nuque comme le lui avait apprit son père , puis lui brisa le cou ... A elle seule , du haut de ses 50 kilos tout mouillé , elle était venue à bout de deux loups - garou ...

Après ça .. Celle si accourru vers son frère ... Le prit dans ses bras , le serra contre elle tout en lui relevant la tête ... Tentant de le réveiller . Attendant un signe , un souffle ... N'importe quoi ... Mais c'était malheureusement trop tard .. Celui ci avait perdu trop de sang . Il était si jeune et tellement fragile , qu'il fini par mourir dans les bras de sa soeur ... Il était mort ... Maddy venait de perdre sa seule raison de vivre et elle se sentait responsable ... Coupable de ne pas avoir su protéger son frère ... Lui si jeune ... Si innocent ... Maddy n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie ... Elle ne voulait pas croire que tous les loups soient mauvais . Mais ce soir , elle en avait eu la preuve ... Elle n'avait rien fait . Elle n'avait rien demandé et son frère venait de se faire tuer par un loup - garou ... Aujourd'hui elle savait ... Elle savait ce qu'était le devoir de chasseur ... Etre chasseur de loups - garou prenait alors tout son sens ... Elle en comprit la signification et elle savait qu'elle devait agir et non punir ...

On lui avait prit tout ce qu'elle possédait et à compter de cet instant , Maddy s'était juré de devenir celle qu'elle aurait toujours du être : Une chasseuse ...


	3. Premier jour

Deux ans avaient passé . Maddy venait d'avoir 16 ans ... C'était le début de l'hiver . Le soleil était là mais le froid guettait ... Maddy se préparait à affronter son premier jour de cours ... Pour elle , c'était assez difficile car d'une part elle allait se retrouver entourée de jeunes qu'elle ne connaîssait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de connaître .. Et de deux , ça lui rappelait à quel point son frère pouvait lui manquer , car son premier jour de cours à Beacon Hills , marquait également la date anniversaire de la mort de celui ci .. Elle avait une boule au ventre et la gorge nouée ... Elle ne s'était pas remise d'avoir perdu Alec , car elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable pour ça . Depuis ce jour , elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme de douleur , de deuil . Que même ses parents n'arrivaient pas à canaliser et comprendre ... Ell avait perdu une partie d'elle ... Mais malgré tout , elle fini par sortir de sa chambre pour aller petit déjeuner ... Ses parents étaient déjà debout , et l'attendaient dans la cuisine .

Shayna : Alors ? Prête pour ton premier jour ?

Maddy : C'est pas si comme si j'avais le choix ... Alors faudra bien

Cliff : Ne sois pas comme ça Maddy . On t'a dit pourquoi on devait partir

Maddy : Oui , je suis au courant .

Cliff : Tu sais très bien pourquoi on l'a fait et ce qui nous a poussé à le faire ... C'est pas comme si on t'avait mit un couteau sous la gorge non plus

Maddy : Non c'est pire que ça ! Je suis mineur alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix . Je vous ai supplié et imploré de rester ... Parce que ... Parce que ça me permettait de me sentir proche de lui mais vous n'avez rien voulu écouter , comme toujours ... Vous m'avez privé de mon bien être en m'arrachant de cet endroit . Notre endroit

Shayna : Ça suffit Maddy ! Alec est mort et il ne reviendra pas et ce n'est pas ce que tu diras ou feras , qui te fera te sentir mieux ... A nous aussi , il nous manque ... Ça fait deux ans maintenant ... Mais on l'a accepté et tu dois faire pareil ... Tu dois le laisser partir maintenant

Maddy : Jamais ... T'entend ! Jamais je ne laisserais partir ! " répondit elle larmoyante ... Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner , je rentrerais tard ...

Puis celle ci parti en claquant la porte .

Maddy se rendait tous les jours au cimetière car en effet , elle avait fait en sorte que la tombe de son frère soit déplacée à Beacon Hills . C'était sa seule condition pour suivre ses parents sinon elle aurait demandé son émancipation . Alors bien sur , ceux ci , n'avaient pas pestés et s'étaient exécutés . Et c'est ainsi qu'Alec reposait à Beacon Hills ...  
>Maddy devait prendre le bus pour se rendre au Lycée , car à défaut d'avoir le permis , celle ci n'avait pas encore de voiture ... Et c'est le pas lourd et lent qu'elle arrivait devant les portes du Beacon Hills High School , où l'attendait le proviseur . Celui ci la conduisit directement en cours . Premier cours avec le professeur Harris , là ou se trouvait bien sur Stiles , Scott , Lydia et Allison ... Celle ci fit son apparition dans la salle accompagnée du proviseur ...<p>

Proviseur : Je vous présente une nouvelle élève . Maddy ...Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un bon accueil .

Puis celui partit en la laissant aux mains de tous ces jeunes et ce prof qui la dévisageaient . Ce qui avait plutôt tendance à l'agacer ...

Harris : Bonjour et bienvenue . Monsieur Stilinski , vous seriez bien aimable d'éviter de vous affaler sur la table et de laisser une place à Maddy ... Et pendant qu'on y est , vous pourriez lui faire faire le tour du bâtiment

Maddy : Ce ne sera pas utile ... Je ne suis pas un bébé . Je pense que je m'en sortirais " répondit elle au professeur , blasée "

Harris : Très bien . Comme vous voudrez . Veuillez prendre place s'il vous plaît , le cours va commencer ... " déconcerté "

C'était la première fois qu'un élève lui tenait tête , et qui plus est devant toute la classe , sans aucune pudeur et aucune gêne ...

Puis celle ci s'exécuta et se retrouvait assise à côté de Stiles ...

Stiles : Salut , moi c'est Stiles

Maddy : Maddy

Et le cours commença . Pour Maddy , l'heure lui semblait interminable ... Stiles avait remarqué que celle ci n'arrêtait pas de trifouiller un bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet gauche ... Puis enfin , la sonnerie rententit . Maddy était la première à avoir rangé ses affaires et prête à se lever pour partir quand le professeur Harris l'interpella ...  
>Tous les autres étaient dehors et Stiles et Scott , curieux comme pas deux , étaient restés non loin de la porte afin que Scott puisse se servir de son ouie surnaturelle pour écouter ce qu'il se passait ...<p>

Harris : Mademoiselle Chastel . Vous êtes nouvelle , je le conçois . Je ne sais pas comment ça se passait là où vous étiez avant , mais ici on nous doit le respect . Quand je vous dis quelque chose , vous le faites et vous ne me répondez pas comme vous l'avez fait en début de cours

Maddy : Très bien mais sachez bien une chose Mr Harris . Pour que ce soit bien clair et qu'il n'y ai aucun malentendu ... Personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire ou non ... Je suis maître de mes actes ...

Harris : Je vois . Mademoiselle est une forte tête . Très bien . Vous serez en retenue à 15h .

Maddy : Pour quel motif ?

Harris : Vous osez demandé en plus

Maddy : Je n'y serais pas , comptez pas là dessus ...

Harris : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix en fait . Sois vous êtes présente , soit j'appelle vos parents pour leur dire combien leur fille est exécrable et impolie ..

Maddy ne dit pas un mot . Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses parents soient au courant de son comportement . Ils ne s'entendaient déjà pas et elle avait assez de soucis comme ça , alors inutile d'en rajouter ...

_**[ En attendant dans le couloir ]**_

Stiles : Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott : Cette fille a un sacré caractère ... Premier cours et elle vient déjà de se faire coller

Stiles : Coller ? Pourquoi ?

Scott : Oui Stiles .. Elle a manqué de respect à monsieur Harris . Mais il l'a surtout collé car il a pas aimé qu'elle lui tienne tête devant toute la classe . Il l'a traité d'exécrable

Stiles : Aoutch .. Ça , ça fait mal ...

Maddy quand à elle , sortit de la salle de classe pour se rendre à son prochain cours . Les deux amis tournèrent le dos , mine de rien , quand ils firent interpellés par Harris

Harris : McCall . Stilinski !

Puis ceux ci s'approchèrent de la porte

Harris : Puisque vous aimez tant écouter aux portes , et que la nouvelle a l'air de vous fasciner , vous serez en retenue à 15h ... Comme ça , vous pourrez faire connaissance . Et à l'avenir , essayez d'être plus discret ... Allez hors de ma vue ...

Stiles et Scott , bien sur ne relevèrent pas et acceptèrent la punition ...

Voilà que l'heure décidait à passer à vitesse grand " v " . Il était 15h et les trois ados se retrouvèrent en retenue à la bibliothèque ... Maddy à une table . Les deux garçons à une autre ... Maddy se dit que puisqu'elle était là , autant faire bon usage de son heure de colle . Alors celle ci commençait à sortir ses bouquins afin de réviser et rattraper son retard sur le programme en cours . Mais quand celle ci ouvrit le premier , elle fit tomber une photo . Et sur cette photo , elle s'y trouvait avec son frère .. Stiles avait remarqué de suite la photo tomber par terre alors il s'empressa de se lever , de la ramasser pour la lui donner

Stiles : Tiens , tu as fais tomber ça " fit il lui tendant la photo "

Maddy : Merci ...

Stiles : C'est qui ?

Mais face à cette question , Maddy avait refermé son visage et était partie à nouveau ailleurs .. Stiles comprit qu'il avait été trop curieux

Stiles : Je .. Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du ..

Maddy : Non , c'est bon . C'est rien ...

Puis les deux jeunes commencèrent à discuter et Scott les rejoignit un peu plus tard , dans la foulée ..

Stiles : Alors Maddy , qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à venir ici . Dans notre belle ville de Beacon Hills

Maddy : On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix en fait . J'ai suivi mes parents , je suis mineur donc voilà comment je me retrouve coincée à Beacon Hills

Scott : Coincée ?

Maddy : Je ne suis pas à ma place ici . Avant j'avais des amis , des gens que j'appréciais et que j'aimais et ici je me retrouve seule . Je me retrouve ... Seule ...

Stiles : Tu as tes parents , tu n'es pas seule

Maddy : Nous ne sommes pas le genre de famille " idéale " . Disons que nos rapports sont tendus .. Alors .. Ça revient un peu au même au final .

Scott : Tu verras , c'est pas si terrible que ça ici . Et des amis , tu t'en feras d'autre ...

Maddy : Sans doute ...

Les deux jeunes virent bien que Maddy était un peu lasse de toutes leurs questions . Elle n'était pas très bavarde et plutôt réservée ... Scott pouvait sentir une très grande souffrance en elle ... N'oublions pas que c'est un loup garou et qu'il peut ressentir les émotions . Et quand il regardait Maddy , il sentait de la peine , de la tristesse et une très profonde colère ... Puis l'heure de retenue était finie . Stiles et Scott s'apprêtaient à partir quand Maddy les interpella

Maddy : Les garçons , attendez

Stiles : Oui

Maddy : Est ce qu'il y a une salle de sport ici ?

Scott : Oui bien sur

Maddy : Vous pourriez m'indiquer ou c'est , s'il vous plaît

Stiles : On t'y conduit si tu veux

Maddy : Je veux bien . Merci

Puis les jeunes l'amenait à la salle de sport . En effet Maddy , s'était réfugiée dans le sport de combat afin d'être plus forte , plus combattante ... Mais surtout parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire sortir toute sa colère ... Toute sa rage ...

Stiles : Voilà , c'est là

Maddy : Merci les gars

Scott : De rien

Puis les garçons s'éloignèrent . Maddy quand à elle sortit son sac de gym , prit quelques accessoires et commençait à s'entraîner . Il y avait aussi un sac de frappe . C'est la première chose sur laquelle , elle s'entraînait .. Les garçons eux commençaient à regagner l'étage du Lycée quand Scott entendit des pleurs et quelqu'un frapper

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Scott ?

Scott : Je sais pas . On dirait que j'entend quelqu'un pleurer ..

Stiles : Pleurer ?

Scott : On dirait ... On dirait Maddy ... Oui c'est elle

Alors les garçons retournèrent sur leur pas et se rendirent silencieusement à la salle de sport ... Et là ils firent surpris par la scène qui s'offrait à eux . Maddy était en train de pleurer , en effet , à taper de toutes ses forces dans ce sac de frappe . Et ce qu'on peut dire , c'est que celle ci était vraiment douée ... Puis elle enchaîna des entraîements de combat ... Avant de ne finir à genoux , au sol , laissant couler toutes ses larmes de rage et de tourment , toujours en trifouillant son bracelet ... Les deux jeunes réstèrent ébahis devant ça , quand soudain , ils firent extirpés de leur étonnement par la sonnerie ... Et quand Maddy allait pour se retourner , ils filèrent à toute vitesse , afin de ne pas se faire remarquer ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Scott ... Une vraie petite ninja la nouvelle

Scott : Je sais pas Stiles ...Mais je suis certain d'une chose .

Stiles : Ah oui quoi ..

Scott : Elle est en colère ... Vraiment très en colère ...


	4. Les ennuis commencent

Les cours étaient finis et tous rentrèrent chez eux . Tous sauf Maddy qui , comme tous les jours se rendait sur la tombe de son frère . Elle était au cimetière , à terre près de sa tombe . Cimetière qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la " grande " forêt de Beacon Hills ...

_" Alec ,_  
><em>Aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour de cours à Beacon Hills . Et figures toi que j'ai été collé ... Par ce professeur Mr Harris . Pas très comode le bonhomme , je te l'accorde ... Je ne pense pas avoir fait bonne impression . Et puis j'ai rencontré ces deux garçons . Stiles et Scott . Je sais , Stiles , c'est vraiment ... Original mais bizarrement je trouve que ça sonne bien . Ils sont gentils ... J'ai détesté ce premier jour , car il marque aussi le jour de ta disparition ... Chaque jour qui passe me rappelle que je suis loin de toi . Me rappelle à quel point ça fait mal sans toi ... Papa et maman me disent de te laisser partir ... Comment pourrais je faire ça ? Comment suis je censée faire ça , quand tout me rappelle ce que tu étais pour moi ... Comment pourrais je me débarrasser d'une partie de moi ? C'est juste impossible . Je t'aime Alec , et la douleur que je ressens , toute cette souffrance , me rappelle à quel point tu étais réel . A quel point tout était simple avec toi . A tes côtés , je me sentais tellement vivante . Toi mon frère si innocent , si vivant avec cette force de vie ... Et ton sourire qui illuminait ton visage ... Tu étais toujours heureux . Insouciant ... Aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'une coquille vide ... Marchant et errant sans but ... Tu vois ça , ce bracelet . Je me rappellerais toujours ce que tu m'as dis le jour ou tu me l'as donné . Tu te souviens , tu m'as dis - avec ce bracelet je serais toujours avec toi - ... Il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis tu sais ... Si tu savais à quel point ce que tu disais est vrai ... Il ne me quitte jamais et en le portant , j'ai vraiment le sentiment que tu es là ... Avec moi .. Même si quand j'ouvre les yeux , je me rappelle à quel point je suis seule et vide ... Je vais devoir rentrer maintenant ... Il est tard et j'ai pas envie d'être punie , une fois de plus ... Je te vois demain Alec ... Tu me manques tellement ...<em>

_Je t'aime "_

Puis elle lui envoya un baiser en déposant sa main sur sa tombe , laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue ... D'un coup , elle entendit du bruit , non loin d'elle . Elle se releva . Regarda autour d'elle mais rien . Alors elle scruta les environs , mais elle ne vit toujours rien ... Puis quand elle se retourna , un homme se tenait debout devant elle . Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que celui ci l'attaqua . Celle ci tomba et sa tête était venue heurter le coin de la tombe de son frère . Elle venait de s'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière ... Là elle vit rouge et son sang ne fit qu'un tour . Elle se releva et se jetta sur cet homme . Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui ci se transforma sous ses yeux . Elle était face à un loup - garou ... Alors l'instinct de chasseuse reprit le dessus et elle le rua de coups . Malheureusement il n'était pas tout seul . C'est bien connu . Les loups se déplacent en meute et un deuxième l'attaqua en lui griffant l'abdomen . Celle ci tomba à genoux , à terre et saignait abondamment ... Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre alors elle décidait de s'enfuir ... Elle avait été attaqué par surprise alors elle n'avait pas bien calculer les risques , ce qui lui valu un oeil gonflé et une plaie douloureuse à l'abdomen ... Maddy savait comment couvrir ses traces alors c'est sans difficulté qu'elle arriva à semer les deux loups ..

Elle courrait à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec une vieille bâtisse ... Une bâtisse en ruine ,qui avait l'air d'avoir été brûlée par un incendie . Elle décidait de s'y réfugier ... Elle avait peur et avait mal , mais elle se pensait à l'abri dans cette maison malgré son état . Elle s'était cachée , dans un coin , dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une ombre ... Et là , une silhouette se dessinait et un homme apparaîssait devant elle ... Celle ci paniquée , ramassa un morceau de verre qui se trouvait à terre afin de se défendre . Puis elle se releva difficilement tout en appuyant sur la plaie de son abdomen . Elle n'en avait pas conscience et ne savait rien à propos de lui , mais Maddy se trouvait chez Derek ... Derek Hale ..

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une propriété privée " fit il glacial , le regard sombre "

Maddy : N'avancez pas ... Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un

Derek : C'est ma maison ... Ce qu'il en reste ... Qui es tu ?

Maddy : Maddy ... Je m'appelle Maddy ... Je vais partir alors n'avancez pas " fit elle tout en le menacant avec son morceau de verre "

Derek : Je ne vais pas te faire de mal

Maddy : Si c'était le cas , je me défendrais ... Je suis plutôt forte à ça ... D'habitude ... Laissez moi partir ...

Derek : Je ne retiens pas ... Vas y , va t'en ... Mais blessée comme tu es , tu n'iras pas très loin

Maddy : Je m'en sortirais ...

Derek : Alors vas y ... Bonne chance dehors avec ce froid ...

Maddy : Ce n'est pas le froid qui m'inquiète le plus ...

Là , Derek la regardait surprit ... Il avait senti le sous entendu et se doutait bien de ce que celle ci voulait dire . Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur sur Maddy . Il n'était pas dupe ... Puis celle ci le fixait bizarrement puis s'avançait doucement en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle . Mais la douleur de ses blessures se faisait de plus en plus forte ... Et sa main glissa du fauteuil et elle tomba à terre ... Evanouie ...

Derek se dirigea vers elle , et l'amenait à l'hôpital ... Qu'aurais pu t'il faire d'autre ? Il ne la connaissait pas , il ne savait rien de cette fille qui avait débarqué dans sa maison . Dans sa vie ... Alors il prit la décision la plus rationnelle en la déposant à l'hôpital ...

Les parents de Maddy avaient été prévenus par Melissa McCall qui avait trouvé son ICE ( In Case of Emergency ) dans son mobile , dans la poche arrière de son jean . Ceux ci s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital et Melissa les avait amené au chevet de Maddy ... On était déjà le matin quand celle ci commençait peu à peu à ouvrir les yeux . Melissa présente avec eux , décidait de prendre ses constantes ...

Melissa : Maddy , c'est ça ? Tu te souviens comment tu t'es fais ça

Maddy : Je ... J'étais ... J'étais au cimetière et je me suis faite attaquer

Melissa : Tu sais ce qui t'as attaqué ?

Maddy : Un animal ... Je n'ai pas bien vu , c'était la nuit , il faisait sombre ... J'ai du me cogner la tête car c'est un peu flou

Bien sur Maddy savait exactement ce qui l'avait attaqué et ce n'était pas un simple animal , mais des loups - garou ...

Melissa : C'est bon ça va Maddy . Tu n'as plus à rien craindre maintenant ... On va devoir te garder quelques jours afin de s'assurer que tes points à l'abdomen ne sautent pas .

Maddy : Des points vous dites ?

Melissa : Oui . C'est une vilaine blessure que tu as là Maddy . On a du te recoudre ... Je repasse plus tard pour vérifier tes constantes et ta tempéature . Veilles à prendre tes médicamments qui sont là , posés sur la table d'accord . A tout à l'heure " lança t'elle souriante "

Maddy : Oui ...

Shayna : Maintenant que l'infirmière est partie , tu vas peut être pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé

Maddy : Comme si ça pouvait vous intéresser ce qui peut m'arriver

Cliff : Maddy , ne commence pas d'accord ... On t'écoute

Maddy : Très bien ... Et si on commençait par le fait que vous m'ayez caché la vraie raison de notre déménagement à Beacon Hills . D'ailleurs si vous me parliez aussi de la famille Argent , qui se trouve être elle aussi une famille de chasseur !

Shayna : Comment tu sais ça

Maddy : Leur fille est en cours avec moi ... Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré personnellement mais son nom à l'appel à suffit à ce que je me rappelle ce que j'avais pu lire ... Vous aviez voulu m'enseigner ce qu'était être chasseuse alors j'ai fais mes propres recherches ... Et ne me regardez pas comme si vous étiez surpris . Au final vous avez ce que vous vouliez ... Votre fille est une chasseuse et prend son rôle très au sérieux . Ce n'est pas ce que vous désiriez ? J'ai découvert pas mal de choses intéressantes en fait ... Comme le fait que notre ancêtre soit le premier à avoir tué un loup - garou . Que nous ne sommes pas la seule famille de chasseur .. En fait , il existe plusieurs clans ... Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses vous savez ...

Cliff : Est ce que c'est un loup qui t'a attaqué

Maddy : Deux loups ! Je me suis faite attaquer par deux loups - garou alors que je n'ai rien fait ... Rien demandé ... Pourquoi vous m'avez amené dans cette ville de malheur , hein ! Le fait de m'avoir éloigné de ma vie ne vous suffisait pas , il fallait aussi m'amener dans une ville maudite !

Shayna : On a fait ça pour ton bien , que tu le croies on non

Maddy : Et qu'est ce que ça m'a apporté au final hein ... Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressés à mon bien être ou ma sécurité . Tout ce qui comptait pour vous , c'est que je devienne plus forte , plus dure ... Et chaque entraînement était plus intensif , plus fort à chaque . J'avais beau vous dire que j'étais fatiguée , que j'avais mal ... Vous ne m'avez jamais écouté !

Shayna : Tu connaissais l'histoire de notre famille . Tu savais ce que ça impliquait que de s'appeler ' Chastel " ... On devait te former .. Car c'est ce que font les familles de chasseurs

Maddy : Je n'étais qu'une enfant ! Vous auriez pu me laisser le choix ! Tout ce que je voulais , c'était une vie normale .. Avec des parents qui m'amèneraient me promener le dimanche . Qui m'apprendrait à compter ou qui me dirait à quel point c'est mal de blesser des gens oui qui m'amènerait au zoo une fois l'été arrivé . Mais qu'est ce que j'ai eu au final hein ... Rien ... Vous ne m'avez rien donné ... Vous ne m'avez apporté que de la souffrance ...

Shayna : On va pas reparler de tout ça . Pas ici et pas maintenant ... Tu sais très bien pourquoi on t'a éloigné d'Allston ...

Maddy : Je sais très bien , vous ne me faites que me le rappeler , chaque jour , chaque seconde et comme à chaque fois je vous répondrais que je ne le laisserais jamais partir ... C'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé . Vous avez tout prit , tout retiré . Il n'y a pas une seule photo de lui à la maison . C'est comme si il n'avait jamais été parmi nous ... Est ce que c'est censé me rendre la chose plus facile , moins douloureuse ou plus supportable ... Non car c'est tout le contraire ... C'est comme s'il n'avait JAMAIS compté et pour tout ça je vous déteste ... Si vous saviez comme je vous déteste ...

Cliff : Maintenant ça suffit Maddy ! ...

Puis il y eu un silence

Cliff : Revenons en à toi .. Il y a une question que je me pose . Tu dis avoir été attaquée par deux loups - garou d'accord . Et au vu de ta blessure , elle était plutôt sérieuse et tu as du perdre suffisamment de sang pour arriver ici inconsciente ... Tu pourrais peut être nous dire maintenant qui t'a amené ici ?

Maddy : Je ... J'en sais rien .. Je suis tombée dans les bois , après c'est le trou noir . Je me suis sans doute évanouie et je me suis retrouvée ici ... C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle ... Maitenant j'aimerais être seule . J'ai besoin de me reposer

Shayna : On en a pas fini

Maddy : Partez ! Laissez moi tranquille " leur hurla t'elle "

Sous la colère de ses cris , les parents s'exécutèrent ... Maddy se trouvait enfin seule dans sa chambre . Bien sur elle était en colère de devoir rester coincée quelques jours à l'hôpital , mais pour elle c'était toujours mieux que d'être chez elle avec ses parents ... Il faut dire que leur relation était vraiment tumultueuse presque détestable ...  
>En réalité , Maddy se rappelait de tout . Elle savait qu'elle s'était battue , ses blessures défensives le prouvaient . Elle se souvenait aussi s'être réfugiée dans cette maison et surtout elle avait en mémoire le visage de Derek ... Comment aurait elle pu oublier ... Il faut dire qu'il lui avait fait peur avec son air sombre presque méchant ... Elle se doutait qu'il avait bien pu l'amener lui même à l'hôpital car , oui , elle avait eu un trou noir , mais celui ci se produisit dans cette maison ... Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait pu l'amener à l'hôpital alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas et surtout que celle ci s'était introduite dans SA maison ... Car oui , Derek au premier abord , pouvait vous faire froid dans le dos ... Maddy restait un peu plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital . Ses parents n'étaient venus la voir qu'une fois et c'était la fois où ils étaient venus la chercher pour la ramener à la maison . Ce qui ne dérangea pas Maddy ...<p>

Melissa entre temps avait parlé avec Scott . Elle lui avait demandé si il connaissait Maddy Chastel . Celui ci confirma qu'ils étaient en cours ensemble et qu'ils avaient déjà parlé brièvement . De là , Melissa lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et Scott se doutait bien que Maddy avait été attaqué par un loup - garou comme le soupçonnait Melissa quand elle aperçu la blessure de Maddy ...


	5. Questions sans réponses

Une semaine s'était écoulée . Maddy était rentrée chez elle et avait eu l'autorisation de reprendre les cours ... Pour son premier jour elle traînait des pieds alors que là , c'est plutôt pressée qu'elle voulait arriver au Lycée . Pas pour suivre les cours en question , mais surtout pour échapper à ses parents . Depuis qu'ils étaient venus la chercher à l'hôpital , il ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole ... Maddy les évitait ... Leur relation était vraiment au point de non retour ... Et ses parents le savaient . Ils aimaient leur fille , c'était indéniable mais ils n'avaient jamais su le lui montrer . Celle ci s'était toujours sentie à part , différente et mise à l'écart ... Et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier ... Pour eux , elle se sentait comme une étrangère ...

Elle était arrivée au Lycée et s'apprêtait à affronter une fois de plus toute la foule et tous les ados ... Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça , mais bizarrement celle ci recherchait des visages amicaux . Alors elle chercha Scott et Stiles , et fini par les trouver sans mal ..

Maddy : Hey , les garçons ?

Scott : Maddy ? Tu vas bien ? Tu vas mieux ?

Maddy : Ça va merci ... Comment tu ?

Stiles : Sa mère travaille à l'hôpital , elle s'est occupée de toi .

Scott : Elle ne m'a rien dit de spécial juste que tu étais à l'hôpital .. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Bien sur Scott connaissait la réponse à la question , mais il ne pouvait rien dire ...

Maddy : Un animal ... Un animal m'a attaqué , c'est stupide non ... Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi . La petite nouvelle .. Comme si c'était une sorte de bizutage ... " fit elle d'un rire jaune "

Stiles : Le principal c'est que tu te sentes mieux pas vrai ?

Maddy : Oui c'est vrai ... Heu ... Dites moi , je peux traîner un peu avec vous ... Je connais personne ici , et vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir montré un peu d'intérêt ... Mais si vous ne voulez pas , je comprendrais , ne vous en faites pas

Stiles : Non , bien sur que non . Tu rigoles ou quoi . Tu peux traîner avec nous si tu veux , il y a pas de souci

Scott : Bien sur , tu es la bienvenue " fit il souriant "

Puis là , arriva Lydia et Allison . Allison embrassa Scott et Lydia chariait Stiles , une fois n'est pas coutume ... Puis la rouquine aperçut Maddy et s'avança vers elle

Lydia : Salut , moi c'est Lydia . J'adore tes fringues ..

Maddy : Heu .. Merci ... Moi c'est Maddy

Lydia : Je sais qui tu es . On est ensemble en cours de chimie ma belle .

Lydia était enjouée et toute excitée . Elle adorait prendre les nouveaux sous son aile

Allison : Ne fais pas attention à elle , tu t'habitueras . Moi c'est Allison . Allison Argent

Maddy : Maddy Chastel ...

Puis suite à l'annonce de leur nom de famille , celles ci se regardèrent comme si elles avaient compris . Comme si l'une savait de l'autre que chacune était issue d'une famille de chasseur .. Ce qui n'échappait pas à l'oeil de l'alpha Scott ... Maddy sentit le malaise et baissa son regard . Puis la sonnerie retentit et tous les jeunes se rendirent en cours . D'instinct Maddy s'était assise à côté de Stiles ... Allez savoir pourquoi ... Celui ci la fixa surprit . Maddy l'avait remarqué alors , elle commença à prendre ses affaires pour aller s'asseoir ailleurs mais Stiles la retint , en posant sa main sur la sienne

Stiles : Non , attend . Restes

Maddy : Vu comment tu m'as regardé , j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là

Stiles : En fait non , je pensais que c'est toi qui aurait préféré rester seule

Maddy : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Stiles : Parce que c'est plutôt ton genre et parce que tu as été un peu " forcée " la première fois à t'asseoir à côté de moi et puis tu es ...

Maddy : Je suis quoi ?

Stiles : Réservée ..Mais ça me va " fit il lui balançant un très beau sourire . Un sourire à la Stiles "

Maddy s'étonnait elle même . Elle qui d'habitude était plutôt du genre discrète et timide , n'avait pas de difficulté à discuter avec Stiles . Bien sur elle ne lui racontait pas sa vie ou ses drames . Mais leur conversation était simple , sans prise de tête et toujours fluide . Et ça , ça faisait vraiment du bien à Maddy . Car pour la première fois , elle se sentait enfin " normale " ... Elle n'avait pas de pression , aucune craintes ... Elle était juste une ado de 16 ans , allant en cours et vivant une vie " normale " ...

La matinée passait à vitesse grand " v" et le cours sonnait déjà à sa fin , que c'était déjà l'heure de manger ... Les élèves quittèrent la salle comme des sauvages sauf Stiles . Lui qui d'habitude aurait été le premier à courir dans tous les sens , s'était levé calmement , attendant Maddy afin de la laisser passer devant lui tout en lui tenant la porte ... Maddy avait trouvé ça très gentil et adorable

Maddy : Merci c'est gentil ..

Puis là . La pauvre se fit bousculer par un abruti de première année qui courrait comme un ado pré-prubère dans les couloirs du Lycée . Celle ci se retrouvait à terre , laissant tomber ses affaires ... Stiles se précipita vers elle en hurlant sur le jeune

Stiles : Hey mec ! Tu peux pas faire attention et regarder où tu vas ! .. Petit con ! ...

Puis il aida Maddy à se relever , lui tendant une main , qu'elle saisit après avoir hésité . Mais celui qui l'avait poussé lui avait fait mal . Car en effet , non seulement le jeune l'avait bousculé avec force et fracas , mais il lui avait aussi donné un coup dans l'abdomen ... Ce qui réveilla la douleur de sa blessure

Stiles : Hey Maddy . Ça va ?

Maddy : Oui .. C'est juste que ... Ça va aller Stiles , merci " se tenant l'abdomen " ...

Ce qui sur le moment , inquiéta Stiles . Même s'il ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment . Après tout , as t'on besoin de connaître une personne entièrement pour s'inquiéter pour elle ...

Stiles : Tu es sure ?

Maddy : Oui .. Je suis désolée , faut que je partes . On se voit plus tard d'accord

Stiles : Ok comme tu veux

Stiles sur le coup , n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça . Mais Maddy n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle ou qu'on prenne soin d'elle . Tout ça était nouveau pour elle alors il fallait qu'elle s'habitue . Qu'elle s'adapte . Car ce n'était pas évident à gérer pour celle ci . Ses parents n'avaient jamais été aussi attentionnés avec elle et voilà qu'un jeune , qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine deux semaines lui montrait de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude ... Sur le moment elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir et elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle avait laissé un Stiles interrogatif , surprit et mal à l'aise ...

On était en fin d'après midi et les cours touchaient à leur fin . Maddy devait aller voir Stiles afin de s'excuser alors elle l'attendait à côté de sa voiture ..

Stiles : Hey .. Maddy . Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Maddy : Je ... Tu as du me trouver bizarre tout à l'heure .. Je voulais m'excuser

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Pour t'avoir laisser en plan sans t'expliquer mon comportement

Stiles : Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer Maddy .

Maddy : Ecoute .. Comme tu sais avec mes parents , c'est pas ça . A vrai dire ça ne l'a jamais été ... Ils m'ont toujours mise à l'écart . Ils m'ont toujours fais me sentir inexistante à leur yeux . Je ne m'entend pas du tout avec eux ... J'ai grandis sans amour . Enfin bref ... Tout à l'heure , quand j'ai été bousculé et que tu t'es précipité vers moi , j'ai pris peur ... Je sais , c'est débile ...

Stiles : Peur ? Mais pourquoi ?

Maddy : J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de moi au point de s'inquiéter ou de prendre soin de moi . Et tu as eu cette réaction , comme si tu ... Comme si tu voulais me protéger et j'ai ... Paniquée ... Je ne suis pas habitué à ça Stiles .. Je ne connais pas ce genre d'émotions . C'est tout nouveau pour moi alors si je t'ai offensé , je m'excuse . Sincèrement Stiles

Stiles : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Maddy . Je t'assure . C'est bon

Maddy : Ok ... Cool . On se voit demain alors " répondit elle souriante tout en commençant à s'éloigner

Puis Stiles l'interpella

Stiles : Maddy ! Ça te dirait de continuer cette conversation autour d'un verre , d'un ciné ou de ce qui te fera plaisir

Maddy : C'est gentil Stiles mais là je peux vraiment pas . Je dois aller voir quelqu'un . Mais une autre fois . Ce sera avec plaisir ...

Puis celle ci partit et Stiles souriait comme un idiot . Il connaissait Maddy depuis peu et pourtant il se sentait déjà proche d'elle . Il ne sait pas pourquoi , mais elle l'intriguait . Il avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain pour la revoir ... Cette situation bien sur , n'avait pas échapper à son meilleur ami Scott , qui le chariait avec ça ...  
>Entre temps , Maddy avait décidé d'aller voir Derek . Elle voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé après son évanouissement ... Elle était arrivée , elle frappait puis entra dans la maison<p>

Maddy : Derek ? Est ce que tu es là ?

Derek était là bien sur , mais ne voulait pas se montrer . Il avait déjà assez de soucis dans sa vie pour en plus s'occuper d'une ado , qui visiblement aimait s'attirer les ennuis

Maddy : Je sais que tu es là . Je peux le sentir ... Ecoute ... Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses

Puis celui ci surgit derrière elle , ce qui la fit sursauter

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux Maddy ? Tu devrais pas être ici ...

Maddy : Comme je viens de te le dire . Je veux des réponses . Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que j'ai perdu connaissance ... C'est le trou noir et je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital . Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Derek : Tu viens de le dire . Tu t'es évanouie , je t'ai amené à l'hôpital . Fin de l'histoire ... Maintenant rentre chez toi ...

Maddy : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Pourquoi quoi ?

Maddy : Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je veux dire , tu ne me connais même pas . T'aurais pu appeler la police , tout simplement ...

Derek : Ah oui . Bonne idée ça Maddy . Et comment je leur aurais expliqué la présence d'une ado dans ma maison . Et qui plus est , blessée ... J'aurais été droit dans les ennuis si j'avais fais ça .Donc je t'ai amené à l'hôpital ... Parce que tu te vidais de ton sang et qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ...

Maddy : Merci Derek

Puis là Derek restait ahuri . En effet , il ne s'attendait pas à un merci .

Maddy : Tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie en faisant ce que tu as fais ... Alors je te remercie

Derek : Je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça si tu ne traînais pas dans les bois le soir ... D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu faisais là - bas ?

Mais , Maddy , une fois de plus rentrait dans sa coquille et se ferma complètement . Baissant la tête et trifouillant son bracelet . Derek sentit qu'il avait du dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas alors celui ci écoutait les battements de son coeur et tentait de ressentir ce que Maddy dégageait . Et là , il ressenti une énorme souffrance et une très grande colère ...

Maddy : Ecoute , merci pour ce que tu as fais . Je vais rentrer maintenant avant que mes parents ne lancent un avis de recherche ...

Derek restait totalement perturbé par cette jeune ado . Bien sur il ne la retenait pas et la laissa partir ... Mais sa curiosité avait eu raison de lui , et il l'avait suivi . Et là , il vit que Maddy se rendait au cimetière et qu'elle se recueillait sur une tombe . Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle souffrait autant . Elle avait perdu quelqu'un . Bien sur celui ci n'écoutait pas sa conversation , il jugeait ça trop personnel ... Trop intime ... Alors il fini par rentrer chez lui ... Il pensait être tranquille , que cette fille n'aurait été qu'un brave passage dans sa vie . Mais voilà que depuis sa venue , il se posait encore beaucoup plus de questions et bien sur celles ci restèrent sans réponses ...


	6. Tout s'accélère

Quelques semaines avaient passé . Maddy et Stiles étaient devenus proches . Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais ils se complétaient . Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec lui et surtout il la faisait rire . A ses côtés , elle se sentait vraiment bien . Ils allaient souvent se promener près du lac , et parfois ils se faisaient un ciné . Ça permettait à Stiles de pouvoir s'évader un peu de sa " double vie " face aux loups-garou ... Maddy le trouvait étrange face à toutes ses disparitions soudaines et des explications plus farfelues les unes que les autres . Mais elle s'était attachée à lui , alors son côté étrange l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'agaçait ...

A côté de ça , Maddy avait été accepté par tout le monde . Elle était également devenue proche de Lydia et Allison ... Au Lycée , elle pouvait montrer qui elle était . Qui elle était vraiment . Même Mr Harris était content de ses efforts . Maddy était une bonne élève quand elle ne jouait pas sa forte tête . Bien sur elle était toujours un peu en retrait et très discrète , mais c'est du fait que son frère Alec n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées ... Et plus les jours passaient , plus sa douleur était grande .. Elle s'amplifiait à chaque seconde . Chaque instant . Même Stiles n'arrivait pas à combler ce vide .

Maddy arrivait au Lycée . Et cette fois c'est en voiture qu'elle s'y rendait . Effectivement , durant ses dernières semaines , Maddy travaillait dans une épicerie après les cours et le week-end également . C'était aussi un autre moyen de ne pas se retrouver avec ses parents ... Et avec ce boulot , elle avait réussi à réunir assez d'argent pour s'offrir sa toute première voiture ... Et elle en était fière ...

Stiles arriva à son tour et se garait à côté de Maddy ..

Stiles : Hey Maddy . Alors ça y est , tu l'as enfin ...

Maddy : De quoi ?

Stiles : Ta voiture Maddy

Maddy : Oui et crois moi j'ai travaillé dur pour me la payer celle ci .

Stiles : C'est vrai . Et tes parents qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ? Je veux dire . Ils ne t'ont pas fait de sermons ?

Maddy : A vrai dire Stiles , le matin je pars avant qu'ils ne soient levés et le soir quand je rentre , ils dorment déjà ... Je ... Tu sais ... J'ai pas envie ...

Puis Stiles lui prit sa main

Stiles : C'est bon Maddy , j'ai compris ... T'inquiète pas .

Maddy : Merci

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Pour être compréhensif et me comprendre . Merci d'être qui tu es Stiles Stilinski .

Stiles : Au plaisir Maddy ... Dis moi ce soir tu travailles ou pas .

Maddy : Non , pas ce soir . Ni demain . Ni jamais

Stiles : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Maddy : J'ai réussi à me payer ma voiture alors plus besoin de bosser à l'épicerie . Mon patron a comprit mais il m'a dit que sa porte serait toujours ouverte pour moi car il était satisfait de mon travail

Stiles : Et bas ça c'est chouette ... Vu que tu es libre , que dirais tu de venir manger à la maison ce soir . Il y aura mon père , vous pourrez enfin faire connaissance ...

Maddy : Je ne sais pas Stiles ... Est ce que ça ne va pas le déranger ? Il risque d'être fatigué

Puis Stiles commençait à sortir son portable de sa poche

Maddy : Stiles ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Stiles : Attends bouge pas

**_Puis il appelait son père :_**

_- Allo papa , je te dérange pas_

_- Stiles je suis en plein milieu d'une enquête là_

_- Je serais pas long . Est ce que ça te dérange si j'invite Maddy à manger avec nous ce soir_

_- Maddy ? Non bien sur que non ... Elle est la bienvenue . Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles , je vais enfin pouvoir la rencontrer ._

_- Cool papa . A ce soir alors _

_- Mais Stiles . Je te préviens . Tu fais la vaisselle_

_- Pas de souci , Stiles fera la vaisselle_

Puis il raccrocha .

Stiles : Tu vois problème réglé , mon père est d'accord

Maddy : Alors j'accepte volontiers Stiles . Merci

Puis la sonnerie retentit . Ils filèrent en cours .

La matinée avait été dure et longue . Entre le coach qui sortait des phrases incompréhensives et un Mr Harris très agressif , la matinée avait été rude . Heureusement , c'était l'heure de déjeuner . Les jeunes se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table , discutaient tout en riant . Puis Allison s'approchait de Maddy

Allison : Mad , dis moi . Tu as des plans pour ce soir . Parce qu'en fait mes parents voudraient te rencontrer

Allison avait donné ce surnom à Maddy car elle trouvait que ça sonnait plutôt bien

Maddy : Ce soir ça va pas être possible , je suis déjà ..

Stiles : Non , c'est bon Maddy . On aura qu'à remettre ça à plus tard t'inquiète pas

Allison : Oh non si vous avez prévu quelque chose , n'annulez pas à cause de moi . Je veux pas gâcher votre soirée

Stiles : Il y en aura d'autres Allison , t'en fais pas pour ça

Maddy : Tu es sur Stiles , ça ne t'embête pas

Stiles : Pas du tout . Vas y d'accord

Maddy : Stiles est ok alors c'est bon pour moi ...

Allison : Viens pour 19h , c'est bon

Maddy : Parfait , j'y serais ...

Les cours étaient maintenant terminés . Maddy allait voir Stiles pour passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de ne se rendre au cimetière . Mais avant ça elle envoya un message à ses parents :

_" Ne m'attendez pas pour manger , je suis invitée à manger chez une copine "_

Il était déjà 19h et Maddy se trouvait devant la grande et belle demeure d'Allison . Elle n'en revenait pas de la grandeur de cette maison ... Elle sonnait et c'est Allison qui lui ouvrit

Allison : Vas y entre ..

Maddy : Tiens , pour tes parents . Je ne savais pas quoi amener alors je leur ai pris une bouteille de vin ...Rassure moi , ils boivent du vin tes parents ?

Allison : Oui t'inquiète pas . Allez viens , entre ... Papa , maman , Maddy est là .

Puis là ses parents descendaient de l'étage .. Puis ils s'approchaient de Maddy

Chris : Moi c'est Chris " fit il lui serrant la main " et voici ma femme Victoria

Victoria : Ravie de te rencontrer enfin . Allison n'arrête pas de parler de toi

Maddy : En bien j'espère

Puis ils se mirent tous à rire de bon coeur ...

Allison : Allez viens , je voudrais te montrer quelque chose " dit elle tout en lui prenant la main pour la tirer dans sa chambre "

Chris : Redescendez dans vingt minutes , le repas sera prêt

- Oui papa " lança Allison du haut de l'escalier

Maddy : Pourquoi tu m'as invité chez toi Allison . Ce n'est pas juste à cause de tes parents . Je veux dire , je sais qui vous êtes . Qui vous êtes vraiment et tu dois savoir pour ma famille également

Allison : Tu as raison , je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses . Mais rassures toi , je ne fais pas partie des méchants

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Allison : Dans notre famille , on a un code d'honneur " nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent " . Mais depuis peu , le code a changé car j'ai demandé à en instaurer un nouveau .

Maddy : Quel est il ?

Allison : Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux même ...

Maddy : J'aime bien , c'est parlant . Donc tu es une chasseuse . Est ce que c'est par choix ?

Allison : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Maddy : C'est toi qui a décidé de toi même de devenir chasseuse ou ce sont tes parents qui t'ont bourré le crâne avec ça

Allison : Non. Mes parents n'y sont pour rien . A vrai dire ils ne voulaient même pas que je sache le secret de notre famille ... Puis j'ai découvert des choses et j'ai décidé de moi même . Mais je ne tue que si je suis menacée . Je ne tue pas d'innocent...

Maddy : Qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ... Est ce que ... Est ce que tu connais des loups-garou ici , à Beacon Hills ?

Allison : Quelques uns oui . Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Je ... Je comprend pas . Je pensais qu'on devait les tuer . Que c'était notre rôle ...

Allison : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est des chasseurs ou parce que c'est ce que t'ont appris tes parents ...

Maddy : Heu ... Je ... J'ai ...

_" Les filles à table " venait de crier Chris_

Puis celles ci descendirent et s'assirent autour de la table

Chris : Tu vas bien Maddy ? Tu es toute pâle

Maddy : Non ... Heu ... Ça va Monsieur Argent .. Tout va bien . Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous pour dîner

Victoria : C'est rien et puis Allison voulait vraiment que tu viennes ...

Mais Maddy n'était vraiment pas dupe . Elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer .Oui , elle et Allison étaient devenues proches , tout comme Allison l'est avec Lydia , et pourtant , elle ne l'avait jamais invité à dîner chez elle ... Maddy repensait à toute leur conversation et rassemblait petit à petit les pièces du puzzle . Puis elle se retournait vers Allison , le regard grave ...

Maddy : C'était ce jour là , n'est ce pas Allison ? Quand tu t'es présentée à moi et que tu as entendu mon nom de famille ... C'est là que t'as compris .. Que tu as su qui j'étais " fit elle laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue "

Allison : Oui , j'ai compris . Je ... je suis désolée Mad ... Je ...

Maddy : Alors c'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ce soir ... Pour me tester ?

Allison : Non , je te jure que c'était pas dans mes intentions . J'avais pas l'attention de te blesser Maddy

Maddy : Je devrais partir d'ici . tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade ... Tu m'as manipulé Allison ... Es tu vraiment mon amie dans le fond ? Ou est ce que je n'étais qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres ...

Chris : Calmes toi Maddy . C'est moi qui ai suggéré à Allison de te faire venir .. On sait que tu viens d'une très célèbre famille de chasseur .

Maddy : Ça ne change rien . Et en quoi ça me concerne

Chris : D'abord , tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi vous êtes venus vous installer à Beacon Hills

Maddy : Mes parents ont décidé de venir ici . Pas moi .. J'ai tout fait pour rester à Allston mais la loi me l'interdisait ... Je sais pas pourquoi je suis à Beacon Hills ni pourquoi tu m'as invité Allison . Je pensais passer une soirée sympa , rencontrer tes parents mais je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait à l'interrogatoire en étant moi même le " gibier "

Puis Maddy se levait de table pour partir quand Chris l'interrompit, l'attrapant par le bras .

Si tu quittes cette maison maintenant , tu n'auras jamais les réponses aux questions que tu te poses . A commencer par : " Qui sont ces deux loups qui m'ont attaqué cette nuit là , au cimetière "

Puis ses mots avaient suffit à Maddy pour se détendre . Elle se se tenait debout , à côté de Chris , bras croisés sur la poitrine .

Maddy : Je vous écoute .. Qu'est ce que vous savez de cette histoire , ou de moi d'ailleurs . Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

Puis Chris se levait pour faire face à Maddy

Chris : Je sais que c'est arrivé en dehors de la pleine lune .

Maddy : Et alors ?

Chris : Seul les loups ayant un total contrôle sur eux peuvent faire ça

Maddy : Ce qui veut dire ?

Chris : C'était des alphas

Maddy : Des alphas ?

Chris : Oui ... Je sais que tous les jours tu rends visite à ton frère Alec ... Mais ce jour là , tu t'es faite attaquer par des alphas et tu te réveillais le lendemain matin à l'hôpital ... Tu disais te souvenir de rien . Mais nous tous ici , on sait que c'est Derek Hale qui t'a amené à l'hôpital . Tu veux que je continue ...

Maddy : Non ça ira " dit elle laissant couler des larmes de rage sur es joues "

Victoria : Que voulait il ?

Maddy : Qui ça ? Derek ? Rien , je me suis introduite chez lui pour me reposer . J'étais blessée et fatiguée et en plus de ça , je me vidais de mon sang ...

Chris : Alors maintenant , explique moi comment tu as fais pour te retrouver à terre à 16 ans face à deux loups - garou , alors qu'à 14 ans , tu en as tué deux en essayant de protéger ton petit frère .. Ce qui n'aura servi à rien puisqu'au final , il est mort ..

Puis là sans réfléchir , Maddy gifla Chris avec violence

Allison : Papa ! Ça suffit !.

Maddy : Je vous interdis ... De parler de mon frère ... Est ce que c'est clair ... " laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage , dents serrées par la colère "

Allison : Papa , arrête s'il te plaît . Laisse la tranquille maintenant . Viens Maddy , je te ramène " fit elle la prenant par le bras .

Chris : Oh non . Elle reste là . J'en ai pas fini

Allison : Papa ! Stop maintenant !

Maddy : Non , je suis ici pour unr raison alors terminons en . Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir .

Chris : Parle nous des clans de ta famille pour commencer

Maddy : Très bien si ça vous fait plaisir . Pour commencer il y a le clan Morangiès . Le clan d'Apchier . Le corps ecclésiastique , et pour finir le corps administratif . Et enfin , il y a les chasseurs .Tout comme moi vous devez savoir que tous leurs ancêtres ont fait parti de la grande histoire concernant la bête du Gévaudan .

Chris : Mais au final , ce sont tes ancêtres de ta lignée qui l'ont tué .

Maddy : Oui ... Les diverses interrogations à propos de la bête du Gévaudan ont contribué à l'intérêt de son histoire . Au plan de sa morphologie , aucun des animaux tués n'avaient été conservé . Il s'agissait d'un canidé , mais d'aspect inhabituel , selon le rapport marin . Toutefois , de nombreux témoins accoutumés à la présence de loups dans leur campagne , n'ont pas reconnu dans cet animal un loup et l'ont spontanément appelé " bestia "

Allison : La bête en langue doc

Maddy C'est ça ... Ensuite , il y eu de nombreux témoignages qui ont fait penser à une relative invulnérabilité de cette bête . Une théorie circulait selon laquelle la bête aurait pu porter une cuirasse en peau de sanglier , comme en portaient les chiens utilisés à la guerre jusqu'au début du dix neuvième siècle . D'autres sources relatent le fait que la bête aurait été touchée par une ou plusieurs balles de fusil , tirées par des chasseurs de bonne réputation . Mais malgré ça , elle se serait relevée à chaque fois . D'autres attribuaient de l'ubiquité à la bête qui aurait été aperçue dans un très faible intervalle de temps en des lieux distants de plusieurs kilomètres . Cependant , ces distances restaient dans bien des cas , envisageables pour un seul animal . Deux des traits les plus singuliers de celle ci sont sa familiarité et son audace . Au moins jusqu'au départ de François Antoine . Elle ne semblait pas craindre l'homme . Lorsque la bête rencontre une résistance de la part de la victime ou de ses compagnons , elle s'éloigne de " 40 pas " , s'assoit parfois sur le train arrière pendant quelques instants et si elle n'est pas poursuivie , revient à la charge ... Plusieurs fois , les victimes auraient été attaquées en plein village et une majeur partie des témoignages concernaient des attaques dans la journée . Elle était très agressive . Cette agressivité se traduit par un acharnement qui ne semblait pas toujours dictée par la faim . Elle était de plus très agile . Selon certains dires , elle avait la capacité de sauter par dessus des murs que même un chien n'aurait pu franchir . S'il est vrai que la bête n'a fait aucun mort chez les hommes adultes , elle s'attaquait cependant plus fréquemment aux enfants ...

Victoria : Pourquoi les enfants ?

Maddy : Parce que c'était ces derniers qui étaient chargés de mener les troupeaux en pâture et donc les plus exposés aux attaques . Mais comme vous savez sans doute déjà , tout a prit fin le 19 Juin 1767 puisque c'est un de mes descendants qui a mit fin à tout ça .

Victoria : Où as tu appris tout ça ? Ce sont tes parents

Maddy : Mes parents ? Non , ça n'a rien à voir avec eux .. Quand ... Quand Alec est ...

Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration . Il y a des mots qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas prononcer et " Alec est mort " en faisait parti .

Maddy : Je me suis documentée et j'ai fais mes propres recherches .

Chris : Tes parents ne t'ont pas du tout aidé . Ils ne t'ont rien appris de tes origines ... De ta famille ?

Maddy : Non rien . Ce sont juste des étrangers pour moi ... Ils ne m'ont rien appris qui valait la peine de l'être . Quand vous appreniez à votre fille à lire l'heure , les miens m'apprenaient les coups . Quand vous alliez vous balader avec votre fille , les miens m'enseignaient la discipline . Ce que je veux dire par là ... Tsss ... Rien , laissez tomber ... Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous aimeriez savoir ?

Chris : Ton frère . Comment est il mort

Allison : Papa arrêtes ça maintenant .

Chris : Non je veux connaître sa version

Maddy : Ne me chercher pas Mr Argent ... Restez en là , c'est mieux pour vous , je vous assure ...

Allison : Papa ! Stop !

Chris : Non ! Je ne peux pas arrêter car j'ai besoin de la pousser à bout Allison , alors si s'en est de trop pour toi , tu peux retourner dans ta chambre ...

Mais Allison devant la colère de son père ne dit plus un mot , et décidait , malgré tout de rester

Maddy : J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fait ça ... Donc tout ce qu'on s'est dit , tout se qu'on a partagé ces dernières semaines . C'était pour mieux me manipuler ...

Allison : Non , je te jure , c'était sincère . Je te le promet Mad " fit elle s'approchant d'elle , lui prenant la main .

Maddy : Ne me touche pas ... Je ne te crois plus . J'ai plus confiance ...

Chris : Revenons en à nous . Si tu me parlais de ton frère . Alec . Il avait quoi quand il est mort ... Six ans , c'est ça ? C'est jeune

Maddy : Arrêtez . Faites pas ça s'il vous plaît ... Je vous en prie , arrêtez " laissant couler des larmes de déchirure " "

Chris : Oh si je vais le faire Maddy . Et tu sais pourquoi . Parce qu'au fond , tu sais qu'il mort à cause de toi . Et uniquement à cause de toi

Puis là Maddy avait vu pire que rouge alors elle se précipitait sur Chris . Elle jeta la première pierre en lui mettant un bon crochet du droit dans les dents ... Celui ci tomba à terre violemment et saignait de la lèvre .. Il n'y avait plus de doute , cette petite savait se battre .

Maddy : Je vous avais prévenu Mr Argent de ne pas parler de mon frère .

Mais la , celui ci se relevait à peine , qu'il attrapait un bras de Maddy afin de lui passer dans le dos pour l'immobiliser . Mais Maddy était rapide et maligne . Et s'en servit contre Chris . La elle se pencha en avant . Chris était tombé à terre , suivant le mouvement de Maddy et celle ci se retrouvait sur lui , une jambe de chaque côté , à genoux . Puis la elle sortit son couteau papillon et pressa la lame sous la gorge de Chris . En effet Maddy ne sortait jamais sans son couteau , qui restait constamment fixé dans l'une de ses manches ..

Maddy : Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? Vous voulez mourir

Chris : Non loin de là .

Maddy : Alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ça. Organisé un repas de famille où vous m'avez convié . Pourquoi parler de mes ancêtres ou des clans de chasseurs . Car je sais que vous connaissiez déjà toute l'histoire pas vrai ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi me parler de mon frère ?...

Puis la Maddy se retira de dessus de Chris . Passa sur le côté , s'assit par terre et la , elle laissait tomber totalement tout ce qu'elle avait gardé enfoui en elle depuis ces deux dernières années . Elle avait lâché prise et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ...

C'est la que Chris comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en parlant de son frère . Il savait que ça lui ferait mal d'entendre certaines choses . Mais il y avait pire que ça . Il pouvait le voir . Cette jeune fille était totalement dévastée et ravagée par la mort de son frère . Elle était brisée . D'apparence en extérieure ça allait , mais à l'intérieur elle était totalement broyée ... Déchiquetée ...

Chris : Écoute , je suis désolé Maddy . Je ne voulais vraiment pas faire les choses comme ça d'accord . Mais quand on a apprit qu'une famille de chasseur venait d'emménager et qu'elle ne se présentait pas , on se devait de vérifier qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance ... Mais aussi parce que je devais comprendre ..

Maddy : Comprendre quoi

Chris : Le soir où ton frère est ... Enfin bref , ce soir là , ce sont des alphas qui t'ont attaqué et les alphas n'attaquent pas sans raison . Et ils ne tueraient pas des innocents pour le plaisir ou juste pour tuer ...

Maddy : Je ne veux pas ... Je ne peux pas faire ça ok ... Tout ce que je voulais , c'était une enfance normale . L'amour de mes parents . S'ils n'avaient pas été autant obsédés par la chasse des loups-garous , peut être que j'aurais pu avoir une enfance heureuse . Ils m'ont appris des le plus âge , que les loups - garou étaient mauvais et qu'il fallait les tuer . Mais je ne suis pas comme eux . Je ne voulais pas suivre leur trace ...

Victoria : Et aujourd'hui . Qu'est ce tu veux Maddy ?

Maddy : Je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps et revenir deux ans en arrière . Pour mieux évaluer les risques et anticiper . Et peut être ... Peut être qu'Alec , serait encore en vie ... Avec moi ...

Chris : Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ... Tu n'avais que 14 ans à l'époque . Tu n'étais qu'une gamine ...

Maddy : Et pourtant je les ai tué . Quand j'ai tué le premier c'est la que le second s'est jeté sur mon frère et la mordu au cou . Alors je me suis jeté sur lui , je l'ai immobilisé et je lui ai brisé la nuque ... Et quand je suis revenue pour mon frère , c'était trop tard . Il ... Il était parti . Et c'est de ma faute ... Si je n'avais pas coupé à travers les bois , mon frère serait encore en vie aujourd'hui ... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ... Il est mort à cause de moi . ...J'ai tué mon petit frère . Comment je peux faire pour vivre avec ça . Il était toute ma vie . Mon oxygène ... Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien sans lui ... Je devrais peut être le rejoindre . Je ne manquerais à personne de toute façon ...

Puis elle plaça la lame de son couteau sous sa gorge ...

Allison : Maddy , qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose ce couteau s'il te plaît .. Ecoute je suis désolée pour ce soir d'accord . Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de proportions . Tu es mon amie et je t'aime , alors s'il te plaît , fais pas de bêtises et pose ce couteau ... Je t'en supplie ... " fit elle pleurant avec culpabilité "

Maddy : Qu'est ce que la vie peut m'apporter maintenant que j'ai tout perdu ... Mes parents m'ont détruite et ils ont détruit ma vie avant même qu'elle ne commence . Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire pour les personnes comme moi ... Il ... Il n'y a pas une seule photo de lui dans la maison . Aucun souvenir de lui . Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé . Mais moi je ressens sa présence tous les jours . A chaque instant . Comme s'il était encore là ... Avec moi .. Et ça me fait tellement mal ...Si vous saviez comme j'ai mal " fit elle la voix fracassée par les sanglots "

Puis Allison se rapprochait d'elle , posant une main sur son épaule ...

Maddy : C'est .. C'est trop dur ... J'ai ce trou béant dans la poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer . Et dès que je n'ai plus son image en tête . J'ai la sensation d'étouffer ... De me noyer dans mon chagrin . Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas sombrer , car je sais que chaque jour qui passe , c'est un jour qui me rapproche un peu plus de lui . Mon frère est mort , ça fait deux ans mais pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier ... Je ne peux pas le laisser partir . C'est juste insoutenable ... Irrespirable ... Inacceptable ...

Face à cette détresse , Victoria laissa couler ses larmes , sans les contenir et Chris se sentait mal . Il avait mal jugé et aujourd'hui alors que Maddy était brisée , il lui fit vivre bien pire encore ...

Allison : Donne moi cette lame Mad , s'il te plait . Je ne savais rien de tout ça . De toute cette histoire avec ton frère et je ne savais pas ce que mon père avait en tête pour ce soir je peux te le promettre ... Je n'étais pas au courant de ses plans . Il voulait juste te poser des questions ... S'il te plait . Donne moi ça " fit elle tout en s'approchant d'elle et de la lame "

Puis Maddy laissa tomber sa lame . Allison la posait sur la table avant de serrer très fort Maddy dans ses bras ...

Allison : Je suis tellement désolée Mad . Si j'avais su ...Pardonne moi ..

Mais Maddy ne voulait pas se montrer plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était ... Alors elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Allison et se releva ..

Maddy : Stop ! Ne dis rien ... Ce qui est fait est fait ... A mon tour de poser quelques questions . Allison tu me disais connaître des loups-garous tout a l heure . Qui sont ils ?Est ce que je les connais ?

Allison : Ça n'a pas d'importance . Crois moi tu veux pas savoir .

Maddy : C'est ça , je les connais ... Alors laisse moi te faire un résumé , tu me diras si j'ai vu juste ... Commençons par Scott . Je sais qu'il entend des choses quasi inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine . Il est rapide et visiblement fort . J'ai remarqué ça quand il joue a lacrosse . Il saute comme un singe et malgré de nombreuses chutes , il s'est toujours relevé .. Donc je peux dire avec certitude que c'est un loup- garou . Maintenant passons à Stiles , il disparaît souvent , en donnant des excuses qui je dois dire sont vraiment mais vraiment mauvaises . Vous devriez vous mettre d'accord sur ça d'ailleurs . Mais Stiles , c'est Stiles , un simple humain qui a mon avis doit faire parti de votre ... De votre quoi d'ailleurs ... Votre meute ... Ensuite il y a Lydia . C'est sur , ce n'est pas un loup garou . Elle s'habille trop sexy et ne réfléchit pas beaucoup sur certaines choses ... Et elle se concentre beaucoup trop sur elle pour penser aux autres . Mais elle a quelque chose en plus . Elle se retrouve toujours au bon endroit , au bon moment et souvent quand il y a des cadavres .. Mais tôt ou tard , je trouverais ... Alors pour le moment je suis sur la bonne voix ? Puis il y a vous . La fameuse famille Argent . Chasseur de loup - garou ... Je pense que j'ai fais le tour . Alors ?

Victoria : C'est vrai . Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de tes parents pour te débrouiller . Tu le fais très bien toute seule et tu excelles dans ce domaine . Mais toi Maddy , ou te situes tu alors ?

Maddy : Je suis une chasseuse . C'est ce que j'ai toujours été . Car on ne m'a rien apprit d'autre ! Aujourd'hui , encore plus qu'hier . c'est juste qu'avant .. Avant ... Il y avait mon frère alors j'étais pour la paix ... Car je voulais lui offrir l'enfance que je n'ai jamais eu ... " laissant couler une larme " .. Mais voilà . Un loup-garou l'a tué sans aucune raison . Comme ça , juste pour le plaisir de tuer ! Il avait toute sa vie devant lui mais il en a été privé . Il est mort dans mes bras . Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit avant de mourir .  
>Il m'a dit ... Il m'a dit : " ne les laisse jamais te transformer en tueuse , tu me le promets " .. Quel enfant de six ans est supposé dire ça ... Hein !<p>

Chris : Et qu'est ce que tu as fais alors ?

Maddy : Je lui ai promis , mais aujourd'hui je sais que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse ..

Allison : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Maddy : Car dorénavant , je tuerais chaque loup garou de cette ville . Je tuerais chaque créature surnaturelle de cette ville qui s'en prendra à un innocent ou qui se permettra de dépasser les limites . Je ne leur laisserais pas de seconde chance . Mon frère , lui , n'en a pas eu ... . Il aurait mieux valu que je rejoigne mon frère quand je me suis faite attaquée car aujourd'hui , je ne leur laisserais aucun répit . Mon nom de famille faisait déjà frissonner du temps de mes ancêtres , alors attendez de voir , ce que MOI , je peux faire ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ce soir là . Je voulais juste ... Juste parler à mon frère ... Maintenant c'est terminé . La limite dans mon esprit vient de se briser . Je suis chasseuse et je pars à la chasse ...

Puis Maddy se tournait pour partir , mais Chris ne voyait pas ça , d'un très bon œil . En effet , la famille Argent avait accepté la relation d'Allison avec Scott . Même Victoria le voyait comme un ado dorénavant et non comme un loup ...

Chris : Je suis désolé , je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça " fit il pointant son arme vers elle tout en retirant le cran de sûreté .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que vous allez faire Chris ? Me tirer dessus pendant que j'ai le dos tourné . Vous seriez prêt à tuer une adolescente ? Qu'en est il de votre code d'honneur ...

Chris : Visiblement , tu n'as besoin de personne pour te protéger , tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule dans ce domaine .

Maddy : Si vous faites ça , mes parents sauront que c'est vous . Je leur ai envoyé un message avant de partir et les connaissant , je suis quasi sure qu'ils ont caché un dispositif de localisation dans mon portable ou un genre de mouchard sur ma voiture ... Ils savent forcément où je suis ..

Chris : Tu ne trompes personne Maddy . Tes parents ne sont pas au courant à en juger par la relation que vous entretenez .

Maddy : Ils ne m'aiment pas . C'est sans doute vrai . Mais pour protéger la famille de chasseur que nous sommes , ils seraient prêt à tout . Vraiment à tout ... Vous voulez vraiment prendre ce risque ?

Victoria : Chris stop et baisse ton arme

Chris ne savait plus quoi penser . Non seulement , Maddy l'avait mit k.o par ses coups et voilà maintenant , qu'elle avait de l'influence sur son esprit . Mais il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant .

Maddy pouvait ressentir la tension , alors doucement , elle glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste et y prit une étoile chinoise . Puis elle se retournait avec rapidité , lança l'étoile sur Chris , au niveau de son bras , et celle ci était venue se loger dans son poignet , ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme . Maddy en profita pour s'échapper . Allison se précipitait vers son père ainsi que Victoria . Quand Chris se remit debout , Maddy n'était déjà plus là ...

Allison : Tout ça c'est de ta faute . Ca devait être un simple repas entre amies et regarde ce que tu en as fais papa ! T'es fier de toi . Maintenant elle risque de s'en prendre à Scott et Lydia ...

Chris : On avisera

Victoria : Mais quand Chris ? Quand quelqu'un se fera tuer ... T'as vraiment fais n'importe quoi ce soir . Tu as traumatisé cet enfant . Elle n'a pas assez souffert selon toi ...

Chris : Comment tu peux la protéger ? Elle nous a menacé

Victoria : Elle ne faisait que se défendre ... Je te rappelles que tu pointais une arme sur elle ... C'est juste une gamine qui a peur . Qui a mal et qui ne sait pas où se trouve sa place ...Elle est totalement brisée , broyée ... Et toi tu l'as terrorisée . Et ça . Ca ne va rien apporter de bon .. ..

Puis la , la mère et la fille partirent se coucher ...

Maddy quand à elle était parti chez Stiles . Elle sonna et c'est Stiles lui même qui lui ouvrait la porte

Stiles : Maddy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu veux entrer ?

Maddy : Oui s'il te plaît

Stiles : Tu ne devais pas dîner chez Allison ce soir ?

Maddy : Si . J'y ai été Stiles et figures toi que ce ne sera pas la soirée qui figurera dans mon top ten

Stiles : J'y crois pas . Tu as un top ten ?

Maddy : Oui . Pas toi ?

Stiles : Si bien sur ... Mes meilleures soirées . C'est simple , je les ai toutes passées avec toi ...

Maddy s'efforça de sourire mais elle y arrivait pas . Stiles le remarquait de suite .

Stiles : Hey Maddy . Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Tu as les yeux rouges comme si tu avais pleuré . Tu as l'air en colère . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez Allison .

Maddy : Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ça

Stiles : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ... Maddy . Répond moi s'il te plaît ...

Maddy : Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais uniquement si tu réponds aux miennes d'accord

Stiles : Bien sûr tout ce que tu voudras ... Je t'écoute

Maddy : Mais pas ce soir . Je suis fatiguée et je ne me sens pas très bien ...

Stiles : Tu veux rester dormir ici . J'ai de la place et le lit est assez grand pour deux ...

Maddy : Tu es sur que ça te dérange pas . Et ton père , il va pas te tuer pour ça

Stiles : Non . T'inquiète pas mon père est cool ... Et toi , tes parents , ils vont pas envoyer les flics

Maddy : Je leur enverrais une message en disant que la soirée s'est éternisée et que je reste dormir sur place ... Et je te rappelle que ton père est Shérif Stiles ...

Stiles : C'est pas faux ... Alors tu restes ?

Maddy : Oui . Merci Stiles .

Stiles : Cool

Puis les deux jeunes se rendirent dans la chambre de Stiles .

Maddy : Dis . Tu pourrais juste me prêter un tee shirt et éventuellement un bas de survet

Stiles : Tiens regarde la commode derrière toi . Il y a des fringues dedans . T'as qu'à te servir . La salle de bain est sur la gauche en sortant ... Tu peux prendre une douche . Te brosser les dents . Enfin tu vois , tu es ici chez toi " lui faisant un sourire avec son clin d'oeil en coin "

Maddy : Merci Stiles . C'est gentil .

Maddy prit les vêtements , se rendit dans la salle de bain , prit une douche . Elle enfila les vêtements de Stiles . Elle était nue en dessous car c'était pour elle un pyjama et Maddy dormait toujours nue sous ses pyjamas , sauf quand il s'agissait de nuisette . Puis elle revint dans la chambre de Stiles , les cheveux encore humides ...

Maddy : Tu dors de quel côté du lit Stiles .

Stiles : Côte mur . Ca t'embête ?

Maddy : Non , pas du tout ...

Puis les deux jeunes se mirent au lit . Stiles de son côté , sur le dos avec son bras gauche derrière sa tête . Maddy était elle aussi sur le dos avec son bras droit sous sa tête . C'était assez drôle à voir . Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs . Et voilà maintenant qu'ils avaient même des gestes communs . Mais Maddy n'arrivait pas à dormir . Alors celle ci se tournait vers Stiles . Un Stiles qui était torse nu . Elle posa sa tête sur son torse , une de ses mains était posée sur son abdomen , tandis que la seconde était posée sous sa joue a elle ... Stiles ne dit rien et la laissait faire . Puis naturellement il passa son bras autour d'elle et sa main gauche était venue se poser sur le bassin de Maddy ..

.  
>Stiles : Maddy ? Qu'est ce que .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?<p>

Puis à cette qusetion , Maddy se redressa

Maddy : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Ça te dérange que je pose ma tête sur ton torse

Stiles : Non , non , non . C'est pas ça ... C'est ...

Maddy : Stiles , crache le morceau . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles : Tu es .. Tu es nue sous tes vêtements .. Je veux dire tu ne portes rien .. T'es ...

Maddy : Je suis nue , j'ai compris Stiles . Si ça te perturbe autant , je t'emprunte un caleçon

Puis celle ci commençait à se lever pour aller à la comode

Stiles : Non surout pas ... Enfin ... Fais pas ça ... Pfff ... c'est toi qui voit au final ... Tu ...

Puis celui ci gêné , ne dit plus rien mais une fois de plus il avait réussit à faire sourire Maddy . Puis celle ci revient se coucher mais s'était mise à l'écart de Stiles . Celui ci était surprit et abasourdi

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Je m'éloigne , je ne voudrais pas te perturber d'avantage " fit elle lui souriant "

Stiles : Même pas en rêve . Je vais bien . Tout est ok . Stiles va bien .. Allez viens là " fit il lui tendant les bras "

Puis Maddy se blottit à nouveau contre Stiles .

Maddy : Tu sais Stiles . Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles . C'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus et te violer ... Sauf ... Si c'est ce que tu veux " le taquina t'elle "

Stiles : Attend quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ... Tu ...

Maddy : Relaxe Stiles ... Je te fais marcher et toi tu cours . T'es trop mignon .

Stiles sourit , puis il commençait à prendre conscience que plus il connaissait Maddy , plus il la voulait près de lui . Il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux ... Puis il se mit à la fixer . Mais Maddy sentit son regard se poser sur elle

Maddy : Stiles ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

Stiles : Je ne te fixe pas

Maddy : Je peux le sentir ... Ça me met mal à l'aise .

Puis Maddy plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles . Puis celui ci lui caressa la joue avec douceur et Maddy vint poser sa main sur la sienne . Puis il lui sourit et là sans réfléchir , il déposa un baiser doux et subtil sur ses lèvres .. Mais Maddy eu un recul .

Stiles : Je .. Je suis désolé .. J'aurais pas du . Excuse moi Maddy

Maddy : Non ... C'est ... C'est pas toi Stiles .. C'est juste que ... Ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous

Stiles : Comment tu peux dire ça avant même d'avoir essayé ?

Maddy : Il y a encore des choses que tu ignores sur moi Stiles .. Et je ... Crois moi , ne rend pas les choses compliquées s'il te plaît ...

Stiles : Pas de souci Maddy ... Je comprend " fit il déçu et quelque part blessé "

Maddy savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse . Et surtout pas de Stiles . Elle était une chasseuse , son meilleur ami était un loup-garou et son père le shérif de Beacon Hills ... Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas tomber amoureuse de lui .

Mais face au regard de celui ci , elle se sentait mal et culpabilisait . Alors elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle pour le " rassurer " tout en lui murmurant _" merci "_ .

Stiles répondit à son étreinte et murmurant à son tour _" pas de souci , j'attendrais "_ .

Puis les deux jeunes se couchèrent côte à côte . Bras dessus dessous . Ils étaient bien et n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler ou de se regarder pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient ou ressentaient . Puis , plus tard , ce sont leurs jambes qui se croisèrent , l'une en dessous de l'autre . Et c'est sur un doux sourire aux lèvres , tout en se fixant mutuellement , que les deux jeunes partirent dans les bras de Morphée .


	7. Journée sous pression

Il était déjà 7h30 et Stiles et Maddy n'étaient toujours pas réveillés . Quand soudain le shérif cria le nom de son fils du rez de chaussée , puis frappa à sa porte avant de rentrer .. Stiles fit réveillé par le cri de son père et Maddy fit réveillé par un Stiles qui se leva aussi vite qu'une fusée ... Ils se fixèrent et se levèrent illico presto , tout en sortant ensemble , instantanément :

_**" on est mal ... "** _

Mais le shérif les avait déjà surpris au lit ...

Stiles : Hey papa salut ... Déjà rentré ? " fit il gêné , frottant sa main derrière sa tête "

Shérif : Tu m'expliques Stiles ...

Stiles : Oh ... Oh ... Ça " montrant son lit totalement défait " . C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois papa ... On a ... Elle a ... Il s'est rien passé ... T'es fou ...

Puis Maddy fixait Stiles totalement incrédule avant de poser son regard vers le père de Stiles , mal à l'aise ...

Maddy : Bonjour Mr Stilinski ...

Shérif : Maddy je suppose

Maddy : Oui , c'est ça ...

Celle ci regardant autour d'elle , comprit la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait ...

Maddy : Oui ... Heu ... Ça ... C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez Monsieur Stilinski ... J'ai pas ... On a ... Je vous jure ... Jamais de la vie ...Ce que je veux dire , c'est que j'ai pas couché avec votre fils ... " lâcha t'elle d'une vitesse , sans respirer , sous les yeux ébranlés de Stiles , bouche ouverte "

On aurait dit le double de Stiles réincarné en femme ...

Puis Stiles se tournait à nouveau vers son père ...

Stiles : Tu vois , on a rien fait . Elle a pas couché avec moi . Elle a juste dormi dans mon lit . Dormi et rien d'autre

Maddy : C'est bon Stiles . Je pense que ton père a comprit là.

Shérif : Oui , c'est bon Stiles , j'ai saisis .

Stiles : Ok tout va bien alors ...

Shérif : Non . Tout va pas bien Stiles .

Stiles : Bas pourquoi ça ...

Shérif : Parce qu'il est bientôt 8h00 et vous êtes toujours pas prêt . Alors dépêchez vous de vous préparer sinon vous allez finir par être en retard pour le Lycée ...

Stiles : Oui t'as raison . Allez Maddy ...

Mais quand Stiles se tournait , Maddy n'était plus là . En effet face à la situation gênante qu'elle était en train de vivre , celle ci en avait profiter pour s'éclipser quand Stiles parlait avec son père ...Histoire de pas se faire remarquer ... Elle avait déjà assez honte ... Maddy était déjà prête , elle attendait Stiles dans la cuisine . En attendant , le Shérif lui tenait compagnie ..

Shérif : Alors Maddy . Tu étais où avant de venir à Beacon Hills .

Maddy : En fait , je n'étais pas très loin . Je vivais à Allston ...

Shérif : Et pourquoi vous avez déménagé ...

Mais face à cette question, Maddy referma son visage instantanément , trifouillant son bracelet . C'était un réflexe . Ce que le shérif ne comprit pas sur le moment ... Mais quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle avait déménagé , elle savait que c'était en rapport avec son frère , alors le deuil , la colère , la torture psychologique reprenait le dessus ... Comme un rituel , une habitude ... Et le shérif remarqua bien qu'il avait été indiscret ...

Shérif : Excuse moi , je ne voulais pas être indiscret ... Donc toi et Stiles ...

Maddy : Oh .. Non .. Il n'y a rien entre nous . On est juste amis . Des bons amis , rien de plus ...

Shérif : Tu sais , tu lui ressembles beaucoup .. Quand tu as voulu t'expliquer , c'est drôle , mais j'ai cru voir mon fils ...

Maddy : D'ailleurs , à propos de ça . Je voudrais m'excuser

Shérif : Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal .

Maddy : Non , bien sur que non . Mais vous êtes arrivés et vous nous avez surpris ... Dans le même lit et enlacés qui plus est ... Stiles aurait du vous prévenir que je dormais chez vous .

Shérif : Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi chez toi tout simplement .

Maddy : Parce qu'hier j'étais invitée à un repas de dernière minute . Stiles a voulu que j'y aille .. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas chez vous pour dîner .

Shérif : Oui Stiles m'a expliqué . Et alors ce repas ?

Maddy : Disons que ça s'est pas si bien passé que ça ... Ça a même été horrible en fait et jamais je ne voudrais avoir à revivre ça ... Tout ça pour vous dire qu'après cette soirée , j'avais besoin d'un ami . Parce que je n'avais ni l'envie , ni le courage d'affrontter mes parents . On ne s'entend pas vraiment vous savez ... Je me sentais assez mal comme ça pour en plus supporter les sermons de mes parents ... Alors j'ai pas réfléchi et je suis venue voir la seule personne qui me comprenne ... Votre fils Stiles .. Parce que sincèrement , je ne me sentais vraiment pas de rentrer chez moi . Puis Stiles m'a proposé de dormir chez vous ... On aurait du vous appeler ou vous prévenir , c'est vrai , alors je tiens vraiment à m'excuser Mr Stilinski pour ce malentendu ...

Shérif : Ça va Maddy . C'est rien ... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça . Mais à l'avenir , si mon fils ne me prévient pas , fais le s'il te plaît , pour nous éviter à tous des situations gênantes " fit il lui donnant sa carte avec son numéro de mobile "

Maddy : Bien sur .. Je le ferais ..

Puis Stiles arriva la bouche en fleur ..

Stiles : Ça y est tu es prête Maddy ? On peut y aller

Maddy : Oui Stiles .. Mais je te rappelle que j'ai ma voiture

Stiles : Tu pourras la récupérer ce soir .. Enfin c'est toi qui voit Maddy ...

Maddy : Allez pourquoi pas ... D'accord Stiles ... Mais c'est moi qui conduit alors

Stiles : Conduire ma Jeep ... Tu sais l'embrayage n'est pas souple et elle a quelques défauts . Elle n'est pas simple à diriger .

Shérif : Stiles ... " fit il avec un regard l'air de dire - elle veut conduire ta voiture laisse la faire - "

Stiles : Ok c'est bon . Mais fais gaffe , elle accroche quand on passe en seconde .

Maddy : Je devrais m'en sortir Stiles mais merci ... Au revoir Mr Stilinski ...

Stiles : A ce soir papa

Shérif : A plus tard les jeunes .. Et prudence sur la route . Elles sont glissantes

Maddy : Je ferais attention Shérif ...

Les deux jeunes étaient en voiture , et partirent pour le Lycée . Puis arriva le moment ou Maddy devait passer la seconde et bizarrement , celle ci n'avait pas accroché

Stiles : J'y crois pas . Comment t'as fait ça ?

Maddy : Comment j'ai fais quoi Stiles ?

Stiles : Pour passer la seconde sans qu'elle n'accroche

Maddy : Je sais pas . Ma façon de conduire peut être " fit elle lui souriant suivi d'un clin d'oeil "

Stiles : Ouai , c'est ça . Moque toi ...

Puis le silence se fit pendant cinq longues bonnes minutes , ce qui mit Maddy mal à l'aise ..

Maddy : Stiles ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne dis plus rien , ça ne te ressemble pas ...

Stiles : Il y a quelque chose qui me travaille ... Une question que j'aimerais te poser ...

Maddy : Bas vas y je t'écoute

Stiles : Tu es sure parce que je suis pas certain que ça te plaise .

Maddy : Vas y . Dis moi Stiles ...

Stiles : Voilà ... Je t'ai entendu discuter avec mon père tout à l'heure ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé chez Allison ...

Puis Maddy se terra dans son silence avant de reprendre .

Maddy : J'ai pas envie d'en parler Stiles ... Tu te rappelles hier soir , je t'ai dis que tu ne savais pas tout à propos de moi ... C'est de ça dont il s'agit ...

Stiles : Mais t'avais l'air tellement mal et j'ai pas aimé que tu sois comme ça . Dis moi s'il te plaît ce qui s'est passé . Est ce qu'ils ... Est ce qu'ils t'ont fais du mal ?

Puis la Maddy se tournait vers Stiles , surprise ...

Maddy : Non ! Bien sur que non . Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ... Ecoute Stiles ... Laisse tomber d'accord ... S'il te plaît ... N'insiste pas ... Je veux juste ... Je veux juste oublier cette soirée .. Tu crois que tu peux faire pareil

Stiles : Ok ... Comme tu veux ... Je n'insiste pas .

Puis les deux jeunes arrivèrent sur le parking du Lycée et sortirent de la Jeep . Puis Maddy balançait les clés à Stiles .

Stiles : Maddy ?

Maddy : Quoi .

Stiles : Tu sais que quoi que tu dises , tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi ...

Maddy : Oui et c'est bien ça le problème Stiles ... " répondit elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de blesser Stiles "

Puis elle parti sans se retourner ... Stiles n'avait pas comprit sa réaction . Il ignorait pourquoi elle était comme ça , alors que la veille au soir , elle était venue se réfugier dans ses bras ... Et c'est un Stiles totalement perturbé et déboussolé qui allait en cours ...

C'était l'heure de leur première pause . Tous les ados se retrouvaient dans le couloir du Lycée . Stiles était avec Maddy et Scott et Lydia avec Allison . Maddy n'était pas très à l'aise avec Scott depuis qu'elle pensait savoir pour lui et celui ci le sentit à des kilomètres ... Mais il ne lui avait rien fait , alors elle le laissa tranquille ... Puis là , les deux filles avancèrent jusqu' à leurs amis . Allison traînait des pieds car elle ne voulait pas affronter Maddy . Pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille chez elle avec ses parents .. Mais voilà , Maddy croisa le regard d'Allison , alors la fille Argent tenta une approche ...

Allison : Hey ... Salut ... Est ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ...

Maddy : Est ce que je suis obligée ...

Allison : Non ... Mais ça prendra que deux minutes .. S'il te plaît

Maddy : Deux minutes ... Pas plus ...

Puis les deux filles partirent au loin . Et Lydia , Scott et Stiles , se regardèrent , inquiets et se demandaient qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il y est autant de tension entre les deux amies . Car oui , l'alpha avait très bien ressenti la tension mais aussi de la colère ...

Scott : Stiles , tu sais ce qui se passe

Stiles : Non , mon pote j'en sais rien . J'ai bien tenté une approche ce matin , mais Maddy s'est enfermé dans son silence .. Elle m'a carrément envoyé bouler ... Ça lui ressemble pas vraiment tu vois

Scott : Je suis désolé . Mais qu'est qui a bien pu se passer hier soir pour qu'elles soient comme ça aujourd'hui ...

Lydia : Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tend les oreilles Scott . Est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que t'es un loup - garou

Scott : Je peux pas faire ça , ce serait comme les espionner

Lydia : Ah oui ... Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu le fais Scott . T'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour la bonne cause .

Stiles : Elle a raison . On doit savoir ce qui se passe . Je supporte pas de voir Maddy dans cet état ... En fait , je vois bien qu'elle souffre . Qu'elle va pas bien mais j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi . A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler , elle se referme complètement ... Je sais pas ... C'est ...

A ces mots et face à la détresse de son ami , Scott tendit les oreilles et se concentra sur la voix des deux jeunes femmes ...

Maddy : Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Allison . C'est ton père qui t'envoie ? Pour me dire de rien raconter sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir . Car si c'est le cas , t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien ... Comment expliquer que le père de mon amie ... D'une fille m'ai questionné violemment avant de se battre avec moi ...

Allison : Non , ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père ... S'il savait que je suis sur le point de te dire ce que j'ai découvert , il ne serait certainement pas d'accord ...

Maddy : Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ... M'apitoyer pour pouvoir mieux me manipuler comme tu l'as fais hier soir ... Ou peut être que tu veux jouer avec mon esprit torturé comme l'a fait ton père ... Je vous ai tout dis .. Tout ce que je savais . Après quelles sont les intentions de mes parents . Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée Allison !

Allison : Ok ! J'ai fais des erreurs .. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce que fait mon père

Maddy : " criant " Mais tu savais ... " puis reprenant calmement " . Mais tu savais ce qu'il avait en tête ..

Allison : Non j'en savais rien . Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste discuter et te poser des questions sur ta famille ... Il voulait en connaître d'avantage . Je savais pas qu'il te pousserait à bout et que vous alliez en venir aux mains ...

Maddy : Et bas tu sais quoi . Si c'était à refaire , j'agirais de la même façon

Allison : Et je ne t'en voudrais pas car il a vraiment dépassé les bornes ... Mais je suis contente que tu l'es remise à sa place et par k.o en plus . Je crois que personne n'y était arrivé auparavant ...

Maddy : Parce que ça te fait sourire .. Je devrais me sentir flattée c'est ça ... Ton père a outre passé ses droits en agissant comme il l'a fait . Il a parlé de choses qu'il ne fallait pas Allison ... Pourquoi ...Pourquoi vous faites ça ? ... Qu'est ce que je vous ai fais ?

Allison : Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi une famille de chasseur aussi importante que la tienne venait de s'installer à Beacon Hills alors que vous vous êtes fais oublier au cours des deux dernières années ...

**[ Aparté ]**

**Puis Stiles vit la tête de Scott se décomposer **

**Stiles : Scott qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**Scott : Maddy .. Sa famille . Ce sont des chasseurs Stiles ...**

**Stiles : Quoi ... C'est impossible , on l'aurait su ... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout Scott **

**Scott : Elle .. Elle s'est battue avec Chris ... Elle l'a mit hors jeu ... **

**Stiles : Quoi ! Je te l'avais dis . Une petite ninja Maddy ...**

**Puis Scott tendit à nouveau ses oreilles ... **

**[ Fin aparté ]**

Maddy : Quoi ! De quoi tu parles ? Comment ça , on s'est fait oublier ? Deux ans .. C'est le jour ... C'est ... Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ..

Allison : Alors tu disais vrai à propos de tes parents ... Vous ne vous entendez vraiment pas ...

Maddy : Crache le morceau Allison ... Allison ! " cria t'elle , les yeux humides par les larmes qui commençaient à monter "

Allison : Je ... Mad ...

Maddy : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Allison : Tes parents sont ici parce qu'ils savent qui a tué ton frère et ils sont là pour le venger ... Ils l'ont su le soir de ton votre attaque ... Tes parents te mentent depuis tout ce temps Maddy ... Je suis vraiment désolée

Maddy : Quoi ! Je te crois pas ... Ils ne m'auraient pas fais ça ... Pas si ça concernait Alec ... Jamais ... Alors si c'est encore une ruse de ton père , c'est pas drôle Allison ... Ça me fait pas rire ... Vous pouvez pas m'inviter chez vous , faire les gentils , pour me torturer psychologiquement et après me balancer ça ... C'est quoi , un genre de test , c'est ça ? Je te crois pas ... Mes parents ... Ils ... Ils me l'auraient dis ...

Allison : C'est pas un test Maddy .. C'est la vérité .. Je suis vraiment désolée ... Tiens , tout est expliqué là dedans " fit elle lui tendant un dossier avec pleins de documents "

Mais Maddy ne le prenait pas . Le prendre aurait signifié que ses parents l'avaient trahi et qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à Beacon Hills juste pour changer d'air . Et ça Maddy ne pourrait pas le supporter , car prendre ce dossier reviendrait à prendre conscience de la réalité . La mort de son frère n'était pas anodine . Il s'agissait d'un meurtre ... Puis là , elle commençait à laisser tomber ses larmes qui roulèrent le long de sa joue et Allison avait le coeur serré en la voyant comme ça . Alors elle décidait de la prendre dans ses bras mais Maddy était trop en colère et la repoussa violemment

Maddy : Ne t'approches pas de moi !. Ne crois pas que parce que tu m'as confié certaines choses , ça efface ce qui s'est passé hier soir ... J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître ... Va t'en ...

Allison : Maddy ...

Maddy : Va t'en je te dis ! " lui hurlant dessus "

Puis Allison partit sans rejoindre Scott et les autres . Maddy elle tomba au sol . Pleurant . Lydia avait couru pour rejoindre Allison . Et Scott suivi tandis que Stiles , lui se précipitait vers Maddy et l'aida à se relever ... La tenant par les bras ...

Stiles : Maddy ! Tu vas bien . Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Parle moi s'il te plaît .. Dis quelque chose .

Puis là , elle relevait la tête , fixait Stiles avec un regard noir . Ce qui le refroidit et la lâcha aussitôt en se reculant d'un pas ...

Maddy : Va t'en Stiles .. Laisse moi tranquille

Stiles : Maddy ... S'il te plaît , fais pas ça ...

Maddy : Fais pas quoi Stiles hein ...

Stiles : Ne me tourne pas le dos ...

Maddy : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de moi Stiles ... C'est vrai après tout tu vivais bien ta vie tranquillement avant de me connaître . Alors qu'est ce que j'ai changé dans ta vie hein ... Tu peux m'expliquer ... Parce qu'au final , tout ce que je t'ai apporté c'est de la douleur . De l'incompréhension et des complications

Stiles : Tu dis n'importe quoi ... Tu veux savoir ce que tu as changé dans ma vie . Je vais te le dire ... Avant je ne sortais jamais . Je ne profitais pas de la vie parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas et que j'avais personne avec qui le faire . J'ai tout le temps eu l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard . Le petit con hyperactif dont tout le monde veut se débarasser ... Et puis t'as débarqué à Beacon Hills , et les choses ont commencé à changer pour moi .. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie , en te parlant , j'avais la sensation d'être quelqu'un de normal ... Je ME sentais normal . Pas jugé , pas incompris ..Pour une fois j'avais pas l'impression de faire chier mon monde en racontant mes histoires .. En étant moi même tout simplement parce qu'avec toi j'ai pas besoin de me cacher Maddy ... Je me sentais enfin à ma place et en paix avec moi même ..

Maddy : C'est faux ... Tu avais Scott et tu l'as toujours . Je veux dire vous avez grandi ensemble

Stiles : C'est vrai . Mais depuis qu'il est avec Allison , c'est plus pareil .. Et je peux comprendre , il est amoureux ...

Maddy : Tu es sur qu'il s'agit juste d'Allison ... Et puis c'est toi Stiles aussi et ton comportement avec moi .. Tu es toujours là à être gentil , prévenant et t'inquiéter et même à prendre soin de moi ... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Je ne veux pas ...

Stiles : Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude je sais . Mais avec le temps tu apprendras Maddy

Maddy : Il n'y a pas que ça Stiles

Stiles : Alors quoi ! Dis moi

Maddy : C'est juste que je peux pas laisser entrer quelqu'un dans ma vie ... Ça voudrait dire ... Ce serait prendre le risque de le perdre pour une raison ou une autre . Et je ne suis pas prête pour ça ... Carrément pas prête ... J'ai déjà tellement perdu Stiles ... Je ... Je peux pas ...

Stiles : Mais de quoi tu parles ... Quel secret caches tu et dont tu ne veux pas parler ... Je vois bien que ça te bouffe l'existence alors parle moi s'il te plaît ...

Maddy :T'as pas compris hein .. Il y a certaines choses qui doivent restées enterrées Stiles ! Et puis je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi . Tu me connais que depuis quelques semaines et tu t'attaches ... Et j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça parce que tu sais que j'ai du mal avec certains sentiments . Certaines émotions ... Alors dis moi ... Pourquoi t'es comme ça Stiles ? Pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à moi ...

Stiles : Je pensais que c'était évident ... D'autant plus avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir .. Si je suis comme ça avec toi , c'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Maddy ...

Maddy : Dis pas n'importe quoi Stiles ... Tu n'as que seize ans ! Que sais tu de l'amour ...

Stiles : Je suis amoureux de toi , tu comprends ça .. Je t'aime .. C'est ce que je ressens . Ce ne sont pas les mots qui comptent mais ce qu'on a dans le coeur ... Et je sais ce que je ressens au plus profond Maddy ...

Maddy : Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi Stiles ...

Stiles : Et pourquoi Maddy , hein !

Maddy : Parce qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble Stiles ... Je ne suis pas faite pour toi ... Crois moi , tu mérites quelqu'un d'autre ... Alors oublie ça ...

Stiles : Comment tu peux savoir ce qui est bon pour moi Maddy

Maddy : Mais parce que je me connais Stiles .. Je sais qui je suis et comment je suis ... Le mieux que tu aies à faire c'est de m'oublier et d'oublier toute cette conversation

Stiles : Comment tu peux me demander de faire un truc pareil Maddy . Je peux pas . Tu crois que c'est en claquant des doigts que je vais faire disparaître mes sentiments

Maddy : Débrouilles toi comme tu veux Stiles , mais oublie moi . Parce que pour ma part c'est ce que je vais faire ...

Puis celle ci , pleurant commençait à partir quand Stiles l'interrompit et l'attrapa par le bras

Stiles : Attend

Puis là il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et embrassa Maddy douloureusement . Mais celle ci le repoussait violemment ... Le poussant et lui mettant une gifle ... Stiles bien sur , fut blessé par ce geste mais ne lâcha rien pour autant

Stiles : Ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti Maddy . Regarde moi et dis moi dans les yeux que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et après je te foutrais la paix ! Dis le !

Puis la Maddy fixa son regard dans le sien

Maddy : Stiles . Je ne t'aime pas " répondit elle froidement "

Puis Stiles recula d'un pas , baissant le regard , laissant échapper une larme le long de sa joue

Stiles : Très bien ... Je ne te retiens pas alors Maddy Chastel ...

Puis Stiles parti de son côté et Maddy en fit autant ... Celle ci était totalement ravagée . Elle décidait de quitter les cours et se réfugia au cimetière . Elle coupa à travers les bois , marchant d'un pas rapide et accélérant un peu plus jusqu'à courir , jusqu'à tomber et s'écrouler de fatigue , tout en pleurant et tapant du poing au sol , en laissant échapper un cri de douleur ... Car Maddy avait mal , elle avait le coeur en miette et c'est Stiles qui en fit les frais . Elle devait se montrer dure et ferme envers lui pour qu'il puisse la laisser " partir " . Car Maddy ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre . Elle qui avait déjà tant perdu et qui venait en plus d'apprendre un secret qui concernait ses parents ... Elle était vraiment à bout de nerfs ... Bien sur qu'elle savait que Stiles était sincère quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait . Elle n'en doutait pas . Mais comment lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas être avec lui parce que c'est une chasseuse et qu'en étant avec elle sa vie serait constamment en danger .. Mais bien sur , elle ignorait que celui ci mettait sa vie en danger chaque jour pour aider Scott et toute la meute à combattre le surnaturel ... Comment pourrait elle savoir . Oui elle avait supposé des choses chez les Argent la veille mais elle n'en avait pas eu la confirmation , ni la preuve ...

Après s'être calmée , elle se releva et se dirigea au cimetière . Puis elle se trouva devant la tombe de son frère ...

_" Alec , _

_Aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne journée ... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer . Ces deux derniers jours ont vraiment été les plus mauvais depuis que je suis ici , à Beacon Hills ... Mon amie Allison , du moins je le croyais s'est joué de moi . Elle m'a invité à manger chez elle hier soir et le repas a viré au cauchemar . Son père a profité de ma faiblesse pour me questionner sur notre famille . Sur toi ... J'ai pas compris pourquoi ... Puis on en est venu aux mains . On s'est battu et bizarrement j'ai réussi à le mettre à terre ... Et puis j'ai découvert que papa et maman m'ont menti ... Depuis le tout premier jour de ta mort , ils me mentent et je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir face à tout ça .. Est ce qu'ils ont fait ça pour me punir ? Pour me protéger ... J'en sais rien et ça me tue à petit feu . Si tu savais comme je suis perdue et totalement démunie ... Au moins avec toi , je ne me posais pas toutes ces questions parce la vie était simple à tes côtés ... Alec ... J'en peux plus " laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues " ... Aujourd'hui je sais juste que j'ai mal et que je suis en colère ... Je n'arrive pas à canaliser tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à surmonter le fait de t'avoir perdu ... Et jamais je ne pourrais ... C'est ... C'est trop dur et je suis tellement fatiguée ... Tellement épuisée de tout ça .. Et au moment où je commençais à peine à sortir un peu la tête de l'eau . Tout a volé en éclat ... Chaque jour je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour attiser autant de haine et pourquoi le destin continue de s'acharner comme ça sur moi ... Je n'ai que seize ans ! Tu te rappelles de Stiles ... Le garçon au prénom original ... Aujourd'hui il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi et je l'ai rejeté .. Je l'ai rejeté parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser rentrer dans ma vie ... Comment je pourrais ... C'est vrai , si je le laissais faire , je vivrais en permanence avec cette boule au ventre parce que j'aurais toujours peur que la mort vienne le chercher ... Car c'est toujours ce qui fini par arriver , pas vrai ... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça ... Tu n'es qu'un enfant et tu ne comprends sans doute même pas ce que je raconte ... Mais c'est pas grave parce que moi ça me soulage .. En te parlant j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi ... Je ne peux pas me confier à nos parents .. Ils ne me comprennent pas .. Ils ne m'aiment pas ... Et je n'ai personne à qui me confier car personne ne pourrait me comprendre ... Tu es le seul qui puisse me soulager de tous mes maux Alec , mais parler devant une tombe , est tellement libérateur mais tellement destructeur ... Parce que je me rend compte à quel point tout ça est vrai . A quel point je sais que tu es mort ... Parce que je t'aime tellement , que tu hantes chaque nuit mes pensées et que tu étais tout pour moi Alec ... Je suis née avec toi et la mort m'a emporté cette nuit là avec toi ... Les méchants connaissent ma faiblesse et n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir pour m'atteindre ... Et cette faiblesse , c'est toi ... TU es ma plus grande faiblesse Alec ... Alors est ce que je devrais te laisser partir pour pouvoir avancer ... Je ne sais pas .. Je ne sais plus ... Je suis perdue ... Mais sache une chose ... Jamais , tu m'entends . Jamais je ne quitterais ... Comment le pourrais je ... Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant . J'aimerais récupérer ma voiture chez Stiles avant qu'il ne rentre du Lycée .. Je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter ... Te parler m'a fait beaucoup de bien ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime Alec ... On se voit bientôt ... " _

Puis Haly se releva . Frotta son jean afin d'enlever la poussière et s'apprêtait à partir . Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main ... Puis quittait le cimetière et arrivée à l'entrée , celle ci percuta une personne sans s'en rendre compte . Elle avait la tête baissée , le visage triste et les yeux encore rouges ... Il s'agissait de Derek et celui ci avait laissé ses oreilles indiscrètes traîner quand il entendit des pleurs et avait tout entendu de la détresse et du mal être de Maddy ... Il était très perturbé qu'une ado puisse avoir autant à supporter sur ses épaules ... Puis Maddy allait pour s'excuser ...

Maddy : Je suis désolée " fit elle sans même regarder qui se trouvait devant elle "

Derek : C'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois fais attention .

Puis Maddy reconnu la voix , leva son visage , surprise

Maddy : Derek ? Qu'est ce que ... Est ce que tu me suis ?

Derek : Non Maddy , je ne te suis pas ... J'ai de la famille ici .

Maddy le regardait avec désolation ... Puis fixa Derek un moment , totalement ailleurs ... Puis elle se ressaisit .

Maddy : Je suis désolée ... Pour ta famille

Derek : Merci ...

Maddy : Je serais bien restée à discuter mais tu n'as sans doute pas envie de te traîner une ado dans les pattes qui s'attire que des ennuis ... Et je dois passer récupérer ma voiture chez Stiles avant qu'il ne rentre ...

Derek : Stiles Stilinski ?

Maddy : Oui . Tu le connais ?

Derek : On peut dire ça oui ...

Maddy : Je ne vais pas te demander comment ou pourquoi . Je sens que je risquerais de le regretter

Derek : Tu es sure que tout va bien Maddy ...

Maddy : Je ... Je suis juste ... Ça va aller ... Faudra bien pas vrai ... C'est ... Je peux plus Derek ... " dit elle commençant à pleurer "

Maddy était tellement fatiguée moralement et physiquement qu'elle ne contrôlait plus aucune de ses émotions ... Derek ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à elle . Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais de la voir là , comme ça devant lui , aussi mal . Aussi fragile . Il était vraiment mal pour elle . Et le pire dans tout ça , c'est qu'il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle parce qu'il pouvait ressentir la moindre parcelle de ses émotions . Comme si il était lié à elle . Alors doucement il s'approcha d'elle ... Mais celle ci recula de deux pas . Il avançait de trois et la prit doucement dans ses bras ... Puis celle ci , à son contact lâcha prise ... Elle pleurait à n'en plus finir mais les bras de Derek la réconfortait . Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer , mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il la comprenait ... Qu'il savait ce qu'elle vivait ... Puis petit à petit Maddy commençait à se calmer ... Puis elle se détacha de Derek ..Se recula d'un pas , le fixa ...

Maddy : Merci ...

Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre verbalement , alors il lui fit juste un signe de la tête ..

Maddy : Je suis désolée , je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ... Ce n'est pas mon genre de pleurer sur l'épaule d'une personne que je connais pas ou connais à peine ..

Derek : C'est rien . Ça va ...

Maddy : Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant ... Faut vraiment que je récupère ma voiture ..

Puis celle ci commençait à partir mais Derek l'interpella

Derek : Maddy attend ... Si tu veux récupérer ta voiture avant que Stiles ne rentre , tu n'y seras jamais . Pas à pied ...

Maddy : Je courrais si il faut ...

Derek : Et tu attraperais la crève en moins de deux secondes parce que tu auras chaud et qu'il fait pratiquement moins deux degrés dehors

Maddy : Alors quoi . Je laisse ma voiture là bas et la récupère demain ...

Derek : Ou alors . Je peux te déposer car je sais où il habite ...

Maddy : Heu ... Je sais pas ... Tu .. Tu ne devais pas aller voir quelqu'un " répondit t'elle , montrant du regard le cimetière "

Derek : Ça peut attendre . Ma famille sera toujours là demain tu sais ... " souriant "

Maddy : D'accord ... Je veux bien alors ... Merci Derek , c'est gentil ...

Derek : Et si jamais tu as besoin .. Pour n'importe quoi ... Je serais là ... Tu n'es pas juste une ado qui s'attire les problèmes ...

Maddy : Merci ...

Puis Maddy suivi Derek jusqu'à sa voiture . Celui ci la déposait devant chez Stiles et celle ci pu récupérer sa voiture . Et au moment où Derek et Maddy allaient partir . Stiles arriva . Mais il était trop tard pour avoir une discussion avec celle ci , car elle avait déjà enclenché la première ... Quand à Derek , lui était déjà loin aussi . Là Stiles descendit de sa voiture totalement perdu ... Déboussolé ... Avec une question lui trottant dans la tête :

_" Comment Maddy connaît Derek Hale " ..._


	8. Sombrer malgré elle

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Maddy s'était éloignée de Stiles . Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter afin qu'il puisse la laissé ... Partir . Bien sur qu'elle ne voulait pas le chasser de sa vie , mais elle savait que si elle agissait comme ça . C'était uniquement pour son bien . Mais bien sur , celui ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille , alors tous les jours , il allait chez elle , et à chaque fois il entendait le même refrain de sa mère

_" Pas aujourd'hui Stiles .. Je suis désolée " _

La mère de Maddy qui n'avait jamais su montrer ses sentiments pour sa fille , était pourtant triste en voyant un Stiles aussi démuni et vulnérable , à chaque fois que celui ci venait frapper à la porte ... Ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas au regard de Maddy qui se trouvait toujours dans la cage d'escalier quand Stiles venait toquer chez elle ... Puis ce jour , le regard de sa mère avait croisé le sien ... Il n'y eu aucun mot . Rien . Juste un regard et Maddy partit dans sa chambre , sans se retourner ...

Puis de une semaine , on était passé à deux . Maddy s'était enfermée dans une sorte de routine solitaire . Elle se levait chaque matin , se préparait pour aller en cours , et comme chaque matin , elle le faisait avant que ses parents ne se lèvent . Elle prenait son petit déjeuner ... Puis comme à chaque fois elle prenait ses affaires pour se rendre au Lycée . Elle ne voyait plus personne , elle faisait tout son possible pour éviter la " clic " comme Stiles avait l'habitude de les appeler . Puis arrivait la fin des cours , elle partait , comme à chaque fois , mettant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles , écoutant " The reason " d'Hoobastank , pour s'enfuir loin de bahut pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle . Et comme chaque fin de journée , elle rentrait , ne s'adressait pas à ses parents et montaient se réfugier dans sa chambre . A regarder des photos , repensant à son frère et toutes ses années auprès de lui . Parfois en riant , d'autre fois laissant échapper une larme et elle se remémorait ...

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

Maddy : Tu vas voir petit canaille si je t'attrape " riait t'elle " .

Alec : Tu m'attraperas pas ... Tu m'attraperas pas " fit il lui tirant la langue "

Maddy : Ah tu crois ça ...

Puis les deux jeunes couraient autour du lit dans la chambre et Maddy réussit à attraper son frère ...

Maddy : Tu vois . Je t'ai attrapé . Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi " fit elle tapotant de son doigt sur le petit nez arrondi de son frère "

Alec : Parce que je cours pas assez vite ...

Maddy : Oui , il y a un peu de ça , mais c'est pas tout . C'est parce que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais mon ange ... Je t'aime ma petite bouille d'amour , tu sais ça .

Alec : Je t'aime aussi " répondit il venant passer ses bras autour de son cou , posant sa tête sur son épaule , et lui glissant un bisou sur la joue "

Puis tous les deux s'allongèrent sur le lit d'Alec et ils se mirent à contempler les étoiles briller au dessus de leur tête . Parce que oui , Maddy , lui avait acheter ses petites étoiles qui brillent qu'on colle au plafond . Et c'était leur petit truc à eux et rien qu'à eux . Ils pouvaient passer des heures allongés à les contempler , tout en se tenant la main . Et un soir , Alec de levait et allait au tiroir de sa table de chevet .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu fais mon petit ouistiti " s'asseyant sur le lit "

Alec : J'ai quelque chose pour toi

Maddy : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Puis là , il lui passa un bracelet autour de son poignet .

Alec : Pour que je sois toujours près de toi ...

Maddy : c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Alec : Oui .. Papa m'a un peu aidé .

Maddy : Il est parfait . Merci mon bébé .

Maddy avait les larmes aux yeux . Elle était très touchée par l'attention de son frère .. Elle le serra fort contre lui . Laissant couler une larme ..

Maddy : Merci mon ange . Jamais je ne le quitterais . Je t'aime tellement petit coeur .

Alec : Je t'aime aussi .

Puis les deux jeunes se firent un très gros câlin ...

En ce temps , tout était simple pour Maddy . Elle n'avait peut être pas l'amour de ses parents , mais elle avait celui de son frère . Et à ses yeux , il n'y avait pas d'égal pour ça car c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin et rien d'autre .

**[ FIN FLASHBACK ]**

En repensant à tout ça , la rage prit le dessus ... Elle savait ce qu'elle avait perdu . Elle savait à quel point elle était vraiment seule ... Maddy se mit à pleurer et à tout balancer dans sa chambre . Puis elle se dirigea vers son mur et y déchira tout ce qui se trouvait dessus jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur UNE photo . Une photo de son frère en train de lui faire la plus belle des grimaces .. Elle caressa la photo du bout de ses doigts , les larmes coulant le long de son visage . Elle la prise avec elle et allait se coucher avec , sans même avoir mangé . Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude à ce qu'elle ne soit plus à table avec eux , alors ils lui préparaient un plateau repas qu'ils prenaient soin de déposer devant sa chambre , sur une desserte ... Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient se coucher , le plateau était toujours là , rempli ... Rien n'avait disparu , ni même bougé ...

Maddy s'était vraiment enfermée dans une spirale infernale . Elle ne dormait quasiment pas . Elle ne mangeait plus . Elle avait perdu du poids et avait le teint maladif . Et tous se amis du Lycée l'avaient remarqué et ils se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour elle . Mais bien sur , elle s'en fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou bien penser . Tout ce qu'elle voulait , c'est qu'on la laisse tranquille ...

Puis trois semaines avaient passés . Et ce jour là Stiles avait décider de s'y prendre différemment pour affronter Maddy . Alors ce jour là , il n'allait pas frapper à la porte . Il allait tout simplement attendre . Et son attente fit récompensée car Maddy sortait enfin de chez elle pour aller en cours . celle ci voulait se rendre à sa voiture , mais Stiles avait fait exprès de se garer derrière elle pour la bloquer . A chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas , Stiles en faisait deux pour la contrer . Maddy était coincée , cette fois ci , elle n'y échapperait pas ..

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu me veux Stiles ... Tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux pas te voir . Il me semblait que le message avait pourtant été clair .

Stiles : Si ... J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux pas me voir .. J'ai saisis . Je veux juste parler .. Deux minutes s'il te plaît , c'est tout ce que je te demande .

Maddy : Tu me laisseras pas tranquille tant que j'aurais pas accepté , pas vrai ?

Stiles : C'est ça et crois moi je suis plutôt doué pour attendre ..

Maddy : Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser ... Allez .. Tourne pas autour du pot Stiles . Dis moi ce que tu veux et ne me demande surtout pas comment je vais !

Stiles : Très bien . Je ne demanderais pas ... Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça .. Pourquoi tu t'isoles .. On s'inquiète pour toi ...

Maddy : C'est pour éviter de genre de problèmes et ce genre de questions justement . Parce que je ne veux surtout pas de votre pitié ... Pour une fois , je voudrais qu'on me fiche la paix ... Est ce que c'est trop demandé !

Stiles : Non .. Bien sur que non .

Puis celui ci commençait à partir avant de se stopper net . Puis il se retournait .

Stiles : Au fait Maddy ... Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu connaissais Derek Hale ... Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

Maddy : Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Stiles .. Tu dis que je te cache des choses .. Mais qu'en est il de toi alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti sur Scott , Lydia et sur .. Sur toi . Tu parles comme si je t'avais menti mais tu es le premier à m'avoir menti avant même de me connaître Stiles ... Alors ne viens pas chez moi pour me faire la morale parce que tu es vraiment mal placé pour me dire ce genre de chose ... Je suis au courant de tous vos petits secrets Stiles ... Et oui . Beacon Hills est une petite ville ...

Stiles : Et toi , tes parents sont des chasseurs ...

Maddy avait été surprise sur le moment car elle ignorait que Stiles savait pour sa famille . Elle pensait qu'Allison leur avait dit après leur dernière discussion trois semaines auparavant . Ou alors s'agissait il de Scott et de ses super capacités ...

Maddy : Comment tu as su pour mes parents ? C'est Allison ?

Stiles : Non , ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ... Et toi comment tu as su ...

Maddy : Je n'en étais pas sûre .. Du moins pas jusqu'à maintenant . Tu n'as fais que confirmer mes doutes ... Peu importe ce que je sais ou pas . Et peu importe ce que vous êtes ... Ça ne change rien pour moi . Je veux rester seule , je veux qu'on me foute la paix Stiles ...

Stiles : Fais pas ça ... Fais pas comme si t'en avait rien à faire car on sait tous les deux que c'est pas le cas ... Que tu te voiles la face Maddy . Je sais qu'au fond tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour toi .. J'ai pas raison ?

Puis celle ci , à ses mots se rapprochait dangereusement de Stiles .

Maddy : Ah oui . Alors éclaire moi monsieur j'ai la science infuse.. Parce que monsieur est le fils du shérif , alors il croit tout savoir sur tout ... Vas y , dis moi Stiles !

Stiles : Tu le fais pour les autres ... Pour moi peut être .. Parce que tu as peur . peur d'ouvrir ton coeur au monde . D'ouvrir ton coeur aux autres ou peut être peur de m'ouvrir ton coeur . Après tout j'en sais rien ... Tu préfères te laisser sombrer et mourir à petit feu plutôt que de prendre le risque de vivre Maddy ! Tu sombres malgré toi et tu sais quoi ? Le jour où tu voudras te relever, il n'y aura plus personne pour le faire ... Tu se ras seule Maddy ... Tu sais que j'ai raison ...

Stiles avait touché un point sensible . Et il avait raison . Maddy s'éloignait de tous ceux qu'elle pouvait apprécier . Tous ceux qu'elle pouvait aimer de peur de devoir les perdre un jour ... Alors elle se laissait sombrer . Oui elle se laissait mourir petit à petit mais elle savait qu'en faisant ça , elle pourrait vivre sans avoir à se soucier de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu aimer ... Elle ne le supporterait pas ..

Maddy : T'as raison Stiles .. Tout ce que tu dis est vrai .. Et c'est parce que c'est vrai que tu dois me laisser partir ... S'il te plaît ...J'ai pas la force , ni le courage de me battre avec toi ... Alors s'il te plaît, délivres moi de ton emprise , je t'en supplie " fit elle laissant couler des larmes de douleur , tout en se tenant au col de la veste de celui ci "

Stiles posa ses mains sur les siennes .

Stiles : J'ai essayé Maddy . Crois moi , j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais je ne peux pas ... J'y arrive pas . Comment je pourrais .. " fit il laissant couler une larme le long de son visage . "

Puis là , maddy , se rapprochait un peu plus de Stiles , le fixait avant de plaquer ses lèvres douloureusement contre les siennes , en pleurant avant de lui murmurer :

_" Tu dois me laisser partir Stiles ... S'il te plaît ... Ne t'accroche pas .. C'est trop dur .. Je n'y arriverais pas ... "_

Puis celle ci partit dans sa voiture , sans se retourner , piétinant la pelouse de son jardin pour pouvoir passer et rejoindre la chaussée . Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes ou plutôt à froides larmes car elle venait de prendre conscience à cet instant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Stiles et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui . Elle partit en le laissant totalement immobile, planté devant chez elle .. Sans doute tétanisé par la peur de perdre celle qu'il aime ... Un Stiles totalement démuni et vulnérable ..

Puis Maddy roulait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait , quand soudainement , elle emprunta le chemin qui menait à l'ancienne bâtisse des Hale .


	9. Piégés

Maddy était arrivée . Elle allait pour frapper à la porte , mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas le temps , car au loin il avait entendu et reconnu le moteur de sa voiture s'approcher . Mais quand celui ouvrit et la vit , il restait figé ... Muet . Maddy , elle , sans se poser de questions , se jeta dans ses bras et accrochait ses bras autour de sa taille comme l'aurait fait une petite soeur à son grand frère ... Derek hésitait toujours avant de lui rendre ses étreintes car il ressentait toujours ce que la jeune ressentait . Et la douleur de Maddy devenait alors la sienne . Mais comme toujours , celui ci répondit à son câlin ...

Maddy : Je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste Derek .

Derek : Ne le sois pas .

Puis , ils se lâchèrent . Derek était toujours aussi " choqué " en voyant Maddy . Ce qui la mise mal à l'aise ... Et ne tardait pas à le lui faire remarquer ..

Maddy : Qu'est ce qu'il y ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Derek : Tu t'es vu Maddy . Tu fais vraiment peur ... Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi ... Ou que tu as mangé ?

Maddy : Quelle importance . Tu n'es pas mon père

Derek : Non , c'est vrai ... Ecoute je t'ai dis que si tu avais besoin , je serais là pour toi . Et je suis là et toi tu m'agresses Maddy . Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais il y eu un long silence ...

Derek : Maddy !

Maddy : C'est mes parents ... Ils .. Ils m'ont menti Derek et je ne sais pas comment réagir .

Derek : Comment ça ? Menti sur quoi ?

Maddy : Ils m'ont caché quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais du et je l'ai appris par hasard ... Et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça . Est ce qu'ils l'ont fait pour me protéger ? Me punir ? Je sais plus quoi penser et ça me tue littéralement ...

Derek : Tu sais , il arrive parfois que nos parents nous mente ... Mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils ne nous aime pas ou qu'ils se fichent de notre avis

Maddy : Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mes parents Derek . Ils ... Je ne pense pas ... Ils ne m'aiment pas

Derek : Tu peux pas dire ça Maddy . Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Maddy : Je le sais .. C'est tout .

Derek : Et c'est pour ça que tu ne te nourris plus ?

Maddy : Non . Ça n'a rien à voir ... Ou peut être que si . En fait que depuis que je suis arrivée ici , tout le monde me ment ... Stiles me ment . Mes parents me mentent . Sans parler d'Allison .. Elle et sa famille détiennent vraiment le trophée du mensonge et de la stupidité ..

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Ils s'est passé quoi ?

Maddy : Disons que je n'ai été un qu'un pion et que son père à profiter de ma faiblesse ...

Derek : Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles Maddy ? Quelle faiblesse ?

Maddy : Rien .. Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec tout ça ... Tu as sans doute tes problèmes à gérer vu que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps dans cette maison ...

Derek : C'est pour ... Pour me sentir proche d'eux ... Ma famille je veux dire ..

Maddy : Oh ... Je suis désolée , j'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je disais ...

Derek : T'en fais pas pour moi . J'ai appris à vivre avec ..

Maddy : Comment ? Comment tu fais Derek ?

Derek : De quoi ?

Maddy : Pour supporter la perte ... La douleur ... Comment tu fais ?

Derek : Je le fais c'est tout parce que j'ai pas le choix . Parce que si je me laisse sombrer , je sais que je n'aurais personne pour relever .. Car comme tu peux le voir , je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut qualifier de " populaire " ... Et les visites ne se bousculent pas vraiment à ma porte ...

Maddy : Je serais là moi ... Pour te relever ... Si tu veux ...

Derek : Tu n'es qu'une enfant Maddy . Comment tu pourrais savoir ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces moments là ...

Mais là , Maddy avait baissé la tête et fuit le regard de Derek , trifouillant son bracelet . Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire , mais Maddy savait très bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de moment puisqu'elle le vivait en permanence avec la mort de son frère .

Derek : Excuse moi Maddy ... Je suis désolé , j'aurais pas du dire ça ...

Maddy : C'est rien Derek , oublie ... Ne t'occupe pas de moi ... Je devrais pas être ici de toute façon ..

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce que tu ne me connais pas . Que tu es plus âgé . Et que tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi ... Tu te rappelles , je suis la fille qui ne s'attire que des problèmes ..

Derek sourit en entendant ça .

Derek : Tu es beaucoup plus que ça , et tu le sais .. Tu ne veux juste pas qu'on le sache ...

Maddy : Peut être ...

Derek et Maddy continuèrent de parler ensemble , et celui avait réussi à la convaincre d'aller manger un morceau en ville ...La nuit était déjà tombée et ils allèrent pour partir quand soudain des coups de feu résonnèrent ...Derek s'était jeté sur Maddy pour la protéger et se retrouvait sur elle .. Celle ci s'était cogné la tête au plancher et était un peu sonnée .

Derek : Tu ne bouges pas d'accord

Celle ci lui fit juste un signe de la tête . Derek essayait de regarder ce qui se passait par la fenêtre , mais c'était le calme total . Personne à l'horizon . Alors il ouvrit la porte et là , il se prit un coup de fusil sur la tempe et tomba au sol ... Puis un homme le souleva et l'emmena avec lui . Mais bien sur Maddy , qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite n'avait pas écouté Derek et vit tout ce qui s'était passé . Alors difficilement elle se relevait et se précipita dehors , derrière l'homme en question ...

Maddy : Hey vous ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lâchez le ...

Puis là , un autre homme se rapprochait d'elle . Qui d'apparence l'était du moins ...Ils étaient trois . Deux âgés d'environ une trentaine d'année et un autre qui aurait pu être leur père ... Il s'agissait du grand père d'Allison . Mais bien sur , personne ne savait que celui ci était en ville ..Tout le monde le pensait encore enfermé dans cet " hôpital " , cloué dans son fauteuil roulant ...

Gérard : Tiens , tiens ... Qui es tu ?

Puis Maddy , ne répondit pas à la question , poussa le vieil homme , le laissant tomber par terre et courrait vers Derek ...

Gérard : Attrapez là !

Puis là , Maddy se fit saisir par le second homme , mais bien sur elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre comme ça . Elle commençait à se battre . Puis Derek commençait à se réveiller et aperçut Maddy en train de mener un combat avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas . Il n'en revenait pas à quel point , elle était habile , agile et mon dieu , elle savait se battre ... Il se lâcha de l'emprise de l'homme qui l'avait assommé et l'assomma à son tour . Maddy venait de se prendre un bon crochet dans la mâchoire et tomba à terre . Derek fonçait vers elle mais trop tard . L'homme qui s'était battu avec elle , l'attrapa par les cheveux , tout en lui pointant son arme sur la tête .

Gérard : Pas un pas de plus Derek ou je la tue ...

Maddy continuait de se débattre , et l'homme qui l'a tenait en joue en avait tellement marre qu'il l'assomma avec son arme ...

Gérard : Allez emmenez les

Derek : Qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est moi que vous voulez , me voilà alors laissez là partir ..

Gérard : Tu vois Derek , le problème avec toi c'est que tu accordes beaucoup trop d'importance à la vie humaine ...

Derek : Ce n'est qu'une gosse , laissez là partir

Gérard : Une gosse ! Tu as vu comment elle se bat , comment elle a ridiculisé un des mes hommes .. Elle est hargneuse et elle sait se battre . Quel genre de gosse est capable de faire ça . A moins ... A moins qu'elle fasse partie d'une famille de chasseurs ... Comment elle s'appelle

Derek : Maddy . C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle

Gérard : Allons Derek . On sait tous les deux comme tu es parano et que tu ne fais confiance à personne . Tu ne laisserais personne entré dans ta vie sans avoir su qui c'était réellement . Tu as du faire des recherches " dit il passant une lame passée dans de l'aconit tue loup sur sa joue "

Derek : Je ne sais rien du tout sur elle ...

Gérard : Tu es sur Derek ? " tout en s'éloignant se dirigeant vers Maddy "

Puis là , il passa derrière elle , attrapa son visage , et commençait à y passer sa lame sur sa joue laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang

Gérard : Allez Derek . Un petit effort , tu es sur que tu ne sais rien ... " continuait il d'insister en enfonçant un peu plus la lame sur la joue de Maddy "

Derek : Chastel ! C'est bon ... Laissez là ... Elle s'appelle Maddy Chastel ... Maintenant foutez lui la paix .

Gérard : Tu vois , c'était pas si compliqué " laissant retomber Maddy au sol " ... Chastel .. Chastel ... Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose .

Puis Gérard tourna son regard dans celui de Derek et commençait à le fixer pendant une minute . Minute qui semblait être une éternité pour Derek ...

Gérard : Incroyable ... Tu l'as connais depuis tout ce temps Derek et tu n'as jamais fais le rapprochement ?

Derek : De quoi vous parlez ?

Gérard : Tu ne sais dont vraiment rien ... Mon pauvre Derek ...

Derek : Non dites moi ! " criait il "

Gérard : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ... Mais pas maintenant Derek . Attendons que notre chère amie soit réveillée . Tu verras , tu vas adorer ...

Puis là , les hommes emmenaient les deux jeunes dans le sous sol de la maison des Hale .. Ils étaient ligotés sur une chaise , assis l'un en face de l'autre ... Gérard arrivait avec un seau d'eau et éclaboussait Maddy au visage afin qu'elle reprenne connaissance ... Puis elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux et aperçu Derek , face à elle , attaché ..

Derek : Je suis désolé ...

Maddy : Quoi !

Puis Maddy , comprenant la situation commençait à se débattre et gesticuler comme une dingue sur sa chaise pour s'en défaire mais rien n'y faisait . Il faut dire qu'ils étaient très bien attachés ..

Maddy : Qu'est ce que vous voulez espèce de grand malade !

Gérard : Surveilles tes paroles petite insolente " fit il lui empoignant le bas du visage "

Puis il la relâcha et celle ci lui cracha au visage . Mauvaise idée , car en retour , il l'avait giflé .

Derek : Maddy ! Je vais vous tuer Argent !

Gérard : Tu as déjà essayé Derek et je suis toujours là ...

Maddy : Argent ? Vous êtes de la famille d'Allison ?

Gérard : C'est ma petite fille , en effet .

Maddy : Vous êtes vraiment une famille de barges . Ça n'a pas suffit à ce que son père s'en prenne à moi , vous vous y mettez aussi ...

Derek : Maddy de quoi tu parles ?

Gérard : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles , je ne suis pas au courant . Pour dire vrai , personne ne sait que je suis de retour à Beacon Hills ...

Derek : Tu veux bien m'expliquer Maddy . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le père d'Allison ...

Maddy : Rien qui ne te concerne Derek ... Laisse tomber d'accord ...

Gérard : Tu as entendu Derek , laisse tomber ...

Derek : Si vous nous disiez pourquoi on est là qu'on puisse partir ...

Gérard : Partir ? T'es pas sérieux Derek

Derek : Vous auriez pu me tuer tout à l'heure mais je suis toujours là . J'en déduis que c'est pour une autre raison si on est là .. On sait que Gérard Argent ne fait pas dans le sentiment...

Gérard : Tu as raison . Au départ j'étais là pour toi . Puis est arrivée cette petite et pas n'importe qui non ... Maddy Chastel , fille d'une des plus grandes familles de chasseur de loups garou ... Descendance du massacre de la bête du Gévaudan ...

Puis là , Derek , fixait Maddy , totalement perdu ... Pourquoi n'avait il pas pu voir qui elle était vraiment ...

Derek : Alors tu es une chasseuse ? ..." demanda t'il déconcerté "

Maddy : Mes parents le sont .. Ils m'ont juste enseigné ... Je ne suis pas comme eux

Gérard : Non , mais tu es pire qu'eux

Maddy : Je n'ai jamais tué personne !

Gérard : Non mais tu es tellement assoiffée de vengeance et de rage que ça finira par arriver . Regarde moi dans droit dans les yeux et oses me dire que tu n'as jamais voulu tuer Scott ou Derek ?

Maddy : Derek ? Pourquoi je voudrais le tuer ...

Gérard : Oh ... Je vois que vous n'êtes pas intimes au point de vous confier vos petits secrets .

Maddy : Bien sur que non , je le connais à peine ...

Gérard : Et pourtant , tu es là . Avec lui , en pleine nuit ...

Maddy ne savait pas répondre face à ça . Puis Gérard se tournait vers Derek

Gérard : Alors comme ça , elle n'est pas au courant .. Tu ne lui as rien dis

Maddy : Me dire quoi ? Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir Derek ?... Derek !

Gérard : Attends , je vais te montrer , ce sera plus explicite ...

Puis là , Gérard prit son épée , celle qui lui servait à découper les loups en deux et la logea dans l'épaule de Derek . Celui ci par la douleur se transforma sous les yeux ahuris de Maddy ... Puis Derek , toujours en loup , relevait la tête et lançait un regard de désolation envers celle ci , qui laissa échapper une larme , le long de sa joue ..

Gérard : Tu vois Maddy . Je vous ai entendu discuter tout à l'heure et tu avais raison . Tout le monde à Beacon Hills te ment ... " toujours la maintenant par le bas du visage "

Mais celle ci dégagea sa tête violemment pour se dégager de l'emprise de Gérard et baissa sa tête à son tour ... Furieuse et perdue ... Derek était un loup- garou et elle était une chasseuse . Comment pourrait elle continuer de le voir après ça ...

Gérard : Tu vois , je te regarde Maddy et je sais ce que tu te dis . Tu t'es fais des amis et l'un d'eux Scott est un loup garou . Lydia une banshee et Allison une chasseuse , tout comme toi , c'est marrant ... Puis il y a Stiles , le petit con hyperactif qui sert à rien ou pas à grand chose .. Après tout , il ne reste qu'un humain

Maddy : La ferme ... Fermez là ...

Gérard : Attend je suis sur que la suite va te plaire . Est ce que tu savais que tu aurais du grandir avec deux frères

Puis là , Maddy se raidit , fixa Gérard , déconcertée

Maddy : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ...

Gérard : Pour ça non plus , tu n'es pas au courant . Décidément , tu dois vraiment te sentir seule Maddy

Derek : Fermez là Argent , ou je vous égorge ... Avec mes dents ...

Gérard : Toujours aussi poétique ... Ne me fais pas rire Derek . Crois moi tu vas adorer la suite , car figures toi , ça te concerne aussi ...

Derek : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Gérard : Crois moi , ça va te plaire

Maddy : Je ne veux rien savoir ... Je ne croirais pas un seul mot sortant de votre bouche  
>Gérard : Tu voudras savoir , ça en vaut le détour ... Derek savais tu que Thalia n'est pas ta mère biologique ..<p>

Puis Derek en entendant ces mots , se redressa direct ...

Gérard : Oui il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de ta famille tout comme Maddy et pourtant tout vous raccorde ... Tout vous lie ...

Maddy : Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

Gérard : J'y viens ... J'y viens ... Il fut un temps Maddy ou tes parents ne s'entendaient plus du tout . Ils avaient même parlé de divorce . Bien sur c'était bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde ... Avant toi , il y aurait du y avoir un fils qui devait venir combler leur bonheur . Mais voilà , ce fils n'était pas comme tout le monde . Quand il est né et qu'il a ouvert les yeux , ils étaient pas bleus ou marrons , non . Ils étaient jaunes Maddy . Tu sais ce que ça signifie n'est ce pas ?

Maddy : Non ... C'est impossible ... Ça peut pas être vrai . Ça voudrait dire ... Non je vous crois pas .

Gérard : Ça voudrait dire que ta mère était elle même un loup garou quand elle a porté et donné naissance à cet enfant .. Elle a voulu croire jusqu'au bout qu'il serait normal mais il ne l'était pas ... Ta mère lui avait transmit le gêne ...

Maddy : Ma mère n'est pas un loup - garou ... Je le saurais

Gérard : Elle ne l'est plus aujourd'hui bien sur . Tu sais comment on redevient soit même

Maddy : On doit tuer celui qui nous a mordu ...

Gérard : Et c'est ce que ta mère a fait . Pendant des mois elle a cherché l'alpha qui l'avait mordu et quand elle l'a trouvé elle l'a déchiqueté elle même avec ses dents d'une rare violence ...

Maddy : Vous mentez ...

Gérard : Tu crois ça

Derek : Ce ne serait pas la première fois ..

Maddy : Qu'est il ... Le bébé , que lui est il arrivé ?

Gérard : Justement j'attendais que tu me demandes . Quand tes parents ont découvert que c'était un loup- garou de naissance , ils l'ont tout simplement abandonné et tu sais pourquoi Maddy . Parce que ta mère était déjà chasseuse avant de devenir la chassée ... C'était vital pour elle de se rappeler qui elle était et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est débarrassée du bébé ... Bien sur il n'est pas resté orphelin bien longtemps ... Une femme l'avait prise sous son aile ...

Maddy : Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas . Si ma mère a réussi à redevenir humaine , pourquoi n'a t'elle pas cherché son bébé

Gérard : Elle a essayé bien sur , et figures toi qu'elle l'a retrouvé quand elle était enceinte de toi .. Mais la femme qui l'avait adopté vous avais menacé ... Elle a dit que si elle essayait à le contacter ou ne serait que de l'apercevoir , elle vous tuerais tous . A commencer par toi Maddy ... C'était une alpha alors ta mère n'a pas riposté et elle est simplement partie ...

Derek : Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi

Gérard : Franchement Derek , tu me déçois ...

Maddy : Vous connaissez ce garçon , pas vrai ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

Gérard : Enfin une qui suit , ça fait plaisir . Bien sur que je le connais , comment je connaîtrais l'histoire sinon ...

Maddy : Qui était ce ?

Gérard : La question c'est pas qui était ce mais plutôt qui est ce . Et surtout qui était sa mère adoptive

Maddy : Qui était elle alors ?

Gérard : Tu veux vraiment savoir Maddy ?

Maddy : Pas spécialement , mais comme tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour vous alors plus vite on en aura fini , plus vite vous pourrez nous tuer ...

Derek regardait Maddy presque choqué . Comment une ado de 16 ans pouvait elle déjà avoir envie d'en finir avec la vie , alors qu'elle la commençait à peine ...

Derek : Maddy ... " fit il dans un soupir "

Gérard : Sa mère s'appelait Thalia .. Thalia Hale ..." se tournant vers Derek .

Puis là , Derek et Maddy se fixèrent , ne savant plus quoi dire . Tout passait par le regard ... Mais Derek n'en croyait pas un mot

Derek : Vous n'êtes qu'un sale menteur ... Thalia était ma vraie mère . Ma mère biologique

Gérard : Ne le prend pas comme ça Derek . Vois le bon côté des choses , tu as perdu ta famille mais tu récupères une soeur . C'est pas magnifique ... Et oui Maddy , tu as à nouveau un frère , c'est pas merveilleux ...

Derek : A nouveau

Maddy : La ferme ... " hurla t'elle pleurant "

Gérard : Oh non , ne pleure pas mon enfant ... Regardes , tu as perdu un frère mais tu en as un autre aujourd'hui . Derek est ton frère . Ton frère de chair et de sang ...

Maddy : Vous mentez ... J'ai ... Je ... Mon frère est mort ... Mon frère est mort ... Pourquoi vous faites ça " répondit elle fatiguée , larmoyante "

Puis là Derek comprit la douleur de Maddy ... Alec , la personne a qui elle parlait sur cette tombe , n'était autre que son frère ...

Gérard : Et tu veux que je te dise Maddy , tes parents ne t'ont jamais rien dis car ils ne voulaient pas que tu saches et tu sais pourquoi . Parce qu'ils savaient que tu essaierais de le retrouver parce que tu n'es pas comme eux . Tu ne l'as jamais été malgré tout leur enseignement , les combats et les entraînements ... Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé parce que tu as prit la place de leur premier enfant , tu étais juste là pour combler leur vide et leur culpabilité ... Voila qui sont tes parents Maddy ..

Celle ci ne disait rien , ne parlait plus et avait fixé Gérard dans les yeux pendant son récit ... Elle ne vacilla pas une seule fois ... Elle en avait marre , elle était fatiguée , épuisée et elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis deux jours ...

Maddy : Tuez moi ... S'il vous plaît , faites le .. Tuez moi qu'on en finisse ..." suppliant presque "

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu fais Maddy , arrête , tu es folle ..

Maddy : Je n'ai plus rien à perdre , alors tuez moi !

Gérard : Crois moi , je ne veux pas te tuer et je ne le ferais pas parce que tu me le demandes ... A la base je n'étais pas venu pour tuer Derek non plus , non . Je voulais juste qu'il sache ce que ça fait que d'être trahi par les personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde ... Et comme tu l'as dis Derek , je ne fais pas dans le sentiment ... Et que vous le vouliez ou non , vous êtes frère et soeur , vous êtes liés ...

Derek : Mensonge ...

Puis là , Gérard s'approchait de Derek .

Gérard : Ecoute les battements de mon coeur et dis moi si je mens . Ma - ddy - est - ta -soeur ...

Derek tendit l'oreille , et face aux mots de Gérard , il le savait , il ne mentait pas . Maddy était sa soeur ... Maddy comprit au regard de Derek que celui ci disait la vérité ... Puis  
>Gérard s'adressait à ses sbires<p>

Gérard : Allez , détachez les ... J'en ai fini avec eux .

Puis les deux hommes s'exécutèrent avant de partir ... Derek lui , se dirigeait vers Maddy pour voir si elle allait bien . Elle tenta de se relever mais fit prise d'un étourdissement et se rattrapa contre une poutre . Derek voulait la maintenir mais elle le repoussa

Derek : Maddy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Ne t'approche pas de moi Derek ... Laisses moi tranquille . Est ce que tu savais pour ma famille .. Est ce que tu savais qui j'étais avant d'entrer dans ta vie

Derek : Non , pas vraiment ... Je l'ai su le lendemain de ton attaque . Je savais que tu avais été attaqué par des loups - garou et que seule ou sans un entraînement intensif , tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir toute seule ...

Maddy : Alors tu as fais des recherches , tu as découvert qui j'étais et tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie sachant pertinemment que tu étais un loup - garou .. Sans parler du fait que tu m'as menti Derek ...

Derek : Je l'ai fais parce que j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait

Maddy : Quoi ? Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Derek : Toutes tes émotions , tes sensations . Je peux les ressentir Maddy . Au départ je ne savais pas pourquoi , je ne savais pas pour pourquoi j'étais en quelque sorte connecté à toi et Gérard a dit que nous étions liés et j'ai compris maintenant ... Tu es ma soeur et qu'on le veuille ou non , on doit faire avec Maddy

Maddy : Tu n'es pas mon frère . Je ne te connais même pas . Mon frère est mort . Il a été tué par des loups - garou ... Comme ça , sans raison ... Il a été tué par un alpha et aujourd'hui je ne me reposerais que quand je l'aurais trouvé et tué ... Si tu veux rester en vie Derek , restes loin de moi ...

Puis elle commençait à partir mais Derek la retenu par le bras ... Mais celle ci le poussa méchamment , le faisant tomber à terre

Maddy : Je te l'ai dis .. Ne m'approche pas et n'essaie pas de me revoir ...

Puis celle ci partit . Elle regagnait tant bien que mal sa voiture , car elle était vraiment épuisée , elle avait froid et il fallait vraiment qu'elle se nourrisse . Sans oublier la coupure sur la joue et la gifle qu'elle s'était prise ...

Puis une fois dans la voiture , elle se rappelait sa dispute avec Allison au bahut ... Elle décidait de se rendre chez elle malgré l'heure tardive ... Elle était arrivée devant la maison des Argent et frappa à la porte . C'est Chris qui était venu lui ouvrir la porte . Celui ci se retrouvait comme un imbécile à pas savoir quoi dire en voyant Maddy débarquer à presque deux heures du matin ...

Maddy : Bonsoir Mr Argent ?

Puis nu silence se fit retentir ...

Maddy : Est ce que vous allez me laisser entrer ou est ce que je vais devoir mourir de froid sur le seuil de votre porte ..

Chris : Heu ... Non ... Bien sur ... Entre je t'en prie ...

Celle ci était à l'intérieur , elle avait toujours autant froid , elle était toujours aussi fatiguée et maintenant elle était morte de faim ..

Chris : Est ce ... Est ce que tout va bien .. Tu as l'air gelé et affamé

Maddy : Parce que je le suis

Chris : Allez viens , suis moi

Puis celle ci le suivit dans la cuisine . Il lui prépara une assiette avec de ce qu'ils avaient mangé le soir et lui donna un gros pull afin qu'elle se réchauffe . Pendant qu'elle mangeait , ils se fixèrent mais ne se dirent pas un mot . Ils étaient vraiment mal à l'aise puis Chris décidait de briser la glace ...

Chris : Tes parents savent que t'es ici ?

Maddy : Non , je ne suis même pas sur qu'ils se soient aperçu de mon absence

Chris : J'appelle tes parents

Maddy : Non , non , non ... S'il vous plaît , ne les appelez pas ...

Chris : Maddy , tu débarques comme ça chez moi à deux heures du mat , tu es gelée , tu as faim et en plus tu es blessée . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Maddy : J'ai passé une mauvaise soirée , vraiment mauvaise

Là Chris sortit sa trousse à pharmacie ..

Chris : Laisse moi au moins te désinfecter ça

Miais quand celui ci voulu passer le coton sur sa plaie , elle eu un mouvement de recul

Chris : Tu veux le faire toi même peut être

Maddy : Non , c'est pas ça .. J'essaie de vous comprendre Mr Argent ... La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu , je vous rappelle qu'on s'est battu

Chris : Et que tu m'as mis k.o . Je m'en souviens très bien ...Ecoute , je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement . J'ai agis sur un coup de tête , ma fille ne savait pas ce que j'allais faire ... Elle m'en a voulu et elle m'en veut encore d'ailleurs . Depuis ce soir là , elle ne m'adresse plus la parole ... Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser et j'aimerais que tu les accepte . Je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce que je t'ai fais subir mais crois moi , je suis vraiment désolée Maddy ...

Maddy : N'en parlons plus d'accord .. Mais à l'avenir , si vous avez des questions , posez les tout simplement . Et ne parlez plus jamais de mon frère ... Est ce qu'on a un deal ?" lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre "

Chris : D'accord on a un deal . " lui serrant la main "

Puis là Chris soignait la blessure de Maddy , lui posa des strips avant qu'Allison ne descende les rejoindre dans la cuisine

Allison : Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" à moitié endormie , se frottant les yeux "

Chris : T'es n'es sensé dormir

Allison : Si mais j'ai entendu du bruit alors ...

Puis là , elle vit Maddy . Ni une , ni deux , elle se précipitait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras ...

Allison : Maddy ... Tu me manques tellement ..

Maddy hésitait à répondre à son étreinte mais elle s'était rappelée les paroles de Chris alors , à son tour elle serra Allison fort dans ses bras

Maddy : Tu m'as manqué Allison ...

Puis l'étreinte était finie .

Maddy : Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Allison parce que c'est toi que je voulais voir ...La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu , tu m'as montré un dossier tu te rappelles .

Allison : Oui , bien sur

Maddy : Est ce que tu l'as toujours , j'aimerais le voir s'il te plaît

Allison : Bien sur , je vais te le chercher

Allison monta dans sa chambre prit le dossier et le descendit à Maddy

Allison : Tiens

Maddy : Merci " lui souriait elle "

Chris : Au fait Maddy , qu'est ce que tu t'es fais à la joue ?

Maddy : Oh ça , ça va pas vous plaire

Allison : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Puis s'adressant directement à Chris

Maddy : Je pense savoir que vous n'avez pas de bons rapports avec votre père ..

Allison : Gérard ?

Maddy : Oui ...

Chris : De quoi tu parles Maddy ?

Maddy : Votre père ... Votre père est à Beacon Hills ...


	10. Trouble passé

Maddy avait le fameux dossier entre les mains . Elle le posa sur le plan de travail face aux Argent et le fixa longuement , sans dire un mot ...

Allison : Tu veux qu'on te laisse seule ...

Mais elle n'eu aucune réponse ..

Allison : Maddy ?

Maddy : Quoi ? ... Tu m'as parlé ..

Allison : Je te demandais si tu voulais rester seule

Maddy : Non , s'il te plaît . Restes .

Allison : Ok , comme tu veux

Maddy : Mais avant il faut que je fasse quelque chose ...

Puis celle ci s'éloignait , prit son téléphone et appelait ses parents . Sa mère décrocha . A moitié endormie :

_[ - Allo ?_

_- Maman , c'est moi ... Maddy . Je ne dors pas à la maison cette nuit alors inutile de me chercher ._

_- Quoi ! Tu n'es toujours pas rentrée ?_

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ... Ecoute , je serais là demain ..._

_- Attend , qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas rentrer de suite Maddy ! C'est un ordre ..._

_- A demain maman ... ]_

Puis elle raccrocha sans écouter sa mère ... Puis elle revenait avec Chris et Allison ... Celle ci s'inquiétait pour son amie

Allison : Tu vas bien Maddy ?

Maddy : Ça va Allison .. C'est juste que ... Rien ... C'est rien ...

Puis Maddy se décidait enfin a ouvrir le dossier .

Maddy : Allison ? Est ce que ...Est ce que tu l'as lu

Allison : Je l'ai parcouru mais je n'ai pas lu les sous dossiers ou il y a écrit " confidentiel " .. Je suis désolée

Maddy : Ne le soit pas ... J'aurais sans doute eu la même réaction .

Chris : Je vais vous laisser entre vous . Vous avez sans doute des choses à vous dire

Allison : Merci papa ...

Maddy : Merci , mais vous pouvez restez si vous voulez

Chris : Je ne sais pas Maddy . Ce dossier ne me concerne pas et je ne suis pas certain d'être à ma place en restant .

Maddy : Ecoutez ... Je ne me trouve moi même pas à place , et peu importe où je me trouve ... Tout le monde autour de moi me ment ... Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier et à quoi je dois m'attendre ... C'est vrai , comment je pourrais savoir . Après tout , j'ai toujours été qu'une étrangère à qui on ne dit jamais rien et à qui on ment sans cesse ...

Chris : Je suis désolée Maddy . Je veux bien rester mais je ne veux rien savoir si tu ne souhaites pas en parler ... Ça te va ?

Maddy : Ça me va ..

Puis là , Allison prit la main de Maddy , tout en lui souriant , afin de la soutenir ...

Maddy : Allez c'est parti ..

Maddy avait ouvert le dossier . Ell y découvrit en premier lieu tout un chapitre concernant ses ancêtres , la bête du Gévaudan . Mais aussi les ancêtres des autres clans . Puis elle découvrit comment sa mère avait été attaqué et transformé en loup - garou . Sa mère était issue d'une famille qui portait le gêne du loup- garou . Elle avait eu un frère . Frère qui était né loup- garou . Et cette famille était très spéciale mais surtout puissante , car ils étaient tous nés Alpha . Ils n'avaient pas eu à tuer qui que ce soit pour le devenir ... C'était dans leur gêne et c'est pour ça que tout le monde les redoutait tant ... Mais voilà , la mère de la jeune Maddy était la seule à ne pas avoir porter le gêne en elle et était tout simplement née comme simple mortelle ... Ce qui dans leur famille passait pour un désaccord .. Une trahison . Elle était pourtant très proche de son frère comme Maddy l'était avec Alec .. Ils avaient grandi ensemble jusqu'à ce que sa mère rencontre Cliff et qu'elle finisse par quitter le domicile familial pour s'installer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et ainsi pouvoir , à son tour fonder sa propre famille . Mais ça , son frère ne l'avait pas vu d'un bon oeil . Il voulait bien fermer les yeux quand au fait qu'elle soit humaine , mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir . Alors un soir , il l'avait suivi après la sortie de son travail et l'avait tout simplement mordu et transformé . C'est ainsi que Shayna devenait un loup- garou alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé et qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie ..

Maddy : C'est pas vrai ...

Maddy était devenue pale . Chris la regardait subjugué et Allison avec inquiétude ..

Chris : Tout va bien Maddy ?

Maddy : Je ne suis pas sure . Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît

Chris : Oui bien sur ...

Puis Chris lui servit un verre d'eau

Chris : Tiens

Maddy : Merci ..

Puis elle continuait de parcourir les papiers du dossier .. Sa mère avait été transformé par son propre frère , son oncle ... Plus elle lisait , plus elle devenait fébrile ... Là , elle apprit que sa mère était incapable de se contrôler pendant ses transformations . Et un soir elle commit l'irréparable ... Elle avait tué une femme , innocente et qui plus est enceinte ... Par pur instinct animal . Miraculeusement , un couple était passé par là et avait trouvé la jeune femme , étendue sur le sol , se vidant de son sang . Elle fit amené d'urgence à l'hôpital et incroyablement , le bébé avait survécu . Il avait pu être sauvé , de justesse bien sur .. Sa mère avait tenu de toute ses forces afin de s'assurer que son bébé s'en sortirait et ce fut le cas et quand elle le vit pour la première fois , elle le regarda , murmura : " je t'aime " laissant couler une larme , puis partit ... Elle était morte .. Mais voilà , cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui . C'était la mère du jeune Morangiès , ancêtre d'un des clans des chasseurs qui ont contribué à la mort de la bête du Gévaudan ... Puis Maddy prit son verre pour boire quand elle tomba sur une photo . Il s'agissait de la photo du jeune Morangiès en question ... Il s'appelait Jérémy ... Et là , elle se raidit , laissant tomber le verre par terre tout en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail ... Maddy venait de réaliser ... Ce garçon sur la photo était le même qui les avait agressé , elle et son frère Alec ... Mais Maddy n'avait pas eu la force de lire la suite , vu dans l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait ...

Allison : Maddy ... Maddy " secoua Allison pour la faire réagir "

Chris : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Allison : J'en sais rien ... On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc .

Puis Allison prit les papiers sur lesquels s'était penché Maddy et elle devenait à son tour pale ... Puis elle tendit les feuilles à son père ... Il les lu à son tour et là ils comprirent pourquoi Maddy était comme ça ... Le jeune Jérémy n'avait jamais connu sa mère . Mais sa famille était des chasseurs , alors en grandissant , on lui avait apprit les valeurs et le code de ses ancêtres et quand il apprit toute la vérité et qu'il su qui avait tué sa mère , de sang froid , sans raison apparente . Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête . Se venger . Car il avait été privé de celle qui l'avait mise au monde en se battant jusqu'à son dernier souffle . Et depuis ce jour , il s'était juré de la venger ... Et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre aux enfants de la femme qui avait tué sa mère . Mais bien sur , étant humain ça aurait été moins drôle , alors ce jeune , à l'époque , qui était totalement loin du monde réel , enfermé dans sa bulle de rage et ravagé , avait fait un pacte avec le diable comme on dit . Il avait traqué un alpha et lui avait demandé . Même supplié tout simplement de le transformer et c'est ce qui fini par lui arriver . Jusqu'à ce qu'il tue à son tour un autre alpha afin d'acquérir de toute la force et le pouvoir nécessaire pour devenir à son tour un alpha ... Car bien sur il savait tout de la famille Chastel et il savait très bien qu'il devait être prudent ... Depuis qu'il était devenu un alpha , sa perception des choses avait changé . Il avait perdu toute humanité ... Il savait qui était Maddy , qui était Alec ... Et la nuit où celui est mort , c'est tout simplement Jérémy qui l'avait tué , sans état d'âme , aucune conscience morale ... Il avait tout planifié . Il venait de venger sa mère ... Mais il ignorait totalement le lien si fort que Maddy entretenait avec son frère et c'est là que fut sa plus grosse erreur , car il en paya la prix fort ... Elle l'avait tué à son tour ainsi que son complice , lui aussi alpha ... De quoi rendre n'importe quel ado totalement fou et détruit ...

Chris : Comment peut on supporter ça à cet âge là ... Ce n'était que des enfants et ils ont payé des erreurs des adultes ...

Allison : Elle n'aurait pas du s'en sortir papa ... Regarde ça . Il est écrit là , que Maddy n'avait que 14 ans quand ça s'est produit .. Quand son frère est mort ... Comment elle a fait ? Je veux dire , comment elle a réussi à tuer deux alphas alors qu'à nous tous on a même pas réussi a en tuer un ...

Chris : Il faut croire que l'amour pour son frère était plus fort et elle devait se dire qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ...

Allison : Maddy ... Maddy ! " cria t'elle "

Maddy : Pardon .. Je ... Je suis désolée ..

Chris : Est ce que tout va bien ?

Maddy : Pas vraiment ... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi mon frère est mort .. Il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral , causé par ma mère ... Il est mort à cause d'elle ... Je ...Je me suis toujours sentie responsable alors qu'en réalité je n'y suis pour rien ... C'est ... Ma ... Ma mère est la seule responsable de tout ça ... Le pire dans tout ça , c'est que j'ai vraiment cru que j'était responsable au vu de son comportement ... Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et j'ai toujours pensé que c'est parce qu'elle avait perdu Alec ... Elle ... J'ai tellement la haine ...

Chris : Maddy ? Est ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé au frère de ta mère ...

Maddy : Elle l'a tué ... Elle lui a tendu un piège et elle l'a tué , tout simplement ... C'est comme ça qu'elle est redevenue humaine ... Marchant dans les rues , l'air de rien . En oubliant au passage qu'elle a tué une femme innocente ! Et que mon frère est mort " laissant couler des larmes de rage destructrices ... "

Allison : Tu sais que les nouveaux nés ne se contrôlent pas forcément

Maddy : Non , je ne sais pas Allison ! Comment je pourrais le savoir ... Depuis le jour où je suis née , on me ment ... On me cache la vérité ... Alors non , je ne sais pas ... Et même si c'était le cas , comment peut on s'en prendre à une femme ! Une femme enceinte !

Chris : Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer Maddy . Il y a certaines personnes qui sont faites pour ce monde là et d'autres pas du tout ... Ta mère se trouvait dans cette catégorie ...

Maddy : Parce qu'en plus , vous lui trouvez des excuses Mr Argent ?

Chris : Non , pas du tout ... Tu devrais te calmer Maddy ...

Maddy : Je peux pas ... Je ... Je sens que j'étouffe ici ... J'ai besoin d'air .. Il ... Il faut que je sorte d'ici ... Maintenant !

Puis là , elle se leva , titubant et regagna la porte d'entrée afin de sortir prendre l'air . Puis une fois dehors , elle posa ses mains sur sa taille , tournant sur elle même , les larmes coulantes tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle . Mais là , tout un tas d'images lui venait en tête et elle tomba , à genoux , sur le sol , mains posées à plat devant elle... Pleurant , essayant de contenir ses cris de rage ... Chris l'avait rejoint dehors , se précipita vers elle , la prise par les épaules , essayant de la calmer .

Chris : Ça va aller Maddy ... Ça va aller ..

Allison avait suivi son père et était totalement choquée et impuissante à ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux .. Puis là , Chris , souleva Maddy , pour la faire rentrer à l'intérieur . Celle ci ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses mouvements . Elle ne pleurait plus et n'avait plus de force . Elle était totalement vidée ...

Puis ils finirent par tous rentrer . Maddy était assise sur le canapé ... Allison lui préparait une tasse de thé et son père lui donnait une sorte de poudre pour la mettre dedans

Allison : Arrêtes papa . Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Chris : Crois moi Allison , elle en a besoin .. Elle a besoin de dormir ...Puis Maddy bu la tasse de thé et fini par s'endormir deux minutes plus tard ..

Derek quand à lui , qui était pour une fois à son loft , pouvait ressentir la détresse de Mady et d'instinct , il se rendit chez Chris ... Il frappa . Chris lui ouvrit et Derek se précipitait dans la maison

Derek : Où est elle ? Où est Maddy ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? " la cherchant partout " ...

Chris : Elle va bien Derek

Derek : Je vous préviens Argent , si vous lui avez fait du mal ... Je vous tue ...

Allison : Stop ! Ça va Derek . Elle s'est endormie ... Tout va bien " fit elle lui indiquant le salon "

Puis Derek jeta un regard enragé à Allison avant de rejoindre Maddy au salon . Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle , lui prenant la main , passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles ...

Derek : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Maddy " murmura t'il inquiet "

Allison et Chris se fixèrent et ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait

Allison : Tu peux nous expliquer Derek ... Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça .. Tu ne l'as connais même pas

Derek : C'est ... C'est ma soeur ...

La , les Argent restèrent très surpris

Chris : Ta soeur ?

Derek : Oui ... C'est une longue histoire ...

Chris : Comment tu as su où l'a trouver ?

Derek : Ce que Maddy ressent , je le ressens . J'ai la sensation que je finirais toujours par la retrouver . Et pour une raison que j'ignore , nous sommes ... Nous sommes " connectés " et je ne me l'explique pas ...

Puis Derek se concentrait sur Maddy et vérifiait les battements de coeur de celle ci et s'assurait qu'elle aille bien malgré la douleur et la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir . Elle était " apaisée " ... Il décidait de rejoindre Allison et son père

Allison : Alors tu nous explique Derek ...

Derek : A vrai dire j'en sais pas plus que vous ... Ça vous ennuie si ... Si je reste près d'elle ..

Chris : Non , vas y . Je te l'ai déjà dis Derek . Tu n'es plus mon ennemi ...

Allison : On va te laisser tranquille . Est ce . Est ce que tu pourrais juste nous prévenir quand elle se réveillera

Derek : Bien sur

Puis Chris et Allison repartirent dans la cuisine et Chris fermait le dossier afin de le ranger dans un tiroir ... Ils avaient déjà découvert pas mal de choses et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient encore trouver ...

Allison : Je comprend maintenant

Chris : Qu'est ce que tu comprends mon coeur

Allison : Tout papa ... Son comportement . Sa façon d'être ... Elle nous a laissé entrer dans sa vie et on a fait que lui mentir alors qu'elle a déjà tellement perdu ... Tellement souffert ... Comment fait elle pour être encore debout après tout ça ...

Chris : Elle a une volonté qu'elle ne soupçonne pas .. Je suppose ..

Allison : Comment elle a pu faire ... Elle n'a que 16 ans et la vie la déjà détruite ... Comment on peut se relever de tout ça ..

Chris : Je ne sais pas Allison ... Je ne sais pas

Allison : On doit lui dire la vérité papa . Elle doit tout savoir ... Sur tout .

Chris : Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soir prête à entendre cette vérité Allison

Allison : Alors on lui laissera le choix papa . Est ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'elle a dit la dernière fois qu'on la vu ... Elle a affirmé que c'était une chasseuse et qu'elle savait quel était son rôle dorénavant ...

Chris : Allison , je sais ... Mais pas maintenant ... Elle a besoin de respirer ... De souffler ...

Allison : J'ai peur papa

Chris : Pourquoi ? Qu'elle s'en prenne à tes amis .

Allison : Non j'ai peur pour elle ...

Chris : Pourquoi ?

Allison : Parce qu'elle ne mange plus .. Elle ne dort sans doute plus papa . Regarde là .. Elle a perdu du poids . Elle est pâle comme si elle avait une maladie incurable ... Je crois ... Je crois qu'elle se laisse tout simplement mourir ... " fit elle laissant couler ses larmes "

Puis Chris , la prise dans ses bras

Chris : Viens là ... Tout ira bien Allison .. Tout ira bien

Mais ça , en réalité , il n'en savait rien du tout ... Et Derek qui n'était pas loin , n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation et se sentait aussi mal qu'Allison à ce moment précis ... Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que Maddy dormait et celle ci se réveillait en sursaut , hurlant , pleine de sueur ... Et chris et Allison se dirigeaient dans le salon ..

Derek : Hey , hey ... Maddy tout va bien ... Tu es en sécurité d'accord

Maddy : Derek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ... " demanda t'elle le tenant par les poignets "

Derek : Je ...

Allison : Comment tu te sens ?

Maddy : Je sais pas trop ... Je me sens un peu bizarre ... Comme si ... Comme si j'avais été droguée en fait

Chris : C'est sans doute parce qu'on a du te donner un sédatif pour te calmer Maddy

Derek : Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous êtes pas bien ou quoi !...

Chris : Elle en avait besoin Derek . Elle tenait à peine debout ...

Maddy : Ça va Derek .. Je .. Je me sens bien d'accord ...

Puis celle ci se levait ..

Allison : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Le dossier ... Je le veux

Chris : Je pense que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui

Maddy : Non ! J'ai ... J'ai besoin de savoir ... De comprendre ... S'il vous plaît ..

Chris : Très bien . Je vais le chercher

Puis Chris allait à la cuisine , prit le dossier et le donna à Maddy

Maddy : Merci .

Elle se rassit dans le canapé , aux côtés de Derek ... Elle avait déjà découvert le trouble passé de sa mère et la macabre découverte concernant la mort de son petit frère Alec . Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais ce dossier semblait être la seule chose de sa réalité ... Ses réponses .. Elle avait besoin de savoir , alors elle reprit le dossier , et continuait de lire ... Puis elle découvrit la suite du trouble passé de sa mère et celle ci se sentait déglutir ... Et bien sur Derek pouvait le sentir car il ressentait chacune de ses émotions . Et à cet instant précis , Maddy se sentait vraiment très mal ... Et d'instinct , elle agrippait la main de Derek lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire

_**" ne me lâche pas ... " **_

Bien sur celui ci comprit car c'est comme si il était dans sa tête . Alors il la regardait à son tour et lui murmura

_**" jamais "**_

Chris et Allison se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et Maddy continuer d'avancer dans le dossier , jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une pochette , ou était inscrit en rouge " CONFIDENTIEL " ... Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire , alors elle se tournait à nouveau vers Derek et celui ci lui fit un signe de tête d'approbation . Alors elle l'ouvrit .. Il s'agissait d'actes de naissance . Il y avait celui de Maddy et celui d'Alec ... Puis il y en avait un autre caché alors Maddy le prit et le scruta attentivement ... Puis là elle y vit :

_ [ Nom de naissance : Chastiel _

_Prénom : Derek _

_Suivi de la note : Abandonné par sa mère ne pouvait pas le garder ... ]_

Puis elle retournait la feuille et pu lire

_" Petit garçon en bonne santé , ayant été recueilli par Madame Hale . Talia Hale ... "_

Maddy se tournait vers Derek , celui ci commençait à comprendre et lui prit le papier des mains . Il le lu à son tour et resta scotché ... Papy Argent disait la vérité ...

Maddy : Alors il disait vrai n'est ce pas ? Tu ... Tu es ...

Chris : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Allison : Maddy ?

Derek : Je ... Je suis ... Votre père avait raison Chris

Chris : Mon père ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir dans tout ça ?

Maddy : Très bien , on va pas tourner autour du pot , parce que j'en ai assez et que je suis fatiguée ... Epuisée ..

Puis celle ci se levait et commençait à raconter ..

Maddy : Comme vous le savez , votre père est en ville . Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée , il est venu chercher Derek ...Je ne sais pas pourquoi . En fait on en sait rien tous les deux . Mais toujours est il qu'il nous a enlevé et enchaîné ... Puis il a raconté un tas de choses plus folles les unes que les autres ... On a pas voulu croire . J'Ai pas voulu croire car je ne le connais pas et qu'il y a certainement mieux à faire pour vous mettre en confiance que de vous retrouver attaché sur une chaise ... Puis il a fini par nous dire que Derek était mon frère de chair et de sang . Que ma mère lui avait donné naissance quand elle était encore un loup et qu'elle avait transmit le gêne à Derek .. Puis elle la abandonné ... Et tout comme moi vous connaissez la réputation de ma famille ... Ils sont chasseurs avant tout , alors même quand ma mère a fait parti du mauvais clan , elle était toujours chasseuse et il lui était inconcevable de garder un bébé loup . Je suis venue au monde quelques années après et je suppose que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle me le fait payer ... Sans doute parce que j'étais là pour combler un vide qui ne l'a jamais été et qui ne le sera jamais ... Et le pire dans tout ça , c'est qu'après toutes ces années , elle ne l'a pas reprit car Talia l'avait menacé ... Comment .. Je veux dire , comment on peut abandonner son enfant et ne pas se battre pour lui ... Quel genre de mère ferait ça bon sang !

Derek : La tienne apparemment ... " lança t'il agacé "

Maddy : Bref ... Pour faire court Derek est mon frère , que je le veuille ou non je dois faire avec ...

En entendant ça Derek avait été blessé car Maddy avait vraiment été sèche et blessante dans ses propos ...

Maddy : Je suis désolée Derek , ce n'est pas contre toi ... Mais il faut voir la réalité en face ... Je ne te connais pas ... Je suis une chasseuse et tu es et resteras un loup - garou ... On ne peut pas faire comme si tout était normal ..

Chris : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es née dans la mauvaise famille ?

Maddy : Parce que ... Parce que le seul frère que je n'ai jamais eu a été tué et que personne ne pourra le remplacer ...

Derek essayait de se contenir mais il n'y arrivait plus , alors il décidait de quitter la maison des Argent

Allison : Où tu vas Derek ? "fit elle le rattrapant par le bras "

Derek : Tu l'as entendu ... Je n'ai rien à faire ici " répondit il déçu et blessé "

Puis celui ci partit ..

Maddy : Ecoutez , je suis désolée pour tout ça d'accord . Tout ce désordre , mon comportement , mais je pense que je devrais rentrer maintenant . J'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir et maintenant je connais la vérité ...

Allison : En fait , tu ne connais pas vraiment toute la vérité ...

Maddy : Si tu veux parler du fait que Scott qui est un loup - garou . Que Lydia est une Banshee et toi une chasseuse ... Sans vouloir t'offenser Allison , je pense que j'en sais suffisamment ...

Allison : Mais il n'y a pas que ça

Maddy : Je ne veux pas savoir ... Je viens de réaliser que le monde dans lequel je vis n'a été que mensonge . On m'a enseigné des choses que même un adulte au faible esprit n'aurait pas pu supporter ... Je pense que j'ai eu mon lot ... Je n'ai que 16 ans ... Qui est censé vivre ça à cet âge là ... Personne ... Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir ça ... Je suis fatiguée Allison ... J'ai juste .. J'ai besoin de temps tu comprends ... Je peux pas faire comme si tout ça n'est pas réel , car ça l'est ... Je suis entourée de loup - garou ... Des êtres surnaturels que j'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie sans savoir qui ils étaient vraiment et ce sont devenus mes amis ... Tout ce qu'on m'a apprit , qu'on m'a infligé vient de s'écrouler ... La barrière ... La limite dans mon esprit est devenue floue ... Et je ne sais pas vers quoi ou qui me tourner ... Comment je pourrais faire un choix maintenant . Je suis une chasseuse , je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de parler de tout ça avec vous . De ce que je vis ... Ce que je ressens car les chasseurs n'ont pas le droit de ressentir ... On est juste bon à chasser et tuer ...

Allison : C'est faux , on est pas obligé de tuer ... C'est toi seule qui décide la personne que tu veux être , pas les autres ...

Chris : Alors maintenant à toi de te poser LA bonne question .

Maddy : Comment ça ?

Chris : Est ce que tu veux être cette petite fille innocente ou est ce que tu veux être une tueuse ...

Maddy : Je .. Jamais ...

Chris : Tu as les cartes en main Maddy ... Je vais vous laisser maintenant , j'ai besoin d'aller dormir .. Bonne nuit ..

Allison : Bonne nuit papa ...

Puis celui ci fit une bise sur le front de sa fille avant de monter dans sa chambre ... Maddy elle , commençait à partir , mais Allison la retint

Allison : Maddy , attends .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu veux Allison

Allison : Ecoute . Je ne sais pas à quel point ça a du être difficile pour toi . Ce que tu as vécu sans parler de tout ce que tu as appris ce soir ... Jamais je ne pourrais me mettre à ta place et imaginer la colère que tu ressens .. Mais Maddy ... Je ne suis pas juste une chasseuse . Je suis ton amie d'accord alors ... Alors s'il te plaît , ne l'oublie pas ...

Maddy : Merci Allison ... Au fond tu sais , je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment voulu pour cette soirée ... J'essayais ... J'essayais juste de vous éloigner pour me protéger mais pour vous protéger aussi

Allison : Comment ça

Maddy : Comme tu peux voir , je ne suis pas forcément l'ado la plus équilibrée de la " clic " ... J'avais peur de déteindre et de vous embarquer malgré moi , dans ma descente aux enfers ...

Allison : On t'aurait aidé Maddy car c'est ce que font les amis . Ils ne se laissent pas tomber ,t'es consciente de ça j'espère

Maddy : J'en suis consciente oui , mais je ne suis pas prête Allison ... Ce sont des sensations , des émotions que je ne comprend pas parce que je ne les connais pas ...

Allison : Tu apprendras Maddy ... Tu apprendras

Maddy : Peut être ...

Puis Maddy se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée et allait pour partir quand elle se retournait ...

Maddy : Au fait Allison ... Comment va Stiles ?

Allison : Je l'ai connu en meilleure forme Maddy .. Mais il n'est pas seul ... Ça ira pour lui ...

Maddy : Ok ... Veillez .. Veillez sur lui d'accord . Veillez les uns sur les autres ...

Allison : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Maddy : Je te l'ai dis Allison . J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça ... J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule quelques temps et faire le point ... Alors ... Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous soyez prudent , car il y a des alphas qui rôdent à Beacon Hills et je ne sais pas combien ils sont exactement . Deux sur , car ils m'ont attaqué un soir ... Alors restez sur vos gardes .. Et pour Stiles .. Dis lui .. Dis lui que tout ira bien et que je finirais par revenir d'accord ...

Allison : D'accord Mad ...

Puis Maddy se dirigeait à sa voiture , et là Allison couru vers elle et l'attrapa avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras

_" tu n'es plus seule Mad_ " ... Fais attention à toi d'accord

_" Je te le promet Allison " _

Et c'est sur cette dernière étreinte qu'Allison venait de dire au revoir à son amie . Maddy passait la première , et partit en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Allison , tout en laissant couler ses larmes ...


	11. Confrontation musclée

Maddy venait d'arriver chez elle ... Avant de quitter Allison elle avait bien veillé à prendre le dossier ... Son dossier ... Puis elle rentrait se faisant la plus discrète possible . Elle filait dans sa chambre et allait prendre une douche avant de se reposer deux heures ... Pour enfin affronter ses parents . Car pour une fois , non seulement Maddy ne partirait pas , mais elle resterait plantée dans la cuisine à attendre ses parents afin de les confronter à sa dure réalité ...

Maddy avait préparé du café et avait servi deux tasses qu'elle déposa sur la table . Puis elle entendit ses parents descendre , et ceux ci arrivèrent dans la cuisine ..

Shayna : Maddy ... Tu nous fais enfin honneur de ta présence ... Et tu as fais du café ... Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?

Maddy : Oh je ta rassure maman tout va bien ... Tout va très bien ... Je voulais juste qu'on ai une petite discussion ... Familiale ...

Puis ses parents , là regardèrent surpris ..

Maddy : Je vous en prie , prenez place ...

Cfiff : Qu'est ce qui te prend Maddy ?. Tu as perdu la tête ? . Et qu'est ce que t'as à la joue ?

Maddy : Ça suffit ... C'est moi qui pose les questions alors asseyez vous et taisez vous ... En fait je vais vous raconter quelque chose ...

Les parents de Maddy voyant sa détermination et son regard ne posèrent pas de question, s'assirent et l'écoutèrent ...

Maddy : Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire . Mais d'abord que pouvez vous me dire sur lui " déposant la photo de Jérémy sur la table "

Puis là , ses parents restèrent surpris car bien sur ils ne le connaissaient pas , comment auraient ils pu ...

Shayna : Qui c'est ?

Maddy : Je vois ... Vous le connaissez pas en même temps normal .. Mais peut être que vous connaissez cette femme

Et là elle balança la photo de la mère de Jérémy sur la table et là , le sang des parents de Maddy ne fit qu'un tour ... Surtout celui de sa mère .

Maddy : Ça y est , ça te revient ..

Cliff : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Maddy ? A quoi tu joues ...

Maddy : Je ne joue pas papa , j'en ai fini de jouer avec vous ...

Shayna : Ça suffit ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Maddy : Oh non je ne vais pas arrêter ... Ça ne fait que commencer ... Maman ...

Puis Maddy allait pour se servir un verre d'eau quand son père se leva pour résonner sa fille . Mais celle ci le vit par le reflet de la fenêtre donc elle se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine et fit face à son père , le menaçant .

..

Maddy : J'ai dis ... Assis ... Compris !

Puis là , son père reculait déconcerté , levant les bras .. Et alla se rasseoir près de sa femme ..

Maddy : Bien . Maintenant que tout le monde se tait et que tout le monde est bien installé . Laisser moi vous raconter la suite . Vous allez voir , vous allez adorer ...

Puis Maddy commençait à raconter l'histoire ..

_**" C'est l'histoire d'une femme loup qui avait donné naissance à un petit garçon . Bien sur le garçon en question portait le gène de sa mère et était lui même un loup - garou . Et vous savez ce qu' a fait cette femme .. Elle s'est simplement débarrassée de lui en l'abandonnant . Pourtant il était en bonne santé , aucun problème apparent ... Heureusement , ce bébé a été recueilli par une femme au grand coeur ... Mais voilà , ça ne s'arrête pas là . Cette même femme ne savait pas se contrôler et un jour elle a tué une pauvre femme innocente . Une femme qui était enceinte ! Elle l'a tué et n'a eu aucun remords ... Aucun regrets ... Puis par chance ou stupidité , elle est redevenue humaine en tuant l'alpha qui l'avait transformé ... Son frère . Cette femme a été jusqu'à tuer son propre frère ! Quelques années plus tard , elle donna naissance à une petite fille . Mais voilà , cette petite fille n'arrivait pas à combler l'abandon de leur premier enfant .. Ça non . Au contraire , elle leur rappelait chaque jour toute leur culpabilité . Et huit ans après , elle eu à nouveau un fils . Cette petite fille qui ne faisait qu'endurer les contraintes de ses parents , s'est enfin sentie libre le jour de la naissance de son frère ... Pour la première fois de sa vie , elle se sentait légère ... Vivante ... Mais bien sur , ça n'aura duré qu'un temps . Car six ans après, ce petit bonhomme s'est fait sauvagement tuer par un loup - garou ... Et vous savez qui c'était ce loup . Il s'agissait simplement du bébé dont la mère avait été tué par cette femme qui ne savait pas se contrôler lors des pleines lunes ! Comment est ce possible vous demandez vous ... je vais vous le dire ... Ce garçon Jérémy avait été mit au courant de la vérité concernant sa mère quand il a été en âge de comprendre ... Depuis ce jour , il n'avait qu'une idée en tête .. Venger la mort de celle ci qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître ... Et cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de provoquer un alpha pour lui même devenir un loup- garou ... Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas , alors il a tué un alpha pour lui même devenir un loup- garou avide de pouvoir et de sang ... Et cette nuit là , un garçon est mort et sa soeur est morte avec lui bien que celle ci soit toujours en vie ... Il avait vengé sa mère en arrachant le fils de celle qui avait tué la sienne ! **_

Shayna : Comment tu ...

Maddy : Comment je sais ça maman .. Tout se sait . Tout est dans ce dossier " cria t'elle tapant du poing sur le dossier posé sur la table " ! Pendant des années je me suis sentie responsable ... Coupable pour la mort d'Alec .. Tout ça à cause de quoi ! A cause de toi et tes pulsions meurtrières ! Tu m'as laissé m'enfermer dans mon mutisme alors que tu sais depuis toutes ces années qui avait tué mon frère ! Tu le sais depuis le tout premier jour ... Comment tu .. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ...

Cliff : C'est pas si facile Maddy

Maddy : Et toi papa . Comment tu peux faire pour continuer de prendre sa défense ! J'arrive pas à croire ... J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là , à la défendre alors qu'elle s'est débarrassé de ton propre fils et que le second soit mort par sa faute ...

Shayna : Ça suffit Maddy ! Je t'ordonne de te taire

Puis Maddy s'approcha d'elle

Maddy : C'est fini maman ... Dorénavant tu n'as plus à me donner d'ordre ou quoi qu ce soit d'autre ... Alec est mort et c'est de ta faute ... Tu as abandonné un fils et tu as tué le second !

Puis là , dans un élan de rage , sa mère gifla Maddy d'une force inouie .

Maddy : Tu vois , ta réaction ne me surprend même pas ... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne lèves la main sur moi ...

Shayna : Regardes toi ... Tu parles , tu pleures . Tu es là à te pavaner , à nous crier ta colère et ta douleur au visage .. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu Alec ce jour là ! JE l'ai aussi perdu ... Et j'en ai payer le prix fort ...

Maddy : Tu n'as rien payé du tout maman . Tu es responsable de tes gestes et de tes actes .. C'est une réalité . Tu n'as pas l'instinct d'une mère . Tu n'as jamais été la mienne ... On est comme des étrangères ... Avoue , tu m'as gardé mais tu n'as jamais voulu de moi .. Parce que ... Parce que je n'étais pas ce fils ... Je n'étais rien pour toi ... Comment aurais tu pu m'aimer . Tu n'es jamais venue me border ou venue me raconter une histoire avant de m'endormir ... Tu ne m'as jamais dis je t'aime ... Tu me détestes et tu me l'as fais comprendre dès mon plus jeune âge ...

Cliff : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Maddy ? Que ta mère ne t'aime pas

Maddy : Je ne le pense pas . Je te met les faits sous les yeux .. C'est une réalité ...

Shayna : Tu n'es qu'une sale petite ingrate !

Maddy : Pardon

Shayna : Je me suis pliée en quatre pour toi . Je t'ai tout donné . Je t'ai protégé et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ...

Maddy : Tu m'as .. Tu m'as quoi ! Tu m'as protégé ! Mais de quoi maman hein ! Où étais tu quand j'avais peur le soir dans mon lit ... Où étais tu quand j'avais besoin des bras de ma maman ... Où étais tu ? Dis moi ! C'est terminé ... Je peux plus ... Tu ne me feras pas me sentir coupable .. Pas cette fois . J'en ai fini avec ça ... Est ce que ce sera moins douloureux , bien sur que non ... Car la mort d'Alec sera toujours présente en moi car c'est le seul qui me donnait vraiment envie de me battre et de me lever chaque matin ... Mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment compris qui tu étais . Et tu n'es pas cette femme que tu prétends être . Tu es froide ... Sans coeur et dépourvue de sentiments ...

Shayna : Je t'interdis de dire ça ...

Maddy : Sinon quoi , tu vas encore me gifler ! Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas responsable pour la mort d'Alec et encore moins coupable ... Finalement la vérité , aussi douloureuse et tordue qu'elle soit , m'a libéré d'un poids ... Parce que ce soir là , j'ai tout fais pour le protéger . Je me suis battue pour lui , j'ai failli mourir pour lui et j'ai tué ces deux alphas mais il était trop tard ... Et je n'aurais rien pu faire car tout était calculé depuis des années ! Et toi maman ... Qu'as tu fais pour moi pendant toutes ces années hein ! Rien ... Alors ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire ou non ou ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou pas ... J'ai toujours été une étrangère pour toi ... Oses me dire le contraire ...

Puis là Shayna , s'approchait de Maddy , la fixait droit dans les yeux ...

Shayna : Tu peux croire ce que tu veux Maddy , ton opinion est faite ... Mais t'as raison sur un point ... Tu ne pourras jamais combler le vide face à l'abandon de mon fils !

Maddy en entendant ça se crispa , serra ses poings ... Plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère , laissant couler des larmes de rage ..

Maddy : Tu sais quoi ... Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne ... Je te déteste et je crois que j'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de ma vie ...

Cliff : Maddy stop .. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis

Maddy : Au contraire ... Je le sais papa ... Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ... C'est que tu restes là sans rien dire , à prendre sa défense ... Je pensais qu'on était beaucoup plus proches que ça . Car toi contrairement à elle et malgré ton enseignement , tu venais me border le soir . Tu me racontais des histoires et tu me prenais dans tes bras chaque soir en me disant je t'aime ... " laissant couler à nouveau ses larmes ... "

Cliff : Ecoute , ça n'a rien à voir ... C'est ...

Maddy : Au contraire , ça à tout à voir papa ...

Puis il y eu un silence et la mère de Maddy reprit la parole ..

Shayna : Maintenant que tout est dit et que tu sais ce que je pense de toi et vice versa , je ne te retiens pas

Cliff : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Maddy : Ça veut dire qu'elle me met à la porte .. C'est bien ça ... Shayna ...

Shayna : C'est ça . Je te laisse la journée pour rassembler tes affaires et partir ...

Maddy : Oh t'inquiète pas , je n'aurais pas besoin de la journée ...

Cliff : Attends tu peux pas faire ça Shayna ... C'est qu'une enfant et ça reste ta fille ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Shayna : Si ça ne te plaît pas Cliff , tu peux aussi partir , je ne te retiens pas ...

Madd : Papa ... C'est pas grave ... Je t'assure ... Je ne suis plus seule dorénavant ...

Puis Maddy prit son dossier et commençait à partir pour rassembler ses affaires.. Mais Cliff la rattrapa par le bras

Cliff : Maddy , attends

Puis Maddy vit la déception et la tristesse dans le regard de celui ci et ça lui crevait le coeur ..

Maddy : Papa ... Ça ira ... Je t'en prie , laisse moi partir ... Laisse moi partir avant de mourir ici ...

Ces dernières paroles avaient fait tilt à son père ...

Cliff : Bien ... Comme tu voudras .. Mais si tu as...

Maddy : Je sais papa .. Je sais ...

Maddy montait dans sa chambre , fit sa valise et ramassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait prendre avec elle y comprit tout ce qui concernait son frère Alec ... Elle laissa la chambre entièrement vide . Comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu ici ... Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien dans sa chambre ... Puis une heure après elle redescendit . Ses parents étaient toujours dans la cuisine ... Sa mère tranquillement assise à boire le café comme si rien n'était ... Elle était vraiment méprisable ... Puis elle entendit Maddy arriver dans la cuisine

Shayna : Tu n'auras pas traîné , c'est bien

Maddy : En effet , plus vite c'est fait , plus vite je pourrais m'éloigner de la femme détestable que tu es ...

Son père lui la regardait avec tellement de désolation ... Mais respectait son choix de partir même si on l'y avait forcé ... Puis il s'approchait de sa fille , la prise dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui , murmurant :

_" je t'aime , je t'en prie fais attention à toi " _

Maddy : Je te le promet papa ...

Puis Maddy se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle s'arrêta et s'adressa à sa mère

Maddy : Au fait Shayna . Ce bébé que tu as abandonné ... Mon frère .. Je l'ai retrouvé ...

Puis fière d'elle , le sourire en coin , elle partit en claquant la porte ... Sa mère , elle à ses mots , laissa tomber sa tasse ... Maddy avait prit sa voiture et se rendit à son ancien poste pour que son patron la reprenne pour travailler avec lui . Bien sur celui ci accepta de très bon coeur . Puis elle reprit la route et se rendit chez Allison ... Arrivée sur place , elle sortit sa valise du coffre et allait sonner à leur porte ... C'est Victoria qui lui ouvrit car Chris avait accompagné sa fille au Lycée ..

Victoria : Maddy ?

Maddy : Madame Argent .. Bonjour .. Je .. J'aurais pas du ... J'étais là , en train de rouler et je savais pas où aller ... Je ... Je n'ai plus de chez moi . Ma mère ... Cette femme m'a mit à la porte et j'ai pas réfléchi , je vous jure ... J'ai .. J'ai rien calculé et je suis venue chez vous ... Je sais pas pourquoi ... Je me suis dit que peut être ... Peut être ... " raconta t'elle déboussolée tout en laissant couler ses larmes "

Victoria : C'est bon Maddy , entre ... " fit elle tout en la serrant contre elle "

Victoria avait été mise au courant par Chris de la situation de Maddy et de tous les secrets de sa famille ... Elle avait déjà été touché par cette jeune fille lors de leur première rencontre , même si ça s'était mal passé ... Victoria avait sans doute pleins de défauts , mais elle avait également du coeur et restait une mère avant tout ... Alors elle avait été très touchée par l'histoire de Maddy ... Elle l'accueillit les bras ouverts ...

Puis Maddy laissa sa valise à côté de la porte d'entrée et allait s'asseoir sur la canapé . Victoria passa en cuisine pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud .

Victoria : Tiens , bois ça . Ça te réchauffera ..

Maddy : Merci Madame

Victoria : S'il te plaît , appelle moi Victoria ou Vic .. C'est comme tu le sens ...

Maddy : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes si gentille avec moi .. Je veux dire , la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ça n'a pas été .." posant sa tasse sur la table basse "

Victorai : Cordial ...

Maddy : Ce à quoi je m'attendais . Mais cordial ça me va aussi ...

Victoria : C'est vrai et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ça Maddy . Mais je suis une mère et quand je t'ai vu comme ça , perdue . En colère , j'ai eu mal ... J'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler mais ça aurait été mal vu ... Tu m'aurais sans doute agressé

Maddy :Effectivement , c'est vrai ... Ecoutez , je suis venue car je ne savais pas où aller . Je ... Mais je vais partir , je ne veux pas vous déranger " dit elle commençant à se lever "

Victoria : Attends Maddy . Ne pars pas . Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu souhaites . Et je suis sure que ça ferait plaisir à Allison . J'ai entendu dire que ça s'était arrangé entre vous ..

Maddy : Oui c'est vrai ... Et je me suis rendue compte que les amies , c'était important dans une vie , surtout quand comme moi , on est seule ...

Victoria : Aujourd'hui tu ne l'es plus . Tu as des amis et tu as ton frère ... Je veux dire Derek .. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas aller chez lui directement

Maddy : Parce que je ne le connais pas , tout simplement .. Je ne sais rien de lui . Je l'ai juste vu quelques fois et à chaque fois c'était pas dans les meilleures conditions du monde ...

Victoria : Et tu ne veux pas apprendre à la connaître ...

Maddy : Je ... Je sais pas . Je sais que c'est mon frère , mais pour le moment ça ne reste qu'un mot ... Je veux dire , je ne suis pas prête pour devenir sa soeur ... C'est ... C'est trop tôt ...

Victoria : A cause d'Alec ...

Puis là Maddy regardait Victoria surprise , car elle ignorait qu'elle en savait autant sur sa situation ... Mais , malgré ça , elle continua dans sa lancée ...

Maddy : Oui c'est ça ... Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé et prit conscience que je n'étais en rien responsable de la mort de mon frère ... Mais c'est pareil , ce ne sont que des mots ... J'arrive pas .. J'arrive pas à passer au dessus ... Pour le moment ... Vous comprenez ..

Victoria : C'est normal Maddy ... Et je comprend . Tu as besoin de temps .. Pour te reconstruire . Pour t'ouvrir et pouvoir faire confiance ...

Maddy : On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez

Victoria : Crois le ou non , je ne suis plus l'horrible garce que j'étais ..

Maddy : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Victoria : Tu risques sans doute d'entendre des choses à mon sujet .. Alors je préfère que tu sois au courant ...

Maddy : Vous savez Madame Argent , je ne me fie qu'à ce que je vois et ce que je ressens ... Alors peu importe ce qu'on pourra dire sur vous ou ce que vous avez fait ... Ça ne me regarde pas .

Victoria : Même si je te dis que j'ai essayé de tuer Scott ou ton frère Derek l'an passé ...

Maddy sur se paroles restait abasourdie , mais comment pourrait elle la juger alors que l'an passé , la jeune n'était même pas encore à Beacon Hills ...

Maddy : D'après ce que je vois , ils sont encore en vie et puis vous avez l'air d'avoir accepté que Scott sorte avec votre fille ... Donc je suppose que vous avez changé ...

Victoria sourit à Maddy

Victoria : Ecoute je vais monter ta valise , on a une chambre d'ami à l'étage ..

Maddy : Merci c'est gentil mais vous pensez que .. Que je pourrais dormir dans la chambre d'Allison ...

Victoria : Bien sur .. Allez suis moi ...

Maddy : Merci ... Merci pour tout .

Victoria : Tu me remercieras plus tard Maddy

Maddy : En fait je vous disais ça car je vais devoir vous abandonner ... C'est mal poli et je m'en excuse sincèrement mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie en main ... De voir mes amis et de retourner en cours ... Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile car je suis encore enfermée dans cette spirale infernale .. Dans ma descente aux enfers ... Mais je veux le faire , pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Alec . Maintenant que je sais que je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort . Je dois avancer .. Et puis Alec n'aurait jamais voulu que je vive comme ça ... Au contraire ... Alors je dois relever la tête et sortir de cet enfer ...

Victoria : Tu as raison ... Tu sais .. Tu me laisses sans voix Maddy . Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser , tu es forte et quoi qu'on en dise . Tu t'en sortiras ... Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi ..

Maddy : J'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur moi pour dire vrai . La semaine prochaine , je reprend mon boulot à l'épicerie . Et dès que j'aurais assez d'argent et que je serais sur de garder mon travail , je partirais et trouverais un appart ...

Victoria : Ecoute Maddy . Tu as le temps de repenser à tout ça d'accord ... Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra .. Et puis tu restes mineure alors pas sur qu'on te loue un appartement vu ton âge ... Ecoute je voudrais pas te mettre la pression , mais si tu souhaites vraiment retourner au Lycée , tu devrais te dépêcher car les cours ont commencé il y a cinq minutes . Je m'occupe de ranger ta valise , ne t'inquiète pas ... Allez file ..

Maddy : Merci Mad .. Merci Victoria ..

Puis là , Maddy partit , monta dans sa voiture et se dirigeait au Lycée ... Elle était enfin arrivée mais bien sur les cours avaient déjà commencé ... C'est en retard qu'elle arrivait en cours , et bien sur avec le professeur Harris . Elle frappa à la porte avant qu'on lui dise d'entrer ..

Mr Harris : Oui . Entrez

Puis Maddy fit son apparition ... Puis Scott , Stiles , Lydia et Allison eurent un très grand sourire de soulagement et d'espoir en la voyant pénétrer la salle car ils ne s'y attendaient ...

Maddy : Bonjour Mr Harris , je suis désolée pour mon absence et mon retard ... Je ... Ça ne se reproduira pas ...

Mr Harris : C'est bon Maddy . Vous êtes excusée . Allez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ...

Puis bien sur , Maddy allait prendre place à côté de Stiles . Celui ci ne savait pas quoi dire et osait à peine la regarder au vu de leur dernière conversation ...

Maddy : Hey salut Stiles " fit elle timidement "

Stiles : Heu ... Salut ... Je pensais que ...

Maddy : Je sais Stiles ... Je sais ...

Puis là Maddy prit la main de Stiles fermement pour lui faire comprendre que dorénavant tout irait bien ... Elle lui sourit , il le lui rendit et le cours pouvait enfin commencer ...


	12. Prendre ses marques

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Maddy avait repris les cours . Elle prenait petit à petit ses marques et s'habituait peu à peu à sa vie chez les Argent . Ceux ci étaient sur très compréhensifs avec elle . Pas curieux et non envahissant . Et Maddy appréciait beaucoup leur respect et leur discrétion quand à sa situation et son passé .

Elle et Allison étaient plus proche que jamais . Maddy pouvait presque passer pour quelqu'un d'heureuse en sa présence . Mais Allison n'était pas dupe . Elles dormaient toutes les deux dans la même chambre , et toutes les nuits elle entendait son amie bouger et gesticuler dans son lit , tout en pleurant et criant le nom de son frère . Mais Maddy , elle , au petit matin ne se souvenait de rien évidemment ...

Maddy passait du temps avec Stiles , mais ces deux la se cherchaient encore . Bien sur que Stiles l'aimait , c'était une évidence puisqu'il le lui avait dit . Les sentiments de celle ci étaient réciproque mais elle avait gardé le silence sur ça malgré le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné . Est ce qu'elle était prête pour commencer une histoire d'amour avec lui ou une histoire d'amour tout court , elle n'en savait rien pour le moment ...

On était au milieu de la semaine et les filles avaient cours . Elles s'étaient couchées très tard et n'étaient toujours pas réveillées . C'est Chris qui allait le faire . Celui ci montait à l'étage et frappait doucement à la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir

Chris : Les filles . Il faudrait vous lever si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard au Lycée ...

Allison était la première à ouvrir les yeux gentiment ...

Allison : Merci papa . On descend " fit elle se frottant les yeux "

Puis celle ci réveilla doucement Maddy .

Allison : Maddy ... Hey .. Réveilles toi . On va finir par manquer les cours ...

Puis c'était au tour de Maddy d'émerger tranquillement . Puis les deux filles allèrent se laver , s'habiller avant de descendre pour petit déjeuner ... Chris était dans la cuisine . Il leur avait préparé un bol de lait chaud et était parti leur prendre des croissants frais à la boulangerie du coin ... Parce que Chris était comme ça . Malgré sa réputation de chasseur , il était aussi un père . Un père qui aimait plus que tout sa fille et qui s'était beaucoup attaché à Maddy . Les filles étaient dans la cuisine . Elles avaient vraiment pas le temps de s'assoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner . Alors Allison se saisit de son croissant et commençait à partir ...

Allison : Merci papa pour les croissants mais on doit vraiment partir si on ne veut pas rater notre premier cours ...

Puis Maddy se saisit également du croissant tout en remerciant Chris et commençait à suivre Allison , jusqu'à ce que Chris l'interrompe ..

Chris : Maddy attend s'il te plaît ...

Puis les deux jeunes se retournèrent ..

Maddy : Vas y Allison . J'ai ma voiture de toute façon .. On se rejoint au lycée d'accord

Allison : Ok ... A tout à l'heure alors ...

Puis Maddy allait rejoindre Chris dans la cuisine ...

Maddy : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Chris se mit à sourire ...

Chris : Non , non . T'inquiètes pas . Écoute .. Je voudrais te donner ça " lui tendant une enveloppe "

Maddy : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Chris ne dit pas un mot et Maddy ouvrit l'enveloppe ... Et quand elle reconnu l'écriture , elle se mise à fixer Chris ... Puis elle se mise à lire :

_" Maddy , ma princesse _

_J'espère que la ou tu te trouves aujourd'hui , tu arrives à trouver tes marques . Depuis ton départ , ce n'est plus pareil à la maison . Tu as laissé un vide dans mon cœur . Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ça fait maintenant deux semaines que tu n'es plus ici , avec moi ... Je respecte bien sur ton choix et ta décision de partir , malgré toi . Mais ça ne me rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant . Tu me manques vraiment et je m'inquiète pour toi . Je sais que je ne devrais pas car je sais que dorénavant tu es bien entourée et que tu n'es plus seule ... Mais tu es et resteras ma fille , quoi qu'il arrive ... Prend soin de toi ma fille et surtout vis ... C'est tout ce que je te demande ... J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir ... J'ai besoin de prendre et de serrer ma petite fille dans mes bras ... Je t'aime ._

_Papa " _

Quand Maddy eut fini de lire la lettre , elle avait les larmes aux yeux ... Puis elle fixa Chris dans un long silence ...

Chris : Écoutes Maddy .. Je .. Je suis désolé mais ...

Celui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Maddy se jeta à son cou , lui murmurant

_" Merci "_ tout en serrant sa lettre dans la main

Elle le serra encore un petit peu avant de le relâcher . Chris n'avait pas répondu à son étreinte car il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter envers la jeune fille ...

Chris : Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ..

Maddy : Merci ... Vous savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi .. J'ai certes été élevée par une femme qui ne m'aime pas . Mais mon père lui . A toujours été présent pour moi . J'ai toujours été sa princesse , vous comprenez ...

Chris : Je comprend ... Je ne voulais pas faire ça dans ton dos mais tu es mineur Maddy . Et si jamais il devait se passer quoi que ce soit , sachant que tu es sous notre responsabilité , je me devais en tant que père d'avertir au moins un de tes parents . Et je sais que tu ne t'entends pas avec ta mère alors j'ai attendu qu'elle sorte pour aller discuter avec ton père ... J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fais ça ... Mais j'aurais du te prévenir , j'ai eu tort et je tiens à m'excuser pour ça .

Maddy : Ne vous excusez pas . Je comprend tout à fait vos raisons ...

Puis Maddy baissa la tête , triste ...

Maddy : Il me manque ...

Chris avait de la peine pour Maddy . En effet , depuis qu'elle vivait sous le toit des Argent , celle ci n'avait pas revu son père . Et bien sur pour le moment elle n'avait plus de portable puisque c'est sa mère qui payait son abonnement . Mais celle ci lui avait coupé sa ligne ... Maddy attendait d'avoir l'avance sur son salaire faite à son patron pour reprendre un abonnement ...

Chris : Écoute Maddy . Si tu veux je peux t'arranger un rendez vous avec ton père . C'est comme tu veux .

Maddy : Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

Chris : Si c'est ce que tu souhaites oui

Maddy : Ce serait vraiment génial si vous arriviez à faire ça

Chris : Alors considère que c'est fait ..

Celle ci lui sourit ...

Chris : Maintenant tu devrais vraiment filer si tu ne veux vraiment pas arriver en retard

Maddy : Oui vous avez raison ...

Puis celle ci partit mais s'arrêta à mi chemin .. Puis elle se retournait , couru vers Chris et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras . Celui ci hésitait avant de répondre à son étreinte mais fini par le faire ... Et Maddy ne dit et ne fit rien ... Puis elle se détacha et lui sourit à nouveau avant de partir ...

Maddy était tranquillement en train de rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un feu rouge ... Puis après une minute , son regard fit attiré par quelque chose . Alors elle détourna alors ses yeux sur sa droite et la , elle restait figée presque pétrifiée dans sa voiture .. Elle cru apercevoir au loin une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien ...

Maddy : Alec " murmura t'elle "

Puis là , elle sortit en trombe de sa voiture malgré le feu qui était passé au vert , malgré le bruit des Klaxons qui venaient de derrière elle ... Elle se mise à courir en direction du bois où elle avait cru apercevoir son frère ... Elle commençait à chercher partout mais après dix minutes elle abandonna ... Son esprit avait dû lui jouer des tours .. Elle retourna à sa voiture et se rendait au Lycée ... Elle se garait et quand elle arrivait aux portes du bahut , Stiles l'attendait ...

Stiles : Hey salut .. J'ai cru que jamais tu arriverais ..

Maddy : Salut Stiles " fit elle tout en déposant une bise sur sa joue " . Tu vas bien ?

Stiles : Oui et toi ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ... Maddy ?

Maddy : Quoi ... Tu m'as dis quoi ? Excuse moi Stilss . Je suis un peu perturbée ce matin ...

Stiles : On peut savoir pourquoi ou tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Maddy : J'ai ... J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ce matin et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout .. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien Stiles mais il me manque alors c'est pas évident .

Puis Stiles lui prit les mains ..

Stiles : Écoute Maddy ... Tu sais , même si ta mère ne veut pas de toi , rien ne t'empêche de voir ton père ... Tu le sais ça ?

Maddy : Je sais Stiles . Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la croiser . Pas après tous les efforts que j'ai fais ces deux dernières semaines ... Je .. Je fais tout pour relever la tête et sortir de cette spirale infernale Stiles ... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de rechuter ... Pas après tout ça .

Stiles : Ne t'en fait pas Maddy . Ça n'arrivera pas .. Tu as déjà fais un très grand effort sur toi . Alors ne lâche rien d'accord " répondit il tout en lui embrassant le front , toujours tenant ses mains "

Puis les deux jeunes se fixèrent intensément dans les yeux l'un l'autre avant de n'être interrompu par la sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours ... Ce qui bien sûr les extirpa de leurs pensées .

Maddy : Heu ... Faut qu'on y aille

Stiles : Oui allons y " fit il passant la main derrière sa tête , sourire en coin "

La journée se passait bien . Stiles et Maddy déjeunèrent ensemble , à l'écart de la clic comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire . Pas parce qu'ils voulaient faire bande à part mais surtout parce qu'entre le lycée et son travail , Maddy n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle . Alors tout le monde respectait ça et leur relation . Car il faut se le dire , la clic n'attendait qu'une seule chose concernant leurs amis . Qu'ils passent enfin le cap et qu'ils voient au dessus de leur amitié car tout le monde savait que tous les deux s'aimaient ... Enfin c'était la fin de journée. Stiles accompagnait Maddy à sa voiture quand ils virent , un homme de dos , se tenir près de la voiture de celle ci ... Stiles était protecteur envers Maddy alors il passa devant elle . Mais Maddy ne le laissa pas faire car bien sur elle l'avait reconnu de suite . Il s'agissait de son père . Alors elle bouscula Stiles et couru vers son père en lui sautant dans les bras

Maddy : Papa ! Comme ça fait du bien de te voir

Cliff : Ma princesse .. Si tu savais comme tu me manques .

Maddy : Tu me manques aussi ...

Stiles ne connaissait pas son père . A vrai dire il ne l'avait jamais vu . Car quand celui ci venait tous les jours pour " harceler " Maddy . C'est toujours sa mère qui lui avait ouvert la porte ...

Maddy desserra l'étreinte de son père .

Maddy : Papa je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un ... Voici Stiles . Stiles c'est mon père

Stiles : Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur " fit il lui serrant la main "

Cliff : Stiles .. Le même Stiles qui venait frapper à notre porte tous les matins ..

Stiles : C'est bien ça " gêné " .. Je voudrais m'excuser à propos de ça . Vous savez , j'ai jamais eu l'intention d'harceler votre fille monsieur . Loin de moi cette idée ... C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou quelque chose dans le genre . Même si j'aimerais bien ... Enfin non ... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...

Maddy : Ça va Stiles ... Détends toi , s'il te plaît

Cliff : Ne te justifie pas mon garçon . Tout va bien ...

Puis Cliff se tournait vers sa fille

Cliff : Il est toujours comme ça ?

Maddy : Oui papa . C'est Stiles . C'est ce qu'il est et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime " lançant un regard souriant envers le concerné "

Stiles lui rendit un sourire , content mais mal à l'aise devant le père de celle ci ...

Stiles : Je devrais peut être vous laisser . Vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper

Maddy : Tu ne peux pas rester Stiles ? Papa .. Ça ne t'embête pas si Stiles nous tient compagnie

Cliff : Bien sûr que non et puis il est temps que je rencontre tes amis ...

Maddy : Alors Stiles , tu restes ?

Stiles : Oui . Avec plaisir ..

Cliff : Très bien .. Je vous amène dîner alors mais avant on pourrait se faire un ciné . Il est encore tôt

Maddy : Oui c'est un super programme

Cliff : Stiles ?

Stiles : Parfait ...

Maddy : Attendez , avant d'y aller faut que je retourne au Lycée . J'ai besoin de téléphoner à Monsieur et Madame Argent pour les prévenir que je ne rentre pas tout de suite

Cliff : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça . Comment crois que tu que j'ai su à quelle heure tu finissais les cours Maddy . Tu n'as pas eu ma lettre ?

Maddy : Si bien sur que si ... Je t'aime papa tu le sais ça et je veux surtout pas que tu penses que je sois contente d'être partie .. Du moins de ne plus être avec toi ... Car tu me manques et que ça me bouffe de ne plus pouvoir te voir ... Mais les choses sont compliquées et je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est de ta faute car ce n'est pas le cas papa " raconta t'elle laissant couler ses larmes "

Alors Stiles lui lançait un regard soutenu , tandis que son père l'avait serrer fort contre lui , lui murmurant

_" je sais , ne t'inquiète pas princesse " _

Puis tous les trois partirent chacun dans leur propre voiture au ciné puis finirent par aller dîner . La soirée se passait bien et Stiles qui était plutôt bavard en temps normal , restait plutôt silencieux pour une fois . Pas parce qu'il avait peur . Il était tout simplement heureux de voir une Maddy qui lâchait enfin prise ... Puis Maddy semblait partie dans ses pensées lointaines , et Stiles la connaissant le remarquait de suite . Et tout en lui prenant la main .

Stiles : Tu vas bien Maddy ? On dirait que tu es partie ailleurs

Cliff : Ton ami a raison . Il y a un problème ?

Maddy : Je ne sais pas si je devrais en parler ... C'est ... C'est rien , j'ai du rêver ...

Cliff : Maddy . Dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

Maddy : Je sais pas trop ..

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Maddy : Aujourd'hui avant de me rendre au lycée , j'étais arrêtée à ce feu rouge ... Et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été attiré par quelque chose . Et quand j'ai tourné la tête ... J'ai .. C'est tellement ridicule . Vous allez penser que je suis folle .

Stiles : Jamais Maddy " répondit il la fixant droit dans les yeux "

Maddy : Très bien ... J'ai aperçu une silhouette et j'ai cru ... J'ai cru reconnaître Alec ... Mais je sais que ça ne se peut pas . Parce qu'il est mort et que c'est impossible que ce soit lui que j'ai vu ou que j'ai cru voir ... Je sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé ...

Stiles : Hey Maddy . Ça va . Tout va bien d'accord ...

Puis Maddy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles et celui ci lança un regard à son père qui avait l'air " inquiet " par les propos de Maddy ...

Maddy : Je suis désolée . Je suis en train de ruiner la soirée ...

Stiles : Pas du tout . Tu t'ouvres Maddy . Tu avances ...

Maddy : Je .. Je reviens d'accord . Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage ..

Cliff : Pas de souci .. Et ne t'inquiète pas , tu ne ruines pas la soirée d'accord ..

Puis Maddy embrassa son père sur la joue avant de partir aux toilettes . Mais Stiles qui avait remarqué le regard de Cliff quand à l'aveu de Maddy , ne comptait pas en rester là ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce que vous cachez ? J'ai bien vu votre regard quand Maddy a annoncé qu'elle avait cru voir son frère ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Cliff : Ça ne te concerne pas Stiles . Alors ne te mêle pas de ça .. Certaines choses du passé doivent restées là où elles sont alors je t'interdis de fouiller , de fouiner et d'impliquer qui que ce soit Stiles . Car je connais ta réputation et je sais que t'aimes bien résoudre des " énigmes " ... Mais je te le dis gentiment ... Restes en dehors de ça ...

Stiles : Non ... Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas ... Je me fais du souci pour Maddy . Elle a été détruite et anéantie par la mort de son frère . Vous ne l'avez pas vu ces dernières semaines avant qu'elle aménage chez Allison .. Elle était ... Il n'y a même pas de mots assez fort pour vous décrire son état d'esprit ... Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce qu'elle a vraiment vu son frère ou est ce que je dois vraiment m'inquiéter pour elle ...

Cliff allait répondre mais Maddy revenait déjà et elle vit bien la tension qui régnait entre les deux garçons ...

Maddy : Tout va bien ici ?

Stiles : Oui bien sur ...

Cliff : Tout va très bien princesse ...

Maddy : Ok . Si tout va bien on pourrait commander le dessert ...

Maddy avait été la seule à prendre un dessert . Les garçons eux n'avaient plus faim et se jetaient de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs et suspicieux . Ce qui n'avait pas échapper à Maddy mais celle ci ne dit rien et laissa couler . Le repas était fini . Stiles serra la main de Cliff pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit . Puis il embrassa tendrement Maddy sur la joue avant de partir mais celle ci l'avait retenu par la main

Maddy : Attends ... Stiles . Qu'est ce qu'il se passe .. On dirait que tu es ... Tendu .. Est ce que tout va bien ?

Stiles : Oui tout va bien Maddy . T'inquiètes pas .. La journée a été longue et je suis crevé .

Maddy : Tu es sûr ?

Stiles : Ça va , je te promet . Ne t'en fait pas pour moi d'accord ...

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front , s'installa derrière le volant de sa jeep . Lança un dernier regard à Maddy puis un sourire avant de partir ... Puis Maddy rejoint son père .

Cliff : Ton ami va bien

Maddy : Oui il est juste fatigué papa .

Cliff : Je te raccompagne ..

Maddy : Non papa c'est gentil mais je dois passer au travail avant de rentrer . Alors ça ira .

Cliff : Tout se passe bien à l'épicerie . Amine est content de toi

Maddy : Oui il est très content de mon travail . Il travaille dur et comme tu sais il est ouvert jusqu'à deux heures du matin alors même si je ne suis pas censée travailler ce soir , je vais quand même aller l'aider tu comprends ..

Cliff : Bien sûr . Ça te ressemble tellement .. Parce que tu es comme ça . Toujours prête à aider ton prochain ... J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se refaire ça

Maddy : Il n'y a pas de raison .. J'aurais bientôt un nouveau portable alors on pourra s'appeler .. De temps en temps ..

Cliff : Ça tombe bien que tu parles de ça .

Maddy : De quoi tu parles ?

Puis celui ci allait au coffre de sa voiture puis y sortit un petit paquet et le lui tendit .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Cliff : Ouvres , tu verras bien .

Puis Maddy ouvrit le paquet et la surprise , il s'agissait d'un mobile . Un smartphone .

Maddy : Mais tu es fou papa . Ça a du te coûter une fortune .

Cliff : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça d'accord .

Maddy : C'est super gentil papa mais je peux pas accepter

Cliff : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce que si mam ... Si elle apprend que tu as fais ca , elle va te tuer ... Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées , tu ne crois pas ?

Cliff : Ne t'inquiète pour ça ok ... C'est mon problème et disons que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laisser le choix ... J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis le jour de ton départ ... Et j'ai commencé à me rebeller comme vous dites les jeunes .. Alors prend ce fichu téléphone ok . Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les factures , la ligne est à mon nom . Donc tu n'as à te soucier de rien . Et comme je te l'ai dis dans ma lettre . Tu es et resteras ma fille , envers et contre tous .

Maddy : Merci .. Merci papa . Vraiment merci beaucoup .

Puis elle le serra dans ses bras . Puis ils s'embrassèrent et chacun montait dans sa voiture pour rentrer .

Maddy se trouvait à nouveau coincée au même feu rouge que le matin même . Et bien sur le feu était aussi long à se mettre au vert ... Puis Maddy était une fois de plus attirée par quelque chose .. Encore cette silhouette ... Mais elle décidait de ne pas y prêter attention afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie . Puis le feu passait au vert et Maddy avançait mais quelques mètres plus loin , cette silhouette apparue devant sa voiture . Maddy du piler comme une folle bien qu'elle ne roulait pas vite , pour ne pas le ou la renverser ... Et elle arrêta la voiture net . Et la , elle tomba nez à nez avec cette silhouette qui était le portrait craché de son frère . Celle ci restait figée pendant deux longues minutes avant de sortir en courant de sa voiture . Mais là , le petit garçon qu'elle pensait reconnaître comme son frère filait à vive allure , sans se retourner ...

Maddy ne cherchait même pas à courir .. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser ni à réfléchir ... Elle qui commençait à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau , pensait qu'elle devenait complètement cinglé ... Elle mit plus de cinq minutes avant de remonter en voiture et de rentrer chez les Argent ...

Une fois arrivée , elle allait dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau ... Tout le monde était encore debout et quand ils l'entendirent arriver , ils la rejoignaient dans la cuisine .

Allison était la première à aller vers elle ...

Allison : Alors cette soirée ? C'était comment ?

Maddy : C'était super pour dire vrai . Ça m'a fait du bien de voir et pouvoir discuter avec mon père ... Encore merci Chris pour ça

Chris : Ne me remercie pas . C'est normal .

Mais bien sur , tout le monde remarquait que Maddy n'avait pas l'air très bien .

Allison : Est ce que tout va bien Maddy ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ? Maddy

Puis la , Maddy fixait un à un les Argent ...

Victoria : Maddy , parles nous ... Enfin si tu veux ...

Maddy : Ça va vous paraître bizarre et vu mon état psychologique qui est fort discutable ces derniers temps , vous allez sans doute me prendre pour une folle mais je crois que mon ... Mon frère .. Alec ... Je ... Je crois qu'il est en vie ...


	13. Déconcertée

Les Argent ne savaient pas du tout comment réagir face à ce que venait de leur dire Maddy ... Ils étaient à la fois surpris et inquiets . Puis il y eu un long silence ...

Maddy : Ne me regardez pas comme ça ... Je sais qu'en disant ça je passe pour une folle ... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai vu ou ce que j'ai cru avoir vu mais ça s'est bien produit .. Deux fois dans la même journée

Allison : Comment ça deux fois ?

Maddy : Ce matin et ce soir , avant de rentrer . A ce même feu rouge ... Quand je me suis arrêtée ce matin au feu , mon regard a été comme attiré par quelque chose . Et quand j'ai tourné ma tête , j'ai aperçu cette silhouette .. Silhouette qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alec . Bien sur que sur le moment , je me suis dis que c'était impossible .. Mais je pense que ça a été plus fort que moi , alors je suis sortie de la voiture et je me suis précipitée dans sa direction . Je l'ai cherché pendant dix bonnes minutes mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé . Alors je suis retournée à la voiture et je suis partie en cours ... Et ce soir , pareil . Sauf que cette fois j'ai pas voulu y prêter attention , car je voulais pas devenir ... Folle . Alors j'ai ignoré et j'ai continué de rouler .. Mais voilà , cette même silhouette a déboulé devant mes roues et j'ai du piler comme une dingue pour ne pas l'écraser . Et pourtant je ne roulais pas vite ... Et je l'ai vu .. Je vous jure que je l'ai vu même si je sais très bien que c'est impossible car mon frère est mort ...

Chris : Je suis désolé de te demander ça . Mais tu es vraiment sure que ton frère est mort Maddy ?

Allison : Papa !

Chris : Désole mais on a besoin de savoir . Je ne demande pas ça par plaisir ...

Maddy : J'en suis certaine parce que cette nuit là , c'est dans mes bras qu'il est mort ... Parce que je suis tout simplement pas parvenue à le protéger ... Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui est ce que le vois ? Est ce que c'est une sorte de punition ... Ou peut être que c'est lui qui revient me hanter car il est mort et que j'ai pas réussi à le sauver ! Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je repense à ce qui a cloché pour que je ne parvienne pas à prendre correctement soin de mon petit frère cette nuit là ... J'ai beau me retourner le scénario dans ma tête encore et encore ... La vérité ... La vérité c'est que j'ai tout simplement échoué et que mon frère en a payé les conséquences tout ça parce que je n'étais qu'une petite arrogante qui voulait vivre et qui pour ça a complètement mit de côté le fait que sa famille était des chasseurs ... Si j'avais été moins stupide . Peut être .. Peut être qu'Alec serait encore là aujourd'hui ... Je ... Je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive mais si ça continue , je vais devenir totalement dingue ..." fit elle laissant couler ses larmes "

Puis là , Victoria , s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais Maddy se retira de suite ... Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts sur elle même , elle avait avancé de trois pas mais venait de reculer de deux ... Chris et Victoria se fixèrent , désolé ... Car Maddy se retranchait dans son mutisme ...

Allison : Ecoute , il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça Maddy et on va la trouver d'accord ..

Maddy : Je ne sais pas ce qui va pas chez moi Allison .. Je commençais à peine à prendre mes marques . A enfin sortir la tête de l'eau et ça là . Ça me tombe dessus .. Comment ? Comment je peux faire pour rester à la surface si quelque chose ... Quelqu'un vient pour me couler ... Mais il n'y a pas que ça ...

Chris : Comment ça ?

Maddy : Ce soir j'étais avec mon père mais j'ai demandé à Stiles de nous rejoindre . Quand on était au restaurant , tout s'est très bien passé au début du repas . L'ambiance était cool et légère . Puis je suis partie me passer de l'eau sur le visage et quand je suis revenue , l'ambiance avait changé . On aurait dit que Stiles et mon père étaient ... En désaccord . Ils ne s'adressaient plus un seul regard ... Il y avait une sorte de malaise . Mais bien sur , je n'y ai pas prêté attention plus que ça .. Stiles m'a dit à la fin du repas qu'il était crevé alors j'ai pas cherché à comprendre .. Mais j'ai eu la sensation ... Je sais pas . C'est comme si tous les deux me cachait quelque chose ... J'en sais rien en fait . Je divague totalement .. Je ... Je suis désolée , mais j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air ... J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment ... Je peux aller prendre l'air s'il vous plaît .

Chris : Bien sur . Prend le temps qu'il te faut Maddy ... Tu as ta clé de toute façon ...

Allison : Je t'accompagne

Maddy : Non ! Je veux dire ... Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Allison ... J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule d'accord

Allison : Tu es sure ?

Maddy : Oui ... S'il te plaît

Allison : Comme tu voudras ...

Puis Maddy sortit et marchait sans hésiter au cimetière ... Une fois arrivée sur place , elle se rendit directement sur la tombe de son frère ...

_" Alec , _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer . En temps normal je t'aurais raconté ma journée , comme à chaque fois , mais aujourd'hui le coeur n'y est pas vraiment .. Il m'arrive quelque chose et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de tout ça ... Aujourd'hui j'ai cru t'apercevoir ... Deux fois ... Tu crois que je déraille ? Car franchement , c'est ce que je pense ... Mon chagrin est tellement immense que mon esprit me joue des tours ... Pourtant tu étais là , devant moi et tu avais l'air si .. Réel .. Si vivant ... Comment serait ce possible ? Je t'ai vu mourir cette nuit là ... Tu ne respirais plus Alec alors comment est ce possible .? Se pourrait il que tu aies survécu et que je n'en ai rien su ? Mais si c'était le cas , pourquoi ne m'a t'on rien dit ... Je veux dire tu es .. Tu étais mon petit frère ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ... Quoi penser ... Maman m'a mise à la porte il y a deux semaines à cause de nos divergences d'opinion ... Mais je pense qu'elle attendait juste une bonne excuse pour le faire et quand je lui ai dis que j'avais retrouvé mon autre frère , elle n'a pas du apprécier . Car oui , on a un frère Alec ... Mais oublions ça pour le moment ... Maintenant je vis chez Allison .. Pour l'instant . Je ne pense pas m'éterniser chez eux même s'il sont très gentils et surtout très patients avec moi .. Tu vois , je commençais enfin à m'ouvrir et vivre ne serait ce qu'un petit moment , une vie normale ... Je commençais à me sentir légère et voilà que je te vois partout ... Comment je suis censée vivre avec ça ? Est ce que tu essaies de me faire passer un message ou de me punir Alec ? Car si c'est le cas , je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là . Crois moi je suis tellement désolée ... J'ai tout fait pour te protéger cette nuit là , j'ai fais de mon mieux mais j'ai échoué , je le sais et ça me tue littéralement .. Si tu savais comme ça me tue et tu aurais tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir , car ce serait légitime ... Mais crois moi . Si je pouvais revenir en arrière , je prendrais ta place sans aucune hésitation , tu le sais ça hein .. Mais c'est pas possible ça .. Alors s'il te plaît Alec , ci c'est bien toi qui essaie de m'envoyer un message ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre d'ailleurs ... Dis moi ce que je dois faire ... Car j'en peux vraiment plus et je ne pourrais pas supporter de continuer de vivre ainsi ... C'est trop dur ... " commençant à laisser couler des larmes de colère " .. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ... Dis le moi Alec ! " cria t'elle tapant du poing sur la pierre tombale " ... Dis le moi " se laissant tomber sur la tombe , en pleurant à grande eau ..._

Mais Maddy n'était pas seule dans ce cimetière ... Une femme y était aussi et elle avait entendu crier Maddy .. Et Derek qui lui , était au loft , avait ressenti une fois de plus tout ce que sa soeur ressentait , et il savait exactement où la trouver . Alors il ne perdit pas une seconde et se rendit au cimetière ...

_" Ma petite est ce que tout va bien demanda la dame "_

Maddy : Quoi ?...

_" Est ce que tout va bien ?_ redemanda la dame "

Maddy : Oui ça va ...

_" Tu ne devrais pas rester ici petite . La nuit va être froide et ce n'est pas un endroit sur pour une jeune fille " _

Maddy : Ça ira ...

_" Tu es sure " _

Maddy : Ça ira je vous dis. Et qui êtes vous d'abord ? Fichez moi la paix d'accord ! " agressivement "

_" Comme tu veux . Mais tu ne devrais pas rester seule "_ lui dit cette femme qui commençait à partir .

Mais Maddy l'a rattrapait par le bras ..

Maddy : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

_" Les temps ne sont pas surs de nos jours "_ lui lança t'elle avec un sourire vicieux ...

Maddy ne comprenait pas et trouvait cette femme vraiment bizarre . Elle la regardait et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fit empoigné par deux hommes ..

Maddy : Qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qui êtes vous ?

_" Je te l'ai dis petite , les temps ne sont pas surs de nos jours " _

Maddy essayait de s'échapper mais n'y parvenait pas car elle n'était pas assez forte . Puis soudain elle entendit une voix au loin , qu'elle reconnu de suite ... Ce n'était autre que Gérard Argent ...

Gérard : Tout doux ma petite . On ne et veut aucun mal sauf si tu nous y oblige ...

Maddy : Vous ! J'aurais du me douter que vous ne me laisseriez pas tranquille ... Qu'est ce que vous me voulez Argent !

Gérard : Je t'ai déjà dis de modérer tes paroles envers un homme âgé !

Maddy : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Puis celui ci s'adressa aux deux hommes

Gérard : Lâchez là messieurs . Je pense qu'elle est assez maline pour ne pas s'enfuir ...

Mais une fois relâchée , celle ci mit un de ses coudes dans le nez d'un des hommes qu'elle cassa , et son autre coude dans le ventre de l'autre type puis elle se mise à courir .. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur ... Gérard avait prit avec lui un taser et venait de tirer sur Maddy .. Celle ci s'écroula à terre . Immobile et paralysée ... Argent se dirigea vers elle et la fit rouler sur le dos en la poussant de son pied avant de ne s'accroupir près d'elle ...

Derek , lui était déjà arrivé sur place mais attendait le bon moment pour intervenir . Il devait calculer les risques ... Il ne voulait pas que Maddy soit blessée malgré ce qui venait de se passer .

Gérard : Je te pensais moins stupide que ça Maddy .

Maddy : Et moi je ne pensais pas qu'un vieux papy gâteux savait encore tirer avec une arme ..

Gérard : Tu parles beaucoup trop , tu le sais ça ... Mais tu vois pour une fois , ça ne me dérange pas , parce que j'ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions .

Maddy : Je ne vous dirais rien car je ne sais rien . Je ne vous connais même pas alors comment je pourrais être au courant de ce que vous voulez savoir alors que je ne vous connais pas ! ...

Gérard : Intelligente en plus d'être rebelle ... En fait j'ai besoin que tu répondes à une seule question .. Après tu pourras partir

Maddy : Je ne vous crois pas . Qui me dit qu'une fois le dos tourné , vous n'allez pas encore me tirer dessus mais cette fois ci avec une arme à feu .

Gérard : Voyons , ne dis pas de sottises . Tu as l'âge de ma petite fille

Maddy : L'âge ne dérange pas certaines personnes quand il s'agit de tuer

Gérard : Tu as raison . Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ...

Maddy : Vous mentez . J'ai entendu des choses sur vous ...

Gérard : Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as entendu à mon sujet . Racontes moi

Maddy : Vous dites que vous ne tuez pas de jeunes mais vous avez pourtant tué ce garçon ... Si je ne dis pas de bêtises , il s'appelait Matt ...

Gérard : Matt .. Matt . C'est vrai tu as raison . Mais uniquement pour protéger ma petite fille

Maddy : Encore un mensonge ... Vous l'avez tué uniquement pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du kanima pour mettre à exécution vos plans de sociopathe .. Et oui papy , je suis au courant de pas mal de choses ... Je vous ai pas dis . Je vis chez Allison maintenant ...

Derek était toujours à écouter ce qu'il se passait avant d'intervenir . Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de sa soeur , c'est qu'elle avait du caractère . Surtout quand elle se sentait menacée . Car c'est clairement ce que Derek ressentait vis à vis de Maddy , à ce moment précis ... Elle se sentait menacée et avait peur ..

Maddy arrivait enfin à se remettre debout ..

Gérard : Je dois encore sortir mon arme ou tu vas rester tranquille cette fois

Maddy : Posez votre question qu'on en finisse .. J'ai pas toute la nuit à écouter les divagations d'un vieux psychopathe arrogant

Mais Gérard en avait assez d'entendre la jeune lui manquer de respect . Alors il lui mit une gifle tandis que les deux sbires la retenaient à nouveau par les bras . La tête de Maddy sur la droite et du sang avait giclé de sa bouche , car celle ci s'était mordue violemment sous la force du coup . Sang qu'elle recrache au visage de Gérard ... Ce qu'il n'appréciait guère ...

Gérard : Je t'ai dis de modérer tes paroles envers un homme âgé .. ET ne refais jamais ça petite ingrate ...

Puis Derek , voyant ça , voulu intervenir mais Maddy l'avait senti venir et elle le savait tout près . Elle l'avait repéré , c'était une chasseuse , ne l'oublions pas . Alors elle lui fit non d'un signe de tête avant de murmurer

_" S'il te plaît Derek , n'interviens pas " _

Et Derek l'écouta et restait sur place à observer ce qui se passait , tout en restant sur ses gardes ...

Gérard : Maintenant que tu as l'air d'être attentive , tu vas peut être pouvoir répondre à ma question .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Gérard : Ton frère .. Comment il va ?

Maddy : Mon frère . Sérieux . Comment voulez vous que je le sache . On ne se parle pas vraiment vous voyez . On est pas .. On est pas une famille ...

Gérard : Je ne te parle pas de Derek mais d'Alec

Maddy , entendant ça se redressa et resta figée sur place . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ...

Maddy : Quoi .. Qu'est ce que vous venez dire ?

Gérard : Ton frère Alec ... Comment se porte il ? ...

Maddy : Vous êtes complètement cinglé ou vraiment stupide .

Gérard : Répond ! " cria t'il "

Maddy : Alec est mort ! Il est mort il y a deux ans ! A quoi vous jouez .

Gérard : Tu es sure de ça ... Alors . Je t'écoute ..

Maddy : Je ... C'est ... Vous divaguez totalement

Gérard : Je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois Maddy . Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ... Pour la dernière fois ... Est ce que ton frère Alec a survécu ?

Maddy : Non ... Il n'a pas survécu . Il est mort il y a deux ans tué par un alpha . Il a été tué par le fils de la femme que ma mère avait elle même tué pendant sa période de métamorphose , alors que cette femme était enceinte ... Mon frère a rendu son dernier souffle dans mes bras . J'ai vu son cercueil le jour de son enterrement et je peux vous certifier qu'il était bel et bien mort ...

Gérard : Alors c'est vrai ? Ta mère a été un loup - garou

Maddy : Super , vous êtes perspicace papy . Maintenant vous savez tout de ma famille . Ma mère a été un loup - garou , Derek Hale est mon frère tandis que mon autre frère est mort . Voilà qui nous avance bien ... Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte à vous tout ça et pourquoi m'avoir demandé si Alec était en vie alors que vous savez pertinemment qu'il est mort espèce de vieux salopard !

Gérard : Tu es vraiment surprenante Maddy ... Vraiment intelligente et pas rancunière du tout

Maddy : Allez dire ça aux deux alphas qui ont tué mon frère ... Ou à vos sbires " fit elle avec un sourire en coin "

Puis Gérard se mit à rire ...

Maddy : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme un abruti

Gérard : Tu sais pourquoi je ris . Parce que je sais ce que je veux et que toi tu es loin de savoir ce qui t'attend ..

Maddy : C'est censé vouloir me faire peur ...

Gérard : Peur ? Non , bien sur que non ...

Maddy : Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Vous savez . vous ne m'impressionnez pas Argent .. J'en ai maté des plus costaud que vous ...

Gérard : Tu crois ça .. Ecoute ma petite Maddy . Tu voulais sortir la tête de l'eau , mais si je serais toi , je me préparais à couler ... En profondeur !

Puis sur ces dernières paroles , Argent quittait le cimetière avec ses sbires qui venaient de relâcher Maddy , qui fini par tomber sur ses genoux , par terre ...Derek attendait d'être sur qu'Argent soit bien parti avant de rejoindre Maddy ...

Il arriva près d'elle et la releva ...

Derek : Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Maddy : Ça va Derek ... Mais j'ai pas besoin de toi . Comme tu vois je m'en suis tiré toute seule ...

Derek : J'ai vu ça oui , tellement bien que tu t'es pris un taser et une gifle

Maddy : Et alors , ce n'est rien . Je suis toujours en vie il me semble

Derek : Jusqu'à quand , hein Maddy !

Maddy : Lâche moi Derek d'accord . Ne vient pas me la jouer frère moralisateur car tu n'es rien pour moi .. Alors fou moi la paix ... " fit elle commençant à partir "

Une fois de plus , elle venait de blesser Derek . Mais bien sur elle le faisait volontairement ...

Derek : T'as raison , prend le comme ça Maddy . C'est certainement mieux pour toi . Comme ça tu n'auras pas à affronter tes sentiments et ta frustration ... Fuis . Après tout , c'est pas ce que tu as toujours fais ? ... Fuir ...

Puis là , en entendant ça , la colère montait en elle alors elle retournait sur ses pas afin d'affronter Derek .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi Derek ou de mes sentiments hein ! " fit elle le poussant à plusieurs reprises " ... Parce qu'on est frère et soeur de chair et de sang alors monsieur croit me connaître .. Mais je vais t'en dire une bonne Derek . Tu ne me connais pas ! Alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas d'accord .. Alors mets toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute ok !

Derek : C'est là que tu te trompes Maddy . Je te connais et je sais ce que tu ressens et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je suis exactement comme toi .. Moi aussi quand j'ai perdu ma famille j'ai fuis . J'ai quitté Beacon Hills , jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la vérité sur l'incendie qui a ravagé ma famille . Alors je suis revenu ici et là ma soeur Laura s'est fait tuer par mon oncle ... Crois moi je sais exactement ce que tu ressens et dans quel état d'esprit tu es car je suis aussi par là et que j'étais comme toi avant ...

Maddy : Avant quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a fait que ça a changé , pas que je m'intéresse à toi bien sur ...

Derek : J'ai rencontré Scott . Stiles et toute la clic . Et ne soit pas si surprise que ça , car tu es intelligente , tu devais te douter qu'on se connaissait étant donné que Scott est aussi un loup - garou

Maddy : Tu as raison , je ne suis pas surprise Derek ... Vous passez votre temps à vous protéger les uns les autres même si pour ça , vous passez votre temps à mentir et blesser les personnes qui vous entoure ... Alors non , plus rien ne me surprend .

Derek: Alors c'est de ça dont il s'agit . On y arrive finalement

Maddy : De quoi tu parles ?

Derek : De toi Maddy et de tes blessures ... Dis moi .. Dis moi ce qui a changé pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi . Avant qu'on apprenne que j'étais ton frère , tu étais bien avec moi pas vrai ? Je veux dire , tu te sentais en confiance et en sécurité . Alors qu'est ce qui a changé pour qu'aujourd'hui tu me détestes

Maddy : Oui je t'ai détesté car je t'en ai voulu après avoir appris la vérité sur toi et ce qu'avait fait ma mère .. C'est normal , tu ne crois pas .. Ma mère m'a porté pendant neuf mois , elle m'a gardé et pourtant elle a jamais su m'aimer alors que toi , elle t'a abandonné mais elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer Derek ! Alors oui je t'en ai voulu et je t'ai détesté de toutes mes forces ... Parce que j'aurais aimé être cet enfant qui aurait eu toute l'attention et la tendresse d'une mère ... Mais aussi de son amour . Mais le pire dans tout ça , c'est que je n'arrive même pas en t'en vouloir , car ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Tu n'étais qu"un bébé ! Alors non Derek . Je ne te déteste pas . C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi ...

Derek : Alors dis moi s'il te plaît . Parle moi ...

Maddy : Tu es mon frère Derek ! Voilà ce qui a changé . Mais aujourd'hui ce mot n'a pas vraiment de signification pour moi car je ne te connais pas . On a peut être le même sang qui coule dans nos veines mais je ne sais rien de toi ... Tu es un étranger à mes yeux ...

Derek : Tu apprendras à me connaître

Maddy : Non . Je ne veux pas apprendre à te connaître Derek

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce que je ne peux pas . Je ne peux pas être ta soeur . Ça voudrait dire te faire entrer dans ma vie , qui crois moi est un vrai bordel en ce moment ... Et parce qu'avec toutes les choses dingues qu'il se passe ici , à Beacon Hills , et toutes ces créatures surnaturelles sorties de nulle part , tout le monde est en danger et toi encore plus car tu es un loup - garou Derek ... Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer dans ma vie , m'attacher à toi pour finalement finir par te perdre .. C'est pas possible ...

Derek : Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de décider ...

Maddy : Mais tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il se passe Derek . Toutes les personnes qui m'entoure , je ne leur apporte que de la souffrance et le malheur .. Mon frère est mort car j'ai été incapable de le protéger . La femme qui m'a mise au monde ne m'aime pas parce que je lui rappelais sans cesse ce fils qu'elle avait abandonné ...Toi .. Tu comprends pas que je suis nocive pour vous ...

Derek : Alors c'est à cause de ça

Maddy : Comment ça ?

Derek : Tu me détestes car ta mère ne t'a jamais montré qu'elle t'aimait car elle s'en voulait de m'avoir abandonné et que tu n'étais là que pour combler ce vide . Un vide que tu n'as pas réussi à combler . C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux

Maddy : Je ne t'en veux pas Derek . Pas du tout .. C'est juste que ... C'est juste que si je reste seule , il y a moins de risques que pour les personnes que j'aime soient blessées .

Derek : Tu ne peux pas résonner comme ça Maddy . Tôt ou tard tu devras bien accepter le fait que tu n'es pas seule et que peu importe ce que tu diras ou feras , tu ne le seras jamais car que tu le veuilles ou non , il y a des personnes qui t'aime ici ...

Maddy : Je sais tout ça . Mais j'arrive pas .. J'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ça . Ça fait trop mal , tu comprends

Derek : Bien sur que je comprend .. Quand j'ai perdu ma famille , comme je t'ai dis , j'ai fuis et je me suis retrouvé seul . Je me suis renfermé sur moi même . Je ne voyais plus personne et avait abandonner tout espoir .. Puis j'ai retrouvé ma soeur Cora . Je pensais qu'elle avait été tué dans cet incendie mais elle n'y était pas . Bien sur on a du se ré-apprivoiser car ça faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vu mais elle était pourtant là , vivante et en bonne santé .. Et crois moi , si elle n'avait pas été là , je ne serais sans doute pas ici , moi non plus , à avoir cette conversation avec toi ...

Maddy : Mais comment on est censé faire pour faire taire nos émotions Derek . C'est pas comme ci on pouvait appuyer sur un bouton marche arrêt

Derek : Non c'est vrai mais avoue que ce serait plutôt cool " fit il lui souriant "

Maddy : Ce serait tellement plus facile ... " fit elle lui lançant un regard perçant "

Derek : Facile peut être mais on se perdrait totalement

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Derek : Faire taire ses émotions ce serait comme éteindre son humanité . Et on est rien sans elle ... Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est jamais facile de perdre quelqu'un , de s'ouvrir aux autres ou même tout simplement d'aimer . Ça peut même te bouffer et te tuer à petit feu ... Mais ce sont des risques qu'on doit prendre Maddy ...

Maddy : Et pourquoi ça hein . Dis moi ? A quoi ça sert de prendre ses risques si pour au final , on doit avoir mal à en crever Derek !

Derek : Parce que c'est ce qui nous permet de rester en vie Maddy ! ... T'as pas compris ... Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple car ça ne l'est pas . Mais tu ne peux pas juste être là respirante , laissant rentrer l'air dans tes poumons alors que dedans tu es morte ...

Puis celle si se mit à rire jaune ..

Derek : Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire .

Maddy : Je sais pas ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi quand je parle avec toi , tout me semble facile Derek .. Et ne me répond pas parce que _" je suis ton frère " _

Celui ci se mit à rire à son tour

Derek : Je n'allais pas te répondre ça ... Mais on a vécu les même choses alors , quelque part , je te comprend . C'est tout

Maddy : Ecoute Derek , j'ai bien compris que tu étais mon frère et que je ne pourrais pas changer ça d'accord . Je suis prête à faire des efforts pour apprendre à te connaître mais s'il te plaît , ne me demande pas d'être ta soeur car pour le moment , je ne suis pas prête pour ça et je ne veux surtout pas te donner de faux espoirs ... Mais on ne sera jamais une famille ...

Derek : Je ne te demande rien Maddy . Je veux juste qu'on s'apprivoise , c'est tout ... Et le reste se fera tout seul ou pas . Mais ça me va ..

Maddy : Très bien alors ...

Derek : En revanche , j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir avec Gérard . Pourquoi il t'a demandé si Alec était en vie

Maddy : J'en sais rien du tout Derek pour Alec car il n'est plus de ce monde . Et crois moi , si il avait survécu , mon père ne me l'aurait jamais caché .

Derek : Tu es sure de ça ?

Maddy : Oui . Mon père a bien des défauts , c'est vrai mais il m'aurait pas menti sur un sujet aussi grave ... Crois moi , Alec est mort ... Ce qui m'inquiète , c'est de savoir ce que me veut Argent . Il a eu l'occasion de me tuer deux fois , enfin il me l'a bien fait comprendre et pourtant je suis toujours là , à me demander pourquoi . Et ces derniers mots , qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ...

Derek : Je ne sais pas . Mais ce qui est sur , c'est qu'Argent ne fait jamais rien sans raison et je pense que tu ne devrais pas traîner seule ces prochains jours

Maddy : Tu penses que je suis en danger ?

Derek : Peut être . J'ai la sensation que quelque chose se prépare et que ça n'envisage rien de bon Maddy

Maddy : Super ... Un jour ordinaire à Beacon Hills , pour des personnes comme nous ... Ecoute , je vais rentrer d'accord . Je n'ai pas envie que Chris et Victoria s'inquiètent pour moi . Je leur cause assez de souci comme ça

Derek : Tu veux que je te raccompagne ...

Maddy : Pourquoi pas ...

Puis Derek raccompagna Maddy jusqu'à chez Chris . Pendant le trajet , Derek engagea la conversation .

Derek : Au fait , tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Maddy : Quelle question ?

Derek : Pourquoi tu as provoqué Gérard, ce soir . Il aurait pu tuer , tu es consciente de ça ...

Maddy : Mais il ne l'a pas fait alors ... On va pas s'éterniser là dessus ... Quand au comment du pourquoi , j'ai mes raisons et tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître .. S'il te plaît ..

Le reste du trajet se fini dans le silence . Ils étaient enfin arrivés . Maddy descendait de la voiture , et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la portière ..

Maddy : Merci Derek ... Et pas seulement pour m'avoir raccompagné . Pour tout le reste . Merci de m'avoir écouté et de ne pas m'avoir égorgé quand je n'ai fais que te repousser et " t'insulter "

Derek : Oh ça ! C'est rien . Avant de savoir qui tu étais vraiment , je te l'ai déjà dis et je vais te le redire .. Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit , tu n'hésites pas . Je serais là ... Tu n'es pas seule Maddy

Maddy : Je sais Derek ... Je sais ... Encore merci . Bonne nuit et soit prudent

Derek : Toi aussi Maddy . Fais attention à toi d'accord ..

Maddy : Je ferais attention

Derek : Bonne nuit " répondit il dans un sourire "

Puis il partit tandis que Maddy rentrait pour se coucher alors que tout le monde dormait déjà paisiblement chez les Argent ...


	14. Rebondissement

Après une courte nuit agitée , Maddy commençait à se réveiller tranquillement pour se préparer pour les cours . Quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle s'aperçut qu'Allison n'était pas dans son lit . Alors elle allait se laver , s'habiller pour enfin descendre à la cuisine . Elle avait essayé , de cacher , tant bien que mal sa plaie à la lèvre ... Sans y parvenir vraiment .

À la cuisine elle retrouva Allison et Chris . Victoria , elle , n'était pas là . En effet , celle ci avait reprit son poste d'enseignante au sein du lycée ..

Allison : Hey salut Maddy . Tu vas bien , je t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier

Maddy : Ça va . Vous dormiez déjà quand je suis rentrée . J'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de bruit .

Chris : Pas du tout . Chocolat ou café Maddy ?

Maddy : Non merci . Je vais prendre juste un jus d'orange s'il vous plait .

Puis Chris lui servit son verre .

Chris : Tiens

Maddy : Merci .

Maddy avait l'air ailleurs et Allison le remarquait assez vite . Il faut dire qu'elle connaissait très bien son amie et encore plus depuis qu'elles vivait sous le même toit .

Allison : Maddy . Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Maddy : Ça va Allison . Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord " lui souriant et prenant sa main "

Chris : Et si tu nous disais ce qu'il t'est arrivé à la lèvre

Maddy : Oh ça ... C'est rien . Je me suis ... Mordue

Chris : Vraiment ... La plaie a l'air d'être profonde

Maddy : Je me suis méchamment mordue ...

Allison : Maddy . Sérieux .. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parle pas ?

Maddy : Ok très bien . De toute façon , tôt ou tard , vous serez au courant .

Chris : Au courant de quoi ?

Maddy : Vous vous rappelez , la première fois où vous m'avez invité à dîner ... Ce fameux soir ... Je vous ai dis que votre père était là . Et bas c'est toujours le cas ... Il n'est pas parti ..

Chris : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

Maddy : D'où vient cette marque à votre avis . Je le sais parce qu'il est venu me rendre une petite visite hier soir avec ses sbires . Pas des plus amicale la visite , voyez vous .. Je me suis fais taser avant de me faire gifler .

Allison : Quoi ! Mais tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé Maddy .

Maddy : Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais ça va . C'était rien . Je suis aussi une chasseuse et crois moi , ils ne sont pas restés en reste car ils ont dégustés aussi ...

Chris : Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

Maddy : C'est bien ça le problème . J'en sais rien du tout . Il ne m'a rien dit . Il était là à se pavaner et faire la malin . Mais je suis sûre d'une chose . Il en a après moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut ni ce qu'il cherche . Mais il m'a clairement menacé .

Chris : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Maddy ? Il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier .

Maddy : Non rien .. Mais c'est sa façon de me parler .. Et puis son comportement envers moi .. Puis il m'a dit cette phrase que j'ai pas vraiment comprise .. Il a été très clair ..

Allison : Quelle phrase ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Maddy : Il m'a dit : _" je sais ce que je veux et toi tu es loin d'imaginer ce qui t'attend "_ .. Voila ce qu'il a dit . Qu'est ce que ça veut dire franchement . Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi .. Depuis que je suis ici , je n'ai fais de mal à personne .. Enfin pas à ceux qui ne m'avaient rien fais . Il y a bien eu ces deux alphas , cette nuit là , au cimetière . Mais je n'ai fais que me défendre ... D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sortie tout à fait indemne de cette bataille " répondit elle posant une main sur son abdomen , se rappelant sa cicatrice "

Chris : Ecoute Maddy . Si mon père est ici , c'est pas sans raison . Il ne fait jamais rien sans rien . Il doit avoir une idée en tête , et quand Gérard a des plans , ça fini toujours mal et ça n'augure rien de bon

Maddy : Mal comment ?

Chris : Des gens finissent par mourir .

Maddy : C'est ce que pense Derek aussi .

Allison : Derek ?

Maddy : Oui . Sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit , il a senti que j'avais des ennuis et il a su où me trouver ... Je suppose que c'est dû à cette ... Connexion qu'il y a entre nous .

Allison : Oui c'est fort possible ...

Chris : Gérard ne t'a rien dit d'autre Maddy . Je veux dire . Tu as raison . Pourquoi il s'en prendrait à toi , ça n'a pas de sens ..

Maddy : Écoutez , je ne sais pas d'accord . C'est de votre famille dont il s'agit pas la mienne . Alors débrouillez vous avec car j'ai assez de mes soucis , croyez moi . Mais s'il vous plait . Trouvez le et faites en sorte qu'il ne m'approche plus d'accord . Parce qu'il me fait vraiment peur et pourtant je ne suis pas une trouillarde , ni du genre à fuir ... Mais je sais pas ... C'est ... Son regard c'est ... Il est démoniaque ...

Chris : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Maddy ok . Je vais le retrouver et régler ça une bonne fois pour toute . J'y veillerais . Je te le promet .

Maddy : Très bien . Merci

Allison : Tout ira bien d'accord .

Puis Maddy prit son sac et commençait à partir pour les cours malgré qu'il soit encore tôt .

Allison : Attend Maddy . Où tu vas ? Les cours ne commencent que dans une heure .

Maddy : Je sais Allison , mais il y a une personne que j'aimerais aller voir avant d'aller au bahut .

Allison : Ok . On se retrouve là-bas alors .

Maddy : Oui c'est ça . À ce soir Mr Argent .

Chris : À ce soir Maddy . Et à l'avenir , appelle moi Chris d'accord .

Maddy : D'accord .. Chris

Puis celle ci parti tandis qu'Allison et son père essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Gérard en avait après Maddy . Celle ci se rendit chez Stiles . Elle connaissait l'existence des loups garous . Elle savait que Scott en faisait parti mais elle avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses .. Elle devait comprendre ce qui s'était passé à Beacon Hills avant son arrivée . Elle roulait pendant quinze bonnes minutes avant d'arriver chez lui .. Elle se gara , frappa à la porte et c'est Mr Stilinski qui lui ouvrit , une tasse de café à la main .

John : Tiens salut Maddy . Tu vas bien ?

Maddy : Bonjour Mr Stilinski , je vais bien merci . Et vous ? Vous avez l'air éreinté ...

John : Oh tu sais . Le boulot . Toujours le boulot . Vas y , je t'en prie entre . Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Maddy : Non merci , c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner avant de partir .. Est ce que Stiles est encore là à tout hasard .

John : Oui bien sur , il est dans sa chambre . Je n'ai pas besoin de t'indiquer le chemin , tu sais où c'est .

Maddy : Oui , merci .

John : Je t'en prie . Fais comme chez toi .

Puis celle ci montait à l'étage et frappait à la porte de Stiles .

Stiles : Pas maintenant papa .

Celui ci n'ouvrait pas alors Maddy frappa à nouveau . Alors là , Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir la porte .

Stiles : Je t'ai dis pas mainte ... Maddy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Maddy : Hey . Salut Stiles ...

Stiles : Salut ..

Maddy : Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou est ce que je dois partir " lui souriant "

Stiles : Non , non . Bien sur entre . Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite ..

Puis celle ci prit place et Stiles ferma la porte derrière eux .

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Puis tous deux allaient s'asseoir sur le lit .

Maddy : Pas vraiment . Ecoute Stiles . Si je suis venue te voir , c'est parce que j'ai besoin de réponses .

Stiles : Des réponses ... Bien sur . Si je peux t'aider . Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir Maddy .

Maddy : Tout . Je veux tout savoir ... J'ai besoin de connaitre le passé de Beacon Hills .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par passé ?

Maddy : Tu sais bien . Les loups-garous . Le monde surnaturel . Tout ça quoi . J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant que je n'arrive ici .

Stiles : Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir Maddy ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Bien que j'ai confiance en toi , tu restes une chasseuse et je ne suis pas sûr que ...

Maddy : Stiles ... S'il te plait . Je suis une chasseuse , pas une tueuse . Je suis inoffensive , tu le sais . Sauf si je dois me défendre . Et même si je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ... J'ai .. J'ai besoin de comprendre .. Alors aide moi à comprendre s'il te plait .

Stiles : Ok . Comme tu voudras ..

Stiles s'apprêtait à parler quand une fille , vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain , cheveux mouillés , fit irruption dans la chambre . Il s'agissait de Malia . Maddy se leva d'une traite , tout en reculant et lui laissant la place ... Stiles se leva aussi rapidement , gêné par la situation ...

Malia : C'est qui elle ? " fit elle avec son franc parlé "

Stiles : Hey Malia . Du calme ok . C'est Maddy . Une amie .. Maddy je te présente Malia .

Maddy : Salut ..

Malia : Salut

Maddy : Ecoute . Je vais y aller Stiles . Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé d'accord . On discutera une autre fois d'accord . Où je pourrais en discuter avec Allison et son père . C'est pas un souci .

Stiles : Attends Maddy ... Pars pas s'il te plait ..

Maddy : C'est bon Stiles ... Je t'assure . Ça ... Ça peut attendre d'accord . Vraiment .. Je .. À plus tard ... " répondit elle les yeux brillants par les lames qui essayaient de s'y échapper "

Puis celle ci commençait à quitter la chambre ...

John : Maddy ? Tout va bien ?

Maddy : Quoi .. Oui ça va .. C'est juste ... Je .. Je me suis rappelé que je devais voir mon père avant d'aller au lycée .. A bientôt Mr Stilinski ...

Mais bien sur , elle ne devait pas aller voir son père . Elle voulait juste sortir et s'échapper de cette maison , car elle ressentait de la tristesse et parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser quand à ce qu'elle venait de voir ... Elle repensait à cette fille en serviette . Au lit défait de Stiles et un Stiles toujours pas préparé pour les cours ... Celui ci avait dit aimer Maddy , et voila qu'elle surprenait Malia , à moitié nue , dans sa chambre ... Maddy était blessée car elle aimait Stiles mais savait que pour son bien , elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui ... Car en le tenant à distance , elle pensait le protéger ...

Celle ci sortir et montait dans sa voiture et laissa couler ses larmes , pensant qu'on ne l'entendrait pas ... Mais elle ignorait que Malia était une coyote ...

Stiles : Malia ... Tu peux écouter ce qu'elle fait s'il te plait ...

Malia : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Stiles : S'il te plaît .. Allez concentres toi . Merci

Puis celle ci tendit l'oreille et se concentrait sur la voix de Maddy .

Malia : Elle pleure .. Elle est en train de pleurer Stiles ...

Stiles : Et perde , fais chier ! " cria t'il en envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée "

Puis Maddy se rendait au lycée ... Quand elle arriva sur le parking , son père l'y attendait .

Cliff : Hey . Regardez qui voila " fit il serrant sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête "

Maddy : Hey . Salut papa . Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Cliff : Quoi . Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dire bonjour à ma fille avant ses cours

Maddy : Si bien sur que si . Mais c'est la première fois que tu viens ici . Je suppose que si tu es la , ce n'est pas uniquement pour me voir ... Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'écoute .

Cliff : T'as raison . Je ne suis pas là que pour ça .. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose ..

Puis il prit les mains de sa fille . Stiles qui venait d'arriver , c'était garé à l'autre bout du parking , loin de Maddy pour éviter de croiser son regard tellement il se sentait mal . Il pouvait voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Et tout ce qu'il voyait , c'est que la situation entre Maddy et son père avait plutôt l'air tendue ...

Cliff : Ecoute Maddy . Je sais que tu as avancé et que tu as fais de gros efforts sur toi depuis ton départ et que la famille Argent s'occupe très bien de toi ... Mais .. Mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça .

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Cliff : Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison Maddy ...

Après ses paroles , Maddy relâchait ses mains précipitamment de celles de son père ...

Maddy : Quoi ? Non ! Je ne reviendrais pas .. On s'était mis d'accord . Si j'avais besoin de toi alors je pouvais te contacter .. Mais il n'a jamais été question que je revienne papa ... Je suis désolée mais ça n'arrivera pas ..

Cliff : Je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été question de ça Maddy . Mais j'ai besoin que tu reviennes .. Ma petite fille me manque ..

Maddy : Je ne suis plus une petite fille papa ...

Cliff : C'est vrai . Mais pour moi tu seras toujours ma petite fille . Ma princesse

Maddy : Arrêtes . Fais pas ça s'il te plait .

Cliff : Fais pas quoi

Maddy : Tu sais bien ... M'apitoyer avec des surnoms papa et tes gestes d'affection . Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi . J'en suis bien consciente, mais je ne peux pas revenir .. Ce serait donner raison à maman , elle serait si satisfaite que je l'entend déjà ma dire que je ne suis même pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule ... J'ai franchement pas envie de me battre avec elle ... Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour en rajouter une couche ..

Cliff : Tu sais Maddy .. Tu serais étonnée de voir les efforts que ta mère a fait depuis ton départ .

Maddy : Alors quoi papa ! Je devrais rentrer ! Faire comme si tout était normal et lui pardonner , c'est ça ! Parce que ça n'arrivera pas ... Quelle ai changé ou non , peu m'importe ... Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu , c'est qu'elle m'aime ... Ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu ... Et on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais ...

Cliff : C'est là où tu te trompes ...

Maddy : Comment tu peux encore me dire ça . Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est terminé le jour où je suis partie ... Elle m'a clairement dit que JAMAIS je ne pourrais remplacer son fils qu'elle a abandonné ... Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça hein ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je comprend pas . Pourquoi tu continues perpétuellement de la défendre et comment tu as fais pour lui pardonner d'avoirs abandonner ton enfant ... Je ne te comprend vraiment plus ... J'essaie pourtant je t'assure ... J'essaie de toutes mes forces mais je ne peux plus , moi non plus , continuer comme ça . C'est trop dur ... Je t'aime papa . Tu sais combien je t'aime ... Mais ne me demande pas l'impossible d'accord ... Pas ça , s'il te plaît ...

Cliff : Tu ne sais pas tout Maddy . Crois moi , si tu savais la vérité , tu n'en voudrais pas à ta mère . Au contraire . Tu me détesterais ...

Maddy : Quoi .. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes .. Je t'en prie , éclaires moi . Dis moi la vérité papa . Et peut être que les choses pourraient être différentes ... " fit elle l'attrapant par le bras "

Cliff : Je ne peux pas ..

Maddy : Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ... Je te comprend plus là ...

Cliff : Sans doute un peu des deux . Toujours est il que ta mère t'a toujours aimé .

Maddy : Première nouvelle tiens ...

Cliff : C'est juste ... C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment te le montrer . Elle n'a jamais su ... Même avec moi . Au fond, vous n'êtes pas si différentes tu vois ...

Maddy : Comment oses tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me comparer à elle d'accord . Alors maintenant dis moi . À quoi rime toute cette conversation si tu ne veux rien me dire de ce que tu me caches papa ...

Cliff : Ecoute , je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que le fait de pas savoir te rend dingue ... Mais crois moi , si je pouvais te parler , je le ferais ...

Maddy : Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Cliff : J'ai fais une promesse

Maddy : Une promesse ! À qui ?

Cliff : À ta mère . Tu veux des réponses et je comprend ... Mais si tu veux savoir Maddy , rentre à la maison avec moi .. Je viendrais te chercher après les cours et tu pourras avoir une discussion avec ta mère ... Et la , tu sauras tout ...

Maddy : Je rêve . T'es vraiment en train de me faire du chantage la papa ... J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu es en train de ma faire .. Pas toi ...

Cliff : Appelle ça comme tu veux ... Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est un mal pour un bien ..

Maddy : Appelle ça comme ça t'arrange si ça te fait te sentir moins coupable ... Ça ne reste pas moins du chantage émotionnel ... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ...

Puis il y eu un silence ...

Maddy : Ecoute .. Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition d'accord et je t'enverrais un message .. Mais la , tout de suite , je dois aller en cours .. Mais papa . Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions d'accord ..

Puis celui ci lui sourit timidement tandis que Maddy se dirigeait vers le lycée quand elle tomba à hauteur de Stiles ... Elle passait à côté de lui , sans lui adresser un mot . Il n'avait eu que pour passage , un regard à vous faire froid dans le dos ... Mais pas un regard qui fait peur , non . C'était plutôt un regard de colère et de déception ...

Mais celui ci la retint malgré ça .

Stiles : Maddy attends s'il te plaît ..

Maddy : Stiles . J'ai vraiment pas le temps la . Mon cours va commencer .

Stiles : Attend s'il te plait . Pars pas . On peut au moins discuter deux minutes s'il te plait . Laisse moi m'expliquer ...

Maddy : M'expliquer quoi Stiles ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre et tu ne me dois aucune explication d'accord ... Tu es libre de voir qui tu veux et de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie en dehors du lycée . Je ne suis ni ta mère ni ta petite amie , alors laisse tomber d'accord ... Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur ...

Stiles : Si je te dois une explication Maddy ...

Maddy : Stop ! Tu ne me dois rien du tout Stiles ... Alors maintenant laisse moi passer " fit elle le fixant droit dans les yeux "

Puis à contre coeur , celui ci obéi , le regard malheureux car il savait qu'à ce moment précis , il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Maddy ... Puis là , arriva Malia , enjouée et souriante , qui saisit Stiles par le bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue , sous les yeux tristes et perdus de Maddy ... Stiles était dépité et Maddy disparu dans une salle de cours...


	15. Je suis désolé

Les cours n'étaient toujours pas terminés et Maddy avait du mal à se concentrer . Elle luttait car elle repensait à Malia à moitié nue dans la chambre de Stiles . Sans oublier son père et son inattendue surprise de lui demander de revenir à la maison ... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas , elle était au cours de Monsieur Harris , là où se trouvait Stiles également .. Juste à côté d'elle ... Elle commençait à avoir chaud , à ne plus pouvoir tenir en place .. A manquer d'air . Et Stiles le vit bien mais n'osait pas lui adresser la parole même s'il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour elle ...

Mr Harris avait remarqué que Maddy ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle était nerveuse . Il s'approcha d'elle . Posa sa main sur son épaule . Ce qui avait fortement déplu à Stiles ...

Mr Harris : Maddy . Est ce que tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien . Si vous désirez sortir prendre l'air deux minutes surtout n'hésitez pas d'accord ..

Maddy : Non . Ça va Mr Harris , ça va passer . Merci

Mr Harris : Mais n'hésitez pas d'accord .

Elle lui répondit oui d'un signe de tête ... Le cours continuait à son rythme , mais Maddy ne pouvait plus rester dans la salle et encore moins à côté de Stiles . L'air devenait quasiment irrespirable pour elle . Alors elle ferma son livre , le mit dans son sac puis sortit de la salle en trombe ...

_" Désolée Mr Harris "_ lança t'elle passant devant le professeur avant de quitter la pièce ..

Stiles voyant ça , ne réfléchit pas une seconde et quittait lui aussi la pièce afin de rejoindre Maddy ...

Mr Harris : Mr Stilinski !

Mais celui ci ne l'écoutait pas et partit ... Puis Stiles se mit à la recherche de Maddy . Elle était assise sur les marches de l'escalier ...

Puis quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle , elle se leva pour partir mais Stiles marchait d'un pas un peu plus rapide pour la contrer . Celle ci se retrouvait face au mur . Elle ne pouvait pas avancer car Stiles la coinçait et si elle reculait , elle irait droit dans le mur ...

Maddy : Qu'est ce que tu me veux Stiles ? Si c'est à propos de ce matin , je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas la peine de m'expliquer ... Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier .. Surtout pas envers moi .

Stiles : Si . Il le faut . Parce que j'en ai besoin et que ... Tu vas bien Maddy ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la lèvre ?

Maddy : Je me suis mordue .. Et je ne veux rien entendre Stiles ...

Puis là Stiles , en avait marre de lutter contre l'ado qu'il aimait , d'être en perpétuel conflit à se battre avec ses sentiments ... Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa presque passionnément ... Puis il la relâcha et se recula de peur de se prendre une gifle , qu'il aurait sans doute méritée ...

Maddy : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Stiles : Parce que c'était la seule façon d'avoir ton attention ... Et maintenant que je l'ai , laisse moi m'expliquer d'accord ...

Celle ci ne dit rien , fixa Stiles et lui fit signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il pouvait se lancer ..

Stiles : Ok . Pour ce que tu as vu ce matin , je suis vraiment désolé d'accord . Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça . Et pas parce que ça me gênait ou autre . Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça . Mais je peux comprendre que tu es été déconcertée ... Ecoute . Malia est une très bonne amie . On a vécu pas mal de trucs ensemble , c'est vrai . Mais jamais rien de sexuel . Ça non .. Tu voulais avoir des réponses , tu me disais ce matin alors les voila . Malia a disparu dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 8 ans . Sa sœur et sa mère ont été retrouvés mortes lacérées cette nuit la . Et Malia , elle . Elle avait juste disparu .. Mais voila on la retrouvé l'année dernière avec Scott . Mais elle n'était pas humaine Maddy . C'était un coyote la première fois qu'on l'a vu . La nuit de l'accident Malia a commencé à se transformer à la pleine lune . Mais bien sur elle ignorait qu'elle était un coyote , donc elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler . Et c'est elle qui a fini par provoquer l'accident et tué sa famille . Depuis ce jour , elle est restée sous sa forme de coyote . Ensuite , Scott a réussi à la faire redevenir humaine . Elle nous en a voulu et s'est retrouvée à Eichen House .. Après c'est moi qui y était car j'étais possédé par un démon maléfique et le seul moyen d'éviter de faire du mal à mes amis était de rester enfermé là bas .. Malia après m'avoir mit son poing dans la figure m'a été d'une grande aide et d'un bon soutien . Alors oui on est proche . Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ... C'est plus comme une sœur pour moi . Si elle est comme ça avec moi , c'est parce que Eichen House nous a fortifié et rapproché . Car on a failli mourir là-bas ... Mais ça s'arrête là . Et si elle a le comportement de la nana qui a l'air de se foutre de tout le monde , c'est que c'est dans sa nature . C'est pas méchant , elle n'en a même pas conscience ... Elle est restée coyote pendant plusieurs années alors elle a besoin d'apprendre ... De s'adapter ... Voila . Tu sais tout maintenant ...

Maddy : Merci Stiles ... J'en sais une partie du moins ..

Stiles : Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir et je te le dirais d'accord ... Tout ce que tu veux savoir , tu le sauras ...

Maddy : Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Stiles : Parce que j'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu est partie ce matin et encore moins cette journée ou je n'ai senti que de la tension entre nous et cette sensation bizarre .. J'ai détesté ça Maddy ...

Maddy : Ecoute Stiles . Je vois bien que tu veux faire des efforts et que tu ne veux pas me mentir ou me blesser . Je le sais . Mais pour le moment s'il te plait , restons en là d'accord ...

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Je ... J'ai un milliers de choses dans la tête . Entre mon père qui veut que je revienne chez moi .. Toi ... Papi Argent , le fait d'apprendre que j'ai un frère encore en vie et qui est lui même un loup-garou de naissance et puis , il y ces " visions "... Crois moi , il vaut mieux que tu m'évites Stiles . Plus loin tu seras de moi , et mieux se sera ...

Stiles : Pour toi ?

Maddy : Non pour toi Stiles .. Je dois y aller là .

Stiles : Tu as dis que t'as un frère loup-garou de naissance ... Est ce que tu parles de Derek Hale ... C'est ça ? Derek est ton frère ?

Maddy : Oui Stiles ... Derek est mon frère et je ne peux rien changer à ça ... Personne ne le peut ... Je peux y aller maintenant , ou tu vas encore me bloquer pour m'embrasser ...

Stiles Non , c'est bon ... Maddy attends avant de partir . Tu as dis " papi " Argent . J'ai pas rêver . Tu as bien dis ça .

Maddy : Pourquoi , tu le connais ?

Stiles : On peut dire ça .. Maddy , si tu croises son chemin . Cours et surtout ne te retourne pas ...

Maddy : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Stiles . Cet homme en a après moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi ...

Stiles : Quoi ? Ta lèvre ... Tu t'es vraiment mordue Maddy

Maddy : Oui Stiles . Une vilaine morsure

Stiles : Oui vilaine comme tu dis . Tu as du te mordre sacrément fort pour te faire ça .. Comme si ... Comme si on t'avait mit un coup .

Maddy : Tu vois Stiles . C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu sois près de moi . Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon . Crois moi ...

Puis celle ci commençait à partir ...

Stiles : Maddy attends ! S'il te plaît ..

Maddy : Laisse moi tranquille Stiles ... Mais avant ...

Elle se retourna et lui mit une gifle ... En effet , il l'avait mérité au final

Stiles : Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Maddy : Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça Stiles ...

Stiles : Y a pas de doute . T'es bien la soeur de Derek ... " se rappelant quand Derek lui avait lui même mit la tête dans le volant de sa voiture en lui sortant exactement la même phrase "

Puis celle ci partit et quittait le bahut , tandis que Stiles , lui , retournait en cours ...

Mr Harris : Mr Stilinski ... Vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que vous serez en retenu à 15h ... Allez maintenant , retournez à votre place ...

Maddy de son côté avait bien repensé à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son père . Elle décidait de lui laisser une chance et de revenir à la maison . Mais qu'au moindre problème , elle partirait de suite . Alors elle lui envoya un texto lui demandant de la rejoindre chez Chris et Victoria ...

Ça y est . Maddy était arrivée chez les Argent et son père la rejoignit quelques minutes après ... Mais celui ci restait dans la voiture . Il pensait que Maddy avait besoin d'être seule avec eux pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ...

Chris : Maddy ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?..

Maddy : Non . Je .. Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors je suis partie plus tôt ... Mais il n'y a pas que ça ..

Victoria : Je suis désolée mais moi je dois retourner au lycée .

Maddy : Attendez Victoria s'il vous plaît . Je dois vous parler . À tous les deux ... Ce ne sera pas long ...

Chris : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Tu as l'air inquiète ...

Maddy : En fait je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça .

Victoria : Nous annoncer quoi ..

Maddy : Mon père est venu me voir ce matin .. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je rentre à la maison ... Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas sauté de joie quand il est venu me dire ça ... Mais je dois avouer qu'il me manque ... Et puis j'ai réfléchi aussi . Et je pense que je devrais le suivre ...

Chris : Tu es sûre de toi Maddy ? Que se passera t'il avec ta mère ?

Maddy : Justement .. J'ai des questions et apparement , elle est la seule qui puisse y répondre .

Victoria : Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Maddy ?

Maddy : Non pas vraiment . Mais il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin d'entendre et de comprendre pour pouvoir avancer ... Vous comprenez ..

Victoria : Oui . Bien sur qu'on comprend ... Et si jamais ... Enfin ... Si jamais tu ne te sens pas à l'aise . Tu sais que notre maison t'est ouverte " répondit t'elle émue "

Maddy : Je sais ... Et je vous en serez toujours reconnaissante .

Chris : Je vais chercher ta valise ...

Maddy : Ça ira Chris . Je vais le faire .

Puis celle ci montait à l'étage . Prit toutes ses affaires , les mirent dans la valise pour la descendre ...

Maddy : Voila . Je suis prête ...

Victoria : Tu vas nous manquer Maddy ..

Maddy : On continuera de se voir ..

Chris : Mais ce ne sera pas pareil . On s'est habitué à ta présence ici avec nous . Tu es comme une sœur pour notre fille ... Et on t'aime beaucoup ...

Maddy : Je sais et ça ne changera rien du tout le fait que je parte .. Je vous le promet ..

Victoria : On le sait bien ...

Maddy : Elle ne sait pas ...

Chris : Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Maddy : Allison ... Elle ne sait pas que je pars . Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir . Est ce que... Est ce que vous pourriez lui expliquer

Victoria : On le fera bien sur . Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas toi même

Maddy : Parce que comme vous l'avez souligné . Allison est aussi comme une sœur pour moi et je sais que ça risque d'être difficile pour elle , comme pour moi . Et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ... Je n'ai jamais été habitué à ressentir ce genre d'attachement pour une personne . C'est tout nouveau pour moi alors je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre ... Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal ...

Chris : ne t'inquiète pas . On connaît bien notre fille et elle comprendra ... On lui parlera ...

Maddy : Merci ... Il est temps pour moi de partir maintenant ...

Victoria : Prends soin de toi d'accord ...

Maddy : Promis

Chris : Et t'en fait pas pour mon père . Je gère ça d'accord ... Tu peux dormir tranquille Maddy .

Maddy : Merci ... Mais une dernière chose . Mes parents ne doivent pas être au courant pour tout ça .. S'il vous plait .. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ..

Victoria : Ils n'en sauront rien . Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Maddy ...

Maddy : Très bien . Prenez soin de vous .. Et encore merci . Merci pour tout ... De m'avoir accueilli chez vous . Merci pour votre compréhension . Votre soutien et votre ... Enfin voila .. Merci .

Chris : De rien . C'est comme si tu étais de la famille maintenant . Avant de partir , je voudrais que tu prennes ça " lui tendant un couteau de chasseur "

Maddy : Merci mais je ne peux pas accepter Chris ... C'est ...

Chris : Ne dis rien et prend le d'accord . Tu pourras te protéger avec ça , si jamais ... Alors garde le toujours sur toi ...

Maddy : Je vous rappelle que j'ai toujours ça sur moi " montrant ses étoiles chinoises sous sa manche "

Chris : Oui je sais . Elle m'ont laissé une belle cicatrice " lui souriant " ... Mais avec ça , tu seras plus apte à te défendre .

Maddy : D'accord . Merci

Maddy prit le couteau et le rangeait dans son sac . Puis elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de partir . Mais arrivée devant la porte d'entrée , les larmes commençaient à monter , car elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de perdre .. Une famille . Car ses quelques semaines passées chez les Argent ressemblaient vraiment au genre de famille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir malgré le côté chasseur . Elle savait bien se qu'elle quittait et ce qu'elle allait retrouver ... Alors là , elle se stoppa net . Lançait un regard aux Argent avant de se retourner et de sauter dans les bras de Victoria laissant couler ses larmes .

Maddy : Merci ...

Puis Victoria serra Maddy dans ses bras comme si c'était sa propre fille , tout en caressant ses cheveux ... Puis Maddy se détachait et allait dans les bras de Chris ... Elle le serra fort à son tour et lui aussi ..

Chris : Promet nous de faire attention d'accord " demanda t'il , lui déposant un baiser sur le front "

Maddy : Je serais prudente ... Et promettez moi , que quoi qu'il arrive , j'aurais toujours une place dans vos coeurs et que vous ne me tournerez pas le dos , une fois que j'aurais quitté votre maison ...

Victoria : Jamais de la vie .. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Maddy : Parce que... Parce que vous m'avez ouvert votre maison ... Vous avez ... Vous avez su vous montrer patient avec moi et que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'il continue de se passer , vous ne m'avez jamais abandonnée ... Et ça représente tellement pour moi ... Je sais que j'ai pas été un cadeau et que j'ai été très dure par moment . J'en ai bien conscience . Peut être que ce sont les circonstances qui ont voulu ça .. Ou peut être que je suis comme ça ... J'en sais rien après tout ... Mais vous m'avez appris une chose en étant ici ... Aujourd'hui , je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir ou d'être une famille .. Vous êtes des chasseurs mais vous avez toujours considéré Allison comme votre fille et non comme une guerrière .. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance avec mes parents ... Alors merci de m'avoir laissé la chance de pouvoir m'évader un peu de tout ça et de me donner , ne serait ce qu'un tout petit instant de mon existence ... Une vie d'ado normale ... Merci pour tout ...

Victoria pleurait et ne s'en cachait pas . Elle prit Maddy dans ses bras ..

Victoria : Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici d'accord . C'est ta maison aussi ... " fit elle avant d per être son visage entre ses mains et d'y deposer un baiser sur sa joue .. "

Puis Chris s'approchait à son tour , posa une main sur la taille de sa femme et son autre main sur l'arrière de la tête de Maddy ...

Chris : On sera toujours là pour toi ... On te le promet ...

Puis Maddy , se détachait des Argent .

Maddy : Allez , c'est l'heure . Je dois y aller .. " répondit elle essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main "

Puis celle ci parti , sans se retourner rejoindre son père . Ils étaient en voiture . Son père ne disait pas un mot car quand il vit sa fille monter dans la voiture en pleurant , il n'osait pas parler car il savait que quelque part , il lui enlevait quelque chose ... Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec lui ... Alors il se concentra sur la route .. Ils étaient enfin à la maison .. Maddy appréhendait vraiment ce moment tant redouté . Que ferait sa mère ou que dirait elle en l'a voyant .

Cliff : Ça y est . On y est ... Prête ?

Maddy : Pas vraiment ...

Cliff : Allez , ça va bien se passer d'accord ...

Maddy : Je sais pas papa . Pour toi c'est peut être facile mais pour moi c'est de la torture ... J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai accepté de te suivre ...

Cliff : Tu regrettes ? Tu veux partir ?

Maddy : Non . Maintenant que je suis là , allons y .

Là Maddy prit la main de son père , et ils avancèrent tout droit vers la porte .

Maddy : Surtout ne me lâche pas ...

Cliff : Jamais .

Ça y est . Cliff ouvrit la porte et tous deux rentrèrent . Ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée ...

Cliff : Chérie , je suis là . Et je ne suis pas seul ..

Maddy : Attend , elle est pas au courant ? Tu l'as pas prévenu papa ! " fit elle angoissée "

Cliff : Je suis désolé Maddy .. Si je te l'avais dis , tu ne m'aurais jamais suivi ...

Celle ci lâcha la main de son père de suite en apprenant ça . Puis la mère de Maddy rejoignit son mari , et se stoppa net quand elle le vit accompagné de sa fille

Maddy : Hey ... Salut maman " fit elle d'une voix fluette et timide "

Cliff : Je suis désolé chérie , mais sa place est ici , avec nous ...

Shayna ne dit rien . Elle restait muette quelques minutes , puis s'avança doucement vers sa famille . Plus particulièrement vers sa fille .. Maddy reculait de deux pas par réflexe , mais sa mère continuait d'avancer . Et c'est d'une main fébrile et tremblante , larme aux yeux , qu'elle tendit sa main et la déposa sur la joue de sa fille ... Puis laissa couler une larme . Maddy était surprise mais surtout très choquée . En 16 ans , c'est la première fois que sa mère avait un geste d'affection envers elle ...

Puis là , Shayna , prit sa fille dans ses bras sans ménagement . Comme si tout le poids de la culpabilité venait de tomber . Mais bien sur Maddy ne répondit pas à son étreinte et restait figée comme une statue ... Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa mère .

Shayna : Je t'aime tellement ... " lui murmura t'elle "

Tout en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras ... Toujours avec une Maddy déboussolée , désorientée et totalement paniquée par la réaction de sa mère , qui en 16 ans , ne lui avait jamais montré d'affection .. Mais elle était surtout choquée car pour la première fois de sa vie , sa mère venait de lui dire je t'aime et qu'elle semblait totalement sincère et bouleversée ...


	16. Retour au bercail

Maddy n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce que sa mère venait de lui dire et elle n'osait pas se détacher d'elle de peur de subir sa colère . Après tout , sa mère ne lui avait jamais montré ne serait ce qu'un tout petit moment d'affection . Et ce soir , elle la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'Haly en avait presque eu le souffle coupé ...

Puis Shayna fini d'elle même à se détacher de sa fille . Elle essuya ses larmes et recula de deux pas , tout en continuant de fixer sa fille ...

Maddy commençait à reprendre ses esprits et décidait de briser la glace ...

Maddy : Je .. Je suis désolée . Mais on peut savoir ce qui te prend maman ?

Shayna : Je n'ai pas le droit de serrer ma fille dans mes bras ..

Maddy : Non . Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as donné naissance . Mais surtout tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as dis que jamais je ne pourrais remplacer ce fils que tu abandonné ..

Shayna : Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dis ... Je regrette amèrement . Mes paroles ont dépassés mes pensées . Je me suis mal exprimée ...

Maddy : Alors quoi maman ... Je devrais te dire merci ... Te remercier . Te serrer dans mes bras et te pardonner , c'est ça ? Pour tout recommencer ?

Shayna : Pourquoi pas .. Ecoute .. Je ne demande pas ton pardon . Je sais que je ne l'aurais pas ... Je demande juste une chance ..

Maddy : Une chance de quoi ! D'essayer de m'apprivoiser . Me faire croire que tu m'aimes pour au final , finir par me planter un couteau dans le dos ...

Shayna : Non ! Donne moi une chance d'apprendre à te connaitre . À te connaitre vraiment ...

Maddy : Tu as eu seize ans pour le faire ... Ta chance est passée ...

Puis Shayna se rapprocha de sa fille et lui prit ses mains ...

Shayna : Je t'en supplie Maddy . Laisse moi te montrer que je peux être une mère pour toi . Que je peux être là pour toi ...

Mais Maddy , la regardait . Déconcertée et retira ses mains des siennes .

Maddy : Comment ... Comment tu peux me sortir ça maintenant alors que ça fait seize ans que j'attend que tu me montres une toute petite once d'affection ... Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé . Tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer et tout çe que tu m'as dis ... Tu ... Tu crois vraiment , sérieusement que je pourrais te donner une chance ! Je ne peux pas .. Tu ne la mérites pas ...

Shayna : Attends . Laisses moi mériter cette chance alors ... S'il te plaît .. Réfléchis et tu me donneras ta réponse plus tard ...

Maddy : Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ... Ma réponse est déjà toute tracée ... Tu ne mérites pas mon pardon et encore moins que je t'offre une chance de me prouver quoi que ce soit ... Ma mère est morte le jour ou elle m'a mise au monde ...

Mais sur ses mots , chagrinée par les paroles de sa fille , Shayna la gifla ...

Puis Maddy se tourna vers son père . Offusquée ...

Maddy : Rien n'a' changé ... Comment tu croyais que ça allait se passer hein !

Cliff : Exactement comme ça ...

Puis Maddy prit sa valise de la main de son père et commençait à partir ...

Cliff : Qu'est ce que tu fais Maddy ? Attend !

Celui ci la rattrapa dans l'allée .

Cliff : Où tu comptes aller comme ça hein ...

Maddy : La où je me sentais bien .. Là où on me portait de l'intérêt et ou on m'aimait . Là où je sais ce signifie réellement le mot famille !

Cliff : Tu n'iras nulle part Maddy ..

Maddy : Pardon ?

Cliff : Je suis désolé . Je ne voulais pas en arriver la mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix

Maddy : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Cliff : Que si tu franchis ce portail , je serais obligé de t'envoyer à Eichen House ..

Maddy : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ...

Cliff : T'as très bien entendu " répondit il larme à l'œil "

Maddy : Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça . Je t'en empêcherais . et pour quel motif hein !

Cliff : Dépression ... En fait , j'en ai le droit . Et j'en ai le pouvoir Maddy . Tu es ma fille et que tu le veuilles ou non , tu es sous ma responsabilité ... Je suis ton tuteur légal ...

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ... Cliff ... " fit elle fixant son père avec hargne "

Cliff : Je veux que tu restes ici , avec nous et que tu parles avec ta mère . Que tu comprennes pourquoi elle a toujours été comme ça avec toi . Et pourquoi elle a décidé de changer pour toi ...

Maddy : J'arrive pas a croire ... À croire que tu te sois rangé de son côté .. Elle aura réussi finalement .

Cliff : Réussi quoi .

Maddy : À me séparer de la seule personne qui comptait réellement dans ma vie et que j'aimais ... Et que je respectais !

Cliff : Elle n'a rien fait ! T'entend ! Mais tu es tellement bornée que tu ne veux rien entendre parce que tu as ta version et que tu n'en démordras pas .. Si je te dis tout ça et que j'agis comme ça c'est pour ton bien ... Mais aussi parce que ce sera plus facile pour moi ...

Maddy : Plus facile de quoi ...

Cliff : Car si tu me détestes , ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour chacun d'entre nous ...

Maddy : Comment tu peux croire que je pourrais te détester .. C'est impossible . Malgré qu'à cet instant , je te hais ... Et je t'en veux ... Vous avez changé tous les deux . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines pour que vous agissiez ainsi ... Vous voulez me rendre dingue c'est ça ... Ça ne suffit pas que je vois mon frère décédé partout ... Il faut que vous en rajoutiez une couche ...

Cliff : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? " fit il inquiet "

Maddy : Rien ... J'ai rien dis , laisse tomber . D'accord .

Cliff : Maddy . Je ne rigole pas . Tu vois ... Tu vois Alec .

Maddy : Je .. Je pensais que j'arriverais à surmonter son absence .. Ma douleur ... Mais je me suis voilée la face .. Car cette douleur .. Elle est ancrée en moi .. Elle est tellement profonde que j'ai l'impression de mourir chaque jour un peu plus , en prenant une bouffée d'oxygène .. C'est atroce .. Insupportable ... J'ai essayé de lutter .. De toutes mes forces , j'ai essayé . Mais j'y arrive pas .. J'arrive pas à l'oublier ... Et tu sais pourquoi . Parce que s'il est mort , je suis la seule responsable ... Peu importe ce que vous me direz ... Je n'ai pas été assez forte et vigilante ce soir là . Et Alec est mort ! Et aujourd'hui , je deviens complètement cinglée parce que je refuse de le laisser s'en aller .. " se mettant à pleurer "

Cliff : Oh ma princesse " la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler " .. Je suis désolé .. Il me manque tellement à moi aussi ... Mais arrêtes de te sentir coupable .. Ce n'était pas de ta faute ...

Puis celui ci prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front , avant de sécher ses larmes ...

Cliff : Rentrons à la maison d'accord ..

Maddy : Papa . Attends ...

Cliff : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Maddy : Je vais te suivre car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver dans un asile avec des fous furieux ... Mais tu devras respecter certaines choses ..

Cliff : Tu veux négocier ?

Maddy : Oui . Je négocie mon retour .. Que ça te plaise ou non ...

Cliff : Je t'écoute , qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Maddy : Déjà , tu ne me demanderas pas de jouer la fille parfaite pour maman , car ça n'arrivera pas . On est des étrangères l'une pour l'autre , alors ne attends pas à ce que je lui sautes dans les bras et que je lui dise je t'aime ... Et encore moins merci .

Cliff : Je peux comprendre ça Maddy

Maddy : Je serais libre de mes allées et venues à partir du moment que je respecte l'heure des repas ... Je verrais qui je veux , quand je veux .. Et surtout , vous respecterez mon intimité ..

Cliff : C'est tout ?

Maddy : Oui . C'est tout ... Mais je reviens qu'à ces seules conditions . C'est à prendre ou à laisser ...

Cliff : Très bien .. On dirait que nous avons un accord ...

Maddy : Il y a encore une dernière chose ... Je vais faire un test et voir comment ça se passe ... Mais si je me sens mal , ou que je ne supporte pas de rester ici .. Je partirais et vous ne me retiendrais pas ...

Cliff : Tu ne partiras pas car tout se passera bien ...

Maddy : Est ce qu'on a un deal ? Papa ..

Cliff : C'est bon Maddy.. J'accepte ... Mais tu devras aussi respecter certaines règles .

Maddy : Lesquelles ?

Cliff : Être présente pour l'heure des repas . Tu mangeras avec nous , à table . Tu écouteras ce qu'on te dit et tu feras ce qu'on te dira de faire ?

Maddy : Et qu'est ce que tu entends par la ?

Cliff : Tu es une chasseuse alors tu vas reprendre l'entraînement . Que tu le veuilles ou non .. Tu voulais être plus forte .. Regarde , je t'offre une opportunité ... Est ce que ça te va ?

Maddy : Je n'ai pas le choix alors très bien . Rentrons maintenant ...

Puis ceux ci rentrèrent . Maddy prit sa valise et monta directement dans sa chambre ... Une fois sur place , elle s'allongea sur son lit qui était impeccablement fait , et commençait à pleurer . Elle avait voulu faire confiance à son père en le suivant , et voila qu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière ... Prisonnière par ses propres parents ... Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait ...

On était qu'en début d'après midi . Cliff avait exposé les conditions de Maddy à sa femme et celle ci ne s'y était pas opposé ... Puis Maddy descendit l'escalier ...

Maddy : Je sors .. Je serais rentrée pour le dîner . Peut être même avant ...

Cliff : D'accord ... À plus tard alors

Shayna : Fais attention à toi

Puis Maddy lançait un regard vers sa mère ..

Maddy : Oui .. C'est ça ...

Puis elle partit ... Elle se rendait directement chez Derek . Du moins son ancienne bâtisse . Celui avait ressenti à nouveau les émotions de Maddy . Il savait qu'elle se sentait mal , mais cette fois ci c'était différent ... En effet , il avait ressenti un élan de détresse . Comme un signal d'alarme qui présageait un état d'urgence ... Maddy était arrivée mais quand elle rentrait dans la maison , elle était vide . Derek n'était pas là ...

Alors elle s'assit par terre à côté de l'escalier ... Elle pleurait . Elle ne savait pas quoi faire , ni où aller . Mais elle savait qu'elle devait être rentrée pour l'heure du repas si elle ne voulait pas finir internée ... Alors celle ci se ressaisit , ferma les yeux et se mise à parler à messe basse ...

_  
>" Derek , s'il te plaît , si tu m'entends , rejoins moi . Je suis à ton manoir ..." <em>

_**[ Au loft ]**_

Derek était au loft , assit tranquillement à lire . Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui . Puis d'un coup , il se redressa sur son canapé , se tenant la tête . Car un sifflement strident était venu cogner dans ses tympans . Puis il entendit , dans un murmure :

_" Derek , s'il te plaît , si tu m'entends , rejoins moi . Je suis à ton manoir ... "_

Alors celui ci ne perdit pas une seconde . Il balançait son livre et partit rejoindre Maddy ... Une fois arrivé au manoir , il vit sa sœur , allongée en position fœtale , tremblante et pleurant . Il se précipita vers elle , la redressa et prit son manteau pour lui mettre sur les épaules pour la réchauffer ...

Derek : Allez viens . Je te sors d'ici avant que tu n'attrapes la crève ..

Maddy : Non ... Non .. Ils vont m'enfermer ...

Derek : Quoi ? Je te ramène chez moi . Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici . Et on pourra discuter d'accord ...

Maddy : D'accord ...

Les deux jeunes étaient en voiture . Derek s'apprêtait à mettre le contact quand Maddy l'interrompit en déposant sa main sur son bras ...

Maddy : Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait ..." lui suppliant "

Puis celui ci la fixa .. Sérieux et dérouté à la fois ... Mais inquiet également .

Derek : Jamais ... Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ...

Puis celle ci s'endormi . Derek démarra et après vingt cinq minutes , ils se retrouvèrent au loft ... Derek réveilla gentiment Maddy .

Derek : Maddy .. Hey .. On est arrivé ..

Celle ci se réveilla et le suivi ..

Maddy restait debout , scotchée devant le loft de Derek ...

Maddy : C'est là que tu vis ?

Derek : Oui . L'immeuble m'appartient ... Allez viens , tu vas attraper froid ..

Puis les deux jeunes montèrent . Arrivés au loft , Maddy s'assit dans la canapé , tandis que Derek allait lui préparer une boisson chaude ...

Derek : Tiens , bois ça " lui tendant une tasse bien chaude "

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Derek : Une tisane . Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir .. Comme tu sais , les gens ne se bousculent pas à ma porte ...

Maddy : Ça va , ça ira . Merci Derek ...

Derek : Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Maddy ?

Maddy : Quoi ?

Derek : Je t'ai entendu ... Tu m'as appelé . Comment tu as fais ?

Maddy : Je me suis concentrée et j'ai souhaité que tu me retrouves Derek .

Derek : Et ça a marché . Je t'ai entendu . Chacun de tes mots ...

Maddy : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que nous sommes connectés comme ça Derek . On est frère et sœur , je le sais . Mais est ce que c'est possible d'avoir un lien aussi fort alors qu'on a même pas grandit ensemble .

Derek : Je ne sais pas Maddy .. J'en sais rien ...

Maddy : Derek ? Je ... Je voudrais m'excuser ...

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Pour t'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs ... Je vais pas te dire que je les pensais pas car ce serait mentir ...

Derek : Ecoute Maddy , c'est bon . Ça va d'accord . J'ai bien compris que c'était pas simple pour toi et que tu as besoin de temps ... Ça me va d'accord . Alors ne te tracasse pas ... On est pas une famille , j'ai saisi . Et on le sera sans doute jamais ... Mais je ne te blâme pas ok ... C'est sur que ça pas été facile pour moi d'entendre ça . Comme ça n'a pas été facile d'apprendre que j'avais une sœur ... Mais c'est comme ça et on y peut rien ... On doit vivre avec , qu'on le veuille ou non ... Alors ne reviens pas là dessus d'accord ... Parce que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens ...

Maddy : Je ne reviendrais pas la dessus ... En fait si je voulais te voir c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide ...

Derek : Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ..

Maddy : J'ai l'impression de devenir folle Derek .. Ça fait des jours que je vois mon frère ... Alec .. Partout ... Je l'ai vu comme je te vois . Il était là , en face de moi ... Mais je sais que ça peut pas être possible car il est mort . Je l'ai vu ... Mais je le vois aujourd'hui et je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ... Est ce que je deviens cinglée selon toi ..

Derek : Non . Ne dis pas ça ... Il m'arrive parfois de voir ma mère aussi . Je pense que c'est parce que leur absence nous hante , parce que nos blessures ne sont pas encore totalement fermées ou guéries .

Maddy : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'ils sont là pour nous hanter et nous punir ?

Derek : Tu penses qu'Alec veut te punir ?

Maddy : Je sais pas Derek ... Je sais plus .. Après tout ce ne serait que justice ..

Derek : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Maddy : Parce que j'ai été incapable de le protéger et qu'il en est mort ...

Derek : Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle Maddy d'accord . Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sain d'esprit que toi ... Alors si tu veux que je me renseigne , que je fasse des recherches , je peux le faire ... Si tu es d'accord ...

Maddy : Des recherches ?

Derek : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si tu es folle ou pas ... Bien que je sois persuadé du contraire Maddy , tu n'es pas cinglée ...

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Derek : Je peux essayer de voir si oui ou non ton frère est bien mort ...

Maddy : Tu penses qu'il peut être en vie ...

Derek : Je ne sais pas . Qu'est-ce que tu penses toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens au fond de toi ?

Maddy : Je sais pas trop .. Parce que je l'ai vu mourir . Mais aujourd'hui je le vois comme je te vois Derek ... Et le jour de son enterrement . Je n'ai vu qu'un cercueil ... Un cercueil fermé Derek ... Comment savoir si il était réellement dedans ...

Derek : Je t'ai dis que tu pourrais compter sur moi et c'est le cas . Je vais t'aider Maddy d'accord ... Maintenant j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu étais en détresse un peu plus tôt . J'ai pu le ressentir Maddy . Tu étais totalement flipée

Maddy : C'est mes parents . Mon père a voulu que je retourne à la maison . Il a réussi à me convaincre et je l'ai suivi ... Mais c'était pour mieux me contrôler ...

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tout a l'heure tu as dis " ils vont m'enfermer " ... Tu voulais dire quoi ?

Maddy : Si je ne me plis pas à leurs exigences , ils m'enverront à Eichen House

Derek : Quoi ! T'es pas sérieuse la ... Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas . C'est le pire endroit qui puisse exister . Il y a les plus dangereux criminels sans parler des autres fous ... Tu n'y survivrais pas !

Maddy : Je sais ... En fait non j'en sais rien , car j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont caché la véritable raison de notre arrivée à Beacon hills ... Ils ont quelque chose en tête et je sais pas quoi ... Et ça me tue de pas savoir ... Derek ?

Derek : Oui ...

Maddy : Je ne me sens plus en sécurité nulle part " laissant couler ses larmes "

Puis Derek s'approchait d'elle et la prise dans ses bras ..

Derek : Ça va aller . Je te le promet .. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ...

Maddy : Je sais ... Mais j'ai peur ... Et si ils m'envoient là-bas

Derek : Alors je trouverais un moyen pour t'en faire sortir d'accord .. Jamais .. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber Maddy ... Tu es peut être ma sœur ... Mais tu étais déjà quelqu'un d'important pour moi avant que j'apprenne qu'on était de la même famille . Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal d'accord ... Tu m'entends .. Personne .

Maddy : Merci Derek . Je .. Je vais devoir rentrer maintenant . Je dois être à la maison pour le repas .. C'est l'accord que j'ai passé avec mon père . J'ai émis mes options mais il a émit les siennes ...

Derek : D'accord . Alors je te raccompagne ...

Maddy : Non surtout pas ..

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce que ma mère sait que je t'ai retrouvé . Et ... Je ...

Derek : Je vois . C'est bon Maddy ... Mais tu ne rentres pas seule .. J'appelle Stiles ...

Maddy : Pas Stiles ...

Derek : Pourquoi ? Il t'a fait du mal ..

Maddy : Non pas du tout ... Disons que ... Disons que c'est compliqué entre nous deux ... Je préfère appeler Lydia ..

Derek : Très bien . Comme tu voudras .. Je m'en charge ..

Il envoyait donc un texto à Lydia et celle ci lui répondit qu'elle arrivait ..

Maddy : Je ne suis pas stupide . Je sais tout à propos de vous ... Le jour où Stiles m'a demandé comment je te connaissais , tout s'est emboîté dans ma tête et j'ai compris ... Tu fais parti de leur clic , pas vrai ?

Derek : On peut voir les choses comme ça . Disons que je suis là quand ils ont besoin d'aide et vice-versa . Mais de la à dire que je fais parti de leur clic , je sais pas trop ...

Maddy : Tu en fais parti .. Je veux dire , vous vous protégez les uns les autres . Je l'ai vu et constaté ... Mais je n'en veux à personne ... Mais je sais aussi ce que ça implique ..

Derek : Comment ça

Maddy : Je suis et je resterais une chasseuse ... C'est dans mes gènes Derek ..

Derek : Les gens changent Maddy . Et tu n'es pas obligée de suivre la trace de tes parents ...

Maddy : Si je le suis Derek . Car si j'avais suivi leur trace dès le départ . J'aurais pu protéger mon frère correctement ... Comme une chasseuse ... Alors si . Quoi qu'il puisse se passer , je sais que tôt ou tard je prendrais le même chemin que mes parents ... Et quand cette limite sera atteinte ... Alors toi , Stiles et les autres devraient m'oublier ...

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce que ce jour la Derek , je ... Je devrais faire ce qui doit être fait pour me protéger et protéger cette ville de toutes ces créatures ...

Derek : Et par protéger , tu veux dire tuer .. C'est ça ...

Puis Maddy fixait Derek avec effroi . Car ses paroles résonnaient comme s'il venait de l'insulter de tueuse ... Ce qu'elle n'était pas ...

Derek : Tu devrais rentrer ... Lydia ne va plus tarder ..

Maddy se levait et commençait à partir ... Puis elle se retourna .

Maddy : Je suis désolée Derek ... Vraiment ..

Derek : Tu sais Maddy . Tu peux faire croire ton discours à tout le monde autour de toi , si ça te permet de te sentir moins coupable ou moins vulnérable ... J'en sais rien . Mais n'oublies pas une chose ... Je suis connecté à toi et je ressens tout ce sur tu ressens ... Tes pensées . Tes émotions .. Ta colère ... Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux , je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu deviendras une chasseuse ... C'est pas dans ta nature ...

Maddy : Il faudra pourtant t'y faire . Je reprend mon entraînement demain ...

Puis Maddy fixait Derek avec de grands yeux , désorientée et incrédule ... Car au fond Derek n'avait pas tort ... Maddy voulait juste s'isoler du monde et de ses amis pour éviter de les faire souffrir .. Ou pire ...


	17. Tout s'écroule

Maddy et Derek étaient en bas de l'immeuble à attendre Lydia . Derek restait silencieux .. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Maddy mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à la comprendre . Il se demandait comment une ado de seize ans pouvait être aussi gentille , innocente et avoir un côté aussi sombre . Il savait que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus ...

Puis enfin Lydia arrivait . Maddy s'avança de la voiture , ouvrit la portière . Et avant de monter , elle se retournait vers Derek ...

Maddy : N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis Derek . Quand le moment sera venu , tu devras m'oublier ...

Derek : Jamais ... " souffle t'il "

Puis celle ci montait , lançant un dernier regard à Derek avant de prendre place aux côtés de Lydia .

Lydia : Alors dis moi tout ma chérie . Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as fais appel . Tu aurais pu appeler Allison .

Maddy. : Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler Lydia .. Elle se serait inquiétée

Lydia : Parce que moi je ne m'inquiète pas peut être ..

Maddy : C'est pas ce que j'ai dis . Mais Allison aurait flippé plus que toi ...

Lydia : Mais pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce que ... Parce que je ne vis plus chez elle .. Et ce n'est même pas moi qui lui ai annoncé . Alors je sais pas trop dans quel état d'esprit elle est , ni comment elle se sent .. J'ai pas osé l'appeler de peur d'être rejetée .

Lydia : Rassures toi Maddy . Allison ne t'en veut pas . Elle comprend très bien les raisons qui t'ont poussés à rentrer chez toi ...

Maddy : Elle t'a appelé ?

Lydia : Oui . Juste avant que Derek m'envoie ce texto . Alors ? Comment c'est passé ton retour à la maison .

Maddy : Disons que c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais ...

Lydia : C'est à dire ? Développe .

Maddy : Crois moi , tu ne veux pas savoir ...

Lydia : Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose , je suis toujours mise à l'écart .

Maddy : C'est faux .

Lydia : Non c'est vrai .. Je suis toujours la dernière au courant de tout .. On me met toujours à l'écart parce qu'on pense que je suis trop faible ou trop naïve . Ou peut être même trop stupide .. Mais je vais t'en apprendre une bonne Maddy . J'ai 160 de QI , je ne suis pas stupide et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible ...

Maddy : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Lydia ...

Lydia : Je ne parle pas forcément pour toi .. C'est en général " laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue "

Maddy : Tu as raison .. Que veux tu savoir . Dis moi et je te répondrais . Mais c'est donnant donnant ..

Lydia : Ok . Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Maddy : Déjà si tu commençais par me dire ce que tu es Lydia . Je sais que tu n'es pas un loup-garou . Mais je sais que tu as des aptitudes . Tu te retrouves toujours au bon endroit au mauvais moment ... Alors ? Tu es quoi?

Lydia : Je suis une Banshee ..

Maddy : Une Banshee ? Tu entends des choses c'est ça ?

Lydia : Oui . Mais il n'y a pas que ça . Je peux prédire quand quelqu'un va mourir . Mais je ne sais jamais quand et je ne sais pas qui non plus .. Et toi comment tu sais pour les Banshee ?

Maddy : Je suis une chasseuse tu te rappelles . J'ai forgé mes armes toute seule .. Et j'ai appris quelques trucs ..

Lydia : Et toi alors Maddy . À mon tour . C'était quoi cette phrase que tu as balancé à Derek avant de monter dans ma voiture

Maddy : C'est compliqué Lydia ...

Lydia : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas . Tu m'as dis que c'était donnant-donnant Maddy . Mais une fois de plus , je suis mise à l'écart .

Maddy : C'est pas ça d'accord ... Ecoute . Je te promet que je vais tout te raconter . Je te dirais tout mais pas ce soir . S'il te plait .. Disons qu'on a qu'à se voir après les cours demain d'accord ...

Puis Lydia se tournait vers Maddy , le regard rassuré .

Lydia : Très bien . Demain après les cours alors ..

Puis là , Maddy retournait sa tête face devant elle , et elle aperçut le même petit garçon.

Maddy: Lydia ! Attention !

Puis celle ci regardait en face d'elle et du piler comme une dingue pour éviter ce petit garçon .

Lydia : Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Maddy : Non . Merci la ceinture de sécurité ...

Puis là , Lydia retira sa ceinture et sortit du véhicule pour aller voir si le jeune homme allait bien .. Mais Maddy la retint par le bras ..

Maddy : Attends . Ne sors pas s'il te plaît .

Lydia : Je dois aller voir si il va bien . J'en ai pour deux minutes Maddy .

Le garçon était toujours debout face au véhicule . Toujours le même regard . Les même vêtements visiblement . Et toujours à fixer Maddy .

Lydia : Hey petit , tu vas bien ?

Mais celle ci n'eut aucune réponse . Alors Maddy sortit à son tour de la voiture puis s'approchait doucement , tremblante vers le petit .

Maddy : Alec ... Est ce que c'est toi ? " fit elle continuant de s'approcher du petit .

Puis elle se rapprochait un peu plus . Elle commençait à pleurer . Elle était à sa hauteur . Se mit à genoux et passa sa main fébrile sur sa joue .

Maddy : J'y crois pas . C'est vraiment toi . Tu ... Tu n'es pas mort " fit elle le serrant fort dans ses bras "

Mais celle ci n'eut aucune réaction de sa part alors elle se détacha doucement et visiblement perturbée

Lydia : Maddy ... Tu le connais ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

Maddy : C'est .. C'est mon frère ... Alec .

Lydia : C'est impossible ...

Maddy : Je sais Lydia ... Je sais . Alec ... Est ce que tu sais où tu es et qui je suis ? Est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse . Le jeune garçon continuait de la regarder . Puis son regard commençait à changer . Maddy pouvait y voir de la noirceur ... Et là , le petit se jeta sur elle et commençait à l'attaquer . Celle ci tomba au sol et se cogna la tête ...

Lydia : Maddy !

Lydia venait à son secours .. Maddy essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal mais n'y parvenait pas . Il était beaucoup trop fort .

Maddy : Alec ! Arrêtes , c'est moi . Maddy . Ta sœur .

Mais celui ci n'entendait rien . Il était assoiffé de colère ..

Maddy : Regardes ! Alec ... Regardes s'il te plait " tendant son poignet " .

Puis celle ci lui montrait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert .. Là . Le petit eu un déclic . Il prit le poignet de sa sœur et fixa le bracelet ... Et des images lui revenaient en tête ... Son regard changeait peu à peu et la noirceur disparaissait . Il observa sa sœur à nouveau , l'air désolé et partit en courant ...

Maddy : Attends ! Pars pas ... Alec ! " cria t'elle le poursuivant "

Mais Lydia la prise par les épaules .

Lydia : Ça ne sert à rien , il est déjà loin Maddy ... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Maddy : Je ... Je sais pas .. Mais ça va , je m'en remettrais . Dis moi que j'ai pas rêvé et que comme moi , tu as vu mon frère Lydia . Dis moi que je ne suis pas folle . Que je n'ai pas imaginé tout ça .

Lydia : Tu n'es pas folle Maddy ... Je l'ai vu ... J'ai vu ce petit garçon .. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi ...

Maddy : Je dois le retrouver Lydia .. Il faut que je le trouve

Lydia : C'est trop tard . Il est parti ... Allez viens .. S'il te plait .

Puis toutes les deux montèrent en voiture et repartirent ...

Lydia : Tu as dis que ton frère était mort Maddy . Alors comment se fait qu'il t'est attaqué ..

Maddy : Il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible à ça ... Il n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque ...

Lydia : Tu veux dire qu'il aurait survécu ...

Maddy: Ça ne peut être que ça Lydia . Quoi d'autre sinon ... Alec est ... C'est un loup-garou .

Lydia : Oui. Et visiblement il a des problèmes de contrôle .. Est ce que tes parents sont courant ..

Maddy : Bien sûr qu'ils le sont .. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses .. .

Lydia : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Maddy : Notre arrivée à Beacon Hills . Leur comportement .. Tout ça est lié . Quand on a enterré mon frère , ils m'ont interdit d'ouvrir son cercueil pour que je lui rende un dernier hommage ... Je n'ai jamais vu son corps Lydia .. Ils savaient qu'il était vivant et ils m'ont rien dit . Je comprend pas . Venant de ma mère j'aurais compris . Mais mon père ... C'est impossible . Il ne me l'aurait jamais caché ...

Lydia : Tu es sûre Maddy ? Parfois on croit connaître une personne et on se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas forcément celle qu'on croyait . Et c'est souvent nos proches qui nous déçoive le plus ...

Maddy : Voilà pourquoi je préfère rester seule et m'isoler ... Pour éviter ce genre de choses . Aujourd'hui j'ai la preuve que mon frère est en vie et je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir ... Car le petit garçon que j'ai vu ce soir n'a rien à voir avec le petit garçon que j'ai connu ... C'est ... C'est ..

Lydia : Un monstre ? " demanda t'elle "

À ces mots , Maddy tourna la tête vers Lydia . Anéantie ...

Puis les feux femmes arrivaient chez Maddy .

Maddy : Merci Lydia ...

Lydia : De rien .. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire maintenant que tu sais que ton frère n'est pas mort . Tu vas le dire à tes parents ..

Maddy : Je .. J'en sais rien Lydia . Je ne sais pas quoi faire ...

Lydia : Écoutes . On retrouvera Alec d'accord et on essaiera de comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé . Je pense que le mieux pour le moment c'est de ne rien dire à tes parents .. Il faut d'abord qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé Maddy . Ça fait deux aujourd'hui c'est ça ? Qu'il a disparu ...

Maddy : Oui .. Donc mes parents étaient forcément au courant . Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder mon calme Lydia .

Lydia : Tu ne dois pas craquer d'accord ... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et peut être même plus sachant que ton frère n'est plus celui qu'il était . Mais tu dois être forte Maddy .. On trouvera ton frère et on découvrira ce qui s'est passé . Mais en attendant , sèches tes pleurs , et ne montre aucune faiblesse devant tes parents . D'après ce que je sais , ils ne sont pas très tendres ... Je veux dire vous n'êtes pas proches ...

Maddy : J'étais proche de mon père avant de venir ici . Et au début tout allait bien . Mais depuis quelques temps il avait changé . Alors même si ma mère ne m'avait pas mise à la porte , je serais partie de mon plein gré Lydia . Depuis le début , je sens que quelque chose ne va pas . Mais j'arrivais pas à savoir quoi .. Mais aujourd'hui je sais ...

Lydia : Est ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ?

Maddy : Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi Lydia .

Lydia : Et dis moi , depuis quand c'est un sacrifice de vouloir passer du temps avec son amie ... Allez . Discute pas . Je reste . Tu me feras une petite place dans ton lit " plaisanta t'elle "

Ce qui fit sourire Maddy .

Maddy : Mais mes parents ...

Lydia : T'inquiètes pas , je m'en occupe . Je ne m'appelle pas Lydia Martin pour rien ..

Maddy : Ok . Alors merci car je t'avoue que je sais pas si je serais capable de contenir toute la haine qui est en train de parcourir tout mon corps à ce moment précis .

Lydia : C'est pour ça que je reste Maddy . Allez viens . Allons dire bonsoir à tes parents . Et Maddy . N'oublies pas ... Joue le jeu d'accord . Sois toi même et oublies ce que tu as vu ce soir . Le temps d'une soirée ok ..

Maddy : Je ferais ce que je peux Lydia ...

Puis les deux filles rentrèrent ...

Maddy : Papa . Maman . J'ai invité Lydia à dîner . J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas .

Shayna : Non , pas du tout . Allez y , venez . On allait passer à table justement ..

Maddy : Elle restera dormir aussi . Vous avez un problème contre ça ? On doit réviser les maths et comme je suis nulle et Lydia plutôt douée . Je me suis dis que son aide serait la bienvenue ...

Cliff : Il n'y a pas de problème Maddy . Elle est la bienvenue " fit il embrassant le front de sa fille "

Mais celle ci se reculait .. Ce que Lydia remarquait de suite ..

Lydia : Tu viens Maddy , on va aider ta mère à mettre la table " lui prenant le bras voyant la colère dans ses yeux " . Respires Maddy .. Tu vas exploser " lui murmura t'elle " ..

Maddy : J'essaie Lydia .. J'essaie ...

Lydia : Alors essaie mieux ...

Maddy : Je ne peux pas . Je suis désolée , c'est au-dessus de mes forces ...

Lydia : Je t'en prie , fais pas ça ... Maddy , s'il te plaît ..

Shayna : De quoi vous parlez les filles

Maddy : Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser ... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne m'aimais pas . Tu m'as dis que c'était parce que je n'avais jamais réussi à combler le vide que t'avait laissé le fils que tu as lâchement abandonné ... Mais c'est pas ça en fait ... Il y avait autre chose ...

Cliff : Maddy . Qu'est-ce qui te prend ..

Maddy : Tu veux vraiment savoir ... Papa ... Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes . Des lâches . Mais pire que tout , vous êtes des menteurs ...

Lydia : Je t'en prie Maddy . Calmes toi . Ça va mal finir tout ça ...

Maddy : Je ne peux pas me taire . Pas après ça . Est ce que tu sais Lydia ce que ça m'a fait quand j'ai perdu mon frère . Que j'ai cru l'avoir perdu . Quand je me levais chaque jour , j'avais cette sensation de culpabilité sur mes épaules . Car je me suis sentie tellement responsable de tout ça . Tellement coupable . Et ça fait deux ans que je lutte chaque matin pour me lever et me bouger . Car chaque bouffée d'oxygène que je prend m'étouffe et me brûle de l'intérieur . Ça me consume chaque jour , un peu plus . Et je me demande parfois , si il aurait pas mieux valu que ce soit moi qui soit morte cette nuit là ... Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer ..

Shayna : Pourquoi tu fais ça Maddy . Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout . On voulait juste une chance de reconstruire notre famille ..

Maddy : Notre ... Notre famille ! Mais est ce que tu sais vraiment le sens de ce mot ! On a jamais été une famille . Et on le sera jamais ! Vous n'êtes pas des parents . Vous m'avez menti et je vous hais pour ça . Pour tout cet enfer que j'ai traversé et qui continue de hanter toutes mes nuits ...

Cliff : Mais de quoi tu parles !

Maddy : De mon frère .. Alec ! Il est en vie . Je croyais devenir folle . Je pensais perdre l'esprit tellement ma peine était grande .. Mais je n'ai jamais été aveugle ... Je l'ai vu . Je l'ai touché et je l'ai senti . Alec est en vie et vous le savez depuis le début ..

Shayna : Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir vu Maddy . Mais ce n'était pas Alec ... Ton frère est mort !

Lydia : Je l'ai vu aussi ... Il s'est jeté sous ma voiture ...

Cliff : Tu dis l'avoir vu Lydia .

Lydia : Oui comme je vous vois ..

Cliff : Très bien . Alors dis moi Lydia . Est ce que le garçon que tu as vu ressemblait à ça. " sortant une photo d'Alec de son portefeuille "

Lydia : Je ... Il me semble ...

Cliff : Il me semble n'est pas une réponse ... Alors , je t'éoute . Est ce que c'est legarçon que tu as vu ! Réponds !

Celle ci sursauta sous la colère du père de Maddy et regardait à nouveau la photo ..

Lydia : Je .. Je ne sais pas ... Je suis désolée Maddy ... " le regard désemparé face à son amie "

Madddy : Lydia ... Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si ce n'est pas Alec , alors dites moi qui c'était ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu ouvrir son cercueil pour que je lui rende un dernier hommage avant de le mettre en terre...

Shayna : Parce qu'on pensait que ce serait trop difficile pour toi de le voir comme ça ...

Maddy : Vous mentez ! Comme toujours ... Vous essayez de me rendre dingue mais ça ne marchera pas .. Alec est vivant je vous dis et vous êtes au courant ! Et je le retrouverais et je m'occuperais de lui . Loin de vous ...

Lydia : Calmes toi Maddy

Maddy : Laisse moi tranquille Lydia . Je pensais que tu étais là pour m'aider ... Mais en fin de compte non ... Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre .

Sa mère essayait de la résonner tandis que son père s'était isolé pour appeler les infirmiers de Eichen House ...

Shayna : Arrête toi maintenant . Tu vas finir par te faire du mal à t'agiter comme ça " lui prenant les bras "

Maddy : Je t'interdis de me toucher ! " la poussant violemment ce qui la fit tomber par terre "

Shayna : Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi hein " se relevant " . T'es toujours en train de chercher des réponses à des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être . Mais regarde toi . Tu es complètement folle ... Tu cries que ton frère est en vie alors que ce n'est pas le cas . Il est mort et il ne reviendra pas .. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi Maddy ... Parce que c'est toi qui l'a tué !. Il est mort par ta faute car tu n'as pas été capable de le protéger ! C'est ça la vérité . Tu n'as pas été capable de le sauver ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ... Parce que tu étais trop occupée à vouloir vivre ta vie au lieu de suivre tes entraînements ! Si tu avais suivi nos règles et que tu aurais pris notre rôle au sérieux . Ton frère serait encore parmi nous !

Maddy : Je voulais juste vivre une enfance normale ! Sans bleus . Sans fracture .. Sans douleur .

Puis on frappa à la porte . Cliff allait ouvrir ... Lydia , elle ne savait plus où se mettre . Elle était terrifiée , en colère et impuissante car elle ne pouvait même pas aider son amie . Oui elle avait vu ce petit garçon . Mais celui de la photo ne lui ressemblait pas .Puis Cliff ouvrit la porte .

Cliff : Je vous en prie . Entrez .

Puis là . Deux hommes en blouse vertes rentraient . Et quand Lydia reconnu Brunski , elle savait que Maddy était en danger ...

Maddy : Alors c'est ça . Vous allez m'enfermer .. C'est ce que vous aviez prévu depuis le début .. Depuis notre arrivée ici .. Je ne me laisserais pas faire .. Vous n'avez pas le droit ..

Cliff : C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça que tu le crois ou non ... Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix Maddy .

Maddy : Ne m'approche pas ! " giflant son père "

Puis Maddy commençait à tout casser . Son père essayait de la maîtriser mais n'y arrivait pas . Maddy était trop en colère ...

Maddy : Je vous déteste . Je vous tuerais pour ça .. Vous entendez ! Je vous tuerais " cria t'elle "

Puis Brunski arriva à coincer Maddy ...

Brunski : Allez petite . Ne nous oblige pas à te faire du mal .

Lydia : Laissez la tranquille . Vous ne pouvez pas l'amener .

Maddy : Lâchez moi ! " se débattant avec violence " . Ne me faites pas ça s'il vous plait . Ne les laissez pas m'emmener . Vous savez comment c'est là-bas ... Ils me tueront .

Cliff : Au contraire . Ils sont pour t'aider . Tu as besoin d'aide Maddy ... Tu vois ... Tu vois un mort ...

Maddy : Alec n'est pas mort ! Tu comprends ça ! Il ne l'est pas ! " hurla t'elle " .

Shayna : C'est bon Lydia . On s'en occupe . Ça ne te concerne plus alors rentre chez toi " lui dit elle d'un ton sec et méchant "

Lydia : Je ne partirais pas sans elle ...

Cliff : Oh si tu vas partir . Sinon j'appelle les flics ... " menaçant Lydia "

Lydia n'avait plus le choix , elle savait qu'elle devait partir ...

Maddy , elle continuait de se débattre et avait réussi à mettre un coup de coude dans le nez de Brunski . Ce qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout ...

Brunski : Tu vas me le payer petite garce ...

Puis là , il sortit la seringue de sa poche et la lui enfonça dans la nuque ... Celle ci s'écroula petit à petit .. Brunski la releva pour l'a ramener avec lui .

Lydia : Vous n'êtes qu'un taré Brunski ... Ecoute Maddy .. Je vais te sortir de là d'accord " murmura t'elle "

Maddy : Ne .. Ne les laisse pas m'emmener s'il te plait ...

Lydia : Je ... Je ne peux rien faire Maddy . Ton père est ton tuteur légal . Il est dans ses droits .. Et tout joue contre toi .. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait croire en tout cas ... Mais je veux que tu saches une chose Maddy ... Je te crois d'accord . Je te crois " prenant le visage de Maddy entre ses mains tout en laissant couler ses larmes " .

Maddy : Trouve ... Trouve le s'il te plaît ...

Lydia : Qui ça .. Trouver qui Maddy " fit elle tapotant son visage pour que celle ci reste éveillée "

Maddy : Celui qui devra m'oublier ... " réussi t'elle à dire avant de tomber inanimée "

Lydia comprit qu'elle devait aller trouver Derek .

Brunski : Allez . Fini de bavarder .. On y va ...

Puis les infirmiers emportaient Maddy avec eux tandis que Lydia suivi le pas pressé , pour éviter que les parents de Maddy s'en prennent à elle . Ou pire , que Brunski l'embarque aussi avec lui pour ne pas laisser de témoins comme il avait l'habitude de dire ...

Cliff : On a été trop loin Shayna ... Je ne sais pas si je pouvoir vivre avec ça ...

Shayna : Tu devras bien pourtant ... Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les faibles ...

Cliff : On doit lui dire la vérité . On doit lui dire qu'Alec n'est pas mort ..

Shayna : Pas maintenant Cliff . On doit d'abord trouver le moyen de le contenir .. Comment dire à Maddy que son frère est vivant mais que c'est un tueur sanguinaire qui tue de sang froid ... On ne peut pas . On doit ... Enfin il doit apprendre à se contrôler ... Il a deja fait trop de victimes .

Cliff : Mais si elle l'a vu . Tu sais ce que ça veut dire .

Shayna : Je sais .. Il s'est enfui . On va devoir trouver de nouvelles chaînes .. De plus solides cette fois ci .

Cliff : J'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais Shayna . Je te rappelle qu'Eichen House est le pire endroit qui puisse exister ... Maddy n'est pas assez forte .. Elle ne le supportera pas .. Alors débrouilles toi comme tu veux .. Mais fais en sorte qu'Alec sache se contrôler ... Après tout . C'est de ta faute . C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu le laisser partir et regarde ou on en est aujourd'hui ...

Shayna : Tout se passera bien pour notre fille . J'ai payé Brunski pour qu'il veille sur elle .

Cliff : Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va le faire . Ce mec en à rien à foutre de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à notre fille .. C'est un pauvre petit connard de la pire espèce ...

shayna : Crois-moi .. Il veillera sur elle .

Cliff : Je te préviens shayna . Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma petite fille .. C'est toi qui aura besoin d'être protégée ... " répondit il poings et dents serrés "

**_[ Au loft ]_**

Derek repensait à toute sa conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur . Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Maddy agissait ainsi .. Quand il fut prit de maux de tête . De violents maux de tête . Puis il ressentit de la colère . De la haine monter en lui . Et une impuissance . Comme si il se sentait prisonnier ... Mais il savait que ça ne venait pas de lui .. Il s'agissait de sa sœur . Alors il sortit de ses pensées , se concentrait afin de pouvoir trouver Maddy . Mais rien . Il ne vit rien . Il ne sentit rien . Et à ce moment là , il savait qu'elle était en danger ...

Derek : Maddy ...


	18. Enfer

Lydia était partie comme une furie chez Derek . Une fois arrivée , elle tambourina à la porte comme une dingue .

Lydia : Derek ! Ouvre ... Vite . On a un problème ... Derek !

Puis celui ci ouvrit en vitesse .

Derek : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lydia : C'est Maddy . Ses parents viennent de l'envoyer à Eichen House .

Derek : Quoi ! Elle m'avait prévenu . Elle savait que ça allait arriver .

Lydia : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Derek : Quand elle était là , elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide .

Lydia : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Elle pensait devenir folle . Elle pensait voir son frère partout et je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir . C'était de le retrouver ...

Lydia : Je confirme . Elle n'est pas folle . Je l'ai vu Derek pas plus tard que tout à l'heure . Il s'est jeté sous ma voiture et il a attaqué Maddy .. Comme si son instinct animal avait prit le dessus sur son humanité . Comment un gamin peut faire ça ...

Derek : Alec est en vie alors ...

Lydia : Oui . Tu n'as pas seulement une sœur Derek . Tu as aussi un petit frère ...

Derek : J'aurais jamais du la laisser partir . Mais elle m'a dit que son père avait instaurer des règles et que si elle ne les respectait pas , il l'enverrait là-bas . À Eichen House . On doit la sortir de là ..

Lydia : J'ai déjà appelé les autres ainsi que le père de Stiles . Il est shérif , il pourra sans doute nous aider ... Derek ?

Derek : Quoi ?

Lydia : Je pense qu'ils avaient tout calculé .

Derek : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Lydia : Quand j'ai dis à ses parents que j'avais vu Alec . Monsieur Chastel a sorti une photo de son portefeuille . Une photo d'un petit garçon . Comme si ça semblait évident que je puisse dire que je l'avais vu ... Je pense que cette photo est une fausse . Ils ont tout manigancé Derek ... Je ne sais pourquoi ni ce qu'ils cherchent ou ce qu'ils cachent , mais on doit vraiment faire sortir Maddy de là-bas parce qu'elle est sous la responsabilité de Brunski . Et on sait tous de quoi il est capable .

Derek : Ne perdons pas de temps .

Lydia : Très bien . Les autres nous rejoignent sur place .

Puis tous les deux partirent dans leur voiture respective à Eichen House . Ils étaient tous réunis , le shérif y comprit .

John : Alors . Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Derek : Tu ne leur a rien dis Lydia .

Lydia : Non . Dans l'urgence j'ai pas pensé à leur envoyer un roman .

En effet . Lydia ne s'était pas foulé . Elle avait envoyé un message groupé avec écrit :

_" Rendez vous à Eichen House maintenant . On a un problème " _

Autant dire que tout le monde se posait des questions ..

John : Alors , je vous écoute .

Derek : C'est Maddy . Ses parents viennent de l'interner ...

Stiles : Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lydia : À vrai dire , moi même qui était sur place , j'ai rien compris parce que tout s'est passé tellement vite . Mais je suis sûre d'une chose . Ses parents avaient planifié ça depuis un moment déjà . Et là ce n'est pas juste Lydia Martin qui parle ...

Stiles : Comment c'est possible .

Lydia : Je ne sais pas . Mais vous y étiez pas . C'était flippant .. J'avais jamais vu ça . Sa mère l'a carrément accusé d'avoir tué son frère . D'ailleurs à ce propos . Alec n'est pas mort ... Maddy avait raison . Il est toujours en vie ..

Scott : Quoi ...

Stiles : Papa . On doit faire quelque chose . Tu dois la sortir de là ..

John : Pour ça faudrait d'abord que j'ai tous les faits . Je ne peux pas me pointer comme ça en demandant de la faire sortir . Ça ne marche pas comme ça Stiles .

Scott : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

John : Derek . D'après ce que m'a dit Stiles , tu es de sa famille .

Derek : C'est ma sœur .

John : Donc tu as forcément le droit d'aller la voir . Le mieux c'est que tu y ailles et que tu vois ce qui se passe . Amène Lydia avec toi , on sait jamais . Peut être que ses dons te seront utiles ...

Derek : Très bien . Tu viens Lydia .

Lydia : J'arrive .

Puis tous les deux rentrèrent dans cet asile et se dirigeaient à l'accueil où se tenait Marta . Celle qui s'occupait des admissions .

Derek : Bonsoir . On sait qu'il est tard et on s'excuse pour ça . On vous a amené une patiente il y a quelques heures . Maddy Chastel .. On voudrait la voir s'il vous plait .

Marta : Bonsoir . Je suis désolée mais les heures de visite sont terminées .

Lydia : On sait . Mais on était en ... Voyage avec mon fiancé " prenant le bras de Derek l'embrassant sur la joue souriante " . Et on a été averti il n'y a pas longtemps pour Maddy alors on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu pour rentrer ..

Derek avait été surprit par l'ingéniosité de Lydia mais surtout par son comportement .

Derek : S'il vous plait . On ne sera pas long .

Marta : Je veux bien faire un entorse mais seule sa famille peut lui rendre visite ..

Derek : Je suis son frère .

Marta : Votre nom s'il vous plait .

Derek : Derek ... Derek Hale ..

Marta: Je suis désolée mais je ne vois aucun Derek Hale sur sa fiche de renseignements .

Derek : C'est compliqué . Disons que je viens de la retrouver .

Marta : Attendez ... Même si vous êtes son frère , je ne pourrais pas vous laisser la voir " répondit t'elle regardant son dossier d'admission "

Lydia : Comment ça ?

Marta : Elle a été placé en isolement .

Lydia : En isolement ? Pourquoi ?

Marta : Elle a agressé un de nos infirmiers ...

Lydia : Brunski je suppose ...

Marta : Oui c'est bien lui que mademoiselle Chastel a agressé .

Lydia : Il l'a bien mérité .

Marta : Pardon ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Lydia : Moi ? Rien du tout ... Alors dites moi , puisqu'on ne peut pas la voir tout de suite , quand est-ce que nous pouvons repasser ?

Marta : En fait , jamais ...

Derek : Jamais . Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Marta : Que seuls ses parents sont autorisés à lui rendre visite . C'est écrit là vous voyez " leur tendant la fiche d'admission "

Lydia : Ses parents ont vraiment tout prévu ... Laisse tomber Derek , on ne pourra rien faire ...

Derek : Mais on doit faire quelque chose ...

Puis Lydia prit la main de Derek pour l'éloigner de l'accueil . Elle prit son visage entre ses mains .

Lydia : Je te promet qu'on trouvera une solution Derek . On la sortira de là .. Allez viens , on sort d'ici ..

Puis Derek suivi Lydia et ils rejoignirent les autres dehors ...

Stiles : Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné .

Lydia : On nous a interdit de la voir .

Derek : Leurs parents ont laissé des consignes très strictes . Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir lui rendre visite ...

Scott : Alors on peut rien faire ?

Stiles : Non , non , non .. C'est pas possible ça . Il doit bien avoir quelque chose à faire ... C'est ta sœur Derek , alors bouges toi le cul !

Derek : Et comment tu veux que je fasse Stiles hein .. Que je rentre comme ça , que je la récupère et que je l'enlève .. Elle est sous la responsabilité de Brunski .

Stiles : Je m'en fou . Débrouilles toi . Utilises tes pouvoirs de super loup-garou et sors là d'ici !

Scott : Calmes toi Stiles . Ça sert à rien de t'énerver .. Ça va pas nous aider ...

John : Stop ! On se calme maintenant . Je vais y aller d'accord . Je vais me débrouiller pour la voir ...

Stiles : Comment tu vas t'y prendre papa .

John : Je suis shérif , tu te rappelles ... Bon . Vous restez là , je fais vite ...

Puis celui ci partit , et se retournait vers le groupe .

John : Et les jeunes , essayez de pas vous entretuer d'accord .

Puis John arrivait à l'accueil .

Marta : Shérif Stilinski . Je peux vous aider .

John : Bonsoir . En fait oui . Vous avez admis une patiente il y a quelques heures . Une adolescente . Elle s'appelle Maddy Chastel ... J'aurais besoin de lui poser quelques questions .

Marta : Je suis désolée shérif mais je ne peux pas vous laisser la voir ... Elle a été placée en isolement ..

John : Mais je dois lui parler à propos d'une enquête qui vient d'être ouverte et dont elle est le principal témoin ...

Marta : Je voudrais bien shérif mais ses parents ont été clairs .. Aucune visite .

John : Vous voyez , ça m'embête beaucoup . Je vais devoir revenir avec un mandat , qui plus est je vais devoir réveiller le juge pour qu'il me le signe et je suis pas sur qu'il soit très heureux que je le réveille en pleine nuit alors que je suis dans mes droits , voyez vous ...

Marta : C'est bon .. Ne réveillez pas le juge . Je vous conduis à elle .

John : Merci .

Le shérif suivait Marta . Elle l'accompagnait dans la salle commune avant d'aller chercher Maddy .

Marta : Attendez ici d'accord . Je vais la chercher ..

John : Très bien merci .

Cinq minutes plus tard , Marta arrivait avec Maddy qui était accompagnée de Brunski . Quand John l'aperçu , il était comme choqué . Celle ci avait une camisole . Elle avait les yeux vitreux et était là sans vraiment être là .

John : Bon dieu , mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? " s'adressant à l'infirmier "

Brunski : J'ai du lui administré un sédatif . Elle était devenue violente " montrant son œil " .

John : Vous l'avez clairement drogué . Elle n'arrive même pas à tenir debout toute seule ...

Brunski asseya Maddy sur une chaise assez violemment ce qui énerva très fortement John .

John : Hey ! Du calme d'accord . Maintenant je vous demande de reculer . C'est un entretien privé .

Brunski regarda le shérif , lui fit un rire sarcastique mais se recula . Puis John s'assit en face de Maddy .

John : Hey Maddy . C'est John .. Est ce que tu serais capable de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir pour qu'on t'envoie ici .

Mais il n'eut aucun réponse . Maddy était assise en face de lui , silencieuse . Totalement ailleurs . Le regard vide .

John : Très bien Maddy . C'est pas grave . Ecoute . On est tous dehors à essayer de savoir comment on va te faire sortir d'ici . Derek essaie de son côté de retrouver ton frère Alec ...

Puis là , Maddy eu comme un déclic ..

Maddy : A ... Alec ...

John : Oui c'est ça Maddy ...

Puis elle regardait autour d'elle pour vérifier que Brunski ne les espionnait pas mais celui était parti de la salle ... Maddy avait peut être été " droguée " mais elle était beaucoup plus forte et beaucoup plus maligne que ça . Le produit de la seringue ne faisant plus effet , elle en avait profité pour essayé de s'échapper . Elle s'était même battue avec Brunski . Mais celui lui fit avaler des pilules pour la calmer . Mais Maddy avait apprit bien des choses avec son père étant plus jeune . Du coup , elle avait attendu que Brunski parte afin de se faire vomir . Elle avait certes la camisole mais elle savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour vomir sans avoir l'aide de ses mains ... En effet , elle se pencha en avant afin d'avoir la tête retournée jusqu'à ce que son sang monte à son cerveau . Puis elle se balançait en tournant sur elle même . Méthode très efficace d'après son père et en effet , il ne lui fallu pas deux minutes pour vomir . Son entraînement de jeunesse lui avait bien servi pour une fois ..

Maddy : Shérif ... Faites moi sortir d'ici d'accord ...

John : Maddy ? C'est ce qu'on va faire . Mais on a besoin d'un peu de temps Maddy ..

Maddy : De combien de temps vous avez besoin .

John : Suffisamment pour élaborer un plan .

Maddy : Très bien . Alors faites le . Mais faites le vite . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir ici .

John : Ne t'inquiète pas . Au fait ... Dis moi , comment tu as fait ?

Maddy : Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

John : Pour te retrouver dans une camisole .

Maddy : Je l'ai cherché . J'ai attendu que le sédatif que m'avait donné Brunski ne fasse plus effet pour m'en prendre à lui .

John : Et pourquoi tu aurais fais ça ...

Maddy : Disons que sous pilule , je ne suis pas aussi ... Attractive ...

John : Quoi ? Il a posé la main sur toi ?

Maddy : Il n'a pas eu le temps . Alors je me suis jetée sur lui pour le frapper .. Il m'a passé cette camisole et m'a forcé à prendre des pilules ... Mais il ne pouvait pas se douter que ça ne me serait d'aucune utilité .

John : Oui . D'ailleurs comment tu as fais pour t'en débarrasser . Je veux dire , connaissant Brunski , il a dû vérifier que tu avais bien avaler ces pilules .

Maddy : Il l'a fait . Et je les avais avalé . Mais j'ai réussi à me faire vomir ...

John : Comment ?

Maddy : Vous seriez surpris de voir jusqu'où on peut aller dans nos entraînements quand on vient d'une famille de chasseur ... Écoutez . Il faut que je sorte d'ici .

John : On te sortira d'ici . Je te le promet .

Maddy : Merci ..

Marta : C'est terminé shérif . Vous devez partir " dit elle arrivant dans la salle "

Alors celui ci se leva pour partir mais Maddy le retenu .

Maddy : Attendez .. Dites . Dites à Lydia que je suis désolée pour ce que je lui ai dis ce soir d'accord ... Dites lui que je ne le pensais pas et que je regrette .

John : Je suis sur qu'elle le sait .

Maddy : Mais dites lui quand même d'accord .

John : Je lui dirais t'inquiète pas ..

Maddy : Et shérif ... Dites aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi d'accord . Dites leur que tout ira bien .

John : Ce sera dit .. Fais attention à toi Maddy d'accord ...

Celle ci lui sourit , lui fit oui d'un signe de tête et celui ci quitta Eichen House .

Les jeunes le virent au loin . Ils étaient impatients , le temps leur avait paru très long .

Derek : Alors ? Comment elle va ?

John : Elle est forte . Elle s'en sortira ..

Mais Stiles connaissant son père savait que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Stiles : Papa . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dedans ?...

Mais celui ci ne lui répondit pas .

Stiles : Papa !

John : Il faut la sortir de là le plus rapidement possible . Brunski .. Il .. Il faut la sortir de là .

Scott : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

John : Brunski abuse de ses pouvoirs . Il a drogué Maddy du moins c'est ce qu'il croit ... Elle est maline . Elle a réussi à recracher ses saloperies . Il lui a mit une camisole .

Stiles : Quoi !

John : Elle a agressé Brunski . Et d'après ce que j'ai vu , elle ne l'a pas raté .

Derek : Oui elle sait se défendre c'est sur . Mais c'est pas ça qui l'aidera ici ..

John : Je sais . Écoutez , elle m'a chargé de vous dire un message .. Elle a dit que vous ne deviez pas vous inquiéter et que tout irait bien ...

Lydia : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ...

Jonh : Je sais .. Et Lydia . Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était désolée de la façon dont elle t'a parlé . Et qu'elle regrettait ..

Lydia : Je sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas ...

John : Bon écoutez . On ne pourra rien faire ce soir alors on devrait rentrer d'accord .. On a qu'à se retrouver demain après les cours et on verra ce qu'on peut faire . Mais il va falloir été très malins . J'ai vu le dossier d'admission de Maddy . Ses parents ont été très minutieux , ils n'ont omit aucun détail . Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cachent ou ce qu'ils comptent faire , mais j'ai la ferme intention de le découvrir .

Stiles : Papa . J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose ... Parce que ... J'aime cette fille d'accord . Je l'aime comme un dingue alors on a pas le droit de la laisser pourrir ici ..

John : On la fera sortir Stiles . Je te le promet " fit il prenant son fils par les épaules " . On la fera sortir ...

Puis chacun allait pour rentrer ... Puis Lydia commençait à monter dans sa voiture quand Derek l'interpella .

Derek : Au fait Lydia .. Très astucieux ton idée de jeune couple ..

Lydia : Oh .. Je .. Tu sais . J'ai dis ce qu'il me passait par la tête ..

Derek : C'était une bonne idée même si on a pas réussi à voir Maddy ...

Lydia : Je sais . Je suis désolée . J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus .. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous ...

Puis Derek se rapprochait d'elle ..

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Lydia : Vous , vous avez une super vue , une super force et une super ouïe .. Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça ..

Derek : Non c'est vrai . Mais tu as autre chose Lydia . Tu arrives à ressentir les choses . Alors ne t'en veut pas d'accord . Parce que malgré ma force , mon ouïe ou ma vue . Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à sortir Maddy de là ... Alors ...

Lydia : Oui . Tu as raison ...

Derek : Lydia .. Ça te dirait de venir au loft ..

Lydia : Pourquoi faire ?

Derek : Parce que tu connais Maddy et que j'aimerais apprendre à la connaitre mais elle ne veut rien entendre . Alors oui je peux ressentir ses émotions , ses sensations mais je ne sais rien d'elle ... C'est ma sœur , je le sais depuis peu et j'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose ... J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il me manquait quelque chose dans ma vie et aujourd'hui je sais ce que c'était .

Lydia : D'accord .. Je te suis mais je prend ma voiture pour pouvoir me rendre en cours demain ...

Derek . Pas de souci .

Puis les deux jeunes quittèrent à leur tour Eichen House . Lydia suivait Derek . Ils étaient arrivés au loft et passèrent la nuit ensemble , en tout bien tout honneur , à discuter de Maddy ...


	19. Fini l'enfer

Une semaine avait passée . Une seule petite semaine et pourtant pour toute la clic , cette semaine avait paru des siècles . Et pourquoi ? Parce que Maddy était toujours enfermée à Eichen House . En effet . Personne n'avait réussi à la faire sortir de l'asile . Du moins officiellement ... Celle ci n'eut aucune visite de toute la semaine , hors mis John qui était passé la voir prétextant son affaire en cours , mais aussi parce que c'était son seul moyen d'avoir un contact avec elle afin de savoir comment elle allait et si Brunski était correct avec elle . Mais au vu du bleu qu'elle avait sur la mâchoire , il se doutait que tout n'était pas si rose que ça , même si ce bleu n'avait rien à voir avec Brunski . Du moins c'est ce que Maddy avait confirmé ... Stiles lui était devenu totalement dingue . Mais pas dingue dans le sens de folie . Dingue dans le sens où il ne pouvait plus tenir en place car il ne savait pas comment faire pour protéger celle qu'il aime et la faire sortir de là ... Même ses parents ne s'étaient pas donné la peine d'aller la voir .

**_[ Chez les Stilinski ]_**

John s'apprêtait une fois de plus à aller rendre visite à Maddy . Ce qui avait tendance à énerver Stiles . Car il avait l'impression que son père ne se donnait pas à cent pour cent pour aider la jeune femme à sortir de cet enfer .

Stiles : Papa . Où tu vas ? Tu retournes à Eichen House .

John : Oui . Ecoute . Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi . Mais crois moi . Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'a sortir de la .

Stiles : C'est pas suffisant . Tu dois faire encore plus .

John : Ce n'est pas si simple que ça . Il y a des lois . Et ses parents viennent d'émettre une restriction d'éloignement à mon égard ... Alors crois moi , je fais ce que je peux mais je ne suis pas magicien d'accord ...

Stiles : Attends quoi . Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

John : Que je n'étais pas magicien .

Stiles : Non juste avant ... Tu as dis une restriction d'éloignement . C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu .

John : Oui fils . Je ne sais pas comment ou par qui . Mais ses parents ont su que je venais la voir ...

Stiles : Brunksi . C'est une vraie fouille merde . Maddy est sous sa responsabilité d'après ce que nous a dit Lydia . C'est forcément lui , qui les a prévenu ..

John : Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Stiles : Mais réfléchis papa ! Pour isoler Maddy . C'est ce que ses parents ont toujours voulu faire ... L'éloigner parce qu'elle sait que son frère Alec est en vie et visiblement ils le savaient depuis le début . Ils ont voulu l'éloigner pour éviter qu'elle mène ses propres recherches . Car il est évident que c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait . Elle n'aurait rien lâché .. Pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvé pour comprendre pourquoi ... Ses parents le savaient ... Mais ils savaient aussi que si elle le retrouvait , elle le prendrait avec elle et que plus jamais ils ne l'auraient revu ...

John : Tu sais fiston . Je dois dire que tu m'épates . Je ne sais pas ce que tu envisages pour ton avenir , mais tu ferais un très bon policier . Tu as toujours eu cette capacité à comprendre et résoudre les enquêtes , là où même moi j'aurais échoué ...

Stiles : Arrêtes papa . On sait tous les deux que j'ai pas le niveau pour ça ...

John : Il suffit de travailler un peu plus dur , c'est tout .

Stiles : Je sais . Je sais bien .. Bon ... Comment on va faire alors maintenant pour Maddy . Tu étais son seul lien entre nous pour communiquer . Maintenant qu'il y a cette restriction , comment on va s'y prendre .

John : Tu sais .. Tu as peut être les capacités pour résoudre les enquêtes , mais moi j'ai des amis ... Et des amis hauts placés " lui montrant une feuille "

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

John : Une ordonnance du juge Bakster ...

Stiles : Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

John : Qu'il vient de me donner une immunité .

Stiles : Mais encore .

John : Ce papier me donne tous les pleins pouvoir pour aller et venir à ma guise à Eichen House et que je peux discuter avec n'importe qui , tant que je reste dans ma juridiction et que je ne dépasse pas les bornes .

Stiles : Les parents de Maddy vont s'y opposer tu sais ça .

John : En fait non ? Je ne crois pas . . Ils ne pourront rien faire ...

Stiles : Quoi ? Comment ça , je comprend pas ..

John : Parce que l'ordonnance est claire Stiles . Si ses parents s'opposent à ça , le juge n'acceptera pas et aucun autre juge d'ailleurs .. Ils sont connus de certains services ..

Stiles : Certains services ... Tu peux être plus explicite s'il te plaît .

John : Maddy est une chasseuse pas vrai ?

Stiles : Oui et alors

John : Et bas figures toi que ses parents lui ont appris les bases dès son plus jeune âge . Autant dire que la petite a passé plus de temps à l'hôpital que chez elle durant son enfance . Bras cassé . Fracture du genou . Épaule démise ... Il y a tout un dossier complet sur tous ses " incidents " . Les parents de Maddy sont considérés comme des bourreaux . Alors crois moi . Quand je te dis qu'ils ne s'opposeront pas à cette ordonnance . C'est qu'ils ne le feront pas ..

Stiles : Ok . C'est déjà un bon point ça . Va vraiment falloir la faire sortir d'Eichen House . Ça me rend dingue de la savoir là-bas . J'arrive plus à dormir . J'arrive même plus à penser correctement . Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ...

John : Justement j'y travaille . Et j'ai peut être trouvé une solution . Mais seul Maddy aura le plein pouvoir .

Stiles : C'est à dire ? C'est quoi ton plan ?

John : Il faut que Maddy demande son émancipation .

Stiles : Elle ne fera jamais ça papa .

John : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Parce que maintenant qu'elle sait que son frère est vivant , elle ne voudra jamais le priver d'un foyer . Faut trouver autre chose .

John : Ce ne sont que des détails ça . C'est sa seule option pour le moment si elle veut sortir d'Eichen House . Ecoute . Maddy a un travail . J'ai été parlé à son patron et malgré ce qu'il se passe , il a dit qu'il ne se séparerait pas d'elle . Donc elle aura une situation , et je suis prêt à me porter garant pour elle si elle en avait besoin pour un logement .

Stiles : Je ne sais pas . Je t'avoue que je sais plus la . Je suis largué . Et je ne suis pas sûr que l'émancipation soit la meilleure option ...

John : Mais c'est la seule qu'on ai pour le moment ! Ecoute . C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé en attendant . Si jamais elle accepte , on avisera . Et je suis sûr que Chris et Victoria seraient prêts à la reprendre chez eux . D'après ce que je sais , ils l'aiment beaucoup . Elle n'est pas seule , tu comprends . Ça fait une semaine que je me démène pour trouver une solution Stiles . Mais si tu ne crois pas en moi , ou si tu penses faire mieux que moi alors je t'en prie ... Hésite pas .. Mais dis moi ... Dis moi comment je suis censé y arriver si tu ne me fais pas confiance .

Stiles : Je suis désolé papa " le prenant dans ses bras " . Je te fais confiance et je crois en toi . C'est pas le problème . C'est juste ... C'est juste que je me dis que si j'avais agis différemment avec elle , elle ne serait sans doute pas internée aujourd'hui ...

John : Ecoute fiston " posant sa main sur sa nuque " . Tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui n'est pas de ta faute d'accord . Tôt ou tard , ce serait arrivé . Et tu veux que je te dises pourquoi ... Car la vérité fini toujours par éclater et Maddy aurait fini par retrouver son frère . Et ça , ses parents le savaient et ils vivaient dans l'appréhension .. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire . Alors laisses tomber d'accord . Mais il n'y a pas que ça , n'est ce pas ?

Stiles : Non , t'as raison . C'est juste que cette fille , je l'aime papa . J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant , pour qui que ce soit . Je ne peux pas l'expliquer . Mais quand je la vois , j'ai les mains qui deviennent moites . J'ai mon pouls qui s'accélère et à chaque fois j'ai la sensation que je vais manquer d'air ..

John : Tu es amoureux Stiles . Tout simplement .

Stiles : Oui je le suis et je le sais . Mais je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait faire du bien comme du mal ... Et le fait de la savoir là-bas et de ne rien pouvoir faire . Ça me rend totalement fou ... Parce que si je ne suis pas capable de la protéger , comment elle pourrait m'aimer ...

John : Ça n'a rien à voir , ne mélange pas tout .. Mais crois moi quand je te dis que je vais la faire sortir . Je le ferais . De gré ou de force s'il le faut . Mais elle sortira . Je te le promet . Et tu sais que je suis un homme de paroles ...

Ces dernières paroles avaient réconfortés Stiles . Les deux hommes se fixèrent et se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre .. Puis John partit à Eichen House et Stiles rejoignit Scott au bahut .

**_[ Eichen House ] _**

John : Bonjour Marta . Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Marta : Bonjour shérif . Ça va . Je suppose que vous venez voir Maddy .

John : Oui , c'est ça .

Marta : Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser la voir . J'aurais pu perdre ma place la dernière fois .

John : Je sais . C'est pour ça que je suis venu avec ceci " lui donnant l'ordonnance " .

Marta : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

John : Lisez . Vous verrez bien .

Puis celle ci se mit à lire l'ordonnance du juge .

Marta : Toutes mes excuses , shérif Stilinksi . Vous connaissez le chemin .

John : Merci Marta " lui reprenant l'ordonnance " .

Puis John se dirigeait dans la salle commune où il savait qu'il trouverait Maddy . Quand celle ci l'aperçu , un sourire discret et timide apparu sur son visage . Celui ci s'approchait d'elle , elle se levait et le serrait dans ses bras . Celle ci avait mauvaise mine . Elle avait le teint pâle . Des cernes . Ses cheveux étaient mal peignés voir carrément pas peignés du tout . Ce qui alarma John bien sur . Il se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte de là . Puis Brunski qui avait aperçu au loin la scène entre Maddy et John , intervenu ...

Brunski : Hey ! Les contacts physiques sont interdits ...

John le regardait avec haine et fini par relâcher Maddy . Mais celle ci en avait plus que marre qu'on lui dise quoi faire , quoi dire ou quoi penser . Surtout depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici et qui plus est sous la responsabilité du taré de Brunski , qui ne l'a ménageait pas et qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose d'elle .. Donc elle se levait et s'approchait de Brunski .

John : Maddy . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Brunski , Brunski ... Grand de taille mais petit d'esprit hein .. Si vous alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis .. Car croyez moi , je ne serais pas aussi conciliante ou gentille comme la dernière fois ... Alors dégagez avant que je finisse par vraiment me fâcher ...

Puis celui ci la regardait , sourire narquois aux lèvres , s'approchant de son oreille et lui murmurant :

_- Tu sais , un jour Morell ne sera pas là pour te protéger . Et quand ce jour arrivera , je serais là . Il n'y aura personne te sauver . Ce sera juste toi et moi ... _

Puis il lui rit au visage et fini par s'en aller .

John : C'est quoi son problème ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer la ?

Maddy : Ça n'a pas d'importance .

John : Ça en a pour moi Maddy ... Alors , je t'écoute .

Maddy : Est ce que c'est le shérif qui demande .

John : Si je dois en arriver la , oui . Mais je préférais autant que tu sois honnête avec moi Maddy . Tu m'as promis de tout me dire , tu te souviens .

Maddy : Je sais .. Je sais .. Tout ce que je peux dire , c'est que si je ne sors pas d'ici très vite , Brunski va s'en prendre à moi . Il ne m'aime pas et n'attend qu'une chose ... Vous savez comment il est . C'est un sadique .. Un pervers ... Aujourd'hui je suis protégée . Vous savez ... Il y a cette psychologue . Mademoiselle Morell . Elle sait qui je suis et à l'air d'en savoir un rayon sur notre clic et sur Beacon Hills en général .. Elle m'a prise sous sa protection . Elle sait que je n'ai rien à faire ici . Alors elle me pend en rendez vous privé trois fois par jour . Les seules fois ou je suis censée être seule avec Brunski . Quand je vais la voir . On parle de tout et n'importe quoi . Mais on parle surtout de mon frère et du traumatisme que j'ai subis quand j'ai cru le perdre . Elle m'aide à m'ouvrir et petit à petit , j'y arrive . Je ne dis pas que c'est facile , car c'est loin d'être le cas .. Mais je progresse .. Enfin je crois ... Mais comme m'a dit Brunski avant de partir , la psy ne sera pas toujours là pour me protéger ...

John : Est ce qu'il .. Je veux dire ... Maddy ...

Maddy : Est ce qu'il m'a touché ou peut être pire ... Non . Il a bien tenté mais je suis plutôt coriace vous savez . Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire ou même intimider . ... Mais non , il ne s'est rien passé . Je vous le promet .

John : Je vais le tuer . Je te promet que je le ferais s'il ose te toucher .

Maddy : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi shérif ... Écoutez . Mademoiselle Morell sait que je ne suis pas folle , que je n'ai aucun troubles mentaux et que je suis encore moins déprimée . Mais elle n'a pas l'accréditation nécessaire pour me faire sortir d'ici . Alors , s'il vous plait , dites moi que vous n'êtes pas venu les mains vides et que vous avez trouvé une solution ..

John : Justement , il se pourrait que j'en ai une " lui prenant les mains " .

Maddy : Je vous écoute . Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici .

John : Une émancipation Maddy . C'est ça ton ticket de sortie .

Maddy : D'accord . Dites moi ce que je dois faire .

John : Avant de te précipiter , tu dois m'écouter . Que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques .

Maddy : Je vous écoute . Dites moi tout .

John : Une fois que tu auras signé tous les papiers de ton émancipation , tu dois savoir que tu n'auras plus le droit de mettre un pied chez tes parents . Tu ne pourras plus les voir non plus Maddy . Quand à tes affaires , tu devras être accompagnée d'un officier de police pour les récupérer . Tu n'auras plus de chez toi ... Est ce que tu prête pour ça ? Je veux dire , est ce ce que tu te sens assez forte pour tirer un trait définitivement sur tes parents .

Maddy : Si ça peut me permettre de sortir d'ici , alors oui . Est ce que je dois vous rappeler que ce sont eux qui m'ont fait enfermer ici shérif . Je ne leur dois rien du tout . Ils n'ont jamais été des parents pour moi . Alors ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui va changer ça ... Combien de temps ça va prendre .

John : En fait ce sera très rapide à cause du dossier qu'a le juge à sa disposition . Je dirais que si tu es sûre de toi , demain tu seras dehors ...

Maddy : Alors mademoiselle Morell disait vrai . Il existe bien un dossier .. C'est pas une blague . Je peux vraiment être dehors demain shérif .

John : Oui . Mais tu devras renoncer à tout ce que tu as construit à Beacon Hills Maddy . Tu n'auras plus de famille . Plus de foyer ... Il faut que tu en sois bien consciente ..

Maddy : Je le suis . Je sais ce que je laisserai derrière moi . Mais vous savez , au cours de ces dernières semaines , si j'ai bien appris une chose , c'est qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais qu'on doit juste la subir . Mais je sais aussi qu'on peut choisir de s'entourer des bonnes personnes et que malgré mes soucis . Malgré mon sale caractère .. Car j'ai un sale caractère , je le sais bien .

John lui sourit en entendant ses mots ...

Maddy : Je sais que je ne suis pas seule . J'ai un frère , qui apparemment veut me connaître et me faire rentrer dans sa vie et qui à l'air de vouloir s'accrocher à cette idée . J'ai des amis formidables . Il y a aussi Chris et Victoria . Et puis il y a vous et Stiles . Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez dû faire et toutes les lois que vous avez du braver pour pouvoir rester en contact avec moi tout en étant coincée ici . Je ne suis pas stupide . Vous savez , j'ai étudié un peu le droit un peu plus jeune grâce à internet . Et je ne vous juge pas , loin de la . Mais je me rend compte que vous avez fait bien plus pour moi en une semaine que mes parents en seize ans . Alors merci . Vraiment ..

John : Tu n'as pas à remercier d'accord . Je n'ai fais que mon travail .. Tu n'a rien à faire ici .

Maddy : Vous avez fais plus que ça et vous le savez .

John : Peut être .. Mais comme tu l'as dis . Tu n'es pas pas seule Maddy .. On va te sortir de là alors . Je t'apporterais les papiers en fin de journée .

Maddy : Merci ... Dites moi . Comment va Stiles . Est ce qu'il arrive à tenir le coup ..

John : C'est pas facile pour lui tu sais . Il s'en veut . Il pense que s'il avait agit différemment avec toi , tu ne serais pas là . Il se sent responsable .

Maddy : Dites lui que ce n'est pas le cas . Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis ici . Il n'a pas à se sentir coupable ou responsable .. Faites lui comprendre . Dites lui que je vais bien et qu'il n´a pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit . Que tout ira bien .

John : Je lui ai déjà dis . Mais tu connais Stiles .. Il est comme ça parce qu'il ...

Maddy : Parce qu'il m'aime ... Je suis au courant ... Il me l'a dit ..

John : Oui . Il est amoureux de toi Maddy . Tu verrais la façon dont il a de parler de toi ... Ses yeux brillent à chaque fois . Il oublie même de respirer ... Dis moi ... Est ce que toi tu l'aimes ? .

Maddy : Aujourd'hui je peux vous répondre avec certitude que oui . Mais .. Je .. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça . C'est nouveau pour moi ... Ce genre de sentiments .. Ses sensations que j'éprouve en étant proche de lui . Je n'ai jamais connu ça ... C'est déstabilisant . Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour que je me laisse aller dans une romance .. J'ai tellement de choses à régler avant ... Avant que ...

John : C'est bon . Je comprend . Ne t'en fais pas . Il doit être patient .

Maddy : C'est ça . J'ai besoin de temps .

John : Je vais devoir y aller . Après avoir quitté le boulot je repasse te voir avec les papiers d'accord . Tu n'auras qu'à les signer et demain , à toi la liberté .

Celle ci commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux ... Et tous les deux se levèrent . John serra Maddy dans ses bras comme il aurait pu serrer Stiles ...

_- Merci _" lui murmura t'elle , laissant couler ses larmes "

Puis il se recula , sécha ses larmes , lui souriant .

John : Demain , tout ça sera derrière toi ok ... Tiens bon encore quelques heures .

Maddy : Je sais . Ça ira , je tiendrais le coup . Vous pourrez passer le bonjour à tout le monde ... Dites aux filles qu'elles me manquent . Allez voir Derek et dites lui ... Dites lui que je suis prête à devenir sa sœur et de faire partie de sa vie . Et dites ... Dites à Stiles que je le revois vite .

John : Ce sera fait ... Tu peux compter sur moi .

Maddy avait le coeur léger . Brunski était parti mais n'était pas très loin et encore moins dupe . Il savait que quelque chose se préparait . Il faut dire qu'il surveillait tous ses moindres faits et gestes . Alors quand le shérif fut parti , celui ci arrivait de suite dans la salle commune pour " choper " Maddy . Il lui attrapa le bras violemment , la tirant vers lui avec force .. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce , une voix féminine se fit entendre .

_- Maddy . Tu peux me suivre s'il te plaît . C'est l'heure de ta séance ._

Maddy tournait la tête et fut soulagée quand elle vit le visage amical de Mademoiselle Morell .. Elle retira son bras méchamment de l'emprise de Brunski , lui faisant un sourire de vainqueur avant de ne se retourner et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur ...

Morell : Allez Maddy . On y va ..

Maddy : Merci . Vous êtes intervenue à temps . Comment vous avez su .

Morell : J'ai demandé à l'accueil de m'appeler si quelqu'un venait te rendre visite . Après je ne faisais que t'observer ..

Puis les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le bureau de Morell .

Morell : Assieds toi , tu veux bien .

Maddy s'exécutait .

Morell : Alors Maddy . Comment tu se sens aujourd'hui ?

Maddy : Légère .. Libre .

Morell : Qu'est-ce qui te fait sentir comme ça .

Maddy : Je sais que c'est ma dernière nuit ici . Je sors demain . Le shérif Stilinski a trouvé un moyen légal de me faire sortir .

Morell : Ton émancipation , pas vrai ?

Maddy : Comment vous savez ?

Morell : Je suis peut être une psy ici . Mais je ne suis pas que ça Maddy .

Maddy : J'aurais du m'en douter .

Morell : Et en état général . Comment tu te sens . Est ce que tu te sens prête pour affronter tes émotions . Stiles .. Derek ..

Maddy : Je ne sais pas vraiment . A vrai dire tout se bouscule dans ma tête . Je sais que je devrais me réjouir et aller de l'avant . Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore des choses qui ne sont pas totalement abouties , vous voyez .. Mais vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas continuer à me renfermer et à éloigner les personnes qui essaient de m'aider . Je sais que mes amis n'ont jamais voulu me faire de mal et qu'ils ont toujours été présents , même quand je les ai repoussé , voir insulté . Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber . Alors est ce que je suis prête à affronter le vrai monde . Pas vraiment . Parce que jai peur .. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose . Je dois avancer ..

Morell : C'est bien Maddy . Avancer . C'est ce dont tu as besoin . Mais je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le savais déjà . Tu avais juste besoin de l'entendre pas vrai ?

Maddy : Vous avez peut être raison . Je sais pas trop en fait . Je me disais qu'en restant seule et dans ma bulle , ça éviterait que d'autre personnes souffrent ou pire . Je pensais protéger mes amis en les éloignant de moi . Mais j'avais tort . La seule personne que je voulais protéger , c'était moi ... Et uniquement moi ... Et maintenant que j'ai compris ça , je sais que je peux aller de l'avant .. Du moins j'espère que je le pourrais ... Car je ne peux pas restée indéfiniment comme ça ...

Morell : Comme quoi ?

Maddy : Prisonnière ...

Morell : Et pour ton frère . Alec . Que vas tu faire ?

Maddy : Je vais essayer de le retrouver . De comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux . S'il me laisse l'aider . Je veux retrouver ce qu'on a perdu . Et peu importe ce qu'il est . Pour moi , ça restera toujours mon petit frère .

Morell : Et comment tu feras pour le retrouver .

Maddy : Quelque chose me dit que c'est lui qui me trouvera . C'est lui qui viendra à moi .

Morell : Tu as l'air sûre de toi Maddy

Maddy : Je le suis c'est vrai ... Écoutez , je voulais vous remercier d'avoir été une très bonne conseillère mais aussi une amie . Vous m'avez aidé et je ne l'oublierais pas ... Mais j'ai encore une dernière chose à vous demander ...

Morell : Je t'écoute .

Maddy : C'est ma dernière nuit ici , et j'ai l'impression que Brunski est au courant ... Je ne suis plus en sécurité Mademoiselle Morell .

Morell : Tu peux rester ici cette nuit Maddy . Je resterais avec toi d'accord . Tu n'as rien à craindre . Ici tu seras en sécurité .

Maddy : Et pour Brunski .

Morell : Ne t'inquiète pas de lui . Je me charge de tout et je prend l'entière responsabilité d'accord . Maintenant on va descendre au réfectoire , on va manger . Je resterais avec toi tout au long de la journée . Je suis aussi la pour te protéger ..

Maddy : Comment ça , je comprend pas

Morell : Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas seulement une psy . Je suis là pour maintenir l'équilibre .

Maddy : J'avais bien compris que vous étiez ... Spéciale . Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ..

Morell : Pour une raison qu'on ignore encore . Tu es reliée à Derek . C'est un loup de naissance et tu n'es qu'une humaine . Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial aussi , tu ne crois pas ?

Maddy : Je ne suis pas spéciale . Je ne suis personne .. Une banale humaine , voila qui je suis .

Morell : C'est l'opinion que tu as de toi .

Maddy : C'est ce que je suis ...

Morell : Tu te sous estime . Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus que ça . Tu n'es pas surnaturelle , ça , c'est sur . Mais je pense que tu as un don Maddy . Et ça pourrait expliquer le lien que tu as avec Derek . Mais je ne suis sûre de rien .

Maddy : Et d'après vous , ce serait quoi ce don .

Morell : La télépathie ..

Maddy : Oui . Peut être . Après tout j'en sais rien et je veux pas savoir . Et si ce don doit être exploité , je ne veux pas . Je veux juste être normale , vous voyez .

Morell : La télépathie n'a rien d'anormal tu sais . Je dirais plus que c'est un aspect psychologique . C'est quelque chose qui se produit dans ta tête . Dans ton esprit . Mais rassures toi , ça n'a rien à voir avec de la folie ..

Maddy : Je ne m'inquiète pas . Je me dis juste que ma vie est assez compliquée comme ça . Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ..

Morell : Mais comme je t'ai dis . Rien de sûr car tu n'interagis qu'avec Derek . On aura le temps d'en reparler d'ici la . Allez , la séance et finie . Tu viens , on va manger . Je meurs de faim .

Maddy : Et moi donc ... Mais avant j'aimerais repasser dans ma chambre prendre un gilet .

Morell : Tu veux que je t'accompagne .

Maddy : Non ça devrait aller .. Je vous rejoins au réfectoire d'accord ...

Puis Morell partit au réfectoire . Elle prit un dossier avec elle . Celui de Maddy . Brunski n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de s'approcher de Maddy depuis toute la matinée . Alors quand il vit Maddy sortir du bureau de Morell , il savait qu'il devait saisir sa chance .. Maddy était déjà arrivée à sa chambre . Elle prit son gilet et quand elle sortit , elle tomba nez à nez avec Brunski .

Quand Maddy apercut Brunski , elle rentrait dans sa chambre tentant de s'enfermer dedans . Mais bien sur , il avait toutes les clés . Maddy essayait de trouver tant bien que mal un objet pour se préparer à se défendre . Mais elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de prendre la robinetterie du lavabo .

Brunski : Tu sais que ça sert à rien ce que tu fais . Je te rappelle que j'ai toutes les clés . De toutes les pièces .

Celui ci mit donc la clé dans la serrure et fini par ouvrir la porte .

Maddy : Vous approchez pas de moi Brunski ou je hurle .

Brunski : Hurle tant que tu veux ma belle . Personne ne t'entendra . Ils sont tous au réfectoire " fit il avec son sourire narquois " .

Maddy : Allez vous en .

Mais bien sur Brunski en avait décidé autrement . Alors il se précipitait vers elle . Maddy brandit son bout de métal et lui mit un violent coup sur la tête . Celui ci tombait à terre et Maddy en profitait pour s'échapper . Mais voila . Brunski lui attrapa la cheville , sortit son taser et lui colla sur la cuisse .. Celle ci tomba à son tour à terre . Impossible de bouger , ni meme de parler .. Brunski l'a releva et la déposa sur son lit , l'attachait fermement , et allait femer la porte à clé .

Morell qui était au réfectoire depuis dix minutes trouvait ça étrange que Maddy ne soit toujours pas revenue . Alors elle se renseigna auprès de tous les infirmiers pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou même si quelqu'un aavait aperçut Brunski . Mais personne ne les avait vu . Donc elle se précipitait de suite dans la chambre de la jeune ado .

Brunski : Alors Maddy . On dirait que tu fais moins ta maline quand tu es attachée .

Celle ci se débattait et ne pouvait rien dire car il lui avait enfoncé un chiffon dans la bouche . Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage . Des larmes de haine ..

Maddy : Hummm ! Hmmmm !

Brunski : Tu veux dire quelque chose . Dommage que tu aies perdu ce droit le jour où tu t'en ai pris à moi .

Puis la Brunski , commençait à déboutonner lentement le chemisier de Maddy . Il posait sa main sur son ventre et commençait à la caresser . Doucement . Lentement . Tout en remontant au niveau de sa poitrine ... Celle ci se débattait encore plus , ce qui avait tendance à exciter Brunski . Mais elle n'était pas docile alors , il lui attrapa le bas du visage avec force .

Brunski : Tu vas te calmer maintenant " montrant son taser et lui passant juste sous le menton "

Puis il reprit en déboutonnant son jean , laissant apparaître la culotte en soie de la jeune fille .. Ce qui faut dire l'avait rendu " impatient " .

Puis Morell arrivait à la chambre de Maddy . Elle essayait d'ouvrir mais n'y parvenait pas bien sur ..

Morell : Madddy tu es là ? Ouvres moi " tambourinant à la porte " ..

Brunski : Pas un mot ..

Morell : Maddy !

Maddy : Hummm ! Hummm ! " s'agitant dans tous les sens " .

Brunski : La ferme ! " la giflant "

En entendant la voix de Brunski . Morell n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'agir . Alors elle partit à son bureau chercher son arme . Et quand elle revenait à la chambre , elle tirait dans la serrure . Quand elle entrait dans la chambre , elle vit Brunski , à califourchon sur Maddy . Une main caressant son ventre , l'autre maintenant sa cuisse et il était en train de l'embraser dans la nuque ...

Morell : Eloignez vous d'elle ... Maintenant ! " pointant son arme sur lui " .

Brunski : Sinon quoi . Vous allez tirer " lui riant au nez " .

Morell : Ne me tentez pas sale pervers .

Brunski : Allez y , je vous en prie . On sait très bien que vous ne le ferez pas . On sait tous les deux que vous perdriez votre place de psy .

Morell : Je ne suis pas psy aproprement parlé .

Puis la , elle lui tira dans la cuisse . Celui ci hurla et s'enleva de suite de sur Maddy et allait pour se jeter sur Morell .

Morell : Je ne vous conseille pas " continuant de le braquer avec son arme " . Détachez la . Tout de suite .

Puis sous la contrainte , il s'exécutait .

Morell : Allez Maddy . Viens par la .

Maddy allait pour se diriger vers Morell mais s'arrêtait devant Brunski . Et la , elle lui mit un coup de poing que même Mike Tyson n'aurait pas pu éviter . Celui ci perdu une dent sous la violence et la colère de ce coup de poing fracassant .

Maddy avait rejoint Morell . Brunski était rentré chez lui après s'être lui même soigné . Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'aller à l'hôpital . Car qui dit blessure par balles , dit interrogé par la police . Les deux femmes avaient passé la journée ensemble . Elles s'étaient promis de ne jamais raconté ce qu'il venait de se passer . Maddy ne voulait pas que ça se sache . La journée était deja finie . Et john arrivait enfin à Eichen House . Quand celle ci le vit , elle fut soulagée , vraiment soulagée . Elle savait que maintenant , elle serait en sécurité .. Bien sur , ça n'effacerait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt . Mais elle savait que tout ça serait derrière elle , une fois dehors ...

Maddy : Shérif .. Alors ça y est ? Vous avez les papiers

Shérif : Ils sont la Maddy . Ils ont été signé par le juge , il n'y a même pas une heure de ça . Tiens tu n'as qu'à signer ici et ici " lui indiquant ou signer " .

Puis Maddy s'exécutait sous les yeux ravis de Mademoiselle Morell . Puis Maddy rendit les papiers au shérif .

Maddy : Merci .. Vivement demain alors

John : Pourquoi attendre demain ..

Maddy : Quoi ? Comment ça , je comprend pas ?

John : Les papiers ont été signé par le juge Maddy . Tu es libre ...

Morell : Tenez . Le dossier que vous m'avez demandé " s'adressant au shérif " .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que c'est

Morell : Quand les papiers ont été signé par le juge , j'ai reçu un message . Il s'agissait du shérif , il m'a demandé de préparer ton dossier pour ta sortie

Maddy : Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier ?

Morell : Ton séjour ici Maddy et ton évaluation finale .. Comme l'a dit le shérif . À partir de cet instant , tu es libre ..

Brunski avait été rappelé par le directeur . Arrivé sur place , celui ci se dirigeait de suite vers Maddy et le shérif et regardait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux .

Brunski : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici

John : Il se passe que cette jeune fille repart avec moi .

Brunski : Je ne crois pas . Je dois avertir ses parents

Maddy : En fait , ce sera inutile . Je viens d'être émancipée " fit elle avec un sourire triomphal "

Brunski : Tu as tout manigancé depuis le début n'est ce pas ?

Maddy : J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire oui , mais non . Je ne suis pas aussi seule que vous le pensiez Brunski .

Puis celle ci s'approchait d'elle et lui murmura

_- J'ai gagné_

Puis quand elle allait pour se retourner et partir , celui ci l'attrapa violemment par le bras .

John : Hey ! Hey . Lâchez là

Mais celle ci prit Brunski par les épaules et lui mit un grand coup de genoux dans les parties intimes

_- La prochaine fois , vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de poser vos sales pattes sur une ado _" balança t'elle avant de lui cracher au visage " .

Maddy : Je suis désolée shérif .

John : De quoi ? J'ai rien vu. Vous avez vu quelque chose Mademoiselle Morell ?

Morell : Rien du tout ..

Ils se mirent à rire et enfin Maddy , pouvait quitter les portes de Eichen House ... Elle n'avait qu'une hate . Quitter ses portes de l'enfer . Prendre une bonne douche et dormir dans un " vrai " lit . Mais surtout , elle voulait se sentir en sécurité . Mais avant tout , elle devait réfléchir à où elle irait habiter dans un avenir proche ..


	20. Repartir de zéro

John et Maddy arrivaient près de la grille de Eichen House . Mais Maddy se stoppait net . Donc John se retourna

John : Tu vas bien Maddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es anxieuse .

Maddy : Non ça va . En fait si . C'est vrai que je suis un peu nerveuse ..

John : Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison . Tu verras tout se passera bien . De quoi tu as peur ?

Maddy : De ne pas réussir ...

John : Réussir quoi ?

Maddy : Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de mettre en pratique tout ce que m'a apprit mademoiselle Morell . Vous savez , parler .. M'ouvrir aux autres . Extérioriser comme elle me disait . Une semaine , c'est vraiment court pour assimiler et appliquer ... Et si je n'étais pas capable de faire tout ça . Si je n'étais pas capable de m'ouvrir et de parler ... Comment je serais censée avancer ... Tout ça me fait peur . Car malgré la meilleure volonté du monde que j'aurais à mettre tout dans ce que je voudrais entreprendre , j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas . Peur de finir par tout gâcher et de devenir une déception aux yeux des personnes que j'aime ...

John : Hey Maddy ... Regardes moi . Ça n'arrivera pas . Pas toi . Tu ne seras jamais une déception . Ce serait même plutôt le contraire . Tu es un modèle pour beaucoup de jeunes et crois moi que certains auraient vraiment besoin de prendre exemple sur toi . Il n'y a qu'à te regarder .. Tu t'en sortiras . Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça . Tu as bien réussi à survivre à cet endroit " la prenant par les épaules " . Alors , ne te juges pas amèrement d'accord . Tu y arriveras .

Maddy : C'est pas facile vous savez ... Mais je veux m'en sortir . Vraiment .

John : Et tu le feras avec brio ... Allez tu viens . J'en connais qui sont impatients de te revoir .

Maddy lui sourit et ils reprirent la marche , quand Maddy passa sa main à son poignet gauche ...

_- Non , non , non .. C'est pas possible .. Ou est ce qu'il est passé ? Murmura Maddy_

John : Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Maddy : Mon bracelet . J'ai perdu mon bracelet . Je ne peux pas partir sans . C'est .. Je dois le retrouver shérif ..

John : Tu t'en rachèteras un Maddy .

Maddy : Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas . Ce n'est pas un simple bracelet . Il est unique . C'est ... C'est Alec qui me l'a offert avant ... Je ... Je dois le retrouver ..

John : C'est bon , calmes toi d'accord . On va retourner à l'intérieur et je t'aiderais à chercher .

Puis ils repartirent dans la direction opposée pour retrouver le bracelet de Maddy . Ses amis qui étaient dehors ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait . Il ne comprenaient plus rien . Ils étaient dans l'incompréhension totale .

Lydia : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ils retournent à l'intérieur .

Allison : Ils ont peut être oublié quelque chose .

Puis le portable de Stiles vibra .

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas , on revient . Maddy a oublié son bracelet ._

Derek : Alors ?

Stiles : Rien de grave . Ils reviennent . Maddy a oublié son bracelet .

Lydia : Son bracelet tu dis ?

Allison : Pourquoi tu as l'air surprise Lydia .

Lydia : Pas surprise non . Intriguée .

Derek : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Est ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ?

Lydia : Le soir de ... Quand Maddy ...

Stiles : Lydia ! Depuis quand tu n'arrives plus à faire des phrases ...

Lydia : Le soir où son frère s'est jeté sous mes roues et qu'il s'en ai prise à elle . Il a lâché prise avant de s'enfuir .

Derek : Oui et alors ? C'est quoi le problème .

Lydia : Il l'a lâché quand elle lui a montré un bracelet . Et s'il s'agissait du même du bracelet .

Allison : T'es en train de nous dire que ce bracelet est comme une sorte ... De lien affectif .

Lydia : Je ne sais pas . Peut être . Mais ça expliquerait son comportement . Peut être que ça lui a rappelé des choses . Peut être qu'il s'est souvenu de son ancienne vie ou même de sa sœur . Après tout , on a vu assez de choses dingues à Beacon Hills . Stiles tu as été possédé . Derek tu as toi même été possédé , en quelque sorte quand tu as voulu tué Chris . Allison tu as complètement péter les plombs et essayer de tuer tout le monde après la mort de ta mère . Ce qui peut se comprendre , je te l'accorde ... Sans parler de moi qui a faillit devenir complètement cinglée quand je ne savais pas ce que j'étais exactement . Et toi Scott , qui a perdu entièrement le contrôle quand Peter te voulait dans sa meute ... Ce que j'essaie de vous dire , c'est que si Maddy tient autant à ce bracelet malgré l'enfer qu'elle a dû traverser cette semaine dans cet endroit et que c'est la seule chose qu'elle souhaite récupérer plus que tout . C'est que c'est ni anodin et que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ..

Stiles : T'as raison . Sur tout . Je l'ai souvent vu trifouiller son bracelet quand elle se braquait ou qu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'un sujet en particulier .

Derek : C'est vrai . Je l'ai vu aussi faire ça . Et à chaque fois , c'est quand j'essayais d'évoquer son frère .

Stiles : Et moi , c'est quand elle a fait tomber cette photo , à son premier jour de cours , quand on s'est fait coller ensemble . Scott , tu te souviens . Quand je lui ai demandé qui c'était avec elle . Elle s'est braquée et pareil , elle s'est mise à trifouiller son bracelet .

Scott : Allison , elle ne t'a jamais rien dit à ce propos . Vous avez vécu ensemble pendant quelques semaines . Vous deviez parler non ?

Allison : A vrai dire , pas vraiment . Mais vous savez , la plupart du temps , elle restait enfermée dans sa bulle . On était proche bien sur . Mais elle ne parlait jamais d'elle ou de son passé . Elle était très discrète à propos de tout ça .. Je suis désolée . Je ne suis pas d'une grande aide .

Scott : Ne le sois pas . Tu n'y es pour rien .

Stiles : Derek . J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un lien particulier avec elle . Que tu arrivais à ressentir ses émotions. Comment ça marche ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas Stiles . Ça vient tout seul . Sans prévenir . Et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler . J'arrive à ressentir ses émotions . À savoir exactement où elle se trouve sans même qu'elle me l'ai dit . Mais je peux aussi l'entendre ... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi .. Car parfois j'aimerais vraiment ne rien entendre ...

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Parce ce que je ressens tout et que ça fait mal . Elle a tellement souffert que je n'arrive même pas à savoir comment elle a pas perdu la tête depuis tout ce temps .

Lydia : Ne penses plus à ça Derek . Ça va aller " lui souriant tout en prenant discrètement sa main " .

**[ À Eichen House ]**

Arrivée à l'intérieur , Maddy se précipitait dans sa chambre . Du moins celle ou elle avait séjourné . Le shérif la suivi . Celle si retourna les draps , puis le matelas et regardait sous le lit . Mais elle ne vit rien . Alors elle regardait derrière le lavabo . Dans le placard mais rien .. Alors elle décidait de se rendre dans le bureau de mademoiselle Morell . Elle frappait à la porte puis rentrait .

Morell : Maddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors .

Maddy : Si . Je devrais . Mais j'ai perdu quelque chose . Je me suis dis que peut être , il était ici .

Morell : Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches , peut être que je pourrais t'aider

John : Elle cherche un bracelet

Morell : Et il est comment ce bracelet ?

Maddy : Il est en cuir . Au milieu il y a un arbre gigantesque . Du moins il le serait si il existait ... Et il y a deux autre motifs de chaque côté . Le signe de l'infini .

Morell : Et le second une colombe.

Maddy : Oui c'est ça . Comment vous savez ?

Morell : Parce que je sais exactement de quoi tu parles " prenant le bracelet qu'elle avait rangé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau " .

Maddy : Merci ... Merci infiniment ... Si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé ... Je ... Merci mademoiselle Morell .

John : Où est ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

Morell : Dans sa chambre .

John : Mais que faisiez vous là-bas ?

Morell : Comme a du vous le dire Maddy . On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble . Et parfois je la voyais dans sa chambre , pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise . Plus en confiance .

John : D'accord . Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton bracelet . On peut y aller Maddy .

Maddy : Oui . Je suis prête . Allons y .

Avant de partir Maddy remerciait une dernière fois mademoiselle Morell et la serra dans ses bras . Et enfin , le shérif et l'adolescente partirent . Ils étaient devant les grilles . La clic , en les voyant arriver , s élevèrent et s'avancèrent . Car oui , les jeunes s'étaient appuyés contre les voitures en les attendant .

Ça y est . Les grilles de Eichen House se refermèrent derrière Maddy . Celle ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet endroit qui avait fait de sa semaine un véritable cauchemar et encore plus aujourd'hui . Quand soudain , elle fit interrompit par la voix de John .

John : Les jeunes . Regardez qui je vous ramène " souriant " .

Maddy : Hey .. Salut .. " timidement " .

Puis les jeunes la fixèrent et au vu de son état physique , ils savaient que la semaine passée là-bas n'avait pas été de tout repos et qu'elle avait dû se défendre , constatant les bleus et les marques sur son visage ...

Lydia : Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir . Je suis vraiment désolée Maddy " la serrant fort dans ses bras " . Je m'en veux tellement ... Pardonnes moi .

Maddy : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lydia . Tout va bien maintenant " lui souriant " .

Allison : Je suis désolée de n'a avoir rien su . Si j'avais été au courant , je t'aurais fait sortir d'ici Maddy , tu le sais . Du moins mon père aurait tenté quelque chose .. Il t'a fait une promesse ...

Maddy : Je sais et tu n'aurais rien pu faire Allison . Mes parents avaient tout prévu . Je te jure , même ton père n'aurait eu aucune chance .

Allison : Tu es sûre que ça va " posant une main sur son visage avant de la serrer dans ses bras " .

Maddy : Redemande moi demain d'accord ..

Puis arrivait le tour de Stiles . Il l'a serra délicatement dans ses bras , tout contre lui , avant de lui murmurer

_- Ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord .. _

_- Je te le promet Stiles ... _

Puis il prit son visage entre ses mains , la fixait longuement . Maddy posait ses mains sur les siennes , le fixant à son tour ...

Stiles : Je t'aime Maddy ... " lui souriant " .

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front .

Puis Maddy se tournait enfin vers Derek . Ses larmes étaient déjà montées et elles finirent par couler .

Derek : Hey . Viens là . Tout ira bien maintenant . Je te le promet " la prenant dans ses bras " .

Maddy : Je suis désolée Derek ... Tellement désolée ...

Derek : Hey faut pas . Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Maddy : Pour tout ce que tu as dû ressentir cette semaine . La frustration . La colère . La rage .. Et la peur ..

Derek : Ne t'occupes pas de ça d'accord . Tout ça , c'est derrière toi . Alors ne pense plus à tout ça . Tout ira bien .. Tu es libre Maddy et en sécurité . Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui .

Puis il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras .

John était content que Maddy puisse enfin sortir de cet endroit mais il restait perplexe quand au comportement de celle ci . En effet , son oeil avisé de shérif avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait enlacé Lydia et Allison mais qu'elle avait été très distante avec Derek et Stiles . Puis celui ci fut extirpé de ses pensées par son fils .

Stiles : Papa .. Je voulais te remercier

John : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Pour Maddy . Tu m'as promis que tu l'as ferais sortir et tu as réussi . Alors merci

John : Je n'ai fais que mon travail Stiles .

Stiles : C'est faux et tu le sais . Tu as fais beaucoup plus que ça . Tu l'as ... Tu l'as en quelque sorte sauvée . Et c'est pas rien . Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça .

John : Tu veux me remercier fils . Alors fais attention à toi . Travailles en cours et ramènes moi de bonnes notes . C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin . Je ne l'ai pas fais que pour toi tu sais .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

John : Je l'ai aussi fais pour moi . J'ai bien vu l'impact qu'elle avait sur toi . Sur ton moral et ton état en général Stiles . Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer . Mais depuis qu'elle est entré dans ta vie . Tu as changé . Tu es différent . Et ça se ressent . Même dans notre relation . Tu t'ouvres beaucoup plus à moi . Et on arrive à avoir des discussions tous les deux . Des petits moments . Comme on avait avec ta mère . Et je dois t'avouer que ça m'avait manqué . Mon fils me manquait , tout simplement . Et aujourd'hui , maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ça . Je ne veux pas le perdre , tu comprends . J'avais besoin de ça . J'ai besoin de toi ...

Stiles ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre à son père . Alors il sauta dans ses bras et le serra très fort en lui murmurant

_- Je t'aime papa et je ne partirais nulle part . _

_- Je t'aime aussi fiston . _

John se rapprochait des jeunes après avoir relâché son fils .

John : Je pense qu'on a tous eu une très longue semaine et qu'on a tous besoin de repos . Je propose qu'on rentre se coucher . On est vendredi , il n'y a pas cours demain . Donc vous aurez tout un week end pour être ensemble ... Mais en attendant , on doit tous aller dormir ...

Chacun commençait à regagner sa voiture . Il n'y a que Maddy qui restait sur place , ne sachant pas quoi faire . Ce qui interpella Stiles .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Maddy ? Tu ne viens pas ?

Maddy : Stiles . Je .. Je n'ai plus de chez moi .. En signant ces papiers , j'ai renoncé à tous mes droits .. Si je peux ça comme ça ... Je suis orpheline ...

Stiles : Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux . Ou tu peux aller avec Derek ... Ou Allison ou Lydia . Tu n'es pas seule ..

Lydia : Il a raison Maddy . Tu n'es pas seule . On est la .

Derek : Mon loft n'est pas très accueillant mais le lit est confortable . Je pourrais dormir sur la canapé ..

Allison : On sera toujours là pour toi .

Scott : Stop ... Laissez la respirer . Je pense que le mieux pour ce soir , c'est qu'elle dorme chez Stiles . Elle y sera en sécurité . Est ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'Argent est toujours dehors ...

Maddy : Quoi ? Gérard est toujours à Beacon Hills ?

Scott : Je suis désolé . Je ne voulais pas en parler et je n'ai rien prémédité en disant ça . Mais tôt ou tard , tu l'aurais su . Alors mieux vaut maintenant . Au moins tu es avertie . Et comme ça , tu n'auras pas de mauvaises surprises .

Derek : Scott a raison . Tu l'aurais su ... Tu devrais dormir chez Stiles . Tu y seras en sécurité . Parce que moi , je ne serais pas en mesure de te protéger .

Maddy : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Ça me paraît évident Maddy . Tu es trop vulnérable et tu es ma plus grande faiblesse ... Alors va chez Stiles d'accord .

Allison : Oui . Chez moi ce n'est plus en sécurité . Pas avec Gérard dehors . J'aimerais pouvoir faire autrement .. Mais c'est le premier endroit où il viendra te chercher ...

Lydia : Et moi je ne sais pas me battre .

Derek : Je pourrais t'apprendre " lança t'il souriant , sans se rendre compte de tous les regards qui venaient de se poser du lui " .

Lydia : Idée intéressante . Mais on en reparlera d'accord .

Stiles : Alors Maddy . Tu viens .

John : Je te laisserais ma chambre . J'irais dormir dans le salon .

Maddy : Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

John : Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux pourquoi Maddy ...

À ces mots , Maddy pâlit . Elle n'était pas sure de ce que voulait dire John , mais elle s'en doutait .

Maddy : Très bien alors allons y ... Je meurs de fatigue ...

John : Allez les jeunes , rentrez . On se verra demain d'accord . Et soyez prudent sur la route .

Puis Scott et Allison partirent ensemble . Suivi de Derek et de Lydia . Celle ci suivait Derek , car depuis quelques temps , ces deux la passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'étaient rapprochés . Derek qui était anormalement distant et discret s'était surprit à pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien avec elle , et ça lui faisait vraiment du bien . Elle lui donnait le sourire . Alors , c'est une une fois de plus que Lydia passait la nuit avec Derek . En tout bien , tout honneur .

Les Stilinski arrivaient enfin à la maison . John partit se coucher de suite car malgré qu'on soit en weekend , il travaillait quand même . Et oui , être shérif , ce n'était pas de tout repos . Stiles et Maddy se retrouvaient seuls dans la cuisine .

Stiles : Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

Maddy : J'ai pas faim merci . Je voudrais juste un verre d'eau . S'il te plaît .

Il le lui servit .

Stiles : Tu vas bien ? " lui tendant le verre " .

Maddy : Oui . C'est juste que .. Je sais pas ... Je n'avais qu'une hâte . Pouvoir passer une bonne nuit au calme . J'ai passé une semaine seule , enfermée et isolée . Et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer , j'ai ...

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Maddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Maddy : Ça n'a pas d'importance . Oublies . Je pensais juste que je me sentirais soulagée en sortant de cet endrpit . Mais c'est pas le cas .. J'ai peur Stiles .

Stiles : Hey . Tu n'as pas à avoir peur . Tu es en sécurité ici d'accord . Alors ne tracasse pas la tête ok . Je n'étais peut être pas en mesure de te faire sortir d'Eichen House , mais ici , je saurais te protéger ..

Maddy : D'accord .

Stiles : Allez . Si on allait se coucher . Tu en as besoin .

Maddy : Merci ..

Puis les deux jeunes montèrent à l'étage . Stiles apporta des vêtements à Maddy qu'il déposa sur le lit de son père .

Stiles : Tiens . Je t'ai apporté des vêtements . Si tu as le moindre souci . T'hésites pas d'accord . Tu sais où est ma chambre .

Maddy : Oui . Merci .

Stiles : Bonne nuit ... Essaies de te reposer . On se voit demain d'accord .

Maddy : Oui . Bonne nuit Stiles et merci .

Puis celui ci allait dans sa chambre tandis que Maddy prit les affaires qu'il lui avait donné avant d'aller prendre une douche . Une fois dans la salle de bain , elle se déshabilla . Et quand elle s'aperçut dans le miroir , elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide . Une coquille vide et meurtrie . Elle commençait à faire couler l'eau de la douche . Le jet coulait à flot le long de son visage . Puis pleins de pensées envahirent son esprit . Elle se rappelait sa semaine passée à l'asile . Mais surtout elle se rappelait de Brunski . Les larmes commençaient à monter et celle ci , s'écroula sur le sol de la douche . L'eau continuant de couler sur son corps . Genoux remontés contre sa poitrine . Sa tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine . Puis là , elle lâcha prise en pleurant , sans se soucier si on pouvait l'entendre ou non . Et bien sur Stiles avait tout entendu et avec le coeur serré en la sachant comme ça car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que si Maddy voulait parler , elle se confierait d'elle même ... Et Stiles ne le savait que trop bien . Il ne fallait pas la brusquer . Mais il décidait malgré tout d'essayer .

Stiles : Maddy ... Est ce que tout va bien ? " frappant à la porte " . Maddy s'il te plaît . Parles moi . Réponds moi .. Maddy ...

Maddy : Laisses moi tranquille Stiles . Tout va bien d'accord . Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi .. Tout va bien " continuant de pleurer " .

Stiles savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus , alors il repartit dans sa chambre et fini par se coucher . Maddy elle , sortait de la douche , s'habillait et filait à son tour dormir ..

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures que tout le monde était couché mais Maddy était encore réveillée . Celle ci n'arrivait pas à dormir . Trop de choses la hantait . Elle avait beau essayé de mettre en pratique ce que lui avait apprit Morell , mais elle n'y arrivait pas . Car malgré ses efforts , elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qui lui était arrivé à Eichen House . Et ne pouvant pas dormir et s'agitant sans cesse , elle décidait d'aller rejoindre Stiles . Celui ci n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus . Il pensait à Maddy et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider ... Celle ci s'introduit doucement dans la chambre , sans faire de bruit pour éviter de le réveiller ..

Stiles : Maddy ? Tu ne dors pas ." Allumant sa lampe de chevet " .

Maddy : Visiblement toi non plus . Je .. J'arrive pas à dormir toute seule ... Je .. Je pense à trop de choses et j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue ... Est ce que .. Est-ce que ça t'embête si je dors avec toi ?

Stiles : Non , bien sûr que non ... Allez viens .

Puis celle ci se mit dans son lit tandis que lui se levait pour aller dormir dans la fauteuil ..

Maddy : Reste s'il te plaît .

Stiles : Tu es sûre Maddy ? Je ne veux pas que ..

Maddy : Non . Restes ...

Puis celui ci retournait dans son lit , se posait à côté de Maddy . Allongé sur le dos , n'osant pas bouger . Puis la , Maddy se tournait vers Stiles , posait sa tête sur son torse et fini par s'endormir paisiblement . Celle ci , une fois près de Stiles , arrivait à tout oublier . Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais à ses côtés , elle se sentait paisible .. Sereine . Puis Stiles fini par s'endormir à son tour , passant son bras autour de Maddy ...


	21. Pas au bout de ses surprises

Haly se réveillait doucement . Pour la première fois depuis une semaine , elle avait réussi à dormir sans faire de cauchemars ni même se réveiller . Elle commençait à tâter le lit et s'aperçut que Stiles n'était plus à ses côtés ni dans la chambre ... Alors elle se levait et descendit dans la cuisine et y trouvait son ami .

Maddy : Stiles . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles : Hey . Désolé , je voulais pas te réveiller . Je me suis dis que tu aurais sans doute envie d'un vrai petit déjeuner ...

Maddy : Tu n'aurais pas du te déranger Stiles . Mais merci . C'est gentil .

Stiles : Allez , assis toi , je m'occupe de tout " fit il la prenant par les épaules et la dirigeant vers le tabouret pour qu'elle prenne place " .

Puis Stiles lui préparait gentiment son petit déjeuner . Elle avait eu droit à un café au lait , des tartines beurrées et un jus d'orange pressé . Stiles avait fait les choses en grand pour celle qu'il aime ..

Stiles : Tu as bien dormi ..

Maddy : Oui . J'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis des semaines j'ai l'impression . Ça m'a fait du bien , j'en avais vraiment besoin .

Puis le silence s'installait et Stiles fit la moue . Ce que Maddy remarquait de suite ..

Maddy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? Dis moi ce que tu veux . Je te connais bien et je vois bien que tu as envie de me demander quelque chose . Alors vas y . Je t'écoute .

Stiles : C'était comment ? Je veux dire là-bas .

Maddy : Tortueux ... Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de se coucher chaque soir en revoyant tous ces visages et l'expression de leurs yeux . Tellement vides . Tellement tristes . Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ces images de la tête . Et toutes les nuits j'étais réveillée par des cris et des pleurs de douleur . Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'eux . Personne ne venait . On les laissait , comme ça , sans rien faire et sans rien dire . Et le pire dans tout ça . C'est que le lendemain , les infirmiers se baladaient , l'air de rien ... Comme si tout était normal , alors que rien ne l'était... Crois moi , cet endroit est .. Il est maudit Stiles ..

Stiles : Je sais Maddy . Je sais .. Et Brunski .

Maddy : Quoi Brunski ?

Stiles : Est ce qu'il t'a blessé . Est-ce qu'il s'est bien comporté avec toi ?

Maddy : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Stiles ? .

Stiles : Tu as vu ta tête Maddy sérieux . Toutes ces traces et ses bleus que tu as au visage ou même sur tes bras ... Car oui , je les ai aussi vu ces marques . Elles ne sont pas venues là toutes seules .. Alors dis moi . Parles moi . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Maddy : Rien . Il ne s'est rien passé . Disons qu'ils n'étaient pas tous fous et qu'il y avait aussi de forte tête . Et tu me connais . Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire .

Stiles : C'est vrai . Maddy la teigneuse .. " fit il lui souriant " .

Mais Stiles n'était pas dupe . Il connaissait aussi Maddy et il savait qu'elle lui mentait . Est ce qu'elle faisait ça pour l'épargner . Pour le protéger . Il ne savait pas mais comptait bien le découvrir ..

Stiles : Tu ne manges pas ?

Maddy : J'ai . J'ai pas très faim . Je suis désolée . Tu t'es donné du mal pour moi et je le gâche .

Stiles : Hey , t'inquiète pas pour ça . C'est rien . Tu mangeras plus tard , c'est pas grave .

Maddy : Merci " lui souriant " .

Puis soudain on sonnait à la porte .

Maddy : Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Stiles : Non personne . Et puis Scott et les autres nous ont dis qu'ils enverraient un texto avant de passer . En plus , on devait se voir que dans l'après midi .

Donc Stiles se levait et allait ouvrir . Et la , il tomba nez à nez avec les parents de Maddy . Ils avaient l'air énervé .

Shayna : Où est elle ? " poussant Stiles " .

Stiles : Quoi ?

Maddy , reconnaissant la voix de sa mère , rejoignit Stiles .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire là .

Shayna : On est venu te ramener .

Maddy : Me ramener ?

Shayna : Oui . À Eichen House .

Maddy : Ça je ne crois pas tu vois .

Cliff : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Maddy : À votre avis , comment je suis sortie de là-bas . Je ne me suis pas échappée .

Shayna : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?

Maddy : Je me suis faite émancipée . Je n'ai plus compte à vous rendre . Je suis libre de mes faits et gestes . De mes allées et venues . Et vous , vous ne pouvez rien contre ça . " le sourire narcissique " .

Shayna : C'est ce que tu crois petite ingrate .

Maddy : Je vois que tes résolutions pour vouloir changer n'auront pas duré longtemps . Tu disais vouloir le faire pour sauver notre famille . Te faire pardonner à mes yeux . Mais regardes toi . Tu es encore plus exécrable qu'avant . On peut pas faire pire , tu as vraiment atteint la limite de non retour .

Shayna : Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton .

Maddy : Sinon quoi . Tu vas encore me frapper ... Tu n'as rien à m'interdire . Maintenant partez . Je ne veux ni vous voir , ni vous parler .. Vous appartenez au passé dorénavant .

Mais ceux ci n'avaient pas l'air décidé alors Stiles s'en mêla .

Stiles : Vous l'avez entendu . Elle ne veut pas vous voir , alors partez " fit il posant sa main sur le bras de Cliff " .

Cliff : Ne me touche pas " poussant violemment Stiles qui tomba à terre " .

Maddy se précipitait vers son ami .

Maddy : Mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez vous ? Hein ! " leur criant dessus " . Ça va Stiles , tu n'as rien ? .

Stiles: Non ça va . T'inquiète pas .

Puis Maddy l'aidait à se relever .

Maddy : Maintenant vous dégagez " se reprochant de ses parents ".

Shayna : Tu es peut être émancipée . Mais tu restes notre fille et c'est pas un morceau de papier qui va changer ça . Alors maintenant tu vas suivre ta mère et retourner d'où tu viens " lui prenant le bras fermement " .

Maddy : Lâche moi !

Stiles : Lâchez la !

Maddy : Tu n'es plus ma mère . Mes parents sont morts le jour où ils ont décidé de me faire enfermer ... Tu n'es rien .. Tu n'es personne !

Sur ses paroles et sans crier gare , Maddy se prit une fois de plus une gifle phénoménale par sa mère , et c'est elle , cette fois ci , qui atterrit par terre .

John : Hey ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " venant juste de rentrer et voyant Maddy par terre avec Stiles à ses côtés " . Tout va bien Maddy ?

Maddy : Ça va merci . Mais faites les partir ... S'il vous plaît .

John : Vous l'avez entendu . Partez ...

Shayna : On en restera pas la Maddy . Attends toi à ce que notre colère soit monstrueuse .

John : Si vous vous approchez d'elle , ou que vous mettez , ne serait ce qu'une fois de plus , les pieds chez moi sans y être invité , je vous poursuivrais pour maltraitance et violence sur mineur . Est ce que c'est bien clair ... Maintenant foutez le camp de chez moi avant que je ne vous mette mon pied au cul ...

Puis les parents , face aux menaces du shérif , s'exécutèrent .

Maddy : Je .. Je suis désolée . Vraiment . Je .. " commençant à trembler " .

Stiles : Calmes toi , c'est pas de ta faute Maddy " la prenant dans ses bras " .

Mais bien sur , une fois de plus , Maddy ne répondit pas à son étreinte . Ce qui était plutôt étrange . En effet . Elle pouvait dormir avec Stiles , être près de lui sans rien ressentir , pas de haine , pas de dégoût . Mais dès que celui ci la touchait , l'effleurait ou la prenait dans ses bras , elle ne le supportait pas . Et elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer . Et le shérif était forcé de constater qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à Eichen house , il en avait une vague idée mais ne pouvait pas en parler ...

John : Ecoute Maddy . Je suis désolé pour tout ça , c'est de ma faute . J'aurais du aller voir tes parents et leur expliquer la situation .

Maddy : Vous n'y êtes pour rien . Et puis je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi .

Stiles : Elle a raison papa . Tu pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils viendraient ici .

John : Je sais bien . Mais je serais plus prudent à l'avenir . Je dois vous laisser les jeunes . Je suis venu prendre une douche mais je dois repartir .

Stiles : Déjà !

John : Oui . On travaille sur un dossier sensible en ce moment et ce n'est pas de tout repos . Je peux faire venir un agent si vous voulez pour votre sécurité .

Stiles : Oui .

Maddy : Non ! Je veux dire . Ce ne sera pas nécessaire . Je ne veux pqs avoir peur toute ma vie . Ça ira .

Stiles : Tu es sûre .

Maddy : Tout ira bien Stiles .

Stiles : Ok . C'est bon papa . Tu peux retourner travailler l'esprit tranquille .

John : Très bien . Comme vous voulez .

Il sur sourit et monta prendre sa douche . Les deux jeunes en profitèrent aussi pour aller se doucher et s'habiller . Maddy avait été la première à être prête .

Tout le monde se retrouvait dans la cuisine . John était avec son café , Stiles un pain au chocolat et Maddy , elle , s'était installé à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner que Stiles lui avait préparé . La douche lui avait ouvert l'appétit . Celui ci était ravi .

John : Alors les jeunes , qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

Stiles : Oh tu sais pas grand chose . Traîner avec la clic . Passer du temps ensemble .

Maddy : On a pas trop réfléchi encore à notre programme shérif .

John : Maddy . Tu sais qu'ici , tu peux m'appeler John . Je ne suis pas en service chez moi . Bon allez je file . Mais au moindre problème , vous m'appelez d'accord .

Stiles : Promis . On t'appelle .

Et John repartit travailler .

Maddy : Ecoute Stiles . Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant , mais moi j'ai quelques petites choses à régler .

Stiles : Ok . Tu veux que je t'accompagne .

Maddy : Non ça ira . Ne t'en fais pas .

Stiles : Certaine ?

Maddy : Oui Stiles . Ça va aller .

Stiles : Ok . Ecoute on a qu'à se retrouver ici pour 13h alors . On mangera ensemble et ensuite on dira aux autres de nous rejoindre .

Maddy : Ça me va Stiles . On se voit tout à l'heure alors .

Puis chacun partit de son côté . Maddy partit voir son patron à l'épicerie pour s'excuser et parler de son contrat , quand à Stiles il était parti voir Derek .

**_[ AU LOFT ]_**

Stiles venait d'arriver au loft . Il frappait et rentrait comme à son habitude .

Stiles : Derek ! T'es là ? Faut que je te parle .

Celui ci descendit les marches et le rejoignit .

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? C'est Maddy ? Elle va bien ? .

Stiles : Oui elle va bien . C'est pas ça le problème .

Derek : Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Stiles : Je sais que tu es connecté à elle et que tu arrives à ressentir la moindre parcelle de ses émotions . Alors je voudrais savoir ce que tu as ressenti la semaine où elle était coincée à Eichen House .

Derek : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Stiles : Parce que .. Parce qu'elle est différente . Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en elle et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi .

Derek : Et en quoi ça va t'aider de savoir ça .

Stiles : Je pourrais peut être comprendre pourquoi elle agit ainsi . Elle est devenue distante . Presque froide avec moi . Et je comprend pas pourquoi . Je me demande si c'est moi qui est dit ou fait quelque chose . Où s'il s'est passé quelque chose quand elle était enfermée .

Derek : Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi . Je ne pense pas . Elle a juste besoin de temps . Elle a du vivre un enfer là-bas . C'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre . Tu y as été et même pas deux jours . Tu sais comment c'est et comment ils sont dans cet établissement .

Stiles : Je sais . Et je sais aussi qu'il y a Brunski et que Maddy était sous sa responsabilité . Alors s'il te plaît Derek . Dis moi ce que tu as ressenti . J'ai besoin de savoir .

Derek : Comme tu veux Stiles . J'ai ressenti ... J'ai ressenti de la colère . De la haine mais aussi de la peur . J'ai ressenti comme un besoin d'urgence . Comme si c'était vital qu'elle sorte de là .

Stiles : Et ces bleus qu'elle a . Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de fortes têtes avec elle . Mais j'y crois pas une seconde .

Derek : Tu penses qu'elle t'a menti .

Stiles : Non seulement d'une je pense qu'elle a menti mais je pense aussi qu'elle a fait ça pour me protéger ..

Derek : Te protéger de quoi ?

Stiles : De la vérité . Je pense que Brunski est derrière tout ça . Et avec ce que tu as ressenti , je suis sur que tu penses comme moi . Pas vrai ?

Derek : Peu importe ce que je pense ou pas Stiles . Si Maddy ne veut pas se confier , c'est qu'elle a ses raisons . Et qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises , ça reste sa décision . Son choix . Et on ne peut rien contre ça . On ne peut pas la forcer à nous parler . Tu sais comment elle est . Et puis sa vie est assez compliquée . Je vais pas te l'apprendre . Entre Argent qui en a après elle et on ne sait pas pourquoi et son frère qui finalement est en vie . C'est pas simple pour elle .

Stiles : Je sais que ça ne l'est pas . Je voudrais juste ... Je veux juste pouvoir l'aider . Parce que ...

Derek : Parce que tu l'aimes .

Stiles : Oui , ç est ça . Et je te demanderais pas ta permission pour sortir avec elle , Derek si ça devait se faire . Après tout je suis tombé amoureux avant même de savoir qu'elle était ta sœur , alors ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi .

Derek : Je n'allais rien te dire . Maddy n'a pas besoin de ma permission comme tu dis . C'est un électron libre , tu le sais aussi bien que moi . Si elle dois se mettre avec toi , alors ça arrivera . Et je la laisserais faire .

Stiles : Je ne sais plus quoi faire Derek . Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle . On était proche avant tout ça . Enfin je crois . Et aujourd'hui , on a du mal à se parler . Quand je m'approche trop près d'elle ou que je la prend dans mes bras , j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se force mais qu'elle ne dit rien pour ne pas me blesser .

Derek : C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens . Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se force . Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien Derek ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu te voir . Parce que je voulais comprendre . Mais au final , je ne suis pas plus avancé . Mais j'aurais mes réponses . Et je ne connais qu'un moyen de les connaitre .

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : Il faut retourner à la source . Je vais aller à Eichen House .

Derek : Ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide . Laisses lui du temps d'accord . Elle finira par te parler . Mais si tu la brusques ou si tu essaies d'obtenir des réponses , sans qu'elle soit prête à ce que tu les entende . Que crois tu qu'il va se passer franchement . Elle finira par se braquer à nouveau . Et tu finiras par la perdre .

Stiles : Je sais , mais ça me rend fou , tu comprends .

Derek : Bien sûr que je comprend . Et crois moi , je veux aussi avoir des réponses . Mais pas comme ça . Tu sais pas que c'est que d'apprendre que tu as enfin l'espoir de reconstruire une famille quand tu te croyais seul . Aujourd'hui . J'ai une famille . Je veux dire , on a le même sang qui coule dans nos veines . J'ai une petite sœur que j'essaie d'apprendre à connaitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à m'accepter dans sa vie . Et aujourd'hui j'ai aussi un petit frère . Et je compte bien le retrouver . Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider .

Stiles : Et c'est tout à ton honneur . Mais si tu veux construire une base solide pour ta famille Derek , tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé . Car ce qui la bouffe finira par te bouffer un jour . Et ce jour là , c'est toi qui finira fou à ne pas savoir .

Derek : Peut être ou peut être pas . Mais aujourd'hui , ce que je veux . C'est me faire accepter . Et pas seulement en étant Derek Hale . Je veux être accepter pour ce que je suis pour elle . Je veux qu'elle m'accepte en tant que frère . Alors s'il te plaît Stiles . Réfléchis avant d'agir pour une fois . Ça changera et ça évitera des conséquences désastreuses ..

Stiles : Alors je ne devrais rien faire . C'est ce que tu es en train de me conseiller .

Derek : Je ne conseille rien car je sais que tu n'as jamais tenu compte de mon avis . Alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer . Je veux juste que tu te mettes à sa place et que tu penses avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup .

Puis Stiles se mit à rire .

Derek : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Stiles : Parce que tu as dis dans la gueule du loup . Et t'es un loup .. Enfin bref , laisses tomber . Visiblement tu n'as toujours pas d'humour . Ecoute , je vais réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dis d'accord . Mais je ne te promet rien Derek .

Derek : Je sais et je ne te demande rien . Car si tu veux agir , tu le feras et ça , sans l'aide de personne .

Puis les deux hommes se fixèrent avant que Stiles ne reprenne .

Stiles : Tu passes à la maison cet après midi . Il y aura tout le monde . Histoire de changer les idées à Maddy .

Derek : Je verrais Stiles . Je te tiens au courant .

Stiles : Ok . Alors on se voit peut être plus tard .

Puis Stiles commençait à partir .

Derek : Et Stiles ..

Stiles : Quoi ..

Derek : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Maddy . Elle s'en sortira ...

Stiles : Oui . Tu as sans doute raison .. À plus tard Derek .

Puis le jeune partit et rentrait chez lui .

Maddy avait été discuter avec son patron et s'était excusée de son absence . Mais celui ici ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car le shérif avait été le voir et lui avait expliqué la situation . Sans forcément rentrer dans les détails bien sur . Il lui avait juste dit que que la petite devait s'absenter quelques temps pour raisons personnelles . Et celui ci avait très bien compris . Une fois le problème réglé avec son patron , Maddy partit au cimetière . En effet , elle avait une idée précise derrière la tête . Et cette idée , ce n'était pas d'aller voir son frère . Il était bientôt 13h et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas à l'heure pour rejoindre Stiles . Et le pire dans tout ça , c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer de message car ses parents avaient pris la peine de résilier son abonnement quand elle s'est faite enfermer à l'asile .

- _Tant pis . Je veux des réponses et je les aurais _" murmura t'elle " .

Puis elle se rendit à la tombe de son frère . Tombe vide . Mais il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas là pour Alec mais pour Gérard . Elle n'était pas folle , elle savait que celui ci la surveillait et la surveillait de très près . Et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui voulait .

- _Allez papi . Montrez vous . Je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin . Inutile de vous cacher . Vous en avez après moi et me voila .. Alors sortez de votre trou qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute _" provoquant Gérard " .

Gérard : Toujours aussi malpolie ... Eichen House ne t'a pas rendu service on dirait " lança t'il , apparaissant derrière elle " .

Maddy : Comment vous êtes au courant de ça .

Gérard : Je te l'ai dis Maddy . Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend . Je t'avais prévenu mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter .

Maddy : Comment ça ? Je comprend pas .

Gérard : Je n'ai jamais été ton ennemi . Loin de là .

Maddy : Vous m'en direz tant . Vous m'avez attaqué et vos sbires s'en sont pris à moi . Vous n'êtes pas mon allié . Vous faites parti des méchants Argent .

Gerard : Parce que tu as été ingrate petite sotte . Et parce que je devais faire croire que j'étais du mauvais côté .. Regardes autour de toi . Je suis venu seul aujourd'hui .

Maddy : Et alors , où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Je dois tout oublier , vous serrer la main et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé .

Gérard : Non . Je te demande pas de me faire confiance mais juste d'être prudente à l'avenir . Parce que Eichen House n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils te feront .

Maddy : Mais de quoi vous parlez , je ne vous suis pas .

Gérard : Pas de quoi mais de qui ... Réfléchis un peu ! Je parle de tes parents . Ils veulent te voir morte .

Maddy : Quoi ! Vous dites n'importe quoi . Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête papi , mais ça ne prend pas avec moi . Ok ma mère ne m'aime pas et mon père est pas très malin . Mais de là , à dire qu'ils veulent me voir morte , vous allez trop loin . C'est ridicule , vous vous en rendez compte au moins ...

Gérard : Tu crois vraiment que je te mens . Si tu crois ça , c'est que tu es vraiment stupide . Poses toi les bonnes questions . Pourquoi t'ont ils jamais dis qu'Alec était en vie . Pourquoi ta mère ne t'a jamais aimé . Et pourquoi t'ont ils fait enfermé ... Il y a un raison à tout ça ..

Maddy : Non , non , non . Je ne veux plus vous écouter . Vous dites n'importe quoi , je ne vous crois pas . Vous un êtes un psychopathe . Vous tuez des gens pour le plaisir et vous vous en êtes même pris à votre propre petite fille . Et oui , je suis a courant pour ça .

Gérard : Visiblement , tu ne sais pas tout . Et c'est à cause de ça que tu finiras par mourir . Je ne te demande pas de me croire ou de me faire confiance Maddy . Je te demande juste de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ..

Maddy : Si ce que vous dites est vrai , et j'en doute fortement . Pourquoi ... Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? . On sait tous que Gérard Argent ne fait rien sans rien ... Alors je vous écoute . Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Gérard : Ma fille a disparu . Tout le monde la pensait morte après que Peter lui ai presque arraché le coup avec ses griffes . Mais elle n'est pas morte .

Maddy : Vous êtes en train de me dire que la folle qui a tué toute la famille de Derek est là . Quelque part , dehors ...

Derek : Oui . Je sais qu'elle est en vie et je sais aussi qu'elle est retenue captive .

Maddy : Et en quoi ça me concerne ...

Gérard : Parce que ce sont tes parents qui la retiennent ...

Maddy : Vous êtes vraiment cinglés . Vous savez ça . Vous ne pensez pas que je serais au courant si c'était le cas .

Gérard : Tu ne sais rien de tes parents . Ils ne sont qu'une façade . Tu n'imagines pas à quel point petite ...

Maddy : Je ne peux pas continuer à écouter vos conneries .. S'en est de trop . Je suis désolée " fit elle commençant à partir " .

Gérard : Tu te crois en sécurité parce que tu es dehors Maddy .. Que tu es sortie d'Eichen House . Mais Brunski lui , est toujours en liberté ..

En entendant le nom de son " bourreau " celle ci se stoppa net .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Vous êtes en train de me menacer . Sérieusement .

Gérard : Loin de moi cette idée . Mais réfléchis . Qui l'a appelé le soir de ton internement . Qui t'as mit sous sa responsabilité . Qui a ordonné une restriction d'éloignement au shérif ... Tu crois vraiment que ce ne sont que des coïncidences . Tout était calculé . Et si j'étais toi , je ne dormirais que d'un oeil Maddy . Car ce n'est que le début de tes ennuis ... Ils ne s'arrêteront pas la . Je sais que tu penses que ton père t'aime . Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour toi et qu'il a tout fait pour te le faire croire . Mais réveilles toi . Tout était faux . Ta mère a eu moins de scrupule à te montrer la vérité car elle ne t'a jamais voulu . Parce que tu ne remplacerais jamais Derek . Elle ne voulait pas de fille . Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle soit à nouveau tomber enceinte après toi . Elle voulait un garçon ! ... Je sais que tu ne me crois pas et tu as tout as fait raison de ne pas me faire confiance . Mais malgré le passé , je ne veux qu'une chose . Retrouver ma fille . Et je tuerais quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin ... La balle est ton camp ...

Maddy écoutait parler Gérard et commençait à cogiter dans sa tête . Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sonnait vrai . Est ce que ses parents avaient tout calculé la concernant . Elle ne savait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire . Mais Gérard avait raison sur un point . Sa mère ne s'était jamais caché de lui montrer et prouver qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ...

Maddy : Très bien . Je vous écoute . Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Gérard : Aides moi à retrouver ma fille et je ferais en sorte de te protéger des Chastel ... Est ce qu'on a un accord Maddy ?

Celle si le dévisagea , regardait au fond de son regard .. Celui ci lui paraissait sincère .

Maddy : Vous pouvez compter sur moi , on a un accord " fit elle lui serrant la main " ...


	22. Apprendre à lâcher prise

Maddy n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure . Elle devait rejoindre Stiles pour 13h mais elle avait déjà une heure trente de retard . Stiles qui était chez lui , qui avait préparé le repas commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter . Il savait que Maddy n'avait plus de portable , mais il savait aussi que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé sans nouvelle . Elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour le prévenir de son retard . Il était déjà 15h et Scott , Lydia et Allison venaient d'arriver ...

Lydia : Salut Stiles . Tu vas bien ?

Stiles : Ça va et toi ? " lui faisant la bise " .

Puis celle ci rentra . Allison lui dit bonjour à son tour suivi de Scott .

Scott : Salut mon pote . Comment ça va ? T'as pu dormir un peu .

Stiles : Ça va . J'ai réussi à récupérer . J'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien . Allez rentre .

Allison : Maddy n'est pas là ?

Stiles : Elle va arriver . Elle avait un truc à régler ...

Lydia : Elle t'a pas dit où elle allait ?

Stiles : Non . Tu sais Lydia , je ne suis pas son père ..

Mais Scott avait bien vu que son ami se sentait mal . Mais surtout il avait entendu ses battements de coeur quand Allison lui avait demandé où étais Maddy ... Alors il s'approchait discrètement de Stiles .

Scott : Stiles , qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Maddy ..

Stiles : J'en sais rien . Elle est partie dans la matinée . On devait se rejoindre à 13h mais elle n'est jamais arrivée ...

Scott : Tu penses qu'elle est en danger .

Stiles : Je ne sais pas . Mais si c'est le cas , faut chercher du côté de ses parents .

Scott : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Parce qu'ils sont venus ici ce matin . Et crois moi . Ils étaient vraiment pas amicaux . Si mon père n'était pas rentré , je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé Scott .

Puis soudain on frappa à la porte . Stiles alla ouvrir .

Stiles : Derek ? Tu es venu ?

Derek : Oui . Et comme tu as dis . On se réunit pour Maddy . Alors me voilà .

Stiles : Vas y entre .

Derek saluait tout le monde .

Derek : Où est ma sœur Stiles ?

Stiles : Elle ne va plus tarder .

Les jeunes commencèrent à se mettre à leur aise quand Maddy fit son apparition . Stiles , la voyant , se dirigeait vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras ..

Maddy : Désolée Stiles . Je sais qu'on avait rendez vous à 13h et que j'étais pas là . J'ai pas pu te prévenir parce que j'ai plus de portable comme tu sais . Je te jure que si j'avais pu faire autrement , je l'aurais fais . Je suis vraiment désolée .

Stiles : Ça va , c'est rien . Il y a pas mort d'homme . Allez mets toi à l'aise .

Puis Lydia et Allison lui sautaient au cou pour lui dire bonjour .

Lydia : Alors où t'étais passé ?

Maddy : J'essayais de reprendre ma vie en main ...

Allison : Sérieux , t'étais où ?

Maddy : Très bien . Si vous voulez tout savoir , j'étais partie voir mon patron . Vous savez j'ai été absente et j'avais besoin d'être sûre que j'avais toujours mon travail . Parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin à l'heure actuelle des choses . Puis on a commencé à parler et de fil en aiguille , on ne s'est plus arrêté et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer . Mais maintenant je suis là . Alors , c'est quoi le programme ?

Scott : C'est ta journée . C'est toi qui décide " lui faisant la bise pour lui dire bonjour " .

Puis Derek s'approchait de sa sœur .

Derek : Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire . Tu te sens bien ?

Maddy : Ça va Derek , je te remercie . Disons que j'en ai un peu marre de devoir toujours repartir de zéro . J'aimerais me poser une bonne fois pour toute . Alors en attendant , je m'adapte ...

Derek : Je sais ce que c'est . Et si tu as besoin .

Maddy : Je sais et je te remercie d'être là pour moi car je sais que je n'ai pas été facile avec toi . Voir même carrément odieuse .. Beaucoup n'auraient pas eu ta patience ..

Derek : Je ne suis pas tout le monde . Et je suppose qu'on a tous nos moments pas vrai ?

Maddy : Si . C'est vrai " lui souriant ".

Stiles : Alors on fait quoi les amis . On reste ici . On bouge ..

Maddy : Ça vous dirait pas d'aller marcher au lac ... L'air est bon et le temps est au beau fixe .. Ça pourrait être sympa .

Allison : Excellente idée . Une bonne marche à l'air frais .

Lydia : Rien de mieux pour se requinquer .

Scott : Moi ça me va aussi .

Stiles : Bas si tout le monde est d'accord alors c'est parti " enthousiaste " .

Puis tous les jeunes se rendirent au lac . Allison collée à Scott . Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux . Ils étaient dans leur bulle . Lydia elle , avait prit place sur l'herbe . Assise , jambes allongées et lunettes de soleil sur le nez . Derek lui , était adossé contre un arbre , les mains dans ses poches . Maddy elle , s'était assise près du lac ... Stiles l'avait rejoint .

Stiles : Alors ?

Maddy : Alors quoi ?

Stiles : Elle te plait ton après midi ?

Maddy : C'est relaxant et paisible . Ça fait du bien , je dois bien te l'accorder . C'est tellement tranquille ici . Ce n'est sans doute pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez pour une après midi entre " potes " , mais j'aime ce silence Stiles . C'est reposant .

Stiles : Oui je te comprend " lui prenant la main " .

Mais celle ci , la retira d'un geste brusque . Ce qui surprit Stiles .

Stiles : Je .. Je suis désolé . J'aurais pas dû .

Maddy : Non . C'est pas toi .. C'est .. C'est moi .. Je suis désolée . Ne le prend pas personnellement d'accord .

Stiles : Bien sûr que non . Je voudrais juste comprendre . Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qu'il fallait pas . Est-ce que je t'ai blessé dans mes propos ou même dans mes gestes .

Derek qui était aux abois , avait commencer à écouter la conversation de Maddy . Alors il continuait d'écouter bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de devoir l'espionner .

Maddy : Non . Je t'assure Stiles . Tu n'as rien fais de mal . Tu ne m'a ni blessé ni rien d'autre . C'est moi d'accord et moi seule . Ne t'en veux surtout pas . J'ai juste besoin de temps .. Et d'espace , tu comprends ?

Stiles : Bien sûr que je comprend . Mais je dois avouer que je suis largué là . Avant que .. Avant que tu ne sois enfermée , tu étais bien avec moi . Je veux dire . Tu n'étais pas distante ou repoussante . J'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte Maddy . Et je ne supporte pas ce sentiment . Je te jure . Ça me ronge .

Celle si se levait , croisait les bras sur sa poitrine , laissant échapper une larme . Stiles se levait à son tour .

Stiles : Maddy s'il te plaît . Regardes moi " posant sa main sur son épaule " .

Puis celle ci se retournait . Elle pleurait . Derek qui était au loin , entendait tout ce qu'il se passait mais ne voulait pas intervenir . Il pensait que si Maddy voulait se confier à Stiles , alors elle devait le faire , sans être interrompue .

Stiles : Maddy . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler . Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Maddy : Je sais . Mais je ne peux pas Stiles . Je .. Je voudrais pouvoir te parler et me confier . Je te jure . Mais si je te disais ce qu'il s'est passé , tu ne me regarderais plus de la même façon ... Peut être même que tu me détesterais ou que tu voudrais t'éloigner de moi . Et c'est certainement pas ce que je veux . Car aujourd'hui , plus que tout . J'ai besoin de toi a mes côtés ... Si tu apprenais la vérité , tu deviendrais fou .

Stiles : C'est Brunski c'est ça ? ...

Maddy ne répondit pas et fixait Stiles avec désarroi .

Stiles : Maddy ! Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal . Est ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Face au silence de celle ci , il comprit qu'il s'agissait bien de Brunski et qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'assez grave pour que Maddy ne veuille pas en parler et pour qu'elle reste figée au contact de ses amis " masculins "... Derek savait de suite aussi ce qu'il s'était passé . Il avait eu un doute quand Stiles était venu lui parler un peu plus tôt au loft . Mais la . Il n'y avait plus de doute possible . La rage commençait à monter en lui , il n'arrivait plus à penser ou à réfléchir . Il était tellement en colère qu'il commençait à se transformer sous les yeux de Lydia . Celle ci remarquant ça s'approchait de lui .

Lydia : Derek ! .. Derek , tu vas bien ? " posant une main sur sa joue " .

Derek : Quoi ? .. Oui ... Ça va . Désolé , je sais pas ce qui m'a prit .

Lydia : Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Derek : Ne t'inquiète pas , ça va d'accord " déposant un baiser sur son front " .

Lydia : Si tu le dis . Tu veux que je laisse tranquille .

Derek : J'aimerais bien avoir cinq minutes pour moi si ça ne t'ennuie pas ...

Lydia : Non , bien sûr . Prend le temps qu'il te faudra Derek " attristée "

Puis celle ci commençait à repartir à sa place quand Derek la retint par la main .

Derek : Attends . Ne pars pas . Reste s'il te plaît ...

Puis tous les deux s'assirent côté à côte , adossés à l'arbre . Derek passant son bras autour de la jeune blonde vénitienne et elle blottissant sa tête sur son épaule , tout en entremêlant les doigts de leurs mains . À çe moment là , Derek avait décidé qu'il était temps de ne plus écouter la conversation de sa sœur .

Stiles lui essayait toujours de comprendre .

Stiles : Alors c'est ça , c'est lui ... Je vais le tuer . Je te jure ! Je vais retourner à Eichen House , je prendrais son taser et je vais l'étouffer avec ! Il s'en mordra les doigts .

Maddy : Calmes toi Stiles d'accord. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver .

Stiles : Tu veux que quoi ! Que je me calme ! . Comment tu peux me demander un truc pareil Maddy ... Je viens d'apprendre que Brunski t'avait fait du mal . Comment tu veux que je réagisse face à ça ! Est ce qu'il ... Est ce que ...

Maddy : Non .. Non Stiles ... Ça n'a pas été aussi loin ... Je .. Il ... Si mademoiselle Morell n'était pas intervenue .. Il ... Je ...

Puis Maddy s'effondra . Stiles hésitait à la prendre dans ses bras . Car il avait bien comprit que Brunski n'avait pas fait que du mal à celle qu'il aime . Il avait aussi posé ses sales pattes sur elle . Et ça , il l'avait vraiment en travers de la gorge ... Maddy déversait toute sa haine dans ses pleurs , mais aussi le dégoût d'elle même . Et naturellement , c'est elle qui était venue se réfugier dans les bras de Stiles . Celui ci avait hésité à la serrer contre lui , mais fini par le faire ... Maddy le serra à son tour , toujours en pleurant . Le serrent un peu plus fort à son tour .

Maddy : Je suis désolée Stiles .. Tellement désolée ...

Stiles : Chut ... Tu n'as plus rien à craindre . Tu es en sécurité maintenant ..

Les paroles de Stiles avaient le don d'apaiser Maddy . Puis doucement , celle ci commençait à se détendre . Et doucement elle se retirait de Stiles . Celui ci la regardait et lui séchait ses larmes .

Maddy : Pardon Stiles . Je ne voulais pas te le cacher . Mais maintenant que tu es au courant , tu vas ...

Stiles : Te détester .. Tu penses que tu vas me dégoûter ... Jamais de la vie Maddy . Ça n'arrivera pas . Et j'arrive même pas à croire que tu es pu penser un truc pareil ... Tu es toujours cette fille rebelle et maladroite que j'ai rencontré à sa première heure de colle , à son premier jour de cours ..

Maddy : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis si violemment . Je veux dire . Ma vie n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille .. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant surtout avec mes parents . Ils ne me lâcherons pas Stiles . Et ils feront tout pour me remettre là-bas . Et si ça devait arriver ...Je ..

Stiles : Ça n'arrivera pas . Je te le promet ...

Maddy : Je préfère mourir que de retourner là-bas . Car je ne le supporterais pas . Même si j'ai appris beaucoup de choses .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Maddy : Mademoiselle Morell . Elle m'a beaucoup apprit . Notamment sur le fait que je devais m'ouvrir aux autres . Elle m'a apprit à prendre d'autres directions . Je ne m'en pensais pas capable pour être honnête . Et je me surprend moi même à parler .. A m'ouvrir . Chose que je n'avais jamais faite depuis mon arrivée ici . Alors oui , j'ai passé la pire semaine de toute ma vie . Je me suis fais frappée , j'ai riposté . J'ai failli être violée ... Et pourtant je suis là . Debout . Près d'un lac avec mes amis ... Je ... Tout ça pour dire que je ne vais pas me laisser abattre . Certainement pas . Si on considère que j'ai plus de parents . Plus de maison . Mais des amis géniaux . Ma vie n'est pas si pourrie au final " laissant échapper un rire rempli de larmes " ...

Stiles rit à son tour ... Timidement .

Stiles : Tu as raison . Tu as des amis géniaux . Et tu sais quoi . Ces amis ne te laisseront jamais tomber ...

Maddy : Quand je suis arrivée ici . Je savais qui j'étais et je connaissais les origines de ma famille . La fameuse famille Chastel ... Je ne pensais pas me faire des amis , car je croyais que mon passage à Beacon Hills ne serait que passager . Mais j'ai compris au fil du temps que je ne partirais pas d'ici ... Et puis je vous ai rencontré . Scott et toi , pendant cette heure de colle . Et ce jour la , je me suis dis que finalement , je ne serais peut être pas si mal ici .. Puis tu m'as embrassé , et je t'ai embrassé et tu m'as encore embrassé ... Tu m'as aussi dis que tu m'aimais Stiles ... Alors là , j'ai su que ma vie ne pouvait pas être aussi noire .. Parce que tu m'as redonné de l'espoir .. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi .. Parce que oui , je t'aime Stiles Stilinski ... Aussi fou et improbable que ça puisse paraître ... Et toutes les décisions et tous les choix que j'ai pu faire , en t'éloignant de moi .. Je les ai fais car je pensais te protéger ... Mais aujourd'hui , je me rend compte que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de ma protection . Parce que la seule personne que je voulais protéger , c'était moi et personne d'autre .. Mais aujourd'hui , après tout ça . J'ai besoin de temps ...

Stiles : Morell a fait un très bon travail sur toi ... Elle n'a pas chômé ..

Puis Stiles venait seulement de percuter ...

Stiles : Attends . Tu as dis quoi ?

Maddy : Quoi !

Stiles : Tu m'aimes . C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire ... J'ai pas rêver . J'ai bien entendu " joyeux " .

Maddy : Tu as bien entendu Stiles . Alors arrête de t'agiter comme ça s'il te plaît .

Stiles : Heu oui .. Pardon .. C'est juste que c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps ... Mais c'est bon . Je me calme . Stiles va rester tranquille .

Maddy sourit à nouveau . Comme si elle avait oublié sa conversation avec le jeune homme . Sa présence avait un effet bénéfique sur elle . Et ça lui faisait du bien ...

Derek quand à lui , s'était détendu . Quand Maddy avait commencé à se calmer , il avait fini par ne plus écouter leur conversation . Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas mais parce qu'il trouvait ça intime et que si celle ci voulait venir lui parler , alors , elle le ferait d'elle même ...

Maddy : Stiles . Il y a un dernière chose que j'aimerais te demander .

Stiles : Tout ce que tu voudras . Je t'écoute .

Maddy : Maintenant que tu es au courant de ce qui est passé . Je voudrais ... Je voudrais que tu oublies et que tu laisses tout ça derrière nous .. Et bien sur . Personne ne doit être au courant . Tu penses être capable d'oublier ..

Stiles : Tu veux que je sois honnête . Je peux oublier notre conversation mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir oublier ce que Brunski t'as fait Maddy . Tu m'en demandes un peu de trop ...

Maddy : Je sais bien ce que je te demande et ce que ça te coûte . Mais c'est en oubliant qu'on pourra avancer ... Ensemble " lui prenant le visage dans ses mains , le fixant , avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres " ...

Stiles avait fermé ses yeux et savouré ce baiser . Puis il les rouvrait et fixait à son tour Maddy . Les deux jeunes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux , se souriant , posant leur front côte à côte . Puis Maddy se laissait porter par l'atmosphère qui les entourait et elle déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles . Un peu plus amoureux et désireux ... Stiles répondit subtilement et doucement à son baiser . Puis leurs langues étaient venues se rencontrer . Pour la première fois , ils échangèrent un vrai baiser sensuel , voluptueux et amoureux ... Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux .

Et bien sur , leurs amis , n'avaient loupé aucune miette de tout ça et ils se mirent à applaudirent et siffler ... Ce qui amusa les deux jeunes ...

Maddy : Je t'aime Stiles . Et je ne suis qu'une idiote .

Stiles : Pourquoi tu dis ça .

Maddy : Parce que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt ...

Stiles : Tu n'es pas idiote . Et je t'avais dis que je t'attendrais ... Et je t'aime . Mais ça , tu le savais déjà .

Puis les jeunes continuèrent leur journée , tous ensemble . Ils discutaient de tout et de rien et arrivaient même à rigoler sans penser au mal qui les avait rongé . Ils finirent la soirée chez Stiles devant des dvd , à manger des pizzas . Passé minuit , chacun rentrait chez soi ... Leur journée avait été marquée d'une pierre blanche ... Et ils avaient décidé de se revoir le lendemain avant de ne reprendre les cours lundi . Maddy restait chez Stiles en attendant de pouvoir se retourner car elle ne reprenait son boulot qu'à partir de lundi soir ...


	23. Incompréhension

Il était sept heures du matin . Et bien qu'on soit dimanche , et qu'il n'y avait pas cours . Lydia était déjà réveillée , levée et préparée . Elle avait décidé de se rendre à la boulangerie avant de passer au loft pour petit déjeuner avec son ami Derek . Plus le temps passait et plus ces deux là devenaient proches . On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de sentiments amoureux entre eux , mais il y avait quelque chose qui se passait . C'était une évidence . Ils tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre , chacun à leur façon . Lydia était déjà arrivée . En temps normal , elle serait rentrée sans frapper . Mais on était dimanche . Tout était calme a Beacon Hills alors elle ne voulait pas réveiller Derek si celui ci dormait encore ... Alors c'est timidement qu'elle frappait à la porte ... Celle ci s'ouvrit de suite ...

Derek : Lydia , tu es matinale pour un dimanche .

Lydia : Toi aussi visiblement " fit elle rentrant et se dirigeant de suite vers le coin cuisine " . J'ai amené le petit déjeuner . Tu as faim ?

Derek : Vraiment ? T'aurais pas du ... T'aurais pu te reposer ...

Lydia : Si tu veux je peux repartir " faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte "

Derek : Reviens là , je rigole . Reste " l'attrapant par le bras " . Qu'as tu apporté de bon .

Lydia : Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir , alors j'ai pris un peu de tout . Tu n'as qu'à choisir . Fais toi plaisir mon grand .." Lui souriant " ..

Derek prit deux tasses , leur servit du café . Et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le canapé , avec leur tasse à la main et le sachet de viennoiseries ...

Lydia : Alors , dis moi . Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui .

Derek : Non . C'est dimanche et c'est plutôt calme à Beacon Hills ces derniers temps . Alors je me disais que j'allais traîner un peu ..

Lydia : Tu vas passer voir Maddy .

Derek : Seulement si elle m'appelle . Je ne veux pas .. L'envahir ..

Mais Lydia n'avait pas que ça comme questions . Et Derek la connaissant , le savait bien .

Derek : Allez parle . Je t'écoute .

Lydia : De quoi tu parles ?

Derek : Lydia , s'il te plaît . Je sens bien que tu meurs d'envie de me demander quelque chose . Et pas besoin de mes pouvoirs de loup pour en être certain . Alors vas y . Je t'écoute ...

Lydia : Ok très bien Derek . J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier .. Quand tu t'es transformé . Si je n'étais pas intervenue . Tu ... Que ce serait il passé ?

Derek : On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant Lydia .

Lydia : Oui . Parce que je sais sinon que tu vas repousser notre discussion et que tu oublieras comme tu as le don de le faire ... Alors je t'écoute ...

Derek : J'ai pas envie d'en parler ...

Lydia : Ok . Comme tu voudras ..

Puis celle ci commençait à prendre son sac à main pour partir .

Derek : Attends , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lydia : J'en ai marre Derek . À chaque fois que j'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi . Tu évites le sujet ou pire . Tu me rejettes . Tu me repousses . Je pense être suffisamment patiente avec toi . Mais je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment que tu veuilles bien te confier à moi . Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade et qu'on était beaucoup plus proche que ça . Mais visiblement je me suis trompée .. Encore une fois , Lydia Martin s'est laissé aveugler ... Je ne peux pas te forcer à me parler et j'en suis bien consciente .. Mais je ne peux pas continuer de me battre pour toi Derek Hale ... Maintenant je comprend mieux Maddy . Elle tient de toi ... Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça , à toujours être celle qu'on met en retrait ... Je suis désolée .

Puis celle ci partit sans se retourner ... Derek ne l'avait pas retenu et s'était senti très mal , après qu'elle soit partie du loft . Car au fond , il le savait . Elle avait complètement raison . Lydia avait toujours été patiente et gentille avec lui . Jamais un mot de trop . Jamais une parole blessante . Au contraire . Elle avait toujours été attentive à son égard . Toujours à l'écoute . Sans jamais trop lui en demander et surtout en le laissant parler de lui même ... Il avait tendu ses oreilles de loup-garou pour écouter la jeune et s'en voulait , car celle ci pleurait , derrière le volant de sa voiture ... Pour la première fois , Derek venait de blesser la seule femme qui n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions envers lui . La seule qui quelque part le comprenait et qui ne lui avait jamais fait de mal ... Et surtout qui avait toujours su se montrer honnête avec lui , même si la vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à entendre .

_**[ Chez les Stilinski ]**_

Il était sept heure trente . Maddy et Stiles dormaient encore . Quand soudain celle ci fit réveillée par la vibration de son portable . Car en effet , la jeune fille , avant d'aller rencontrer Gérard la veille , était passée en boutique pour s'acheter un nouveau mobile ... Elle regarda le cadran de son mobile . _Numéro masqué_ . Elle se levait , et décrochait .

- _Allo ... _

_- Content de voir que tu décroches .. _

Celle ci avait reconnu la voix . Il s'agissait de Gérard ..

- _Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ? Je ne l'ai que depuis hier seulement . _

_- Je te l'ai dis Maddy . Je surveille tes arrières .. _

- _Et vous êtes obligé de m'espionner pour ça !. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?_

_- Je m'en fiche de l'heure . J'ai besoin de te voir . Pourrais tu me rejoindre dans deux heures au cimetière .._

- _On est dimanche , vous êtes au courant !_ " cria t'elle en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Stiles ".

- _Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que nous avons passé un accord jeune fille ..._

- _Non . C'est bon . J'y serais .. Je dois raccrocher _... " entendant Stiles l'appeler " .

Stiles : C'était qui ?

Maddy : Rien .. Une erreur . Rendors toi Stiles ..

Stiles : Tu ne te recouches pas ?

Maddy : Non . J'ai des choses à faire

Stiles : Un dimanche . Sérieux ?

Maddy : Oui Stiles .. J'aimerais passer au centre commercial avant qu'il ferme . Rendors toi d'accord . Je serais de retour pour manger . Je te le promet . Et puis maintenant tu as mon numéro " lui souriant " .

Stiles : C'est pas faux ...

Puis celui ci se mit sur le ventre avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée . Maddy , elle , descendit prendre son petit déjeuner . Prit sa douche , s'habillait et s'en allait rejoindre Gérard ..

La jeune ado venait d'arriver au cimetière .

- _Je suis arrivée mais vous le savez déjà . Alors montrez vous s'il vous plait _.

Gérard : S'il vous plait . Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? " toujours arrivant derrière elle " .

Maddy : Non . Mais si on doit " collaborer " ensemble . Mieux vaut que ce soit dans de bonnes conditions . Alors je vous écoute . Pourquoi m'avoir tiré du lit aussi tôt .

Gérard : J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ?

Maddy : C'est à dire ?

Gérard : Tu vas devoir retourner à Eichen House .

Maddy : Quoi ! Jamais de la vie ... Vous êtes malade ou quoi !

Gérard : Calmes toi . Je ne te demande pas d'y retourner comme patiente ... Mais comme visiteuse ..

Maddy : Pardon ?

Gérard : Tu te rappelles de notre accord . Ça implique de faire certaines choses pour moi et vice versa . J'ai besoin que tu retournes là-bas .

Maddy : Pourquoi faire ?

Gérard : Tu vas aller libérer l'oncle de Derek . Peter Hale ..

Maddy : Quoi ! Il n'est pas mort ...

Gérard : Non . Visiblement , tes amis ne t'ont pas tout raconté ...

Maddy : Faut croire que non ... Comment je suis censée faire ça .. Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu quand j'étais enfermée ..

Gérard : Parce qu'il est dans une section , je dirais spéciale .

Maddy : Et vous entendez quoi par spéciale ...

Gérard : Il est enfermé avec les plus dangereux . Et ça n'implique pas que des êtres humains .

Maddy : Ok super . Maintenant je le sais . Vous êtes un grand malade . Et même si je réussissais à rentrer en simple visite .. Comment je ferais avec Brunski dans les parages .

Gérard : Je m'occupe de lui ... Ne t'inquiète pas de ça .

Maddy : Et si je ne veux pas . Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?

Gérard : Tu connais ma réputation . Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle " dit il tout en s'approchant de son visage " .

Maddy : Très bien " les dents serrées " ... Et je m'y prend comment ?

Gérard : Tiens " lui tendant un dossier " .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gérard : Tu veux des réponses sur Beacon Hills . Alors prend ce dossier . Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir sur cette ville et sur tes amis ... Tout ce qui s'est passé sur ces deux dernières années ... Mais attention Maddy . Personne ne doit tomber dessus , alors garde le en sûreté . Tu as aussi les plans de l'asile . Également la section " spéciale " . Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire accepter en tant que visiteuse ...Et faire sortir Peter Hale .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Vous m'avez dis hier que c'est lui qui avait tué votre fille . Du moins , il pensait l'avoir fait . Vous allez le tuer ?

Gérard : Bien sûr que non .. J'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider à retrouver Kate .

Maddy : Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Gérard : Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions .

Maddy : Je veux juste savoir dans quoi je m'embarque ... Papi !

Celui ci lui rit au nez ...

Gérard : J'ai besoin de lui parce qu'il est le seul qui puisse nous aider à retrouver ma fille .

Maddy : Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ?

Gérard : Quand on lui donne un but . Il n'a aucune limite et j'aime ça . Et puis il me sera reconnaissant d'être sorti et que personne n'ira le chercher .

Maddy : Comment ça ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais libérer un fou furieux et qu'il restera libre après ça ...

Gérard : Oui . Car cette section spéciale .. Personne ne sait qu'elle existe . Sauf ceux qui côtoient le surnaturel ..

Maddy : Je suis désolée mais je peux pas faire ça .. Comment savoir si il ne blessera ou ne tuera personne une fois libre ..

Gérard : Ce qu'il fera après . Je m'en fou . Tout ce qui compte , c'est qu'il m'aide à retrouver ma fille . Et lui et toi , êtes les seuls qui puissiez m'aider . Toi . Parce que c'est tes parents qui la détiennent et lui parce que c'est un sadique , quand il le faut . Et puis je ne te laisse pas le choix petite . On a un accord , tu te souviens . Et si tu échoues ou si tu essaies de me doubler ou de prévenir qui que ce soit . Comme Derek ou encore mon fils . Je tuerais chacun de tes amis . Et crois moi , je le ferais sans aucune pitié . Alors tant que m'a fille ne sera pas à mes côtés . Tu feras ce que je te dis ... Est ce qu'on se comprend tous les deux ..

Maddy avait la rage . Elle savait qu'en concluant un pacte avec Argent , ça lui attirerait des ennuis . Mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait ...

Maddy : C'est bon . Le message est clair ... Je vais m'occuper de ça .. J'ai combien de temps .

Gérard : Une journée !

Maddy : Quoi ! Vous êtes pas sérieux .! Comment je vais faire en une journée .. D'autant plus que j'ai mes cours et mon travail .

Gérard : Débrouilles toi comme tu veux . Mais il faut qu'il soit dehors mercredi . Passé ce délai , tu ne pourras plus rien pour tes amis ... Tu es prévenue .. Et puis tu es maligne . Je suis sûre que tu trouveras comment t'y prendre ...

Maddy : Très bien . Je vais fais sortir Peter Hale .

Puis celle ci commençait à partir , quand elle se retournait vers Gérard .

Maddy : Oh . J'allais oublier . À l'avenir , n'appelez plus . Un message suffira ...

Puis celle ci partit , sans se retourner . Elle se rendait donc maintenant au centre commercial , histoire de ne pas revenir les mains vides .. Elle avait laissé le dossier dans sa voiture . Bien caché pour que personne ne le trouve ... Elle réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Argent . Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarqué . Mais elle le savait . Elle était coincée ...

- Bordel .. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ...


	24. Plus jamais ça

Maddy rentrait du centre commercial . Il était bientôt midi .

Maddy : Stiles ? Tu es là ? " se rendant dans la cuisine , déposant les sacs de courses " .

Stiles : J'arrive Maddy .. Dans une minute .

En effet , celui terminait de se préparer . On était dimanche et il aimait bien traîner au lit le matin .. Une fois prêt , il descendit .

Stiles : Alors ce centre commercial " passant derrière elle , déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage " .

Maddy : Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de monde un dimanche matin ...

Stiles : En même temps , ça me paraît logique . Puisqu'après il ne réouvre que mardi .

Maddy : Ah oui . Vraiment ? C'est la première fois que je m'y rend .

Stiles : Ah bon ... On dirait que ça t'étonnes leurs horaires .

Maddy : En fait oui . Disons que de là où je viens . Les centres commerciaux fermaient que le mercredi après midi mais restaient ouverts le reste du temps ..

Stiles : J'aimerais bien y aller .

Maddy : Où ça ? Au centre commercial .

Stiles : Non . Là où tu vivais avant de venir t'installer à Beacon Hills .

Celle ci lui sourit ..

Maddy : Je t'y amènerais . Si tu tu veux " se tournant vers lui , dos contre le plan de travail " .

Puis celui ci vint se placer devant elle , posant une main de chaque côté de ses hanches .

Stiles : Je veux tout savoir de toi Maddy Chastel " lui souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres que celle ci lui rendit " .

Stiles : Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Maddy : Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer du temps ensemble . Rien que tous les deux .

Stiles : Tous les deux ?

Maddy : Oui Stiles c'est ça . Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller au lac pour pique niquer . Je sais que c'est banal et ça n'a rien de très romantique . Mais je .. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi ...

Celui ci lui sourit et l'embrassa très tendrement , tout en subtilité .

Stiles : Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir ...

Maddy savait pourquoi elle faisait ça . Elle savait qu'en ayant conclu un pacte avec Gérard , les choses allaient devenir compliquées pour elle . Compliquées mais aussi dangereuses . Elle aimait Stiles et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ni même qu'on lui fasse du mal . Alors elle tentait au maximum de paraître normale à ses yeux afin de ne réveiller aucun soupçons .. Mais elle voulait aussi profiter au maximum du temps qu'elle pouvait avoir avec celui qu'elle aime , car elle savait que pour faire échapper Peter Hale , elle allait devoir prendre tous les risques ...

Les deux jeunes étaient déjà arrivés au lac . Ils avaient installé leurs affaires et avaient mangé , en parlant de tout et de rien . En riant parfois ... Quand ils eurent fini , ils rangèrent tout et restèrent assis face au lac . Maddy entre les jambes de Stiles . Celui ci ayant passé ses bras autour d'elle .

Maddy : Parfois , j'aimerais pourvoir arrêter le temps .

Stiles : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Maddy : Parce que je figerais ce moment pour qu'il dure toujours Stiles " levant la tête , le regardant tout en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser " .

Puis celle ci le poussa et le fit tomber au sol . Elle se retrouvait au dessus de lui . Passant une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de Stiles , croisant ses bras sur le torse de celui ci . Il était surprit . Il savait ce que Maddy avait vécu , ce que Brunski lui avait fait et pourtant , elle ne laissait rien paraître ... Comme si elle était dans le déni .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Maddy ?

Maddy : Je te l'ai dis ... J'aimerais figer le temps " l'embrassant en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune " ...

Puis Stiles se fit violence , prit Maddy par les épaules , tout en s'asseyant ..

Maddy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Stiles : Je sais pas . À toi de me le dire . D'abord tu veux qu'on sorte . Puis qu'on se retrouve seuls et maintenant ça . Je m'interroge c'est tout ..

Maddy : J'avais oublié à quel point tu adores résoudre les énigmes .. Alors c'est ça . Je ne suis qu'une énigme de plus pour toi ?

Stiles : Non , ça n'a rien à voir . Je te promet . Mais on sait tous les deux ce qui s'est passé à Eichen House . On est les seuls d'ailleurs ... Ce que Brunski t'a fait ... Je sais pas . Tu agis comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance . Comme ci ça ne comptait pas .

Puis Maddy se détachait de Stiles et allait s'assoir à ses côtés .

Maddy : Tu es en train de dire que je suis dans le déni ..

Stiles : Est ce que est le cas ? Parce que si c'est ça , tu dois me le dire . Parce que je ne voudrais pas faire ou dire quelque chose qui puisse te blesser ou même pire ...

Maddy : Je ne suis pas dans le déni Stiles . Écoutes ... Je ne peux pas nier ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'oublierais jamais . C'est un fait et je ne peux rien y faire . C'est arrivé , c'est tout . Mais je sais que je ne peux pas me laisser m'enfermer dans une spirale infernale . Je suis déjà passée par la , tu te souviens . Et ça n'a pas vraiment été la joie . J'étais imbuvable et j'ai fais du mal autour de moi ... Tu en as fais les frais donc tu sais par quoi je suis passée ... Je dois ... Il faut juste que je fasse abstraction de tout ça et passer au dessus . Sinon je .. Je n'avancerais pas tu comprends . Et je te connais . Je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal . Quand tu poses tes yeux sur moi , je ne ressens ni haine , ni dégoût , si c'est ce qui t'inquiète . Quand tu poses tes mains sur moi . Ce n'est pas de la colère ou de l'écœurement que je ressens ... C'est de la sécurité . Et quand tu poses tes lèves sur les miennes . Ce n'est pas de la peur ou de la honte que je ressens ... C'est de l'amour Stiles . Parce que je t'aime et que jamais tu ne pourras me faire ressentir ce que Brunski m'a fait vivre . Pas toi ... Alors si tu as peur pour mon âme , prend la . Car je n'en ai pas besoin si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour la consumer avec moi ... Je ne peux pas être plus claire . Je veux juste ... Je veux oublier Stiles ...

Celui ci , face à cette déclaration , lui prit le visage entre ses mains et venait plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes . Puis il la fixait , séchant une larme qu'elle avait laissé couler , puis lui sourit ..

Stiles : Je t'aime . Si tu savais combien je t'aime .

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de ne se serrer dans les bras . Puis ils finirent par s'allonger côte à côte . Maddy posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles , et celui ci passant son bras derrière sa tête , tout en entrelaçant les doigts d'une de leur main . Ils contemplèrent le ciel , sans dire un mot . En silence , ils se lancèrent quelques regards et quelques sourires . Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux . Ils se sentaient bien . Tout était si calme .. Si paisible ... Quand soudain , ils firent extirper de leur " cocon " .

Maddy se redressa de suite .

Maddy : T'as entendu ça " inquiète " .

Stiles : C'est sans doute un animal ... Ne fais pas attention .

- _Je ne crois pas _" se fit entendre derrière eux " .

Alors les deux jeunes se levèrent et se retournèrent ..

Shayna : Bonjour ma chérie ... Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ...

Maddy : Maman ...

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Shayna : Comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois . Je veux récupérer ma fille .

Maddy : Je ne suis plus .. Ta fille ! Alors va t'en .

Shayna : Il en est hors de question " sortant une arme de la poche de son manteau " .

Stiles : Wow .. Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête la .. Posez cette arme .

Shayna : Ne te mêles pas de ça Stiles . Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en serve ..

Maddy : Alors quoi . Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me tirer dessus pour que je te suive , c'est ça ? Où est papa ?

Shayna : Ton père est occupé ailleurs ... Et pour répondre à ta question ... Oui ...

Maddy : Alors tu devras tirer parce que jamais je ne te suivrais .

Shayna : Très bien .

Puis celle ci enleva le cran de sûreté de son arme avant de la pointer sur sa fille .

Stiles : Non , non , non ! Stoooop ! " se jetant devant Maddy " .

Mais là , subitement surgit Alec . Il se jeta sur sa mère , l'attaquant , la faisant tomber à terre . Mais en faisant ça , un coup de feu retentit et Maddy s'écroulait ..

Stiles : Maddyyyy ! Hey .. Maddy , tu vas bien ...

Maddy : Pas vraiment " se tenant l'épaule et se vidant de son sang " ..

Puis Maddy se relevait et vit Alec , prêt à tuer Shayna ...

Maddy : Noooon ! " hurla t'elle " .

Celui ci s'arrêtait de suite ... Se tournant vers Maddy . Shayna en profitait pour s'éclipser . Puis Maddy s'approchait doucement de son frère ...

Stiles : Maddy . Fais pas ça " l'attrapant par la main " .

Maddy : Ça va aller Stiles ...

Alec était encore sous sa forme de loup ... Maddy s'agenouilla à sa hauteur , caressant sa joue de sa main ...

Maddy : Merci .. Tu viens sans doute de nous sauver la vie ...

Celui ci avait une respiration forte , courte et accélérée ... Il ne tenait pas en place . Alors Maddy lui montrait son bracelet . Le petit prit le poignet de sa sœur , observait le bracelet et peu à peu . Alec redevenait lui même . Pour la toute première fois , depuis toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient vus , Alec avait reprit son apparence humaine . Puis des images lui revenaient au visage . Il commençait à se souvenir ... Il reprit une respiration calme et silencieuse . Stiles , observant la scène , n'arrivait pas à y croire . Il était surprit mais il s'interrogeait beaucoup . Puis le jeune garçon , posa à son tour sa main sur le visage de Maddy . À ce contact , celle ci laissa échapper ses larmes , tout en savourant ce contact qui lui avait tellement manqué ...

Alec : Ça fait mal ? " montrant la blessure de sa sœur " .

Maddy : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Alec : Ça fait mal ?

Maddy ne su quoi répondre . Pour la première fois , son frère Alec était humain et avait parlé .. Sous cette vague d'émotion , Maddy ne pût se retenir et serra son frère très fort tout contre elle ..

Maddy : Alec ... Si tu savais comme tu me manques ...

Mais le petit n'était pas vraiment prêt pour nouer de tels liens avec sa sœur ... Et elle le savait . Il ne se contrôlait pas alors quand il se détachait pour partir , elle ne le retenait pas ... Une fois parti , elle tomba à genoux , lâchant prise et se mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes ... Stiles se mit à genoux à ses côtés et la serra fort dans ses bras ..

Stiles : Ça va aller Maddy ... Chut .. Tout ira bien ...

Puis il l'aida à se relever ..

Stiles : Allez viens . Je dois t'amener à l'hôpital ..

Celle ci ne pu dire un mot sur le trajet qui la menait à l'hôpital . Une fois sur place , elle fit prit en charge par Melissa McCall ...

Melissa : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Stiles ?

Stiles : On lui a tiré dessus . Excusez moi Melissa , mais je dois appeler mon père ..

Melissa : Oui vas y . Je te tiens au courant de son état ...

La balle de Maddy avait été extraite . Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal . Mais Maddy aurait , une fois de plus une cicatrice . Et bien sur , elle aurait aussi mal . Derek qui avait préféré laisser de l'espace à sa sœur , n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde quand il sentit l'état d'urgence de celle ci ... Et bien sur , il savait où la trouver . Et arrivé à l'hôpital , il tomba nez à nez avec Stiles ..

Derek : Où es t'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Stiles : Calmes toi Derek . On .. On lui a tiré dessus ..

Derek : Quoi ! Comment s'est arrivé ?

Stiles : Ta ... Sa mère lui a tiré dessus .

Derek : Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi . Je ne traîne pas dans son cerveau de dérangé .. Mais je suis sur d'une chose .

Derek : De quoi ?

Stiles : Ça ne fait que commencer Derek ...

Tous les deux s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Attendant que Melissa revienne leur donner des nouvelles .. Ce n'est qu'après trois heures que Melissa sortit du bloc . Le shérif était arrivé entre temps et Stiles lui avait tout expliqué . Mais il avait préféré de pas parler d'Alec ... Quand ils virent Melissa arriver , ils se levèrent ...

Stiles : Alors ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Melissa : Elle va bien Stiles . On lui a extrait la balle et on la recousu . Le temps de remplir ses papiers et elle pourra sortir ...

Derek : Il n'y aura pas de séquelles ..

Melissa : Non . Aucune séquelle . Ca aurait pu être pire si la balle avait dévié de deux millimètres ou si elle était ressortie . Mais ce n'est pas le cas , alors ne vous inquiétez pas . Elle s'en remettra à cent pour cent ... Elle devra juste porter une écharpe pendant quelques jours pour maintenir son épaule à cause de la douleur ... Je dois retourner travailler ..

Stiles : D'accord . Merci madame McCall ...

John était perplexe quand à la version de son fils .

John : Comment vous avez fait déjà pour vous en sortir .

Stiles : Je te l'ai dis papa . Quand Shayna a tiré . Elle s'est figée . Elle a fixé Maddy , jeter son arme et elle est partie ..

John : Pourquoi une femme qui est prête à tirer sur sa fille pour la ramener avec elle , serait partie sans elle justement .

Stiles : J'en sais rien ! Peut être qu'elle a paniqué quand elle a vu tomber Maddy à terre ... Comment savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir dans la tête d'une détraquée !

John : Calmes toi , je ne faisais que poser une question . Il faudrait que vous passiez au commissariat pour votre déposition .

Stiles : Oui . On passera demain après les cours ...

John : Très bien . Je dois retourner au bureau . Mais au moindre souci , tu m'appelles ..

Derek avait écouter leur conversation sans dire un mot . Mais quand le shérif parti , il attrapa Stiles par le col et allait le plaquer contre le mur .

Derek : Et si maintenant tu me disais la vérité .. Toute la vérité ...

Stiles : Lâche moi Derek ok . Je ne pouvais rien dire devant mon père . Pas pour le moment .

Derek : Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire quoi .

Stiles : Que depuis le début Maddy a raison sur tout . Son frère Alec est en vie . Il a survécu à la morsure et Il ne sait pas se contrôler . Mais je crois que c'est en train de changer ..

Derek : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça .

Stiles : Je ne suis pas sur . Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il suit Maddy .

Derek : Comment ça il la suit ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien Derek d'accord ! Mais quand Shayna a sortit son flingue pour tirer . Il a débarqué de nulle part et il s'est interposé et c'est là que le coup est parti ... Et il y a eu cette scène étrange ... C'est comme si ... Comme si , il se rappelait de qui il était . Il a reprit sa forme humaine et il a parlé à Maddy . En faisant ce geste ...

Derek: Quel geste ?

Stiles : Il lui a caressé la joue et il lui a demandé si ça faisait mal ... Sa blessure .. Et il a agit comme ça , seulement après qu'elle lui ai montré son ..

Derek : Son bracelet ...

Stiles : Oui .. Faut croire que Lydia avait raison . Maddy est reliée à son frère par son bracelet ... Elle est son point d'ancrage et elle est la seule qui pourra l'aider à redevenir humain.. Si je peux formuler ça ainsi ...

Maddy de son côté avait signé tous ses papiers de sortie et était prête à quitter l'hôpital . Elle rejoignit Stiles et Derek . Saluant son frère et se laissant prendre dans ses bras et souriant à Stiles .

Derek : Tu vas bien ?

Maddy : Oui ça va . Plus de peur que de mal comme on dit ...

Stiles : Sérieusement Maddy . Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Maddy : Je vais bien . Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui , aurait pu se produire n'importe quand . Et on le savait Stiles . Tu sais très bien que ma mère n'en a pas fini avec moi . Et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas la ..

Derek. : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à la fin ..

Maddy : Elle .. Elle veut me voir morte Derek ...

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi répondre face à la révélation de Maddy . Aujourd'hui elle savait que Gérard disait vrai . Elle venait d'en avoir la preuve ... Et son père qui n'était pas là , ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose , et Maddy ne le savait que trop bien ...

Derek : Et ton père , où étais t'il ?

Maddy : J'ai une vague idée de ça ..

Stiles : Ce qui veut dire .

Maddy : Rien que je ne puisse confirmer ... Est ce qu'on .. Est ce qu'on partir d'ici s'il vous plait .. Je n'aimerais pas faire de cet Hopital ma résidence secondaire ...

Stiles : Oui bien sur . Où tu veux aller ?.

Maddy : J'aimerais rentrer .

Stiles : Très bien je te raccompagne .

Celui ci commençait à partir .

Maddy : Vas y Stiles . Je te rejoins .

Stiles : Ok . Comme tu veux ..

Maddy : Derek . Il est vivant . Mon ... Notre frère est en vie .. Stiles a du te le dire . Je n'étais pas folle . Il est bien la , parmi nous . Il n'est peut être pas celui dont j'ai le souvenir . Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est en train de changer . Je me sens ... Je sais pas .. Comme si j'étais protégée ..

Derek : Parce que c'est sans doute le cas . Stiles m'a dit qu'Alec avait reprit forme humaine grâce à ton bracelet . Vous avez une connexion aussi tous les deux . Tu es son ancrage Maddy . Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il redeviendra qui il était .

Maddy : Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible .

Derek : J'en suis sur . Tu es aussi connectée à moi mais différemment . Tu es .. Spéciale en quelque sorte malgré ta condition d'humaine . Car il est clair que tu es humaine ..

Maddy : Pourquoi j'ai cette connexion avec vous alors ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas . Mais je me dis que rien n'arrive pas hasard . Que tout arrive pour une raison ... Alors peut importe . Pour moi tu es ma sœur et ça s'arrête là ... Je suis désolé .

Maddy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Derek : Parce que je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger ...

Maddy : Ne fais pas ça .. Ne te rend pas responsable ou coupable de ce qui arrive Parce que je suis connectée à toi . Je t'interdis de faire ça . Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger . Tu le sais ça ?

Derek : Je peux quand même essayer . Et puis ce n'est pas une excuse . J'aurais du être la .

Maddy : Non , c'est faux . Je sais qu'aujourd'hui , ma mère veut me tuer . Elle a essayé une fois . Enfin deux si on compte Eichen House . Et ce ne sera pas la dernière . Elle en aura toujours après moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Alors au lieu de refaire le monde avec des " mais " et des " si " . Tachons de se concentrer sur l'essentiel et le présent d'accord . Ne culpabilises pas . Je vais bien . Et comme dit le dicton " ce qui ne te tue pas , te rend plus fort " .. Et tu vas m'aider à devenir plus forte mon frère .

Derek : Comment ?

Maddy : Apprend moi Derek . Apprend moi à bouger et à me déplacer comme toi . Apprend moi à me battre comme toi .

Derek : T'es sérieuse ?

Maddy : Oui . Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre comme un loup ...

Derek fut très surprit par la demande de Maddy mais accepta .

Derek : Très bien . Tu n'auras qu'à passer après les cours , une fois que tu auras signer ta déposition au commissariat .

Maddy : Ma quoi !

Derek : Le shérif Stilinksi veut sans doute que tu portes plainte .

Maddy : Non !

Derek : Comment ça non .

Maddy : Je n'irais pas porter plainte ... Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ...

Derek : Elle a essayé de te tuer ! ...

Maddy : Je sais . Mais que crois tu qu'il se passera si je fais ça . Tu penses vraiment que ça l'arrêtera . Je ne pense pas . Je pense que ça serait pire ...

Derek : Je comprend .. Mais je connais le shérif . Et je pense qu'il va te confronter .

Maddy : C'est à dire ?

Derek : Il va te convoquer pour un face à face Maddy .

Maddy : Très bien . Qu'il le fasse . Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis ..

Derek : Et je respecte ça ..

Maddy : Merci ...

Puis celle ci déposait un baiser sur la joue de son frère quand il l'interrompit ...

Derek : Au fait Maddy .

Maddy : Oui .

Derek : C'est sérieux avec Stiles ?

Maddy : Hein .. Quoi ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

Derek : Ai je besoin de te rappeler que je suis connecté à toi ...

Maddy : Non , ça ira .

Puis elle se rapprocha de son frère .

Maddy : Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux Derek . Mais je l'aime . Et je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça auparavant . Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'aimer comme ça .. Est ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir les mains moites et le coeur qui s'emballe quand tu croises cette personne . Ton coeur qui s'emballe si fort , si vite . Que tu as l'impression qu'il va sortir de ta poitrine . Sentir ces milliers de petits frissons qui parcourent tout ton corps entier . Sans parler du fait que ta respiration se bloque et que tu en as le souffle coupé ... Parce que , c'est tout ce que je ressens en étant près de Stiles . Il me fait du bien ..

Derek : Je vois et je pense que j'ai compris .

Maddy : Tu as compris quoi ?

Derek : Tu es amoureuse ...

Maddy : Oui , je le suis " rougissant timidement " .

Derek : Je suis content pour toi . Tu le mérites .

Maddy : Merci .. Et désolée Moi aussi .

Derek : Pourquoi désolée ..

Maddy : Désolée de ne pas avoir vu avant que tu n'étais pas mauvais pour moi . Et que tout ce que tu souhaitais . C'était une famille . Aujourd'hui je l'ai compris Derek . Et je suis prête ...

Derek : Tu es prête ? C'est à dire .

Maddy : Je suis prête à faire partie de ta famille . Je suis prête à être ta sœur Derek Hale . Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile , car ça ne le sera sans doute pas . Mais je suis prête ... Si tu veux toujours de moi ..

Derek : Bien sûr que je le veux " la collant contre lui et la serrant dans ses bras " .

Maddy : Aie .. Mon épaule ..

Derek : Oh . Excuse moi .

Maddy : C'est pas grave " lui souriant " . Je dois y aller . Stiles va s'impatienter .

Derek : Oui vas y . On se voit demain de toute façon .

Maddy : Oui . À demain .

Puis après une dernière étreinte , celle ci rejoignit Stiles à sa jeep .

Maddy : Désolée , j'ai un peu tardé .

Stiles : T'en fais pas pour ça . Je comprend . Si on rentrait maintenant .

Maddy : Avec plaisir .

Puis Stiles démarrait et les deux jeunes rentraient .

Stiles : Papa . Tu es là , on est rentré .

John : Dans la cuisine .

Maddy : Bonsoir . Ça sent divinement bon .

John : J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les lasagnes Maddy .

Maddy : On ne peut rien vous cacher " lui souriant " .

John : Je ne dis pas qu'elles seront bonnes , mais j'aurais au moins essayé .

Stiles : Moi j'ai aucun doute la dessus . Elles seront délicieuses .

Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger . Maddy prit une première bouchée et restait sans voix .

John : Qu'est-ce qu'il y ? C'est pas bon .

Maddy : Non .

John : Non , elle sont pas bonnes ...

Maddy : Non . C'est les meilleures lasagnes que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie ... Ne changez surtout rien à la recette .

Stiles : La muscade . C'est ça l'ingrédient secret .

John : C'était le recette de Claudia .

Puis les deux hommes se sourirent nostalgiques .

Maddy : Pardon .. Je .. Je suis désolée .

John : Ne le sois pas . Elle n'est plus là avec nous , mais elle n'a jamais quitté nos cœurs ..

Maddy : Comment était t'elle ? Claudia ..

John : Elle était comme Stiles . Il lui ressemble beaucoup en fait .

Stiles : Elle avait cette force de caractère . Toujours souriante et à l'écoute des autres . Même dans son combat contre la maladie .

John : Je ne l'ai jamais vu baisser les bras ou perdre espoir . Et là dessus , tu lui ressembles Maddy . Je pense qu'elle t'aurait apprécié .

Stiles : C'est sur . Elle t'aurait aimé " prenant la main de Maddy tout en lui souriant " .

Puis le silence se fit .

Maddy : Je suis désolée . Je ne voulais pas réveiller votre chagrin .

John : Non . Ne t'inquiète pas . En fait tu es la première personne qui s'intéresse à Claudia et ce que nous ressentons . Alors merci pour ça .

Ils se sourirent et finirent de manger . A la fin du repas , les deux ados s'occupaient de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle , afin de laisser John se reposer .. Puis ils allèrent pour se coucher quand le doyen les interrompit .

John : Hey les jeunes .. Vous pouvez passer au commissariat demain après les cours . J'ai besoin de votre déposition sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui .

Derek : Oui bien sur papa . On passera .

Puis les deux jeunes montèrent . Maddy allait prendre une douche . Elle avait eu du mal à se déshabiller à cause de son épaule , mais n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide à Stiles . Une fois sa douche prise , ce fit au tour du jeune . En attendant , Maddy s'était installée dans le lit . Puis Stiles la rejoignit et se blottit contre elle . Celle si se retournait face à lui .

Maddy : Je suis désolée Stiles .

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Pour cette journée . Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais pour un premier rendez vous ..

Stiles : Parce que c'était un rencard .

Maddy : Oui . Je sais qu'en temps normal , ce sont les hommes qui proposent et les femmes qui disposent . Mais je voulais te faire plaisir et je voulais ... Je voulais me sentir proche de toi ..

Stiles : Cette journée était parfaite si on fait abstraction de ta mère . " lui souriant " .

Maddy : Oui , c'est sur ... Aujourd'hui j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses ..

Stiles : On est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant Maddy .

Maddy : Si . Il le faut Stiles . Tant que j'en ai le courage .. Alors laisse moi parler d'accord . J'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais pas te perdre . Ni maintenant , ni jamais . Alors peut importe ce qu'il se passera dans l'avenir . Si on est ensemble ou pas Stiles . Je ne veux pas te perdre . Je t'aime et pour moi c'est du sérieux . Et j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ce que j'ai sans penser au lendemain . Alors peut importe les attaques de ma mère . Peu importe qui en aura après moi . Je sais qu'avec toi à mes côtés . Je suis prête à tout affronter ... Alors promet moi une chose . Promet moi , que quoi qu'il arrive , tu ne m'abandonneras pas ... Promet le Stiles .

Stiles : Je te le promet Maddy " déposant un baiser sur son front " .

Maddy : Merci .

Puis celle ci l'embrassait avant de s'endormir tout contre lui . Et Stiles fini par s'endormir à son tour , blotti contre celle qu'il aime . Celle pour qui , s'était également sérieux ...


	25. C'est de la folie

Il était cinq heures du matin et Maddy venait de se réveiller suite à un cauchemar . Elle décidait de se lever pour boire un verre d'eau . Elle jetait un coup d'oeil sur Stiles avant de descendre . Celui ci avait l'air tellement paisible , qu'elle sourit avant de ne déposer un baiser sur son front . Puis elle prit son portable avec elle , avant de descendre à la cuisine .. Elle se servit son verre d'eau et envoyait un message à mademoiselle Morell .

- _S'il vous plait , pouvez vous passer à 6h00 , avant que j'aille en cours . Jai besoin de vous parler ._

Puis soudainement , elle fit rejoint par John .

John : Maddy ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Maddy : J'ai fais un mauvais rêve ..

John : Ça arrive malheureusement .

Maddy : Oui comme vous dites . Mais c'est passé . Je .. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure . Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ni paraître indiscrète ..

John : À propos de quoi ?

Maddy : À propos de votre femme ... Mes questions étaient déplacées .

John : Non pas du tout . Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ... Avec Stiles , on avait perdu l'habitude de parler d'elle . Mais pas parce que ça nous était pénible , ça n'a rien à voir . Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on a réussi à faire notre deuil . Comme pour toi avec ton frère je suppose ..

Celle ci manquait de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau ..

John : Je suis désolé . Stiles m'a dit pour ton frère Alec ...

Maddy : Oh il a fait ça ... Alors il y a peut être quelque chose que vous devriez savoir à propos de ça ... Il .. Il est vivant ...

John : Quoi ?

Maddy : Mon frère Alec est vivant . Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire ni de vous en parler . Parce que c'est ... Compliqué ..

John : S'il est en vie . Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? Je veux dire ici ...

Maddy : Il n'est plus tout à fait lui .. Il a survécu à la morsure ... Mais il n'est plus le petit garçon qui m'a quitté il y a deux ans .

John : Tu veux dire qu'il est un loup-garou .

Maddy : Oui . Mais il ne sait pas se contrôler ... Alors je préfère m'occuper de lui mais seulement une fois qu'il sera apte à se contrôler de lui même . J'aurais dû vous en parler étant donné que je vis sous votre toit pour le moment . Mais tout est arrivé si vite ...

John : Hey . Ça va . Ne t'inquiète pas " prenant sa main " . Le tout , c'est que dorénavant , tu ne me caches plus rien . Surtout si tu dois rester habiter ici ...

Maddy : C'est promis ... Merci pour vote compréhension .

John : C'est rien ... Dis moi . Comment tu as fais ? Je veux dire . Pour surmonter ta douleur ..

Maddy : Ma douleur ?

John : Quand tu as cru perdre ton frère .

Maddy : Je ... J'ai cru mourir en réalité . Et pour être honnête avec vous . Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux , je serais encore sans doute en train de sombrer aujourd'hui ... Car ja n'ai jamais réussi à oublier ... Ni à avoir moins mal ... Chaque jour c'etait pire et la douleur devenait plus grande .. Plus forte . Comme si on creusait un trou béant dans ma poitrine avec une pelle ...

John : Oh ...

Maddy : Pourquoi vous me demandez ça . C'est ce que vous ressentez par rapport à votre femme .

John : Oui . Ça fait des années qu'elle nous a quitté . Mais pour moi , c'est comme ci c'était hier . Et Stiles était tellement jeune . J'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit vraiment rendu compte .

Maddy : Écoutez . Ce n'est ... Ce n'est jamais facile de perdre une personne qu'on aime . Mais je suis sûre au moisn d'une chose .

John : Et laquelle ?

Maddy : Vous avez un fils génial . Et il vous aime . Ça oui , il vous admire ... Alors ne vivez pas avec les fantômes du passé .. Et vivez dans le présent avec les personnes qui vous entoure et qui vous sont proches . C'est le seul moyen d'avancer . Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier car jamais vous ne pourrez pas ... Vous devrez vivre avec ...

John : C'est donc sur ça que tu travailles avec mademoiselle Morell .

Maddy : Entre autre " lui souriant " ..

John : Tu es une chouette gamine Maddy .. Et ça fait du bien de t'avoir avec nous .. Tu es ici chez toi ... Au fait , ton épaule , ça va mieux ?

Maddy : J'ai encore un peu mal . Mais avec les antidouleurs , ça devrait aller .. La seule chose qui me dérange , c'est de devoir porter cette écharpe .. Ça m'handicape

John : Oui . Mais tu n'as pas le choix . Tu dois la porter ..

Maddy : Je sais bien .. Pour éviter d'éventuels risques .

John : Oui ..

Puis celui ci se levait pour aller se préparer quand il se retourna vers Maddy .

John : Merci ...

Celle ci lui sourit en réponse car elle savait pourquoi John la remerciait ... Celui ci , une fois prêt , parti au bureau . Le temps avait passé et vu l'heure , Maddy n'allait pas se recoucher . Alors elle monta à l'étage , prit des affaires et fini par aller se doucher ... Puis redescendit afin d'attendre mademoiselle Morell ..

Ce n'est quelques minutes plus tard , qu'on frappa à la porte . Elle allait ouvrir et salua Morell qui se trouva devant elle .

Maddy : Bonjour . Entrez , je vous en prie .

Morell : Bonjour . Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir si tôt Maddy . Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Maddy : Oui ça va . Je voulais juste vous parler de quelque chose .

Morell : Alors vas y , je t'écoute . Je suis là pour ça .

Maddy : Je voudrais continuer mes séances avec vous ...

Morell : Maddy . Je veux bien t'aider mais tu sais que je consulte à Eichen House .

Maddy : Je sais . Justement à propos de ça . Je .. J'aimerais vous demander un service .

Morell : Un service ?

Maddy : Oui . J'ai besoin d'effectuer une sorte de stage . Vous savez pour le lycée . Un jour en fait .. Et je ne savais pas où m'orienter jusqu'à ce que je repense à mon séjour là-bas .

Morell : Tu n'es pas en train de me demander ce que je pense j'espère ..

Maddy : Je voudrais passer ma journée de stage à Eichen House .

Morell : Est ce que tu es folle Maddy !.. Est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui est arrivé pendant ton séjour .. Ce que Brunski t'a fait ... Les coups que tu as recu ..

Maddy : Chut , parlez moins fort ...

Morell : Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on nous entende ..

Maddy : S'il vous plait , baissez d'un ton ... Écoutez , je sais que c'est totalement dingue ce que je vous demande .. Mais croyez moi . J'ai une très bonne raison de retourner là-bas .

Morell : Je t'écoute Maddy . Quelle est cette raison qui te pousse à retourner dans un endroit ou on a failli te faire violer ... J'aimerais bien la connaitre ..

Maddy : Je .. Je ne peux rien vous dire . Je suis désolée .

Morell : Tu m'en diras tant .. Est ce que j'ai besoin de te dire que même si j'arrivais à obtenir ce que tu veux Maddy , à la seconde où Brunski te verra , il ne te lâchera pas .. Et je ne serais sans doute pas là pour couvrir tes arrières cette fois ci ...

Maddy : Je saurais me défendre .

Morell : Oui . C'est ce que j'ai vu quand j'ai du lui pointer mon flingue sur la tempe ...

Maddy : C'est important . Je vous assure que si ça ne l'était pas , je ne vous demanderais pas votre aide .. Alors .. Est ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

Morell : Non .. Je suis désolée Maddy . Mais je ne te laisserais pas rentrer dans la gueule du loup ... Je ne prendrais pas cette responsabilité ..

Maddy : Vous êtes la seule personne qui peut m'aider !

Morell : Et je t'aiderais avec mes séances . Mais tu ne feras pas ton stage là-bas !

Les deux femmes commencèrent à élever la voix et Stiles fit réveiller . Alors il descendit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ...

Stiles : Hey . Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici .? Je vous entend de la haut . Morell ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Morell : Maddy m'a demandé de venir ..

Stiles : Pourquoi t'as fais ça Maddy ?

Morell : Allez vas y . Dis lui pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ..

Maddy : Je peux tout expliquer Stiles ...

Stiles : Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Maddy !

Morell : Vous avez une journée de stage à effectuer pour votre lycée et tu ne devineras jamais où elle veut aller ...

Stiles : Où ça ?

Morell : Eichen House ..

Stiles : Quoi ! Mais tu es folle ou quoi ! . Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu voudrais retourner là-bas . Après tout ce que tu as subis .. Sans parler de Brunski . Tu veux te suicider ou quoi car si c'est ça , il y a d'autres moyens et beaucoup plus efficaces tu sais ...

Maddy : dis pas n'importe quoi . Ça n'a rien à voir .. Je ... J'ai passé une semaine là-bas d'accord . Je sais comment sont les infirmiers et comment sont traités les patients . Ils sont laissés pour compte à la nuit tombée . Personne ne s'occupe d'eux . Personne ne veille sur eux .. Je veux juste me sentir utile ... Et je me dis que je peux les aider ... Mademoiselle Morell . Je ne vous ai pas fais venir pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup . Ça n'a rien à voir . Mais je me disais qu'avec votre appui , votre expérience et peut être une lettre de recommandation , ça aurait été un bonus sur mon cv ... Pour une fois dans ma vie , je voudrais qu'on arrête de décider pour moi . Je voudrais qu'on me laisse choisir ... Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ... S'il vous plaît ..

Stiles : Je continue de dire que c'est une mauvaise idée . Pas tant que Brunski sera dans les parages .

Maddy : Je n'aurais qu'à faire mon stage quand il sera de repos . C'est pas compliqué .

Puis le portable de Morell vibra . Elle venait de recevoir un message ..

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morell ?. Vous avez l'air inquiète .

Morell : Brunski est ... Il est mort ... Ils viennent de le retrouver à Eichen House . Dans la chambre où tu dormais Maddy ..

Maddy : Quoi ...

Morell : Il s'agirait d'un suicide ...

Maddy : Très bien . Vous voyez , problème résolu ... Alors maintenant est ce que vous allez m'aider pour mon stage ...

Stiles et Morell restèrent indignés quand à la réaction de Maddy suite à l'annonce du décès de Brunski .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Stiles : Brunski est mort Maddy .. On te dit qu'un homme est mort et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ..

Maddy : Un homme . Ce mec là était un monstre ... Et je devrais avoir de la peine pour lui ou de la pitié .. Il n'a pas arrêter de me frapper . De me donner des coups . Il a failli me violer et je devrais être triste ... Désolée , je ne ferais pas semblant ... Alors si je vous choque , tant pis . Quand à mon stage Morell , si vous ne m'aidez pas , je me débrouillerais autrement ... Mais avec ou sans votre aide , je rentrerais à Eichen House " dit elle avant de ne remonter à l'étage " .

Puis celle ci allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain . Elle s'écroula , assise , sur le sol . Pleurant . Elle venait d'être totalement odieuse avec Stiles et mademoiselle Morell . Les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et qui n'a l'avaient jamais jugé ... Elle s'en voulait énormément pour ça mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire sortir Peter de l'asile , au plus tard le mercredi .. Alors avait t'elle vraiment le choix .. Pas sur . Car Gérard la tenait . D'une façon ou d'une autre et si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait , il serait capable de tout ... Puis elle venait de réaliser . Brunski était mort et elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Gérard à propos de Brunski , la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu .

_" ne t'inquiètes pas , je m'occupe de tout " _

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir .. Est ce que Gérard avait fait tuer Brunski . Pourquoi l'avoir fait ... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et elle était totalement perdue . Elle savait qu'en s'alliant à Argent elle aurait des ennuis . Mais elle ignorait tout ce que ça impliquait ... Et aujourd'hui elle le payait en devenant odieuse avec des personnes à qui elle tenait .. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter tout ça . Le poids etait trop lourd à porter ... Elle se ressaisit et se passa de l'eau sur le visage , puis redescendit .

Stiles : Maddy , s'il te plaît . Il faut qu'on parle .

Maddy : Je .. Je dois partir en cours Stiles et si tu ne veux pas être en retard , tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer .. Écoutez mademoiselle Morell . Je suis désolée d'accord . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de vous faire venir ici et de vous demander ça .. Et de vous agresser ... J'ai pété les plombs faut croire . J'ai eu une dure semaine . Un weekend difficile . Je me suis fais tirer dessus alors peut être que mes nerfs ont lâché . Ce ne serait pas étonnant ... Alors je vous prie de m'excuser d'accord ...

Morell : J'accepte tes excuses . Mais je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis pour ton stage .

Maddy : Non . Si je fais ça . Ce n'est pas pour ... J'ai juste besoin de le faire . Besoin d'affronter tout ça , car c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'oublier ... Et je pourrais me rendre utile et veiller sur les patients la nuit . Je sais que je peux leur apporter beaucoup . Ils me connaissent alors ils n'auront pas peur et ils se sentirons en confiance ... Vous n'avez pas été à leur place .. Moi si .. Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ...

Morell : Je comprend Maddy et je te crois ... Je vais t'aider d'accord . Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais quelque chose ..

Stiles : C'est du délire . Vous en êtes consciente . Alors soit vous êtes aussi folle l'une que l'autre . Soit je ne comprendrais décidément rien aux filles ...

Morell : Disons que tu as encore des choses à apprendre Stiles .

Stiles : Oui . C'est ce que vois . Bon je file me préparer parce que si j'arrive en retard au lycée , mon père va me tuer .

Puis celui ci montait à l'étage ..

Morell : Je t'appelle plus tard pour te prévenir de la décision du directeur Maddy , d'accord . Quand est ce que tu voudrais faire ta journée de stage ..

Maddy : Mercredi si possible . Je n'ai cours que le matin alors ce sera plus simple pour moi .

Morell : Très bien . Pour mercredi alors . Je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider mais je ne te garantis rien d'accord .

Maddy : Il n'y a pas de souci .. J'attend votre appel .

Puis Morell partit et Maddy suivi en laissant un mot à Stiles en évidence sur son lit

" _Stiles , _

_Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mon choix et tu as toutes les raisons de me trouver folle voir carrément cinglé . Mais si je te disais que j'avais besoin de ça pour avancer et enfin oublier .. Arriverais tu à comprendre .. Peut être pas . Mais j'ai besoin de le faire pour moi . Et je pourrais venir en aide à tous ces patients qui sont laissés de côté la nuit ... J'ai vécu leur enfer alors je sais ce qu'ils ressentent . Et de voir un visage amical leur tendre la main , pourra peut être rendre leur nuit meilleure ... On se voit plus tard au bahut .. Et Stiles .. Excuse moi de m'être emportée . Je ne voulais pas te blesser .. _

_Je t'aime ... " _


	26. Incohérence

Stiles et Maddy ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis que celle ci avait quitté la maison . Et c'est au lycée , au cours de Mr Harris , qu'ils se trouvèrent à nouveau ensemble . Maddy était déjà sur place quand le jeune Stilinski la rejoignit . Il prit place à ses côtés . Celle ci le regardait , mal à l'aise .

Stiles : Hey .. Maddy .

Maddy : Stiles ... Ecoute je ...

Stiles : C'est bon Maddy .. On en reparlera plus tard d'accord " lui souriant " .

Maddy : D'accord .. Merci ...

Les deux jeunes se sourirent . Ils avaient passé la quasi journée à presque s'éviter ... Arrivée en fin de journée , Maddy se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires , car elle voulait à tout prix éviter Stiles . Car elle savait qu'ils devaient se rendre , ensemble au commissariat pour leur déposition . Mais celle ci n'en avait vraiment pas envie . Quand elle se rendit à sa voiture , Stiles l'y attendait déjà , adossé contre une des portières de sa voiture .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?

Stiles : Je t'attendais ...

Maddy : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Parce que je te connais . Tu as passé la journée à m'éviter ... La , tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ... Tu fuis le commissariat n'est ce pas ?

Maddy : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Stiles : Peut être parce que tu ne veux pas repenser à ce qui s'est passé . Peut être parce que la raison qui nous pousse à aller là-bas c'est le fait que ta propre mère t'a tiré dessus ...

Maddy : T'as raison . Tu me connais bien .. J'ai pas envie d'y aller .

Stiles : Mais tu n'as pas le choix " la prenant par les épaules " . Si tu ne viens pas maintenant , mon père serait capable d'envoyer des officiers te chercher ... On va y ensemble d'accord . Tout ira bien . Ce ne sera pas long ...

Maddy : C'est juste que ... Je n'ai pas envie de la voir , tu comprends .

Stiles : Bien sûr que je comprend et ta réaction est légitime . Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser s'en sortir . Elle doit être punie , tu saisis ...

Maddy ne dit pas un mot , soupira avant de reprendre ..

Maddy : Très bien . Allons y . Je suppose que tu me suis pour vérifier que je ne m'enfuis pas .

Stiles : Tu as tout compris " lui souriant et l'embrassant sur le front " .

Maddy : Ok .. C'est parti alors ...

Les deux jeunes venaient d'arriver au commissariat . Stiles se dirigea vers Parrish pour le saluer .

Stiles : Salut ...

Parrish : Stiles . Je peux t'aider ?

Stiles : Mon père est la ?

Parrish : Oui il vous attend . Suivez moi .

Maddy était encore restée en retrait .

Stiles : Tu viens Maddy ?

Maddy : Est ce qu'elle est ici ? " s'adressant à Parrish " .

Parrish : Qui ça ?

Maddy : Ma mère ...

Stiles : Parrish ne connaît pas ta mère Maddy ..

Parrish : Il y a une femme avec le shérif . C'est tout ce que je sais .

Maddy : Oh ... Merci .

Stiles prit la main de la jeune et ensemble , ils se rendirent dans le bureau de John . Ils frappèrent .

Shérif : Oui , entrez .

Stiles : Salut papa .

Shérif : Salut . Installez vous les jeunes .

Maddy : Ça ira merci . Je préfère rester debout .

Shérif : Comme tu voudras . Alors si on commençait . Maddy , tu reconnais cette personne " désignant Shayna " .

Maddy : Oui .

Shérif : Tu me confirmes qu'il s'agit bien de ta mère .

Maddy : Il s'agit bien de celle qui m'a mise au monde .

Shérif : Je vois . Donc oui .

Maddy : Oui .

Shérif : Quand est ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois .

Maddy : Hier après midi .

Shérif : Et que s'est il passé lors de votre rencontre ?

Maddy : Rien du tout . Il ne s'est rien passé .

La , le shérif , Stiles et Shayna fixèrent Maddy , surpris ..

Shérif : Il ne s'est rien passé . Et cette balle que tu as prise .

Maddy : Un accident .. Ni plus ni moins .

Stiles : Maddy . Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu dois dire la vérité .

Shérif : Il a raison . Tu es tenue de dire la vérité . Alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé .

Maddy : On est parti déjeuner au lac avec Stiles . Ma mère est arrivée . Elle voulait me parler . Du moins elle voulait me ramener avec elle . De gré ou de force . Elle a sorti une arme c'est vrai . Mais le coup est parti tout seul ...

Stiles : Maddy ...

Shérif : Madame Chastel . Vous confirmez ses dires .

Shayna : Oui ...

Shérif : Maddy , tu désires porter plainte ..

Maddy : Quoi ?

Shérif : Est ce que tu veux porter plainte ?

Maddy : Non ... Je ne veux pas porter plainte .

Shérif : Je vais te le demander une dernière fois . Tu es sûre de toi .

Maddy : J'en suis certaine . Je ne désires pas porter plainte .

Shérif : Très bien . Comme tu veux .

Stiles était totalement indigné par le comportement de Maddy . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle ci ne voulait ni porter plainte ni dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la veille .

Shérif : Vous êtes libre de partir madame Chastel .

Celle ci se leva , jeta un regard glacial à sa fille , et John l'interrompit .

Shérif : Une dernière chose . Si vous essayez de refaire du mal à cette gamine , ou même si vous la regardez de travers . Je viendrais pour vous . Et ce ne sera pas en tant que shérif ... Est ce que c'est clair .

Shayna : Comme de l'eau de roche ... Mais gardez vos menaces , parce que vous ne m'arrêterez pas ... Sherif ...

Puis Shayna quitta le commissariat . Une fois la porte du bureau fermée , Stiles attendait une explication de Maddy ..

Stiles : On peut savoir ce que tu viens de faire la ? Tu l'as laissé partir , comme ça . Sans porter plainte et maintenant , elle est libre ... Qu'est-ce que t'as fais .

Maddy : J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait faire . Tu ne vois dont rien . Cette femme est prête à tout pour me faire du mal ou pire . Que crois tu qu'il se serait passé si j'avais porte plainte . Quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait son sale boulot ... Alors tu peux m'en vouloir et me blâmer pour ça . Mais je ne regrette rien d'accord . Elle aurait été plus dangereuse en étant enfermé que dehors .

Shérif : Qu'est-ce qui te dit penser ça ..

Maddy : Ouvrez les yeux shérif . Elle vient clairement de vous menacer . Dans votre propre bureau . Alors oui , elle a pointé une arme sur moi , c'est vrai . Mais on s'en est sorti uniquement grâce à mon frère ...

Shérif : Derek ?

Maddy : Non . Alec . C'est parce qu'il a surgit de nulle part et qu'il s'est jeté sur Shayna qu'on s'en est sorti . Le coup est parti tout seul à ce moment la ..

Shérif : Ça sets vraiment passé comme ça Stiles .

Stiles : Oui mais ...

Shérif : Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'Alec était la .

Maddy : Comment vous l'auriez expliqué au procureur shérif . Je vous rappelle que non seulement d'une Alec est un loup-garou . Et il n'a que 8 ans . Quel juge saint d'esprit croirait qu'un petit bonhomme a réussi à désarmer une femme qui portait un flingue ... Aucun ... J'ai pris la décision de ne pas porter plainte d'accord . Que vous acceptiez ou non ma décision , peu m'importe . Cette femme est dangereuse ... Et pour la première fois de ma vie .. J'ai peur ... Alors la menacer ou lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues , n'est pas la bonne attitude à adopter avec elle ... Je suis désolée de vous décevoir et d'aller à l'encontre de vos principes . Mais si vous prenez le temps de réfléchir deux secondes . Vous réaliserez que j'ai raison en agissant ainsi ... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre alors si on en a fini , j'aimerais rentrer préparer mes affaires .

Stiles : Préparer tes .. Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Maddy : Je suppose que je ne suis plus la bienvenue sous votre toit .

Stiles : Papa ?

Shérif : Tu n'es pas une gamine ordinaire Maddy , tu le sais ça . Mais tu as raison ... Ta mère est dangereuse et tu viens de la laisser filer . Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends d'elle en faisant ça . Tu as sans doute tes raisons ... Mais tu n'es pas obligée de partir . Tu es chez toi chez nous , je te l'ai dis . Mais si tu veux partir , je ne peux pas te retenir ... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ...

Maddy : Je ne sais plus ce que je veux .. Et pour répondre à votre question . Je n'attend rien de ma mère . Rien du tout . Elle n'est ... Ce n'est plus ma mère .. Je viens de le réaliser et j'ai besoin d'assimiler maintenant .

Shérif : Ok . Écoutez , je n'ai plus de questions , on en a fini . Vous pouvez partir .. Mais avant Maddy . J'ai besoin de savoir si ou non je peux te faire confiance . J'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui va mentir ..

Maddy : Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi shérif ... Je vous ai tout dit et je ne vous ai jamais menti ...

Bien sur Maddy , ne disait pas totalement la vérité . Mais comment pourrais t'elle dire qu'elle avait conclu un marché avec Gérard Argent . Mais surtout comment pourrais t'elle annoncer qu'elle allait faire évader un patient de Eichen House ... Elle ne pouvait pas .

Shérif : Très bien .. Alors on se voit tout à l'heure .

Stiles : Oui . À plus tard papa ...

Les deux jeunes quittèrent le commissariat et se trouvèrent sur le parking .. Maddy devançait Stiles . Tous deux étaient silencieux alors Maddy essayait d'engager la conversation .

Maddy : Je suis désolée . Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me comprennes ni que tu m'approuves . Je veux juste ... Je

Celui ci l'embrassa , lui coupant la parole .

Maddy : Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Stiles : T'as raison Maddy . Parfois je ne te comprends pas ... Parce que tu as tes raisons pour dire et agir comme tu le fais ... Mais je te connais . Tu es un électron libre et tu détestes qu'on te dise quoi faire ou quoi penser . Et c'est certainement pas moi qui te dictera ta conduite ... Tu le dis toi même . Ce sont tes choix . Tes décisions . Alors même si parfois je ne suis pas d'accord . Je n'ai pas à m'opposer parce je respecte ça . Parce que JE te respecte ... Mais je dois bien t'avouer que tu es têtue Maddy Chastel . Et que parce que je t'aime , je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi ...

Maddy : Stiles tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter . J'irais bien . ON ira bien ..

Stiles : J'en sais rien . Hier , quand j'ai vu ta mère pointer son arme sur toi . Tu sais pas ce que ça m'a fait ... J'ai eu la trouille ... Et quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler sur le sol . J'ai cru que mon coeur allait éclater ... Je supporterais pas de te perdre ...

Maddy : Et tu ne me perdras pas d'accord ... Mais à l'avenir , quand quelqu'un décide de s'en prendre à moi ... Ne joue pas ... Ne joue pas aux héros Stiles ... Car je ne supporterais pas non plus de te perdre " laissant couler une larme " .

Stiles : Alors tu as le droit de donner ta vie pour les autres et nous non ... Tu crois que c'est équitable .

Maddy : Oui ça l'est . Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ...

Stiles : Je t'écoute .

Maddy : Parce que ça ne fait que quelques mois que je suis à Beacon Hills . Et qu'avant , vous vous en sortiez très bien . Ce que je veux dire par la , c'est qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que vous , parce que moi , je n'ai personne ...

Stiles : C'est faux . Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Allison ou de Lydia . De Derek ... Ou moi ... Mais plus important . Que fais tu d'Alec ? Tu le laisserais tomber lui aussi ...

Maddy : Jamais ! Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais . Il est ... Il est toute ma vie ...

Stiles : Je sais Maddy .. Je sais " la serrant contre lui , l'entourant de ses bras " .

Maddy : Tu m'en veux peut être parce que j'ai laissé filer ma mère . Mais crois moi quand je te dis que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ..

Stiles : Je ne t'en veux pas .. Loin de la .

Maddy : Aujourd'hui ma vie est un sacré bordel pas vrai " rigolant " . Après tout , on est à Beacon Hills . Et étant ce que je suis et faisant partie de la plus grande lignée de chasseurs , je devais m'attendre à ce que ma vie ne soit pas toute rose ou noire . C'est comme ça et on y peut rien .. Mais je sais que tout ira bien .

Stiles : Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

Maddy : Parce que je ne suis plus seule " faisant un clin d'œil " .

Puis Maddy prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains avant de ne déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes .. Celui ci passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et lui rendit son baiser . Puis leurs langues venaient se mélanger et finirent dans une danse sensuelle et douce . Stiles resserra un peu plus fort son emprise sur Maddy ... Le temps s'était arrêté pour les deux jeunes .. Et sans s'en rendre compte . Stiles était venu plaquer Maddy contre la portière de sa voiture ... Celle ci sentait que les choses pouvaient aller trop loin alors elle se stoppa ..

Maddy : On .. On devrait rentrer maintenant .

Stiles : Tu as probablement raison .. Allons y alors ..

Maddy : Est-ce que ça t'embête si je te rejoins plus tard . J'aimerais passer voir Derek avant de rentrer . Je ne serais pas longue .. Je lui ai dis que je ferais un effort pour apprendre à le connaitre pour le faire rentrer dans ma vie .. Relation frère sœur. Tu vois ..

Stiles : Oui . Je vois . On se voit pour diner alors ... Enfin si tu ... Si ...

Maddy : Je ne partirais pas Stiles ... Pas pour le moment alors tu peux rentrer l'esprit tranquille d'accord .

Stiles : Ok cool . À tout à l'heure alors ...

Maddy : Oui .

Les jeunes s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de partir chacun de leur côté ...


	27. L'étau se resserre

Maddy venait d'arriver chez Derek . Elle frappait à la porte .

- _Entre Maddy , c'est ouvert ._

Celle ci s'exécutait .

Maddy : Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

Derek : Ton odeur

Maddy : J'avais oublié tes aptitudes . Alors donc tu peux entendre de très loin . Tu peux sentir les odeurs , peu importe ce qu'elles sont . Tu vois dans le noir ?

Derek : Non . Mais avoue que ce serait cool

Maddy : Oui c'est vrai . Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre alors ?

Derek : Le reste , tu le sais . Je sors les crocs , mes griffes et mon visage se transforme .

Maddy : Alors pas de super vitesse .

Derek : Oui et non ... Mais dis moi , tu es venue pour parler de moi ou pour t'entraîner .

Maddy : Les deux . Mais on va commencer par le combat ..

Derek : Très bien . Mais avant j'ai besoin de voir comment du bouges .

Maddy : Pardon ?

Derek : Tiens attrapes " lui tendant un grand bâton de combat " . Tu veux bouger comme un loup pas vrai ? Mais j'ai besoin de voir comment toi tu bouges . J'ai besoin de voir ta souplesse . Si tu en as . Tes appuis ..

Maddy : Je peux danser aussi si tu veux

Derek : Ah oui tu ferais ça ?

Maddy : Même pas en rêve .. Tu louperais quelque chose , c'est sur " lui souriant " .

Derek rit à son tour .

Derek : Allez , concentres toi maintenant ? Mais avant change toi . Tu peux pas t'entraîner avec un jean et un chemisier .

Maddy : Je sais . C'est pour ça que j'ai tout prévu .

Puis celle ci commençait à se déshabiller devant son frère .

Derek : Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Pas de panique . Mes vêtements sont en dessous de mon jean ... Un legging et un débardeur . Tu vois , c'est rapide et efficace ..

Derek : Je vois ça ... Allez ramasse ton bâton et montre moi comment tu bouges alors .

Maddy : Très bien .

Maddy avait déjà de l'entraînement car ses parents lui avaient appris pleins de choses durant sa jeunesse . Celle ci commençait à faire ses mouvements , tout en bougeant dans tous les sens . Faisant parfois des pirouettes .. Une petite guerrière . Derek était fier ...

Maddy : Alors ? Est ce que mes appuis sont bons ? Et la souplesse ?

Derek : À vrai dire , je ne pense pas vraiment que tu aies besoin de moi Maddy . Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule .

Maddy : C'est ce qu'on va voir .

Maddy cassa le bâton en deux et en jeta un vers Derek .

Maddy : Attrapes .

Derek : T'es pas sérieuse

Maddy : Si .. À moins que ... Tu aies peur

Derek : Moi . Peur de toi .. J'aimerais bien voir ça tu vois .

Maddy : Alors en place . Prêt ?

Derek : Prêt .

Maddy fut la première à donner le premier coup . Derek réussit à la contrer . Ils continuèrent pendant cinq bonnes longues minutes . Mais Maddy étant plus petite était plus agile et plus rapide . Derek arrivait droit sur elle , alors celle ci lui mit un coup de pied dans le genou , ce qui le fit tomber . Avec son bâton , elle fit tomber son second pied et la , le grand Derek se trouvait à terre , dos au sol . Puis Maddy pointa son bâton sous sa gorge ..

Maddy : Alors , j'étais comment ? Je dois beaucoup travailler .

Derek : Aide moi à me relever s'il te plaît " lui tendant la main " .

Maddy : Très bien .

Quand celle ci lui prit la main , il la tirait vers lui , la faisant tomber à son tour . Et c'est elle qui fini par se retrouver dos au sol , par terre .

Derek : Leçon numéro un : ne jamais faire confiance à son adversaire .

Maddy : J'avoue que tu m'as bien eu . Je ne me ferais plus avoir .

Puis ils continuèrent l'entraînement pendant encore une demie heure . Après ça , ils s'assirent et burent un verre d'eau .

Maddy : Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi physique ...

Derek : Oui . C'est pas simple quand on est pas entrainé comme un loup . Il faut avoir de l'endurance .

Maddy : Je te l'accorde . Je peux te poser une question

Derek : Vas y , je t'écoute .

Maddy : Pourquoi tu m'as laissé gagné .

Derek : Quoi ? J'ai pas fais ça .

Maddy : Si tu l'as fais . J'ai du retenir mes coups pour ne pas te blesser . Ce qui en vient à ma seconde question .. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Derek : Rien qui te concerne en tout cas .

Maddy : Et je ne peux pas t'aider .

Derek : Non , je ne pense pas .

Maddy : Je peux peut être écouter alors ..

Puis Derek se mit à fixer Maddy .

Derek : C'est Peter ...

Maddy : Peter ! Ton oncle ?

Derek : Oui c'est ça . Quelque chose se prépare .

Maddy : Comment ça , je ne comprend pas . Ton oncle n'est pas enfermé à Eichen House .

Derek : Si il l'est .

Maddy : Alors pourquoi t'es inquiet comme ça . Comme si une catastrophe allait se produire .

Derek : Parce que c'est le cas . Peter va tenter de s'échapper .

Sur ces paroles , Maddy devenait blanche et son coeur avait failli s'arrêter .

Maddy : Je croyais que c'était impossible de s'échapper de là-bas . Comment il ferait .

Derek : D'après ce que je sais , il aurait un complice ... De l'aide provenant de l'extérieur .

Maddy : Ça ne se peut pas Derek . Il est enfermé . Il ne peut pas sortir ..

Derek : Crois moi . Quand Peter veut quelque chose , il l'obtient toujours .

Maddy : Ok . Supposons que c'est vrai . Et je dis pas que ça l'est . Où est ce qu'il aurait trouvé cette aide . Mais surtout . Comment tu sais tout ça .

Derek : Une personne m'en a parlé .

Maddy : Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

Derek : Gérard .

Maddy : Quoi ! Tu veux dire Gérard Argent

Derek : Oui .

Maddy : Et tu lui fais confiance . Est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qu'ils nous a séquestré et qu'ensuite il s'est attaqué à moi , il ma tasé et il m'a frappé . Ça ne te suffit pas .. Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance .

Derek : Je n'ai pas confiance en lui .. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer non plus ce qu'il ma dit . Je dois être prudent et rester sur mes gardes . Tu comprends .

Maddy : Oui . Bien sur . C'est normal ...

Maddy se sentait très mal car elle mentait à son frère . Mais surtout elle était au courant pour Peter puisque c'est elle qui allait l'aider à s'échapper . Alors celle ci resta silencieuse . Ce que Derek remarquait .

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas .

Maddy : Si ça va . Tout va bien . C'est juste que ... C'est juste que parfois je t'envie .

Derek : Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à envier .

Maddy : C'est pas vraiment toi que j'envie . C'est ton loup en fait . J'aimerais pouvoir être comme toi . Libre de pouvoir entendre et voir comme toi . Pouvoir guérir rapidement .

Derek : Ne dis pas ça . Tu peux pas penser ça . Personne ne voudrait de cette vie . Alors pourquoi tu penses à ça .

Maddy : Je me dis que si j'avais eu tes facultés , j'aurais pu prévoir pour mes parents . J'aurais pu éviter Eichen House . Et j'aurais été plus apte à me défendre , cette nuit la , au cimetière .

Derek : Hey ... Arrêtes ça d'accord . Que tu aies mes facultés ou pas , tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tes parents étaient des fous alliés . Et quand bien même, tu aurais su leurs intentions . Tu te serais enfuie et après quoi . Tu étais sous leur responsabilité . Ils t'auraient fait rechercher et t'aurais quand même enfermer . Alors fais pas ça ... Crois moi , tu ne veux pas être comme moi .

Maddy : Tu as peut être raison ... J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient si simples . Que ma vie soit simple . Excuse moi . Je sais pas pourquoi je t'embête avec tout ça .

Derek : Tu ne m'embêtes pas d'accord . Je suis la pour toi , tu te rappelles " lui souriant " .

Maddy : Je sais .. J'avais pas vu l'heure . Il se fait tard . Je vais devoir rentrer . Je reprend le travail ce soir à l'épicerie . Alors mieux vaut que je sois en forme .

Derek : Oui . Tu devrais rentrer alors ... Au fait Maddy , dis moi . Ça c'est bien passé au commissariat . Pour ta mère ..

Maddy : Elle est libre . J'ai pas porté plainte

Derek : Quoi ! Tu aurais dû mais je comprend pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais .

Maddy : Merci . Je dois te laisser d'accord . Est ce que je peux repasser demain après les cours .

Derek : Oui bien sur . Tu passes quand tu veux Maddy .

Maddy : Merci c'est gentil .

Derek : Et ne me dis plus que tu souhaites devenir comme moi .. Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre ..

Maddy : J'y penserais .

Maddy fit une accolade à son frère et partit . Elle ne rentrait pas directement . Elle se rendait au cimetière .

- _Argent , si vous êtes la , vous avez intérêt de rappliquer vos fesses ici , parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur . Si dans cinq minutes , vous ne vous montrez pas , je m'en vais et vous pourrez dire adieu à Peter hale ... Le temps passe papi , plus qu'une minute . _

Gérard : C'est bon petite , je suis la .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ? Hein ! " le poussant violemment " .

Gérard : Tu te calmes insolante " l'attrapant par le poignet " .

Maddy : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous êtes parti voir Derek et maintenant il est soupçonneux . Et Brunski est mort !. C'est vous qui l'avez tué .

Gérard : Pas moi . Quelqu'un qui travaille pour moi .

Maddy : Ça revient au même . Et pour Derek , vous expliquez ça comment ?

Gérard : Derek ne sera pas un obstacle pour toi . Si je lui ai dis ça , c'était surtout pour savoir si Peter était encore la bas . Et grâce à lui , je sais qu'il y est toujours ...

Maddy : Il ne tentera rien alors ?

Gérard : Non . Et quand bien même . Il ne sait pas quand Peter va s'évader . Donc il n'y a pas à y avoir de doutes . Tout se passera bien .

Maddy : J'espère pour vous que vous dites vrai . Sinon attendez vous à subir ma colère Argent . Quand Peter sera dehors , on sera quitte . Vous me ficherez la paix .

Gérard : Non ! Tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé ma fille , tu feras ce que je te dis et rien d'autre .

Maddy : Et si j'obéis pas .

Gérard : Je commencerais par tuer ton frère Alec .. Et oui ... Je sais qu'il est en vie .

Maddy : Essayez pour voir . L'enfer sera de la rigolade comparé à ce que je vous ferais subir ...

Gérard : Tu ne le feras pas car tu n'as pas assez de cran ...

Maddy : C'est vrai , j'ai peut être pas le cran nécessaire , mais j'ai beaucoup de haine accumulée en moi ...

Gérard : Qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fais au bras ? C'est ta mère ?

Maddy : Si vous connaissez la réponse , pourquoi poser la question ?

Gérard : Alors c'est elle . Je t'avais prévenu Maddy sur les intentions de tes parents . Ils veulent te tuer .

Maddy : Merci j'avais constaté ça par moi même .

Gérard : Tu es prête pour mercredi . Tu as un plan ?

Maddy : Je suis prête et oui j'ai un plan . Mais je ne vous dirais rien . Comme ça , s'il y a un problème , je serais la seule responsable ... Je ne veux pas de traîtres avec moi ...

Gérard : Tu as intérêt qu'il soit sorti d'ici mercredi soir . Sinon je ferais de ta vie un enfer .

Maddy : Allez y . Vous gênez pas . Ça ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant ... Alors faites vous plaisir ..

Puis celle ci se retournait et commençait à partir .

Gérard : Attend où tu vas gamine ?

Maddy : Je rentre . J'en ai fini avec vous .

Gérard : Mais non " l'attrapant par le poignet "

Mais à ce contact Maddy se retournait et mit un coup de poing au visage de papi argent .

Maddy : Je vous ai dis que je devais rentrer ... J'ai dis ce que j'avais à vous dire , alors ne vous amusez plus jamais à ça ok !

Gérard : Très bien . Alors n'oublies pas lire le dossier ... Ça t'aidera .. Tu dois lire ce dossier Maddy ...

Maddy : C'est bon . Je le ferais ...

Puis celle ci partit et rentrait au bercail .

Maddy : Stiles ? Tu es là ? Je viens de rentrer .

Stiles : Dans la chambre . Je descend dans une minute .

Pour le coup , Maddy se mise aux fourneaux . Elle préparait le repas . Et ce soir ce serait escalopes milanaises avec petit gratin de légumes ... Stiles descendit et allait d'instinct dans la cuisine .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Je prépare le repas .

Stiles : Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça .

Maddy : Je sais bien . Mais je me suis dis que c'était la moindre des choses . Vous m'offrez un toit , un gîte et le couvert . Faire le repas me paraissait approprié . Une façon de vous remercier .

Stiles : T'es la meilleure . Je vais mettre la table .

Maddy : Merci .

Stiles mit la table quand le shérif rentrait .. Le couvert était mit et les repas posé . John n'avait plus qu'à s'installer confortablement .

John : Hum . Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur . Ça sent drôlement bon .

Stiles : Maddy a préparé le repas . Installes toi papa .

Puis tous les trois passèrent à table . Quand John engagea la conversation .

John : Maddy , je peux te poser une question .

Maddy : Bien sûr . Je vous écoute .

John : Que s'est il passé lors de ton séjour à Beacon Hills ?

Maddy : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

John : Je me pose des questions ...

Stiles : Quelle genre de questions .

John : Pourquoi un homme qui tenterait de se suicider se tranche la gorge . Je veux dire . En temps normal , on se pend , on se coupe les veines ou on se tire une balle dans la tête .. Mais on ne se tranche pas la gorge .. Ça n'a pas de sens .

Maddy : Rien n'avait de sens avec Brunski . C'était un malade . Allez comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête .

John : Je crois savoir " tendant à Maddy une feuille sous pochette " .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

John : Regarde et explique moi .

Stiles : T'expliquer quoi papa .

Puis Maddy commençait à lire ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille . Ses larmes commençaient à monter . Il y était écrit en détail tout ce que Brunski lui avait fait subir pendant son séjour . Et l'écriture était formelle . Il s'agissait bien celle de l'infirmier .

Maddy : Où est ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

John : À Eichen House . Près du corps de Brunski ... Maintenant , tu pourrais me dire où tu étais dans la nuit du suicide .

Maddy : Vous le savez . J'étais ici , je n'ai pas bougé .

Stiles : C'est vrai . On était ensemble . T'es vraiment en train de la suspecter .

John : Je ne soupçonne personne d'accord . Mais elle avait un mobile Stiles .

Maddy : Oui c'est vrai . Mais je ne l'ai pas tué ... Comment j'aurais pu hein . J'aimerais bien entendre votre théorie ..

John : Quand je me suis levé l'autre matin , tu étais déjà debout .

Maddy : Oui parce que je venais de faire un cauchemar , je vous l'ai dis ... Alors je me suis levée pour boire un verre d'eau .. Uniquement pour boire un verre d'eau ... Je ..

Puis Maddy prit son assiette pour débarrasser et sortir de table ..

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Tu vois bien , je débarrasse . Je dois aller travailler . Et puis je n'ai plus faim .

John : Écoute Maddy . Je ne suis pas contre toi d'accord . Mais avoue que c'est troublant quand même .

Maddy : Croyez moi SHERIF . Si j'avais voulu tuer Brunski , j'aurais été plus maligne que ça . Et on sait tous les deux , qu'au vu de ses aveux " lui balançant la feuille sous plastique " , je n'aurais jamais été capable de lui trancher la gorge . Parce qu'il était très grand mais plus fort également . Alors pensez ce que vous voulez , mais le dossier est clos il me semble ... Et croyez moi , si j'avais pu le tuer moi même , j'aurais pris plaisir à le faire ...

John : Ce sont des aveux ?

Maddy : Non ! Bien sur que non .. J'arrive pas à croire que vous me suspectiez ... Vous avez ses aveux . Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu là-bas , et pourtant vous vous obstinez ... Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi ... Alors si vous avez d'autres questions , convoquez moi officiellement et faites appel à un avocat . Car pour ma part , je n'ai plus rien à vous dire " commençant a partir " .

Stiles : Attends Maddy . S'il te plaît . Pars pas .

Maddy : Je suis désolée ... Et puis de toute façon , je dois aller travailler ...

Puis celle ci montait à l'étage , prit quelques affaires dans un sac à dos et parti travailler . Stiles lui , était très en colère après son père .

Stiles : On peut savoir ce qui te prend tout à coup . Pourquoi tu l'accuses subitement .

John : Tu ne sais pas tout de son séjour à Eichen House .

Stiles : J'en sais suffisamment .. Maddy m'en a parlé .

John : Alors tu ne sais pas tout . Lis ça et tu comprendras .

Puis Stiles se mit à lire les aveux de Brunski . En effet Stiles n'était pas au courant de tout . Il savait que Brunski avait tenté de la violer mais il ignorait tout de ses menaces , de ses coups et " séquestrations " quand il l'a droguait ...

John : Alors , j'exagère toujours selon toi .

Stiles : J'en sais rien . Mais je suis sur d'une chose . Maddy est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit . Tu le sais aussi bien que moi papa . Elle aurait pu s'en prendre à ses parents pour l'avoir fait enfermé mais elle n'a rien fait . Elle aurait pu vouloir se venger de sa mère après qu'elle lui ai tiré dessus , mais elle n'a rien fait . Elle n'a même pas porte plainte . Alors tu pourras dire ou penser tout ce que tu veux , mais Maddy n'y est pour rien dans le suicide ou le meurtre de Brunski ...

John : Je sais .. Je sais bien mais qui aurait pu vouloir se venger de ce gars . Je veux dire . Lui et Maddy n'avaient aucune relation commune .. Y a quelque chose qui cloche .

Stiles : Peut être . Mais tu ne pourras rien prouver . Il est mort et tu as ses aveux . Il faut te rendre à l'évidence . L'enquête est close . Il faut croire que ce qui se passe à Eichen House reste à Eichen House . Tu devrais oublier et passer à autre chose .

John : Je sais . Mais quand je vois tout ce que cette gamine a subit , ça me rend malade . Parce que ... Personne n'était la pour la protéger . Et la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de se battre était Alec . Et ses parents lui ont fait croire qu'il était mort ... C'est quoi le problème avec eux . Pourquoi mettre au monde un enfant si c'est pour lui faire subir ce genre de supplices .

Stiles : J'en sais rien .. Je crois qu'on peut pas vraiment chercher à comprendre avec ce genre de personnes . Mais ça ira mieux . Elle est émancipée et elle est avec nous . Elle n'est plus seule ... Elle a un toit ... Enfin jusqu'à il y a tout à l'heure .

John : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Stiles : Vu comment tu t'es comporté avec elle , si elle revient ici , on aura vraiment de la chance .

John : J'ai été trop loin , c'est ça ?

Stiles : Tu as dépassé les bornes .. Et je pense que tu vas ramer pour obtenir son pardon .

John : J'irais lui parler demain matin .. Bon allez , je file me coucher . J'ai une dure journée qui m'attend demain . Bonne nuit fils .

Stiles : Bonne nuit papa . À demain .

Puis Stiles finissait de débarrasser , fit la vaisselle et montait à son tour se coucher .

Maddy elle , venait tout juste de finir de travailler . Il était deux heures du matin et elle devait rentrer . Mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à retourner chez les Stilinski . Alors elle se dirigeait vers le loft ... Il était trois heures du matin quand elle frappait à la porte de Derek . Celui ci ouvrit .

Derek : Maddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Maddy : Salut . Il est tard ou tôt si on considère à quelle heure tu te couches ou tu te lèves ... Enfin bref .. Est ce que je pourrais dormir chez toi cette nuit . Je ne savais pas où aller ...

Derek : Bien sûr , entre .

Celle ci déposa ses affaires sur le canapé .

Derek : Tu veux en parler ?

Maddy : Pas maintenant ...

Derek : Ok comme tu veux .

Maddy : Je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau s'il te plait .

Derek : Bien sûr .

Derek se rendit à la cuisine et alla chercher un verre d'eau pour sa sœur . Quand il revint dans le salon , Maddy était endormie dans le canapé . Alors il posa le verre d'eau sur la table basse , porta sa sœur jusqu'à l'étage , afin de la mettre au lit dans la chambre d'ami . Il lui enleva ses chaussures ainsi que son pull et la glissa dans le lit , tout en la recouvrant de la couverture avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front ...

- _Bonne nuit Alec _" fit Maddy dans un murmure "

Derek s'était figé en entendant ça . Il avait le cœur serré . Puis il descendit pour retourner se coucher à son tour . Avant de se mettre au lit , il envoya un message à Stiles :

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir , mais Maddy dort à la maison cette nuit . _


	28. Inquiétude

Le réveil sur le portable de Stiles sonnait . Il l'éteignit presque en cognant dessus . Puis quand il émergea , il se rendit compte que Maddy n'était pas la .

Stiles : Maddy ? T'es dans la salle de bain .

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse . Alors il se permis d'entrer vérifier . Mais elle n'y était pas . Alors il prit sa douche , s'habillait et descendit en bas . Son père était accoudé à la table de la cuisine .

Stiles : Papa ? Tu vas bien ?

John : Tiens Stiles . Bien dormi .

Stiles : Mieux que toi on dirait . Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

John : Oh . Je repense à hier soir . J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit . J'ai été trop loin avec Maddy , tu avais raison .

Stiles : D'ailleurs tu l'as pas vu ?

John : Non . Pourquoi elle n'est pas la ?

Stiles : Quand je me suis réveillé , elle était pas la en tout cas ...

Stiles restait perplexe et semblait réfléchir ..

John : Stiles ?

Puis sans prévenir , il partit en trombe dans sa chambre ... Et il redescendit deux minutes plus tard ...

Stiles : Elle n'a pas dormi ici .

John : Tu es sur de ça ?

Stiles : Oui . Il manque quelques affaires et son sac n'est pas la non plus .

John : Tu as regardé ton portable . Elle t'a peut être envoyé un message ..

Stiles : Non , j'ai pas fais attention .

Alors il sortit le portable de la poche de son jean et vérifiait ses messages . Et en effet , il avait reçu un message . Mais de Derek .

John : Alors ?

Stiles : Elle a dormi chez Derek ...

John : Au moins , on sait où elle est .

Stiles : Oui . Mais si elle n'est pas rentrée papa . C'est qu'elle va mal . Elle commençait à reprendre confiance et sortir la tête de l'eau . Et Voila que tu l'accuses presque d'avoir tué Brunski . Je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne . Pas pour le moment ..

John : Je sais et crois moi Stiles je suis désolé . Je t'assure que je vais me rattraper d'accord . J'irais la voir et je m'excuserais . Je te le promet .

Stiles : Oui . Je sais que tu feras ton possible ..

John : Le principal c'est qu'elle aille bien . Et puis tu la verras en cours normalement ... Écoute . Je dois retourner au bureau . On se voit ce soir d'accord .

Stiles : Oui . À plus tard . Passe une bonne journée .

John : Toi aussi fils .

Puis John partit travailler , tandis que Stiles filait en cours .

**[ Au loft ] **

Derek était déjà debout . Il était passé à la boulangerie , avait acheté des viennoiseries et des petits gâteaux . Il avait fait couler du café mais aussi du chocolat chaud . Et avait préparer un verre de jus d'orange frais . Maddy était prête et descendit rejoindre son frère ..

Derek : Salut . Tu as bien dormi ?

Maddy : Oui merci ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? " voyant le festin du petit déjeuner " .

Derek : Je suis désolé , en temps normal je me réveille seul . Et je savais pas trop ce que tu prenais pour le petit déjeuner alors j'ai pris un peu de tout .

Maddy : Oui en effet , je vois ça ..

Puis celle ci reçu un message . Il s'agissait de Morell .

- _Ton stage a été approuvé . Rejoins moi demain à 14h à l'accueil et surtout ne sois apps en retard ._

Celle ci sourit

Derek : Bonne Nouvelle ?

Maddy : Plutôt oui .

Derek : Écoute Maddy . M'en veut pas d'accord . Tout ça la , c'est nouveau pour moi . De ne plus être seul . D'être autre chose qu'un loup-garou . Je suis à nouveau un frère .. Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'adapter .

Maddy : Tu es sur la bonne voix " lui souriant et s'installant à table " . Ça a l'air delicieux . Celle qui saura chavirer ton coeur aura bien de la chance ...

À ces mots , celui ci se sentait mal à l'aise et Maddy le remarquait de suite .

Maddy : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ?

Derek : Quel regard ?

Maddy : Non , non , non . Pas à moi Derek . J'ai bien vu cette petite étincelle quand j'ai parlé de fille . Alors ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

Derek : Ça n'a pas d'importance ... De tout façon , je l'ai blessé et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse me pardonner .

Maddy : Tu en es sur ?

Derek : Je l'a connais . Elle est plutôt fière .

Maddy : Est ce qu'au moins tu lui as parlé depuis cet incident ?

Derek : À quoi ça servirait .

Maddy : Voila pourquoi de belles histoires d'amour ne voient jamais le jour . Alors écoute moi , parce que je vais t'en raconter une bonne . Les femmes aiment les jolis mots d'accord . Alors parle lui tout simplement . Dis lui ce que tu ressens . Ouvre lui ton coeur . Et excuses toi idiot ..

Derek : Facile à dire .

Maddy : Je sais . Je te rappelle que je suis passée par là aussi . Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se livrer mais je sais aussi que ça peut ronger et détruire une personne . Crois moi , je sais de quoi je parle . Et visiblement , tu as l'air d'aimer cette fille , c'est clair . Alors si tu l'aimes . Si tu l'aimes vraiment . Ne l'as laisse pas filer et va lui parler d'accord .

Derek : Tu es si jeune Maddy et tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que moi ...

Maddy : Je ne sais pas tout Derek . Loin de là . Est ce que je dois te rappeler à quel point ma vie est un vrai chantier ...

Ils se sourirent et Maddy continuait de petit déjeuner ... Derek l'accompagnait . Il ne connaissait pas le plaisir de partager un repas avec quelqu'un , et il trouvait ça très plaisant .

Derek : Et toi alors ? Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Puis Maddy regardait l'heure .

Maddy : Ça aurait été avec plaisir , mais là j'ai pas le temps Derek . Je dois aller en cours sinon je vais être en retard .

Derek : Les cours ont bon dos .

Maddy : Sauf que c'est la vérité " commençant à partir " .

Derek : Est-ce que tu dors ici cette nuit !

Maddy : Je t'appelle Derek " criait t'elle du couloir " ...

Derek sourit . Lui qui se sentait si seul , si vide . Sans personne à aimer . Il avait une sœur , qui plus est , une sœur qu'il trouvait génial . Ils n'étaient pas très proches pour le moment , mais ils pouvaient discuter de tout ensemble , sans préjugés . Et l'avoir dans sa vie , lui donnait de l'espoir et il se sentait heureux , tout simplement . Et il sait que sonamour pour elle serait inconditionnel .. Celui ci débarassait la table , rangeait avant de nettoyer et envoyait un message à Lydia

- _Je sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui tu veux parler . Mais est ce que tu pourrais passer au loft après tes cours ... S'il te plaît ... Derek ._

_- Idiot , elle sait que c'est toi . Inutile de signer _" se murmura t'il " .

Maddy était arrivée au lycée . Elle était avec Lydia quand celle ci reçu le texto de Derek . Elle laissait apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres . Ce que Maddy constatait .

Maddy : Une bonne nouvelle ?

Lydia : Je ne sais pas trop . On verra bien . Au fait Maddy .

Maddy : Oui .

Lydia : Est ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Maddy : C'est à dire

Lydia : Est ce que c'est vrai que tu as décidé de passer ta journée de stage à Eichen House ?

Maddy : Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite . Qui t'en a parlé ? Stiles ?

Lydia : Est ce que tu es folle " tentant de ne pas impliquer Stiles dans la conversation " . Dis moi que c'est une blague .

Maddy : Non , c'est la vérité Lydia . Et niveau morale , j'ai déjà eu ma dose d'accord . Alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait .

Lydia : Je ne vais pas te faire la morale d'accord . Je veux juste .. J'aimerais comprendre c'est tout . Je te rappelle que quand Brunski t'a embarqué de force , j'étais la je te signale . J'étais la et je n'ai rien pu faire . Et je sais que t'asvécu l'enfer là-bas . Et pourtant tu veux y retourner . Je comprend pas . Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi Maddy ?

Maddy : Alors c'est ça . Tu penses que je suis folle . Tu penses que mon bref séjour à Eichen House m'a rendu dingue . C'est ce que tu penses Lydia ?

Celle ci allait répondre avant d'être interrompue par Stiles ...

Stiles : Maddy . Super , tu es la ? Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ... Je tombe mal on dirait .

Maddy : Non , c'est bon . On en avait terminé " regardant Lydia " .

Lydia : Oui .. De toute je dois y aller " mal à l'aise " .

Stiles : Ok . J'ai loupé quelque chose .

Maddy : Rien ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles .

Stiles : Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais et je voulais m'excuser aussi .

Maddy : T'excuser ?

Stiles : Oui . Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir . Mon père aurait jamais du ..

Maddy : C'est bon Stiles . Je comprend la réaction de ton père . J'aurais sans doute pensé comme lui . Avoue que c'est pas banal un homme qui se tranche la gorge pour se suicider ...

Stiles : Sans doute . Mais il n'avait pas le droit de t'accuser .

Maddy : Te rend pas malade pour ça Stiles . Je n'en veux pas ... Je n'en veux plus à ton père . Bien sur que sur le moment j'ai été en colère . Vraiment en colère . Et si je n'étais pas aussi correcte , je l'aurais probablement giflé . Mais voila , il était en droit de se poser des questions . Mais maintenant que le dossier est clos , je n'ai plus envie d'en parler . J'aimerais une bonne fois pour toute , mettre tout ça derrière moi .

Stiles : Je sais . Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en te rendant là-bas demain que ça va t'aider . Que tu pourras mettre tout ça derrière toi ..

Puis la sonnerie des cours retentit .

Maddy : On doit aller en cours . On en reparle plus tard d'accord ..

Stiles : Attends Maddy . Est-ce que tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

Maddy : Oui Stiles " montant les marches du couloir pour se rendre en cours " .

Les cours touchaient à leur fin . Chacun avait vaquer à ses occupations . Maddy était sortie avant tout le monde . Comme à son habitude . Elle attendait Stiles sur le parking , qui s'était garé à côté d'elle ..

Stiles : Tu m'attendais ?

Maddy : Oui . Il me semble qu'on avait une discussion à finir . Ça te dit de ... D'aller marcher un peu ...

Stiles : Oui bien sur .

Chacun laissait leurs affaires dans leur voiture et se dirigèrent en direction des bois . Maddy tendit sa main à Stiles . Il l'a prise , lui souriant timidement .. Ils avaient passés un bon quart d'heure à marcher sans dire un seul mot . Puis ils arrivaient dans une sorte de prairie à travers les bois , ils s'assirent . Maddy engageait la conversation .

Maddy : Alors ? Ou on en était déjà .

Stiles : Tu disais que tu voulais mettre Eichen House derrière toi et pourtant tu veux faire ton stage là-bas . Pourquoi . Et je veux la vérité ... S'il te plaît .

Maddy : Je sais .. Est ce que . Est ce que tu as confiance en moi Stiles ?

Stiles : En plus que n'importe qui . Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

Maddy : Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'avais une excellente raison de retourner là-bas . Mais que je ne peux pas t'en parler .

Stiles : Je te crois , c'est pas le problème . Je me demande juste encore dans quoi tu t'es embarquée . Je ne suis pas stupide , tu te rappelles ? Tu ne dors plus ou très peu . Tu es là sans être la . Et tu reçois tous ces appels . Des appels ou tu es obligée de t'éloigner pour pouvoir discuter pour pas qu'on t'entende .. Alors oui . Je te crois et je te fais confiance . Mais je m'inquiète .

Maddy : Tout sera terminé demain . Ce n'est qu'une question de temps .

Stiles : Est ce que ... Est ce que c'est dangereux .

Maddy : Ça te rassurerait si je te disais oui " tentant de le rassurer " .

Stiles : Pas vraiment .

Maddy : C'est pas vraiment une réponse ça .

Stiles : Et toi .

Maddy : Quoi moi .

Stiles : Est ce que t'es rassurée

Maddy : Pas vraiment ...

Stiles : Nous voila bien avancé .

Ils se sourirent , puis elle lui prit une main et posa l'autre sur sa joue .

Maddy : Écoute . Je ne peux pas te dire que tout se passera comme prévu d'accord . Alors si jeudi matin , je ne suis pas rentrée ou que tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles . Appelle Derek et préviens ton père d'accord . Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Stiles : Bien sûr que je le ferais . Plutôt deux fois qu'une .

Maddy lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras . Puis elle le fixait et l'embrassait . Il répondit à son baiser . Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui , les siennes autour de sa taille . Plus ils s'embrassaient , plus il resserrait son étreinte sur elle . Ils finirent par se laisser bercer par leurs baisers et finirent à genoux sur le sol . L'émotion se transformait en passion et le plaisir en désir ... Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et s'embrasaient de plus belle , en faisant danser leurs langues subtilement et fougueusement . Stiles sentait l'excitation monter en lui , alors il glissa ses mains sous le chemiser de Maddy , qui sentait plus que du désir à son tour . Elle voulait Stiles plus que tout . Elle avait envie de lui ... Mais quand Stiles montait ses mains un peu plus haut . Elle le stoppa ..

Stiles : J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Maddy : Non .. C'est ..

Puis Stiles se rappelait ce qu'elle avait subit à Eichen House .

Stiles : Quel crétin ! Ecoute Maddy je suis désolé . J'aurais pas du . Je ..

Maddy : Stiles . C'est pas toi . Ça n'a rien à voir avec Eichen house d'accord . C'est juste que ... Je . J'ai ... Enfin tu vois quoi . Je ne l'ai jamais fait ..

Stiles se mit à sourire .

Maddy : Tu te moques ?

Stiles : Non " l'embrassant " . Moi non plus . Je .. Enfin tu vois quoi

Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à rire . À la suite de cette petite poussée d'excitation , ils s'allongèrent côte à côte , mains entrelacées , restant silencieux . Car c'était leur petit moment . Leur truc . Ils aimaient s'allonger tous les deux et rester silencieux , à juste écouter le bruit de la nature ... Puis l'heure tournait . Il était temps de rentrer . Alors les deux ados retournèrent à leur voiture et rentrèrent ensemble . Entre temps , Maddy avait envoyé un message à son frère en disant qu'elle dormait chez les Stilinski et qu'elle passerait récupérer le reste de ses affaires plus tard . Celui ci avait comprit même si ça lui ferait bizarre de se lever à nouveau seul , sans personne pour pouvoir partager son petit déjeuner . Une fois rentrés , ils tombèrent nez à nez avec John .

John : Salut les jeunes .

Stiles : Hey papa .

Maddy : Mr Stilinski .

Tous les trois se regardaient , mal à l'aise .

Stiles : Bon moi je vais monter . J'ai des cours à revoir et vous avez besoin de parler . Alors ... Je vous laisse . À plus tard .

Il embrassait sa douce sur la joue avant de monter .

John : Voila . Je voudrais m'excuser Maddy pour hier soir . J'aurais jamais du te soupçonner . Pas après tout ce que as traversé .

Maddy : Écoutez . J'accepte vos excuses John . Je sais ce qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi . Votre instinct de flic . Est ce que je peux vous blâmer pour ça .. Non .. Mais vous m'avez posé une question l'autre jour , vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'avez demandé si vous pouviez avoir confiance en moi et je vous ai ...

John : Tu m'as répondu que oui ...

Puis il sourit .

John : Faut croire que j'ai encore des progrès à faire avec les ados c'est ça ?

Maddy : Un peu oui " riant " . On oublie tout ça . On a qu'à dire que c'est derrière nous d'accord .

John : Très bien . On a qu'à faire ça ...

John lui tendit la main pour qu'elle lui la serre . Mais celle ci était venue se blottir contre lui , comme une fille aurait fait avec son père ... Il répondit à son étreinte . La soirée s'était très bien passée . Tous les trois avaient mangé dans une très bonne ambiance . Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses . Ils avaient ris aussi . Puis tout le monde partit se coucher . Maddy avec plus d'appréhension bien sur , car elle le savait . Demain serait une rude journée pour elle .. Elle ne le savait que trop bien .

Il était maintenant vingt trois heures . Derek était toujours debout . En effet Lydia n'était pas passé après les cours . Alors forcément , il ne se sentait pas très bien . Puis son alarme se mit subitement à retentir . Il l'éteignit et la porte de son loft s'ouvrit et il aperçu Lydia .

Derek : Lydia " souffla t'il , soulagé " .

Lydia : Je suis désolée de venir aussi tard mais j'ai hésité avant de passer .

Derek : C'est pas grave . Le principal , c'est que tu sois là maintenant ...

Derek voulait parler . Il voulait se confier comme lui avait conseillé sa sœur . Alors il s'approchait de Lydia . Il essayait de lui parler mais aucun mots ne pu sortir de sa bouche et bien sur Lydia s'impatientait .

Lydia : Alors , je t'écoute .

Puis sans réfléchir , Derek prit le visage de Lydia entre ses mains et l'embrassa ...


	29. Le tout pour le tout

Après avoir embrassé Lydia . Derek se repoussait délicatement en reculant d'un pas . Celle ci ne pu dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment . Elle avait été prise au dépourvu et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça . Puis elle fini par reprendre ses esprits .

Lydia : Pour .. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Derek : Tu m'as toujours dis que les mots pouvaient avoir de l'importance mais que les actes avaient beaucoup plus d'impact ... Alors voilà ...

Lydia : Alors voilà ... C'est tout ? Tu me demandes de venir te voir . Puis tu m'embrasses et j'ai juste le droit à un " voilà " .

Derek : T'es fâchée ?

Lydia : Non , pas du tout . Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire Derek . Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses .

Derek : Et j'aurais pas du . T'as pas aimé .

Lydia : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Derek : Écoute . Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu , ça s'est mal passé et je suis le seul fautif . Et j'ai bien compris que tu m'en voulais pour ça . Comme j'ai remarqué tous les efforts que tu as fais et que tu fais pour moi . C'est juste que ... Tu me connais . Et tu sais que j'ai jamais eu de chance avec les femmes . Et puis tu t'es intéressée à moi . Pas sentimentalement je veux dire . Mais tu as été la pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber . Et c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi car tu vois , j'ai confiance en toi . Vraiment confiance alors bien sur que ça me fait peur .

Lydia : Donc maintenant je te fais peur ?

Derek : Non , bien sûr que non . C'est ce que je ressens qui me fait peur .

Lydia : Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement . Où tu vas encore éviter de me répondre .

Derek : Non , c'est fini tout ça . J'ai décidé de ne plus fuir . Car tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi Lydia Martin .

Lydia : Ce qui veut dire " main sur une hanche et l'autre dans ses cheveux " .

Derek : Tu sais de quoi je veux parler . Tous ces moments et toutes ces nuits passées ensemble . On s'est rapprochés . Beaucoup rapprochés . Et tu peux pas nier qu'il y a un truc entre nous . Qu'il se passe quelque chose . C'est une évidence .

Lydia : Tu penses vraiment ça Derek ?

Derek : C'est ce que je ressens .

Lydia : Donc tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a un truc entre nous et à en juger par ton baiser , il pourrait se passer plus qu'un truc .

Derek : Oui . Oses me dire le contraire .

Lydia : Il n'y a pas de truc Derek .

Derek : Tu es sur " se rapprochant d'elle " . Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé alors quand je t'ai embrassé " l'attrapant par la taille " .

Celle ci ne savait plus où se mettre .. Elle était mal à l'aise et semblait même rougir .

Lydia : Parce .. Parce que ... Je .. Tu ...

Puis Derek rapprochait à nouveau ses lèvres lentement de celles de Lydia et y déposa un baiser . Après quelques secondes , celle ci commençait à se laisser aller et fini par rendre son baiser à Derek , tout en passant ses bras autour de son coup ... Puis descendant une main sur sa nuque ... Elle se retira . Fixa Derek Derek .

Lydia : Tu sais que ça fonctionnera jamais entre nous " riait t'elle "

Derek : Comment tu peux savoir sans avoir essayé . Et je te l'ai dis . Je suis prêt à prendre le risque et à me battre pour toi " lui rendant un sourire , posant son front contre le sien " .

Lydia : Très bien alors Derek Hale .

Puis les deux jeunes se remirent à s'embrasser délicatement avec sagesse et douceur .

Lydia : En revanche . Si on doit commencer quelque chose . Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps . Car on passe un cap dans notre relation et j'aime ce qu'on avait . Ce qu'on a . Et je ne voudrais pas perdre ça .

Derek : Ça me va . Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça .

Lydia : Très bien . Je devrais peut être partir maintenant .

Derek : Pourquoi ? Tu es pressée ?

Lydia : Non pas spécialement . Mais ma mère ne sait pas que je suis partie " en douce " et si elle ne me voit pas dans mon lit elle va flipper .

Derek : Envoie lui un message .

Lydia : Je pourrais faire ça oui . Mais en ce moment , je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a , mais elle est toujours sur mon dos . Alors je préfère éviter les conflits . J'avais de bons rapports avec elle pourtant . Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a changé subitement .

Derek : C'est une maman . Elle s'inquiète pour son enfant .

Lydia : Elle n'a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter .

Derek : Tu crois vraiment ça . Est ce que je dois te rappeler que tu es une Banshee . Que tu es capable de prédire quand quelqu'un va mourir . Que tu vis dans un monde entourée de créatures surnaturelles et souvent par la mort .

Lydia : Dis comme ça , c'est sur . Ça prend tout un autre sens . Je devrais la rassurer alors .

Derek : Oui . Alors tu as raison . Tu devrais rentrer maintenant . Elle a besoin de sa fille tout comme toi tu as besoin de ta mère .

Lydia : Tu as raison .

Puis Lydia dévisageait Derek .

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça .

Lydia : Quelque chose a changé en toi .

Derek : Et c'est pas bon signe .

Lydia : Si au contraire . Ne change plus surtout .

Derek : Disons que j'ai eu un peu d'aide . Une personne a su trouver les bons mots je suppose .

Lydia : Maddy ?

Derek : Oui . Elle est venue me voir ce matin et on a discuté . Enfin surtout elle . Et elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses . Alors j'essaie de mettre en application ce qu'elle m'a dit .

Lydia : Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle est de très bons conseils alors " lui souriant " allez je file . On se voit demain .

Derek : Oui . Bonne nuit Lydia .

Lydia : Bonne nuit Derek .

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau , se tenant par les mains . Puis Lydia se retournait et détachait peu à peu sa main de celle de Derek avant de partir . Lui , était souriant et soulagé . Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Lydia face à son baiser , mais il s'était surprit à ce que celle ci ressente la même chose que lui . Et c'est le coeur léger qu'il partit se coucher . Mais avant ça , il envoyait un message à Maddy .

- _Merci Maddy . Tes conseils de ce matin ont porté leurs fruits . Bonne nuit _

**[ Ches les Stilinski ] **

Stiles et Maddy s'étaient glissés sous la couverture pour regarder un film avant de dormir . Puis le portable de celle ci se mit à vibrer . Elle lu le message de son frère , et elle sourit . Stiles mit le film en pause .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça " l'embrassant sur la joue " .

Maddy : C'est Derek . Je pense qu'il ne sera plus seul désormais .

Stiles : Ah oui . Tant mieux pour lui . Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un . Quelqu'un de bien à ses côtés .

Maddy : Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille . Mais il l'a dans la peau . La façon qu'il a de parler d'elle . Les mots qu'il emploie . Je pense que c'est une bonne personne .

Stiles : Alors sérieusement . Je suis vraiment content pour lui . On peut se le regarder ce film maintenant .

Maddy : Oui , on peut " déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de blottir sa tête sur le torse du jeune Stilinski "

Stiles l'entourait de ses bras . Une heure de film s'était écoulée et Maddy s'était endormie . Stiles ne tardait pas à suivre , posant sa tête sur celle de sa chérie . John voyant l'heure et entendant encore le son de la télé , se rendit dans la chambre pour leur dire qu'ils avaient cours demain et qu'il était temps de couper la télé et de dormir . Il frappait à la porte mais personne ne répondit . Alors il entrait discrètement . Quand il rentra dans la chambre , il vit les deux jeunes entrelacés , endormis , tel des anges . Il sourit en voyant ce tableau . Puis il prit la télécommande des mains de Stiles qui était prête à tomber par terre et éteignit la télé avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet . Puis repartit se coucher à son tour .

Sept heures du matin . Le portable de Maddy sonnait . C'était son réveil . Elle l'éteignit gentiment , leva la tête et regardait Stiles . Puis , elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de passer sur la nuque tout en remontant sur sa bouche . Stiles avait eu du mal à émerger , mais quand il sentit les lèvres de sa douce sur les siennes , il réagit de suite . Il lui rendit son baiser , la fit chavirer sur le dos , tout en continuant de l'embrasser , passant une main dans ses cheveux . Les deux jeunes se laissèrent aller à la frénésie de leur baiser . Puis c'est Maddy qui fit basculer Stiles sur le dos . Elle l'embrassait à nouveau furtivement avant de se lever .

Maddy : Je pourrais rester des heures avec toi dans ce lit , mais on a cours tu te souviens .

Stiles : Non pas ça . Prenant son oreiller pour réfugier sa tête dedans . Pourquoi la vie est si injuste .

Maddy : Parce que si elle l'était pas , on le saurait Stiles . Et on serait malheureux .

Stiles : Tu crois vraiment ça ?

Maddy : Oui . Pas toi ? .

Stiles : Tout dépend de ton interprétation .

Maddy : Parce que selon toi il y a plusieurs façon d'interpréter le fait d'être malheureux .

Stiles : Bas ça aussi ça dépend . Tout dépend de ton point de vue ..

Maddy : Tu es incorrigible . Tu le sais ça ?

Stiles : Oui . C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes " l'attrapant par la taille , avant de la basculer à nouveau sur le lit puis l'embrassant de nouveau " .

Maddy : Stiles ! Arrêtes on va finir par être en retard et je te rappelle que ton père est en bas . Allez debout .

Stiles : Vraiment injuste " l'a regardant s'éloigner vers la salle de bain " .

Tour à tour , ils prirent leur douche puis rejoignirent John à la cuisine .

John : Bonjour les jeunes . Bien dormi ?

Stiles : Salut papa . Bien dormi , merci .

Maddy : Bonjour monsieur .

John : Je t'ai pas déjà demandé de m'appeler John Maddy .

Maddy : Oui je sais . Je vais finir par y arriver , vous savez . Laissez moi un peu plus de temps , d'accord .

John : Bien sûr " lui souriant " . Je peux pas rester , je dois filer . Et les jeunes , le soir , programmer la mise en veille de la télé d'accord .

Stiles : Oui , ce sera fait . Désolé si on t'a réveillé .

John : Oh t'inquiète pas . C'est rien . J'ai pris l'habitude avec toi . Allez . À ce soir . Et toi Maddy . À demain .

Maddy : Oui . Bonne journée .

Puis John partit .

Stiles : À demain . J'avais oublié qu'on était mercredi et qu'on avait cette fichue journée de stage .

Maddy : Oui et on en a déjà parlé Stiles . Et tu m'as dis que tu me faisais confiance .

Stiles : Je sais et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus . C'est juste que pour ma part , je m'y suis pris très tard et du coup je vais me retrouver avec des petits bambins toute la journée .

Maddy : Et qu'il y a t'il de mal à ça ? C'est mignon les enfants .

Stiles : Bien sûr , je ne dis pas le contraire .

Maddy : Alors de quoi as tu peur ?

Stiles : De ne pas être à la hauteur .

Maddy : Aies confiance et n'aies surtout pas peur . Je suis sûre que tu seras t'y prendre avec ces enfants . C'est dans ta nature Stiles " posant une main sur la joue du jeune " .

Stiles : Tu as sans doute raison .

Maddy : J'AI raison . Allez , pas le temps pour un petit déjeuner . On a perdu assez de temps dans ce lit , la haut .

Stiles : Oui . Pas assez visiblement ...

Maddy : T'es trop mignon . On se voit demain d'accord . Je t'envoie un message quand je serais dispo .

Stiles : Pas de souci .

Puis ils s'embrassèrent , quand le portable de Maddy sonnait

- _Allo oui ._

Maddy avait reconnu la voix de Gérard .

- _Tu ne dis rien et tu écoutes ... _

_- Oui , bien sûr . _

_- As tu lu le dossier que je t'ai remis . Je te rappelle que tout va se jouer ce soir et si tu ne prends pas lecture de son contenu en considération , tu risques d'avoir des problèmes . _

- _Ce sera fait . _

_- Visiblement , tu n'es pas seule . _

_- Non . Vous avez tout compris . _

_- Très bien . Rendez vous où tu sais . Tout de suite . _

- _Maintenant ? Impossible , je ne peux pas . J'ai cours et vous le savez . _

_- Pendant ta pause déjeuner alors . _

_- Très bien . À tout à l'heure alors . _

Puis Maddy raccrochait .

Maddy : Désolée . C'était mademoiselle Morell . Encore . Pour me dire que je devais me rendre à Eichen House pour 14h . Mais je crois surtout qu'elle m'appelait pour savoir si je n'avais pas changé d'avis .. Une fois de plus ...

Stiles : Elle s'inquiète pour toi . Vous avez créé des liens quand tu étais là-bas . Normal qu'elle essaie de te faire changer d'avis .

Maddy : Oui . Sauf qu'elle se doute bien que je ne changerais pas d'avis .

Stiles : Ça , c'est sur .

Maddy : Allez , faut qu'on y aille Stiles " regardant l'heure sur sa montre " .

Stiles : Oui . Laisse moi prendre mon portable j'arrive .

Maddy : D'accord " s'éloignant " .

En réalité , Stiles avait déjà son portable dans sa poche . Il était juste perplexe par rapport au coup de fil qu'avait reçu Maddy . Il sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise . Alors il décidait d'envoyer un message à Morell pour savoir si c'est bien elle qui venait de l'appeler . Bien sur , celle ci avait nié . C'est qu'il était très malin ce jeune . Alors il avait décidé de surveiller Maddy de très près aujourd'hui . Quitte à l'espionner . Mais il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire , bien qu'il lui ai dit qu'il lui faisait confiance .

La matinée s'était passée relativement vite . Maddy et Stiles avaient à peine eu le temps de se voir . Il penserait la voir pendant sa pause déjeuner mais celle ci partit en direction de la sortie pour rejoindre sa voiture . Alors Stiles , décidait de la suivre discrètement . Bien sur Maddy se rendait au cimetière . Stiles l'a suivait sans se faire remarquer . Puis Maddy reçu un massage de Gérard .

- _Fais attention , tu es suivie . _

Maddy : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a des yeux partout ! " hurla t'elle dans sa voiture " .

Alors Maddy continuait de se rendre au cimetière . Elle était arrivée et se rendit sur la tombe de son frère . Bien sur , elle savait qu'il était vivant . Mais malgré tout , il lui manquait parce que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu . Depuis la dernière fois que sa mère lui avait tiré dessus en fait .. Alors , une fois sur la tombe , d'Alec , elle s'allongeait sur le dos , tête posée sur la pierre tombale et bras croisés derrière celle ci , yeux fermés . Pieds au sol , jambes relevées . Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil sur son corps . Le printemps était bel et bien arrivé . Et Maddy était contente . Puis soudain , le paysage s'assombrit , alors elle ouvrit les yeux .

- _Tu me caches du soleil Derek ... _

Quand Stiles aperçu Derek , il se sentit soulagé . Alors il remit le contact de sa voiture en marche et fini par se rendre à son stage .

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les cours sont finis .

Maddy : En effet . Ça va faire une heure maintenant " se redressant "

Derek : Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Tu ne devais pas te rendre à Eichen House .

Maddy : J'ai rendez vous qu'à 14h . Et d'ailleurs , comment tu es au courant de ça ? C'est Stiles ou peut être Lydia ?

Derek : Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Maddy : Qui te l'a dit pour Eichen House Derek " se mettant debout , nez à nez avec son frère " . Alors lequel des deux m'a trahi ?

Derek : Aucun des deux en fait .

Maddy : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Derek : C'est le shérif qui me l'a dit . Il m'a demandé de passer le voir ce matin pour l'aider sur un enquête et il m'a parlé de toi et de cette idée stupide que tu as eu .

Maddy : Alors quoi . Tu es venu ici pour m'empêcher d'y aller . Tu vas me ... Kidnapper ..

Derek : Mais t'es folle ou quoi . Je ne vais rien faire de tout ça . Tes choix , ta décision . Tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu fais . J'espère juste que tu le fais pour les bonnes raisons .

Maddy : Crois moi Derek . Je sais ce que je fais . Pour une fois dans ma vie . Je peux me rendre utile . Je veux dire . Vraiment utile . Je veux juste faire quelque chose de bien dans une journée . C'est tout . Pourquoi tout le monde refuse d'accepter ça !

Derek : Et c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir aider les autres Maddy . Mais c'est dangereux . Avec ce Brunski dans les parages ...

Maddy : Alors tu n'es pas au courant ?

Derek : Au courant de quoi ?

Maddy : Le shérif ne t'a pas tout raconté visiblement . Brunski est mort . Il s'est ... Il s'est suicidé .

Derek : Quoi !

Maddy : Il est mort Derek . Brunski était mais n'est plus . Alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ... Tout ira bien .

Derek : Vu sous cet angle , c'est sur ... Tu sais , n'en veut pas au père de Stiles .

Maddy : Je ne lui en veux pas . Je comprend pas . C'est tout .

Derek : Mets toi à sa place cinq minutes . Tu vis sous son toit . Vous avez forcément créé des liens et il s'est attaché à toi . Tout comme toi j'en suis sur . Il te considère simplement comme un membre de sa famille . Sa réaction est légitime , tu ne crois pas ?

Maddy : Si , bien sûr que si . C'est juste ... Je voudrais juste qu'on me fasse confiance , ne serait ce qu'une demie seconde . C'est trop demandé .

Derek : Et je te comprend " la prenant par les épaules , déposant un baiser sur son front " .

Puis Derek reçu un message . Il s'agissait justement du shérif . Il avait besoin de lui .

Derek : Je suis désolé . Je vais devoir y aller .

Maddy : Très bien . Mais toi et moi , on a pas fini de discuter .

Derek : Ce qui veut dire ..

Maddy : Le message que tu m'as envoyé hier soir Derek .

Derek Wow . Ça ...

Maddy : Oui ça .

Derek : Tout ce que tu voudras . Mais la , je dois vraiment partir .

Maddy : Bien sûr , vas y . On se verra plus tard .

Derek : Oui " lui souriant puis partant " .

Quand soudain Maddy entendit des applaudissements .

Gérard : Très impressionnant . Joli discours Maddy . Je ne sais pas si je dois être bluffé ou conquis . Mais une chose est sure , tu es une très bonne comédienne petite .

Maddy : Ne commencez pas d'accord . Je vous rappelle que si je suis dans cette position , c'est uniquement à cause de vous !

Gérard : Faux ! Tes parents sont responsables . Pas moi .

Maddy : Peu importe . Vous n'êtes pas tout blanc non plus Argent .

Gérard : Cette facilité que tu as de mentir sans vaciller un sourcil franchement . On dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie ... Tu vois . Au final , on n'est pas si différent que ça toi et moi ...

Maddy : Je ne suis pas comme vous et je ne le serais jamais !

Gérard : Du calme ma jolie . Tu as peut être peur de te l'avouer , mais au fond , on est pareil . Prêts à tout pour protéger ceux qu'on aime . Quitte à mentir et décevoir ceux à qui on tient le plus au monde ... On a peut être pas les même intentions , c'est vrai . Mais on fait les choses pour la même raison Maddy . L'amour . Et que tu le veuilles ou non . On se ressemble sur bien des points .

Maddy : Arrêtez ... Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant .

Gérard : Je te l'ai dis . Lis ce dossier d'accord . Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir est dedans . Et prend ça " lui tendant une clé "

Maddy : Pourquoi vous me donnez une clé .

Gérard : Car elle te permettra d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte à d'Eichen House .

Maddy : N'importe ...

Gérard : Toutes les portes . C'est aussi ta sortie de secours ... Alors ne la perd pas .

Maddy : Très bien . Je vais lire ce dossier et je ferais sortir Peter cette nuit . Je ne pourrais pas avant , alors ne me demandez pas l'impossible d'accord . Je prend déjà beaucoup de risques pour vous et si jamais ...

Gérard : Tu t'inquiètes de ce que tes amis pourraient penser de toi ... De ce que Stiles pourrait penser en sachant ce que tu fais . Crois moi . Quand tu auras lu mon dossier , c'est toi qui te posera des questions . Alors ne réfléchis pas . Quand à Peter , il faut que je le récupère au plus tard à cinq heures du matin . C'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme temps .

Maddy : Ça me suffira . Je n'aurais pas besoin de plus .

Gérard : Très bien . Alors rendez vous ici à cinq heures . Et Maddy . Tu as intérêt de réussir ..

Maddy : Sinon quoi ..

Gérard : Sinon je ne serais plus là pour couvrir tes arrières et ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que t'es parents ne te mettent la main dessus ... Je me suis bien fais comprendre ...

Maddy : Comme de l'eau de roche ... Papi ...

Gérard : Ton insolence te perdra , petite ingrate . Et dernière chose . L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir ...

Maddy : Quoi !

Gérard : Ca pourrait t'être utile , une fois la dedans ...

Puis celui ci partit . Maddy était énervée et choquée . Elle repensait à ce que tu lui avais dis Gérard .

" _On se ressemble sur bien des points_ "

Rien qu'en repensant à ces mots . Elle fut prise de nausées et fini par vomir ... Laissant échapper des larmes de colère .

Il était bientôt quatorze heures . Elle partit et arrivait en avance pour son stage , alors une fois garée , elle prit le dossier de Gérard , caché dans sa voiture et fini par le lire . Elle y avait appris beaucoup de choses . Sur Scott . Stiles . Lydia , Allison et même son frère Derek . Tous ses amis étaient présents dans ce dossier et ils lui cachaient visiblement beaucoup de choses ... Maddy avait du mal à garder sa concentration par tout le flux d'informations qu'elle venait d'accumuler . Puis arrivait le sous dossier de Eichen House . Elle avait apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cet endroit . Ainsi que ses plus sombres parties . Elle n'oubliait pas de prendre la clé et de la passer autour de la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou . Puis , elle prit avec elle , un petit sac à dos avec les plans d'Eichen House et toutes les instructions nécessaires que lui avait laissé Gérard dans ce fameux dossier .

- _Quel enfoiré ! Comment je suis censée reconnaître Peter Hale sans photo . Plus le temps pour des recherches maintenant . Je vais devoir me débrouiller ..._

L'heure tournait . Il était temps pour Maddy d'y aller . Arrivée devant le portail d'Eichen House , des flashs lui revinrent en plein visage et elle commençait à paniquer . Mais doucement , elle se calmait . Prit un grande inspiration et passa les portes . Elle rejoignit directement mademoiselle Morell . Elle frappait à la porte .

Morell : Entrez . Salut Maddy . Ponctuelle dis moi . Tu as l'air très motivée .

Maddy : Bonjour . Je veux juste effectuer mon stage . C'est tout .

Morell : Et je suis la pour te guider et t'assister .

Maddy : C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Morell : Oui . Je te rappelle que tu es en stage et que je suis ta formatrice . Donc oui . Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à vingt trois heures Maddy .

Maddy : Très bien ... Je peux vous poser une question .

Morell : Bien sûr , je t'écoute .

Maddy : Est ce que tout va bien entre nous . Je veux dire ... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un malaise .

Morell : Il n'y a pas de malaise Maddy . Je te le promet . C'est juste que parfois je ne te comprend pas .

Maddy : Croyez moi . Vous n'êtes pas la seule .

Morell : Je suppose que tu as tes raisons . Comme nous tous de faire ce que nous faisons .

Maddy : Oui . C'est vrai .

Morel : Au fait . Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac à dos .

Maddy : Juste quelques affaires . Un gilet si j'ai froid . À manger si j'ai un petit creux . Et mon lecteur mp3 . Un sac à dos typique d'une ado basique .

Morell : Oui en effet . Allez suis moi . On va commencer .

Puis Maddy participait à toutes les séances de groupe et individuelle que Morell donnait . Maddy était la pour apprendre . Et il faut dire qu'elle était très douée en tant que formatrice . Ensuite , elles allaient voir les patients un à un . Maddy en reconnu quelques uns et discutaient avec eux sans difficulté . Sans crainte . Même Morell était surprise .

Morell : Tu es très à l'aise Maddy . Je me suis trompée à ton sujet . Tu es ici pour apprendre et visiblement , tu t'en sors à merveille . Tu redonnes espoir à ces personnes . Alors excuse moi d'avoir douté de toi .

Maddy : Merci ... Et excuses acceptées .

Morell : Tant mieux lui souriant .

Maddy apprit énormément de choses en cette journée . Tellement qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée . En effet . Il était un peu plus de vingt heures . Quand Morell s'en aperçu , il était déjà trop tard .

Morell : Mince . Je dois filer . Je suis en retard .

Maddy : Vous avez un avion à prendre ou quoi ?

Morell : En réalité oui . Et si je file pas maintenant , je vais le louper . Et j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça .

Maddy : Alors allez y . Je pense que je saurais me débrouiller . Vous m'avez appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et si jamais je me sens perdue . Je demanderais de l'aide .

Morell : Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi Maddy " posant sa main sur son épaule " . Tu t'en sortiras très bien .

Morell prit Maddy dans ses bras , lui sourit puis elle partit .

Maddy était enfin seule . Elle s'occupait des patients et allait les visiter un à un pour leur donner leur traitement et ainsi leur souhaiter une bonne nuit . Tout en prenant le temps de discuter un peu avec eux . Il était maintenant trois heures trente du matin . Elle partit se réfugier dans les toilettes afin de se changer . En effet , elle avait prévu des choses mais pas celle qu'elle avait énoncé à Morell . Elle avait prit un pantalon noir , effectivement un gilet . Noir également ainsi que des gants . Elle savait comment se faire discrète face aux caméras de surveillance . En effet . Gérard , n'avait rien laissé au hasard . Elle était enfin prête et pouvait commencer son périple dans l'évasion de Peter . Elle suivait le plan ainsi que les instructions indiquées sur le plan . Puis après un quart d'heure à parcourir des tunnels , évitant chaque caméra de surveillance , toujours marchant la tête baissée , elle se trouvait devant une porte blindée . Il y avait trois serrures sur celle ci .

- _C'est pas vrai , c'est une blague .. Cette clé n'ouvrira jamais cette porte . _

En effet . La clé était beaucoup trop grosse pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans d'aussi petites serrures . Puis elle se rappelait de la dernière phrase de Gérard sur l'imagination .

- _Ok ma petite . Concentres toi . Tu as juste besoin d'y croire .. C'est pas compliqué ... Allez un effort . Un tout petit effort . _

Puis celle ci ferma les yeux , glissa la clé dans une des serrures , commençait à tourner la clé .

- _Il fallait s'y attendre , ça ne fonctionne pas . _

Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle s'aperçut que la clé avait tourné de direction .

- _Incroyable ... Ça a marché . _

Alors elle ouvrit les deux autres serrures . Bien sur , elle ignorait que cette partie de l'aile de l'asile était gardée . T'es bien gardée même . Quand elle ouvrit la porte , elle se trouvait face à un grand couloir , avec des cellules de chaque côté , en verre renforcé .. Elle commençait à avancer . Et elle aperçut déjà quelques occupants . En effet , elle venait de comprendre pourquoi cet endroit était tenu secret . Ces personnes dans ces cellules étaient tout , sauf normales .. Elle commençait à avoir peur . Son cœur palpitait . Elle avait du mal à se concentrer quand soudain un garde fit son apparition devant elle . Elle resta figée . Il ragot immense .

Garde : Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Bien sur Maddy voulait s'enfuir , mais elle ne pouvait pas . La porte principale s'était refermée derrière elle . Et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ... Cette porte était sa clé de sortie et elle le savait .

Le garde s'approchait d'elle pour la neutraliser . Elle n'avait plus le choix . Elle devrait se défendre . Et c'est bien sur , c'est ce qu'elle fit . Elle s'était concentrée afin d'anticiper chaque coup du garde et au bout de cinq minutes , elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le maîtriser . Puis sans réfléchir , elle prit la seringue qu'il avait dans sa blouse , la lui planta dans la nuque et lui injecta le produit , tout en prenant soin de prendre son trousseau de clé . Puis Maddy allait taper à chaque vitre des cellules .

- _Peter Hale .. C'est vous ? Est ce qu'il y a un Peter Hale par ici _" continuant d'avancer " .

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec un homme , qui avait l'air tout à fait banal . Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres . Il était normal . Aucune déformation physique . A première vue , pas une tête d'assassin . Une gueule d'ange même pensa t'elle dans sa tête ...

- _Peter Hale ? Est ce que vous êtes Peter Hale ?_

Peter : Tout dépend de ce que tu veux gamine .

Maddy : Je suis là pour vous fière sortir d'ici ... Alors ?

Peter : C'est moi ... Qui t'envoie .

Maddy : On pourrait remettre les questions pour plus tard s'il vous plait . C'est pas vraiment le bon moment là .

Peter : Attention ! Derrière toi

Mais Maddy n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir , qu'elle se faisait plaquer contre la vitre de la cellule ou était retenu Peter . Mais dans un élan de rage , celle ci mit un coup de dans le nez de son agresseur tout en basculant sa tête en arrière . Celui ci lâcha prise , saignent du nez . Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre , se retourna et fini par lui mettre un coup de poing au visage . Une fois à terre , pareil , elle lui prit la seringue qu'il avait dans la blouse , et lui fit le même sort que son collègue .

Peter : Très impressionnant gamine . Tu m'épates . Maintenant dis moi , comment on sort d'ici .

Maddy : Ne posez aucune question et laissez moi faire d'accord .

Peter : Très bien .

Puis Maddy essayait de trouver la serrure de cette fichue cellule . Il faut dire qu'elle était tes bien dissimulée . Mais elle fini par la trouver . Elle y inséra la clé , l'ouvrit et fit sortir Peter .

Peter : Et où on va maintenant .

Maddy : Maintenant , vous vous la fermez et vous me suivez ...

Peter : Oui mais ..

Maddy : En silence , d'accord !

Peter : Très bien ... Très bien . T'es une vraie coriace toi .

Maddy : Je tiens sans doute ça de ma famille .

Maddy avait réussi à faire sortir Peter de sa cellule . Il lui manquait plus qu'à le faire sortir de cet endroit . Alors elle reprit son plan dans les mains , passait par les cuisines afin de ne reprendre à nouveau une porte qui menait droit dans les sous sols d'Eichen House . Après avoir traversé de long tunnels remplis de flotte , de rats et d'autres choses qu'on arrivait à peine à distinguer . Ils se trouvèrent devant une grille . Bien sur , , il y avait encore cette fameuse serrure . Maddy prit une fois de plus la clé et y inséra le clé , et une fois de plus , la magie opéra .

Maddy : C'est pas possible . Cette clé doit été ensorcelée .

Peter : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis .

Maddy : Je vous ai pas demandé de vous taire vous ..

Peter soupira . Exaspéré par la jeune ado .

Peter : Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système .

Maddy : Si vous préférez , je peux vous ramener dans votre cellule ... De gré ou de force .. C'est vous qui voyez ..

Peter : Non . C'est bon , ça ira . Je me tais .

Ce qu'ignorait Maddy en revanche , c'est que de son côté . Son frère Derek avait un plan . En effet , ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait vu le shérif plus tôt dans la journée . Effectivement , il avait des craintes quand à son oncle . Il savait que quelque chose se préparait et il faut dire qu'il avait eu du flair . Alors scott , le shérif et lui même , avaient surveillé chaque sortie éventuelle d'évasion d'Eichen House . Et par chance pour Derek ou malchance pour Maddy . Il se trouvait juste à côté de la grille ou se tenait Peter et la jeune ado .

Une fois sortis de ce trou à rat , Derek entendit des pas . Il allait surgir quand il reconnu sa sœur ...

Derek : Maddy ? Peter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Surpris " .

Maddy : Ne te mêles pas de ça Derek , ou ça finira mal tout ça ...

Puis Maddy partit avec Peter ... Le regard flippé et coupable .

Derek regardait sa sœur , sans pouvoir dire un seul mot . Totalement incrédule et choqué par ce que venait de faire sa sœur . Elle venait de faire évader son oncle de l'asile . Paralysé par ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour en arriver la , il est-il incapable de bouger ou de la retenir . Quand il reprit ses esprits , Maddy et Peter étaient déjà loin .

Maddy se stoppa et se tourna vers Peter . Elle prit quelque chose dans son sac , et d'une rapidité absolue elle attachait un poignet de Peter avec des menottes et l'autre moitié sur son poignet .

Peter : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maddy : Je vous attache pour éviter que vous me fassiez faux bon .

Peter : Et tu crois que ces menottes vont m'arrêtez .

Maddy : Et vous pensez que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas m'être renseignée sur vous avant de venir vous chercher ?

En effet , quand celui ci voulu briser les menottes , il ne pouvait pas .

Peter : Aconit tue loup .. Bien joué . Je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas du tout à celle la .

Maddy : Comme quoi . Ne jamais faire faire confiance à une inconnue . Première dans le monde de la survie .

Peter : C'est vrai . Mais ton identité m'importe peu à vrai dire . Tu étais la pour me faire sortir de cet enfer et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi . Du moins en ce moment ..

Maddy : Écoutez . Je sais ce que vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait . Mais franchement , je m'en fou . Tout ce que je fais ce soir , ce n'est ni contre vous , ni personnel d'accord . Alors peut importe ce que vous avez fait dans le passé ou ce que vous me ferez une fois libre ... Ça n'a rien de personnel ..

Peter : Crois moi . J'ai une dette envers toi . Et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier .

Maddy : En fait , c'est pas vraiment vers moi que vous avez une dette . Mais plutôt celui qui m'a engagé ... Plutôt menacer pour faire son sale boulot .

Peter : Peu importe . C'est toi qui est venue et qui a prix les risques . Et saches que je m'en souviendrais .

Maddy : Très bien .

Peter : Alors comme ça tu connais Derek .

Maddy : Oui ..

Peter : Vous êtes quoi ? Amis ? Amants peut être ?

Maddy : Jamais de la vie ! Ça va pas bien ou quoi .

Peter : Il est plutôt beau gosse . En même temps normal . On a tous hérité ça dans la famille , tu ne trouves pas ..

Maddy : Ça va ? Vos chevilles ne sont pas trop enflées monsieur vaniteux .

Peter : On peut dire que tu as un sacré tempérament toi . J'aime ça .. Si Derek n'est pas ton amant , ni même ton ami . Qui est ce ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaitre pourtant ..

Maddy : Derek est mon frère ...

Peter : Quoi !

Maddy : Vous avez très bien entendu ..

Peter : Tu peux me dire ton prénom .

Maddy : En quoi ça vous intéresse ..

Peter : S'il te plaît . Puisqu'on va rester coincés ensemble pendant encore un petit moment " montant son poignet attaché " . On pourrait apprendre à se connaitre ...

Maddy : Maddy . Je m'appelle Maddy .

Peter : Maddy ... Comme Maddy Chastel ...

Maddy : Vous connaissez mon nom de famille " surprise " ...

Peter : En fait , je connais tes parents ...

Maddy : Quoi ! Ok . On a pas le temps pour ça . Alors on verra ça plus tard d'accord .

Peter : Pourquoi ?

Maddy : Parce qu'on est arrivé ..

Peter : Un cimetière . Vraiment ? C'est très charmant .

Puis des pas se firent entendre derrière eux .

Gérard : Content de voir que tu as réussi Maddy .

Peter : Dites moi que je rêve !

Gérard : Non tu ne rêves pas Peter . Je suis bien la . En cher et en os " faisant face à Peter " .

Peter : Et en pleine forme visiblement ...

Maddy : Je suis désolée Peter . Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix .

Peter : Sauf que Gérard ne fait jamais rien sans rien . Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a promit .

Maddy : Sa protection .

Peter : Contre quoi ou qui exactement .

Gérard : Ses parents ... Tout comme moi tu sais qu'ils préféreraient la savoir morte plutôt qu'en vie ..

Maddy : Alors vous disiez vrai . Vous connaissez mes parents .

Peter : Oui . Et ce n'est pas un de mes meilleurs souvenirs si tu veux tout savoir ..

Maddy : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous on fait ?

Gérard : Ils ont tué une personne à qui il tenait ... Et oui . Même un homme dépourvu de tous sentiments et n'éprouvant aucun remord , peut savoir aimer . Étrange , tu ne trouves pas Maddy ..

Maddy : Écoutez . J'ai fais tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé . Maintenant je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille . Vous vouliez Peter , vous l'avez . Alors maintenant vous m'oubliez c'est clair .

Gérard : Ce sera terminé une fois que je te l'aurais dis , compris ! " l'attrapant par le bas du visage tout en la serrant , avant de le relâcher violemment " . Est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ce que te feront tes parents s'il te mettent la main dessus . Ou alors je pourrais leur dire où trouver Alec .

Maddy : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous ! Vous savez où il est ou est ce encore une ruse pour me tenir sous votre emprise .

Gérard : Je pense que tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir de quoi je suis capable Maddy . Alors à ton avis ?

Maddy : Vous bluffez . Vous ne savez pas où il est . Et ça vous fait peur . Et vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi . Parce que peu importe ce que pourraient me faire mes parents , ils savent dissimuler les choses . Les gens . Alors même si Alec n'est pas avec eux et qu'il se balade dans la nature . Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils l'auraient laissé comme ça , sans avoir un oeil sur lui ... Vous oubliez vraiment à qui vous avez affaire papi ...

Maddy avait raison et Argent emporté par la colère l'a gifla si violemment qu'elle avait été rattrapée de justesse par Peter pour ne pas tomber par terre .

Peter : Hey ! Hey !" Poussant Gérard " . Est ce que ça va ? " aidant Maddy à se relever .

Maddy : Ça va !

Gérard : Tu as raison sur un point Maddy . Je ne sais pas où est Alec . Mais je connais tes parents . Et sache que j'ai toujours un plan . Si le A échoue , je passe au B , et si le B est un échec . Je passe au C . Je pense que t'as saisi le principe ...

Maddy : Vous n'est qu'un bel enfoiré , doublé d'un psychopathe sans aucun code moral . C'est vous qu'on aurait du enfermer à Eichen House ... Vous n'êtes ... Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre .

Gérard : Pas encore ...

Peter : Comment ça ?

Gérard : Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai réuni tous les deux . Maddy j'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer et sauver ma fille .

Peter : Kate est en vie . Je l'avais tué pourtant .

Gérard : La prochaine fois , tu vérifieras à deux fois avant de laisser un corps sans vie , se vidant de son sang Hale ..

Maddy : Et Peter alors . Pourquoi vous avez besoin de lui ?

Gérard : Bien qu'il ne soit plus un Alpha , il sait comment me transformer ... Et oui je sais beaucoup de choses Peter . Et si tu es libre ce soir , c'est uniquement pour m'aider à obtenir ce que je veux .

Peter : Et ensuite ?

Gérard : Je vous tuerais ... Tous les deux . Sans aucune pitié et aucun code moral ...


End file.
